Dulce Tentación Fruto Prohibido (PARTE 2)
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: Historia SASU-SAKU, La perdida de su hija lo ha dejado devastado y en un intento de continuar buscara rehacer su vida, pero el destino le demostrara que su camino siempre será de color rosa. La historia contiene: -Lenguaje vulgar/obsceno -sexo explícito 18 -Violencia física/psicológica -Pedofilia/Estupro/ Incesto (según criterio) HISTORIA PARTE 2
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Sasuke

Han pasado solo 4 meses desde ese día fatídico, no se si lo hago bien pero lo intento, la empresa cerro un trato que nos coloca al ojo del mundo, Uchiha's Corp se ha posicionado como la empresa mas poderosa de todo el mercado asiático, soy el empresario del año y aunque me invitan a cuanta recepción pueden yo no asisto a ningún evento, termino mis reuniones, conferencias, trabajos y voy a mi departamento en el centro de Tokio... si un departamento en la ciudad por que soy tan cobarde que no puedo vivir en aquella casa que fue tan nuestra, la casa que tiene nuestros momentos, nuestras vivencias, mi paraíso es ahora mi calvario.

Después de su ceremonia de despedida huí de ese sitio, busque un departamento cerca de la oficina y ahí me refugie como un vil cobarde que no puedo lidiar con su soledad, pero sobre todo su recuerdo… han pasado 4 meses de su partida y no puedo escuchar su nombre sin que el corazón me duela, no puedo ni mencionarla sin que rompa en llanto.

Evito verme con Naruto, se que esta preocupado por mí por como estoy, intenta hacerme volver al mundo real pero me estoy acostumbrado a mi pequeño mundo entre el trabajo y mi departamento, no quiero ser feliz, no quiero sonreír no me lo merezco, ella ya no esta conmigo , ella se ha ido y sin ella no vale la pena vivir, no merezco vivir si no es con ella.

Tenten

Ahora vivo en Tokio, después de la muerte de Cerezo decidí regresar a mi país, no quería estar lejos de las personas que quería... eran muy pocas pero al fin y al cabo eran las personas que me importaban, Sasori era mi amigo, el sr. Sasuke le había cogido cariño con todo lo de Cerezo y ni se diga del Bomboncito Uzumaki.

Mis padres habían puesto el grito en el cielo cuando les exigí salir del internado, al principio se opusieron pero después de hacerles ver que si no me soltaban seria la hija peor mal portada de toda la socialice nipona… como siempre preferían mantener su reputación intacta y accedieron de buena gana.

_Meses atras_

—Es eso o les aseguro que sabrán mucho de mi y mis juergas en antros por todo Europa...

—Tenten no voy a permitir que nos chantajees de esta manera! —Espeto mi padre muy indignado.—

—Ay papa... da gracias a dios que sigo siendo tu hija y no eh pedido la emancipación* —su cara se puso roja de coraje— Pero no te preocupes en cuanto tenga edad lo haré… ahora solo quiero estar en Japón para estar cerca de la gente que quiero.

—Tenten querida, pero nosotros estamos ahora en Seul qué harás en Tokio?

—No escuchaste? Te dije que quiero estar con la gente que quiero... que te hizo pensar que ustedes entran en esas personas jajaja…

_Actualidad_

De vez en cuando Saso y yo salíamos por un café o salíamos al cine para platicar, en otras ocasiones yo era su coartada para ver a su galán, no como su novia pero si como su amiga que entendía su dolor por la perdida de su novia... eso me enojaba quería que Saso fuera libre que no tuviera que esconderse como un maldito delicuente! Pero tampoco me negaba quería ayudarlo y sí tenia que morder mi lengua y bajar la cabeza lo haría cientos de veces.

Naruto

Los meses habían pasado y me dolía ver al Teme hundido en esa depresión, si lo había visto en 3 ocasiones en todos estos meses era mucho y si lo había visto era porque yo lo había buscado en su oficina. Solo se enfocaba en su trabajo y lo entendía, cuando se quedaba un rato sin hacer nada de inmediato ella llegaba a sus pensamientos, lo veía en su maldita rutina de trabajo, gimnasio y la ultima parada su departamento cayéndose de cansancio para poder dormir.

Salí a tomar una copa con un viejo amigo, el juez Jiraiya, era un gran amigo a parte de haber sido mi mentor en mi época de estudiante, era un confidente en el que sabía podía confiar plenamente... necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre la situación del Teme y que mejor que con él, el Juez Jiraiya lo conocía y podría aconsejarme mejor.

—Que mal muchacho... si los recuerdo, ese juicio fue agotador que mujer! —el juez se bebió el trago de golpe.—Dale mis condolencias a tu amigo, recuerdo a la niña muy linda y pequeñita... pffff —soltó un largo resoplido— que coraje!

—Quizá si yo hubiera manejado mejor el caso, si tan solo hubiera movido mis cartas de la locura de Karin...—me bebí mi trago.— Quizá Sakura aun estaría… —comencé a llorar— ella no habría muerto

—No muchacho, eso no podríamos haberlo dictaminado con lo que se tenía y no te culpes, llevaste muy bien el caso y estoy orgulloso de ti... solo fue una mala madre que no supo lidiar con sus problemas.

Permanecí callado, el juez obviamente desconocía los pormenores de la situación, la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke que llevo a la locura a Karin, salte una risilla triste por respuesta.

—Y cómo lo lleva? —sirvió más saque.—

—Que? —me quede sumergido en mis pensamientos que no había puesto atención a qué rumbo iba nuestra conversación.—

—Este muchacho Uchiha... cómo lleva la muerte de la hijita, se veía que se querían mucho, no había visto una union entre padre e hija como la de ellos.

Pase saliva... —Mal, él se ha sumido en la depresión...

—Por que no busca ayuda, la depresión es grave muchacho...

—Si, es lo que intento pero se niega... se enfrasca en el trabajo, el gimnasio hasta agotarse para poder dormir.

—Oh... así que es eso —me sonrío y bebió más saque— es miedo a la soledad, le aterra llegar a su casa y verla vacía, no enfrenta su nueva realidad, quizá le ayude salir con alguien.

—Ya le he dicho pero apenas le menciono vernos en el bar de siempre o por lo menos ir yo a su departamento se pone arisco conm... —No termine de hablar cuando me interrumpió—

—Jajajajaj No muchacho, no me estas entendiendo...ese tipo de compañía no... jajaja me refiero a una buena fémina que le haga sacar ese dolor de su soledad... tu amigo se quedo sin esposa y sin hija, quizá una buena mujer le ayude a sobrellevar su dolor…

Termine de beber mi saque y me quede pensando sobre lo que decía mi mentor, tal vez Sasuke era lo que necesitaba, una chica que le ayudara con su soledad y con su dolor, pero quién seria la chica ideal para Sasuke? Quién le haría olvidar a Sakura? Debía ponerme a pensar... pero sobre todo a maquilar la forma en que ese Teme accediera a una cita con la mujer que le haría avanzar en su vida.

Sasuke

Temari me anuncio que no tenia mas citas y que por hoy era todo y aun eran las 5 pm, sin duda seria un día muy largo en el gym tome mi saco y baje decidido a irme directo, abrí la cajuela y revise mi maleta con mi ropa deportiva, lo vi acercarse y sabia que saldría con alguna de sus andanzas así que me adelante a subirme al auto, haciéndome el que no lo había visto.

—A donde vas maldito!

—Que quieres Dobe? —solté un suspiro de resignación.—

—Tengo planes y no puedes decir que no... —me sonreía muy ladinamente.—

—No me interesan tengo cosas que hacer...

—No son para hoy... —saco de su pantalón unos tickets.— son para el partido de mañana —los agito en su mano poniéndolos en el espejo del coche.— Y no acepto un no por respuesta...

—Naruto...

—Shuuu... mañana a las 7:00 en el estacionamiento del estadio y mas vale que vayas —me arrojo los tickets y se hecho a correr.— Si no vas pederé mi lugar!

Me quede sentado en el auto y tome los tickest, eran muy buenas entradas, asientos de primera fila, el muy desgraciado los había arrojado para hacerme ir a fuerza... me talle el rostro con frustración y los guarde en la guantera y conduje al gimnasio, ya me las pagaría mañana el hijo de puta!

Naruto

Quizá me estaba arriesgando demasiado más valía que fuera el Teme a nuestro encuentro o de lo contrario yo pagaría los platos rotos de todo esto, confiaba en que mi plan funcionaria como lo tenia previsto… debía funcionar. Subí a mi coche y marque el móvil.

—Hola, si soy yo... si... como stas? Listas para mañana?… jajaja… si ya hable con él, dice que esta muy entusiasmado con la cita de mañana, jajaj por supuesto si no quisiera salir contigo no habría accedido… si... si te vera ahí en el estacionamiento del estadio... no de que... gracias a ti! Nos vemos, se divierten….

Colgué y maneje a casa mañana vería como lidiar con Sasuke y decirle que no seria a mí a quien vería en el estadio sino a otra persona. No sé si era una buena idea pero no perdía nada con intentarlo….


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo1 **

Espejismos de realidad o cargos de conciencia

Sasuke

Baje del coche y saque mi móvil, no veía al Dobe por ningún sitio, estaba pomo pendejo con los tickets de entrada esperando que apareciera, pero antes de poder marcarle me entro su llamada.

—Donde estas?

—Teme... cof! cof! —su maldita tos mas fingida que su puta escena de anoche— Me siento mal... no podré ir...

—Por que no me avisaste antes de venir Naruto...

—Por que... cof! cof! No quiero que se... cof! cof! Que se desperdicien las entradas... Usalas Teme

—No, me largo... —azote la puerta de mi coche en clara respuesta de que me iba.—

—Noooo espera, espera! Alguien irá en mi lugar —milagro la puta tos se le había curado.—

—Que demonios?!

—Es una amiga...recuerdas a la prima de Neji Hyuga de la universidad una vez te la presente creo se llevaron bien tu y ella, pero cuanto comenzaste a salir con Karin ella se alejo de ti... la recuerdas?

—Esto es una puta cita a ciegas? —malnacido!—

—No Teme...bueno... es una... salida de amigos? Ya Teme por favor no me quedes mal a mi, yo le dije que tu la habías invitado...

—Naruto como diablos se te ocurre?!

—Ya Teme perdón, es solo que ya la invite y no tarda en llegar... por favor ella no tiene la culpa, te lo suplico no le vayas hacer un desplante por favor... —escuchaba las suplicas de Naruto, estaba que trinaba de coraje, pero escuche que alguien dio un toquido en mi ventana.—

—Sauke... —me gire y la vi, ella me sonreía tímida.— disculpa por llegar tarde es solo que el trafico...

—Luego te llamo Dobe... luego hablamos —colgué de inmediato.— Shion

—Me sorprendió tu invitación, hace tanto que no nos vemos... —mordía su labio inferior.— Supe de tu divorcio y de la muerte de tu...

—Entramos? —cambie de tema de inmediato.—

—Si, —Salí del auto e ingresamos al estadio.

Karin

—Sra. Karin aquí esta su medicamento, debe tomarlo.

—Yo...

—Debe tomarlo sra. Karin...

—Yo no estoy loca... yo no debería estar aquí... —me levanto y camino a la enfermera y tomo el bote con el coctel de medicamentos que debo ingerir.— yo no debería...

—Sra. Karin tome el medicamento... —la mujer me vigila.—

Empino el bote en mi boca y se lo devuelvo vacío a su charola, la mujer se gira para retirarse y la empujo, escupo los medicamentos y corro por el pasillo con las pocas fuerzas que tengo, escucho que se activa la alarma de seguridad, ya alertaron a los guardias de mi escape, corro hasta llegar a la puerta que da al jardín, me escabullo por los arbustos laterales, llevo días observando el árbol del fondo y como sus ramas pueden llevarme a mi libertad, comienzo a trepar por las enredaderas del árbol y llego a la copa, las ramas dan fuera de la gran barda que me mantienen prisionera en ese maldito hospital psiquiátrico.

Me acerco a la orilla pero puedo ver que tras esas enormes bardas solo hay una pendiente pronunciada, titubeo en lanzarme y siento una mano que sujeta mi pie, el guardia me ha tomado y comienza a bajarme hasta hacerme bajar del árbol… quisiera estar muerta no soporto ese lugar es horrible, comienzo a arañarle los brazos en un intento de que me suelte, las fuerzas se me escapan como un suspiro, estoy muy agotada de todo, veo como un grupo de enfermeros se acercan para sujetarme mientras otro me inyecta y pierdo el sentido.

Despierto maniatada a la camilla que tanto odio, en esa habitación donde tantas veces eh pasado mi infierno en la tierra, el doctor ingresa y me sonríe, como lo odio al maldito.

—Sra. Karin... y ahora que ha hecho para que tenga el placer de tenerla de visita?

No respondo me quedo callada mirándole fijamente, a lo que el solo sonríe y comienza a prepararse, me coloca los cables por todo el cuerpo y una goma en la boca, se lo que viene y aunque siempre lo espero nunca estaré preparada par lo que se viene, siento la descarga eléctrica sobre mi cuerpo... la quita y mi cuerpo se tensa, el dolor es insoportable, el hombre me sonríe y vuelve a posar su mano sobre la manija de voltaje.

—Creo que es momento de subirle la dosis sra. Karin, quizá solo así deje de intentar escaparse…

Intento negar pero la maldita goma no me deja articular palabra, niego con la cabeza, me retuerzo en la camilla pero él solo sonríe, se que disfruta torturándome, se que goza con mi sufrimiento, no puedo suplicar por piedad, ese hombre no sabe lo que eso significa y contrario en lograr que me libres solo hare que el disfrute mas el momento, veo como sube el voltaje y enciende la maquina, dándome una gran descarga que me me hace quebrarme por dentro...

Sasuke

Los días han pasado, la verdad no le reclame a Naruto, me la había pasado bien con Shion, era una mujer tranquila y nada ostentosa había sido una buena compañía, de vez en cuando me escribía o yo a ella, nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, y de vez en cuando nos habíamos citado para comer o cenar.

**Shion:** Esta noche andas libre?

**Sasuke:** No lo se, tengo una reunión con unos empresarios...

**Shion:** Lastima...

**Sasuke:** ...

**Shion:** Esta noche habrá una exposición de arte de mi hermana la mas chica y no sé pensé que te gustaría asistir es a beneficio de una buena causa.

**Sasuke:** Quizá pueda asistir...

**Shion:** Me encantaria verte...

**Sasuke:** Paso por ti a las 6?

**Shion: **7... seria mejor a las 7

**Sasuke: **Te veo en la noche

Ahora voy en camino a su departamento para ir a su exposición de arte, llegue y me indico que subiera aun no estaba lista, al parecer eso de demorar cuando se alistan era regla que toda mujer debía cumplir, subí por ella y me recibió, lucia muy hermosa, sin duda era una mujer muy guapa y sexy. Me senté en la sala en lo que ella terminaba de alistarse, miré su departamento y comencé a mirar sus fotos y vi una en especial, tome el portarretrato y le mire de cerca era una foto de ella con Naruto muy cercano demasiado cercanos a decir verdad…

—Salías con Naruto? —le pregunte en cuánto estuvo cerca.—

—Eh? Si... en la universidad —miró la fotografía— Ahora somos buenos amigos jajaja

—Me imagino... jajaja —se me salió una risa nerviosa, quien recomienda a su ex para una cita?… sí, solo a Naruto—

—Se nos hará tarde jajaja

Caminamos hacia la puerta y me posa su mano en mi brazo, su mano es cálida, salimos al pasillo y esperamos el elevador, se abren las puertas y la dejo ingresar primero, por error le piso el vestido y Shion tropieza la sujeto por la cintura, mi cuerpo esta muy cerca del de ella, Shion se pone nerviosa e intenta incorporarse, se gira para tomar equilibrio y mi boca esta muy cerca de la de ella, Shion enreda sus manos sobre mi cuello y me besa, su lengua se introduce en mi boca y mi cuerpo reacciona hace tanto que no estoy con una mujer, comienzo a acariciar su cuerpo mis manos estrujan su culo, ella gime restregándose a mi cuerpo y siento sus enormes pechos sobre mi pecho, camino sobre mis pies en retroceso hasta que mi espalda golpea con la puerta de su departamento, ella lo abre y entramos sin dejar de besarnos, ella desabrocha mi camisa y yo bajo el cierre de su vestido hasta hacer deslizar la tela por su suave piel y mis ojos se sorprenden, que cuerpo tiene! Unos pechos enormes los estrujo en mis manos y no caben en mis manos son enormes, caminamos a la cama me bajo los pantalones y ella baja su tanga, me quito los bóxers y ella se abre de piernas para mi, me recuesto sobre ella y comienzo a besarla, ella se retuerce bajo mis brazos, gime y mueve sus caderas, preparo mi verga sobre su coño y la penetro con facilidad, ella se contonea sobre mi miembro y me besa el cuello, me pierdo en mis pensamientos, mi dulce niña, mi pequeña, mi hermosa nena, cuanto te eh extrañado, ansío tu piel, ansío tu cuerpo, tus besos, tu aroma... busco su rostro y la beso desesperadamente, pero sus labios no son esos que me vuelven loco, son diferentes no es ella... la observo y aquellos ojos jade no están, aquellos ojos que me hacían delirar hasta ponerme de rodillas con solo pestañar, esos hermosos ojos jade no estan esta noche conmigo, no están mas conmigo… pero no me importa solo quiero pensar que es ella quien esta ahí, la necesito conmigo, necesito creer que mi niña quien me esta dando su amor como tantas noches en el pasado lo hizo, que mas da si no es mi pequeña en mi mente lo es y eso me sacia por ahora, comienzo a follarla con furia, con tristeza y con dolor, por que maldita sea no es ella, por que no es mi niña quien ahora esta gimiendo de placer, por que no es ella quien me pide que la coja mas, su voz no me excita, no me prende como la de mi pequeña...

Naruto

Shion me había dicho que Sasuke y ella habían salido en un par de ocasiones, al parecer mi plan había funcionado mi amigo podría levantar de esa maldita depresión aun había una esperanza para él y se llamaba Shion, Ella y yo habíamos salido en el pasado en la universidad pero las cosas no habían funcionado, ella era una chica amable, buena y divertida pero por alguna. razón no nos hablamos entendido en el pasado... ahora éramos buenos amigos y creo que su actitud le vendría bien a Sasuke, después de esa esposa loca ella seria una buena compañía.

Conduje por el condado de Hokkaido a un pueblo llamado Yubari, al parecer un cliente tenia un problema con sus tierras, mi empresa llevaba un área de servicio social donde apoyábamos a personas de escasos recursos para llevar demandas que no podrían pagar o llevar y nosotros obviamente lo deducíamos de impuestos.

Al parecer este cliente tenia una granja en las afueras de la población una cantidad de hectáreas dedicadas a la producción de arroz y ahora con el ultimo Tsunami que había arrasado la zona habían perdido su cosecha y con ella las esperanzas de levantar su muy mala situación económica y como las malas noticias no vienen solas... una transnacional quería adueñarse de sus tierras y ahí era donde entraba yo, a evitar que le quitaran sus tierras.

Llegue al pequeño pueblo para reservar en el hotel local ya era muy tarde, salí del hotel en busca de un restaurant para comer, camine algunas cuadras por el lugar, el pueblo no era muy grande, me senté en una fonda y revise mi móvil tenia un mensaje de hacia rato de Shion.

**Shion:** Esta noche saldré con Sasuke! Asistiremos a la exposición de Hanabi. Deseame suerte.

**Naruto:** Suerte que se lo pasen bien…

Me alegraba ver que mi plan salía de lo mejor, Sasuke en un maldito evento multitudinario woao! El nunca asistía a esos eventos a menos que estuviera o muy comprometido o muy interesado y cualquiera de esas dos cosas eran de considerar si el punto focal era Shion... Sasuke se había interesado en ella y bastante.

Bebí mi trago y mire a la calle el pueblo era lindo y la vi... como un maldito fantasma que me reclama _"porque demonios quieres que me olvide!"_ una cabecita rosa se alejaba de mí en un callejón, el alma se me fue al piso y respiré pesadamente, la mota rosa se perdía en la calle y me levante de inmediato corriendo a la salida, era ella!

—Señor no ha pagado!

No hice caso a lo que me gritaban y corrí hasta el callejón buscándola, el policía venia detrás de mi y la note a lo lejos debía correr mas y la alcanzaría...

—Sakura!

Sasuke

Shion se levanto y me monto, ella se movía encima mío mientras yo permanecía tumbado en la cama, permanecía ensimismado en mis pensamientos, abrí mis ojos y se encontraron con los de ella, sus ojos lilas me miraban fijamente pero cerré mis ojos de inmediato, no quería verla a los ojos a ella, no quería ver sus ojos lilas, quería ver los ojos jade que veía en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, en mi corazón solo estaba mi niña, mi niña de ojos jade, cabalgándome con ternura, con dulzura, sujetando mis hombros con sus delicadas manitas, con su respiración agitada diciéndome que me amaba, lo mucho que le gustaba tenerme dentro, su tierna voz dulce e inocente, era mi Sakura quien me follaba en mi mente…

—Oh Sakura...

Ella se separo de mi y me miró con los ojos atónitos, que demonios eh hecho...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo2 **

A donde nos lleve la corriente, Dejar fluir**.**

Sasuke

Oh era muy santa o sus intenciones conmigo eran muy fuertes, Shion me disculpo por lo que le dije esa noche, aun seguimos saliendo aunque no hemos vuelto a intentar tener intimidad, noto sus insinuaciones pero con cualquier pretexto tonto la evado... han sido semanas tranquilas, su compañía me distrae de mis pensamientos.

_Flask back_

—Que dijiste?

—Lo lamento Shion... no debí —me levante de la cama y comencé a vestirme.—

—No pasa nada... yo entiendo —sus palabras lejos de calmarme me tensaron mas, como podía estar bien que un hombre este cogiendo y a medio orgasmo mencione a su hija!— Entiendo que su muerte este reciente y tu divorcio, todo esto no ha sido sencillo para ti y yo te entiendo Sasuke—acaricio mi espalda aun estando ella en la cama desnuda.—

—Será mejor que me vaya, disculpame por mi culpa llegaras tarde al evento de tu hermana.

—No pasa nada Sasuke... —tomo mi mano— toma tu tiempo no es fácil sanar…

Sanar... sanar es para las personas que están vivas y yo estoy muerto, yo ya no puedo sanar, morí con ella...

_Actualidad_

Era una buena noche para ir por un trago con Naruto, por lo que le marque al móvil, pero me envío a buzón, llame a su oficina.

—Bufete Uzumaki y Asociados buenos días.

—Con el lic. Uzumaki

—De parte de quién?

—Uchiha Sasuke

—Sr. Uchiha el lic. Uzumaki no se encuentra, por lo que tengo entendido se quedara todo el juicio en Hokkaido y no volverá. Por qué no le busca en su móvil?

—Eso haré...

Naruto por alguna extraña razón no me hablaba, le enviaba mensajes y decía que tenia un importante juicio para el cual prepararse, que el se comunicaría conmigo en cuanto estuviera libre. Preferí no molestarle, sabia que sus juicios le consumían a veces. Ahora era yo el que le buscaba y el estaba ocupado, pero no me sentía tan solo ahora estaba Shion sin duda ella era buena escuchando y dándome mi espacio, este fin de semana tenia un congreso de inversionistas en Sapporo y no se quizá era buena idea ir con ella, pasar tiempo juntos, era una agradable compañía.

Salimos el jueves al amanecer del aeropuerto nos hospedamos en un hotel y asistí a mis reuniones mientras ella conocía la ciudad y los alrededores, terminando me reunía con ella en algún restaurante y asistíamos a algún evento, en definitiva disfrutamos de esos días, nuestra ultima noche, la note mas atenta conmigo, sabia que significaban sus insinuaciones desde que habíamos llegado habíamos dormido en habitaciones separadas y creo ella esperaba dar el siguiente paso en esa noche...

Salimos a comer y al regresar cada uno fue a su habitación a la mañana siguiente antes de partir Shion quería ir a una pensión agrícola que se encontraba no muy lejos en un pueblo llamado Yubari, vendían flores de ornato y pensaba llevarle unas a su padre y sus hermanas... me sentía mal de no corresponderle como ella esperaba así que accedí.

Entre a mi habitación y me acoste mirando el techo, escuche unos toquidos y la puerta se abrió, era Shion en bata.

—Puedo dormir contigo esta noche...

Mis malditos recuerdos volvieron Sakura de pie con su pijamita pidiéndome entrar en mi cama, los recuerdos dolían y mucho... era un maldito bastardo pero quería follarla aun cuando en mi mente solo veía a Sakura.

—Entra...

Kakashi

La granja no andaba muy bien en los últimos años y en el ultimo Tsunami habíamos perdido la cosecha de la que dependíamos, mis esposa era botánica y ahora su negocio de plantas de ornato nos ayudaba a mantener la granja a flote, las deudas estaban a tope y con el problema de la corporación AMBU tras nuestras tierras estaba de lo mas estresado, pero trataba de no mostrarlo con nuestros hijos, Rin y yo éramos muy felices con nuestros chicos, nos habíamos casado muy jóvenes por que Rin había salido embarazada y la verdad no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho mi mujer era una maravillosa esposa y madre.

—Que tanto me ves... —me sonrió mi esposa al verme enlelado verla cocinar.— deja de mirarme Hatake!

—No puedo quitarte la vista de encima a mi mujer... —me acerque por su espalda y le bese el cuello.—No puedo darle cariños a mi mujer? —Se gira y me abraza—

—Iug que asco! —mi hijo entro y me lanzo una naranja por la espalda.— No quiero mas hermanos

—Callate Shino —mi hijo el mayor se sentó en la barra comiendo un pan.—

—Chicos no discutan —Rin sonrió y comenzó a servir el desayuno.— Amor háblale a la niña de nuevo se quedo dormida.

—Yo la despierto maldita holgazana! —corrió Shino por las escaleras.—

—Shino! No molestes a tu hermana! Kakashi has algo —Rin me miro con compasión en sus ojos mientras yo comía un pan.—

—Ok... chicos no maltraten a su hermana!

Subí y mi pobre hija estaba en el fondo de una montaña humana, sus hermanos le hacían lo que vulgarmente llaman bolita, la pobre se retorcía en la cama entre risas y quejidos de dolor.

—Quítense de su hermana jajaja la van a matar...

Uno a uno se fueron quitando y la pobre se removía entre las sabanas adormilada.

—Buenos días princesa... —removí sus cabellos.—

—Buenos días papa... —levanto sus ojitos jade y me refleje en ellos, en esos ojitos tan cristalinos.—

_Meses atras…_

—No se porque venimos hasta aquí... —estaba fastidiado—

—Tengo entendido que esa planta crece con mejores propiedades en esta zona, sé que estamos lejos de casa pero quiero esa planta Kakashi.

—Supongo... ahora estaría en casa recostado en el sofá leyendo haciendo en el paraíso pero no, en cambio estoy entre el fango de un lago buscando una florecita...

—Debemos ir mas al sur... Guy me dijo que solo se daban en el lado sur del cause del lago. —me ignoro por completo si así era mi mujer.—

—Llevamos caminando todo el día y no hemos visto la flor Rin

—Solo un tramo mas por favor Kakashi solo un pedacito y volvemos al remolque... sino consigo esta orquídea las ventas en el negocio no crecerán, nos ayudará mucho encontrarla amor...

—Esta bien yo revisare de aquel lado, —la vi alejarse por el lado opuesto.— Rin con cuidado las orillas del rio son muy resbalosas.

Camine por un largo tramo, buscando la mentada flor, solo recordaba que había dicho que era rosa... era mala idea ayudarla ni siquiera sabia como era, levante mi vista y vi algo rosado en la orilla del río cerca de las rocas, camine con cuidado había mucho fango en esta época del año por las intensas lluvias…y fue entonces que la vi, a una pequeña florecita moribunda, corrí tan fuerte como pude y la tome en mis brazos, una niñita en medio de la nada, la, estaba helada y muy pálida, busque su pulso pero no lo encontré, la cargue en mis brazos y la lleve al remolque.

La cubrí con una frazada y vi que en su cabeza tenía una herida muy pronunciada, limpie con gasas y agua, Rin no demoro en llegar y alarmarse, después de explicarle como la había encontrado se puso a curarla ella habia sido paramédico antes de estudiar botánica. Rin la cuido todo el tiempo al parecer la niñita estaba muy grave pero viva.

—Debemos llevarla a un hospital

—No —Rin me miro fijamente.— No podemos

—Como que no podemos? Rin que no la ves como esta? Se puede morir!

—Y que crees que le pasara si la llevamos a un hospital y avisan a quién la reporto como desaparecida? Es obvio que esta niña huía de algo... —tomo las manos de la niña y me mostró sus muñecas.— Mira estas marcas... son de ataduras, mira esos hematomas que tiene su cuerpo. —La niñita tenia moretones por todo su cuerpecito. —Dame espacio, sal del remolque... la quiero revisar bien.

Salí del remolque mientras ella la examinaba, demoro unos minutos y cuando entre el rostro de Rin no me daba buenas noticias, pero aun asi pregunte.

—Y bien?

—Creo que ha sido abusada... sexualmente —mis ojos se abrieron por completo.— Ademas esta hinchada de su vientrecito

—Esta embarazada?!

—No!, creo solo esta inflamada de los intestinos... pero de que ya no es señorita ya no lo es...

Mire a la niña tumbada sobre la cama completamente indefensa con todo su cuerpecito golpeado, me hirvió la sangre de pensar en alguien dañando a un ser como ella, quien podría abusar de una nenita como ella, era una niñita tan pequeñita.

—No la entregaremos...

_Actualidad._

—Será mejor que bajes ahora o mama se enojara mucho jajaja

—Mama nunca se enoja jajaja— me sonrió y se sentó en la cama.— Mama es muy buena.

—Mama es la mejor al igual que tú mi princesa.

Bajamos al comedor donde sus hermanos ya comían y Rin nos esperaba con un charola llena de hotcakes nos sentamos a la mesa y comimos todos en familia.

—Alguien me acerca la miel... —mi niña adoraba los hotcakes con demasiado dulce.—

—Si no te moriste en tu accidente del rio morirás de un coma diabético jajaja

—Utakata! No le digas esas cosas a tu hermana! —Rin sé enojo y yo le arroje un hotcake en la cara.—

—Papa! Tenia mermelada tu hotcake! —se limpiaba el ojo con restos de fresas.—

—Para que respetes a tu hermana...

—No pasa nada papa... creo que tiene razón esta vez me pase de miel —mire su plato y había derramado demasiada miel en el.—

—Tranquila cariño... aun debes acostumbrarte a tu nueva condición... —Rin me miro nerviosa.— No es sencillo —le bese la mejilla.—

_Meses atras..._

Cuidamos a Sakura en el remolque y viajamos a casa por carretera hasta llegar al ferri que nos conducía por vía marítima al distrito de Hokkaido donde teníamos nuestra granja, los primeros días fueron complicados, la niña tenia fiebre toda la noche y Rin se desvelaba con ella.

—Quien es esa niña? —Shino nos pregunto cuándo llegamos y la cargue hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa seguida por su madre.—

—Es... no preguntes cariño, es un poco complicado... —Shino nos miro extrañado—

Utakata salió de su habitación, ellos se habían quedado en casa mientras nosotros habíamos ido al lago Iruka a buscar la flor de su madre, colocamos a la pequeña en la habitación y Rin la reviso estaba un poco mas estable y nosotros más tranquilos.

—La encontramos en el lago... solo queremos ayudarla niños —Rin hablo con nuestros chicos quienes de verdad eran unos buenos chicos.— Solo por favor no hagan preguntas ahora, ya hablaremos.

Los días pasaron y los cuidados de Rin rindieron sus frutos la nenita despertó, abrió sus lindos ojos y parpadeo atónita y confundida. Primero se removió en la cama y se sentó temerosa, Rin se acerco cautelosa hasta ella.

—Tranquila pequeña... no tengas miedo, nosotros queremos ayudarte...

—Quienes son? Donde estoy... por qué no prenden la luz? No veo nada...

Rin me miro de inmediato y yo a ella, la niña estaba ciega…

_Actualidad_

—Chicos por favor necesito que me ayuden con el granero, su hermana ayudara a su madre en el vivero.

—Si papa... pero yo pido el tractor —hablo Utakata.—

—No es justo! Por que siempre me toca arar y a él el tractor —Shino lo fulmino con la mirada— Ademas soy mejor con el control de plagas...

—Aquí ni plagas hay Shino

—Por eso soy bueno... no viene por que las controlo bien Utakata

—Niños! Terminen de desayunar y vayan con su padre...

Fui con los chicos al granero para dividir los trabajos y avanzar, mi móvil sonó y respondí.

—Si?... licenciado que gusto escucharlo como va con la demanda?... se lo agradezco de verdad eh estado pensando mucho en ello... no, como cree... si ese día que nos vimos ya no tuvo tiempo de venir a casa... me gustaría que conociera a mi mujer y mis hijos... si... será para la otra, si en la noche voy a verlo... si bueno nos vemos.

—El licenciado Uzumaki? —Utakata era el mayor y ya se daba cuenta de los problemas de la granja aunque su madre y yo tratábamos de escondérselo a él y sus hermanos.—

—Si... quiero invitarlo a casa.

—En serio? un licenciado en casa? Y con Ume?... —Mi hijo tenia razón... con la demandan encima era muy peligroso que investigaran sobre nosotros.—

_Meses atras…_

La pequeña estaba ciega, no recordaba nada de su vida y Rin se negaba con más ahínco a llevarla a la policía, se había encariñado demasiado con ella, no quería que la pequeña se fuera de casa.

—Podemos quedárnosla...

—Rin las cosas no están bien en la granja y lo sabes ya tenemos dos hijos... la universidad de Utakata y Shino aun esta en el colegio no tarda en ir a la universidad... la gente nos conoce saben que solo tenemos dos hijos... si se sabe que la tenemos nos pueden llevar presos por secuestro...

—No... podemos hablar con Hiruzen el puede hacernos un acta de nacimiento falsa y así será nuestra... nadie nos la quitará será nuestra hijita la niña que siempre quisimos, en el pueblo nos conocen y si les pedimos que no hablen con extraños de ella lo harán y lo sabes!

—Que le diremos a los chicos...

—Que es su hermana y punto... son buenos chicos, Utakata ya no es un niño, sí le decimos la verdad sobre lo que ha pasado esa pobre niña él estará de acuerdo, quien entregaría a esa pobre niña a los lobos que le hicieron eso?

—Y Shino?

—Shino es noble ademas es el mas entusiasmado con ella, siempre la acompaña en sus caminatas por la granja...

—Que va pasar cuando recupere la memoria Rin...

—Nada... tal vez nunca la recupere, ademas con nosotros esta segura... crees que va a querer volver con quien le hizo eso?

Me quede pensando un largo rato, si teníamos problemas con la granja pero tampoco era un maldito desalmado de echar a la pobre niña a la calle... Rin se giró para abrir la puerta de la entrada la niña entro con ayuda de Shino.

—Te duele la cabeza cariño?

—No señora Rin... solo que me canse.

—No me digas señora... dime mamá, soy tu mamá —Shino, Utakata y yo nos miramos asustados Rin estaba llegando muy lejos.— No te lo quería decir por que quería que tu lo recordaras, pero creo que no lo harás querida...

—Mama?... Usted es mi mama?

—Si mi amor... eres nuestra hija, tu papa es Kakashi y tus hermanos son Shino y Utakata... eres Ume Hatake

Utakata subió a su habitación en señal de frustración y Shino solo se me quedo mirando, quería tomar a Rin del brazo y llevarla nuestra habitación para decirle que eso no estaba bien, pero no podía romperle el corazón, no podía por que yo sabia el dolor que guardaba su corazón cuando perdimos a nuestra hijita hace 14 años... quizá ese angelito se nos había sido enviado en recompensa por la perdida de nuestra pequeña hija.

_Actualidad_

—Ume por favor acomoda la vitrina no tardan en venir los clientes.

—Si mama...

Entre a la tienda con una caja de semillas y vitaminas para flores.

—Creo hoy vendrá una clienta muy buena, la conocimos ayer en el super mercado Kakashi.

—Ah sí? que bien me alegra mucho Rin.

—Si, me dice que quería llevar unas flores a su padre y a sus hermanas y si le agrada nuestro vivero le surtiré las flores para sus eventos, son gente muy influyente.

—Y quién es?

—Shion Hyuga, es una wedding planner* y la hija del dueño del Bufet Hyuga & Otsotsuki... espera ya llegaron...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo3 **

Los fantasmas de tu recuerdo, mi flor favorita por siempre los cerezos

Sasuke

Nos levantamos temprano y fuimos a la pensión agrícola que quería conocer Shion, era una granja muy bonita y tenia entendido que también recibían huéspedes que querían disfrutar de un ambiente campirano, Shion entro de inmediato, yo me tome el tiempo de mirar el lugar, casi nunca estaba en un lugar como ese, siempre enfrascado en la ciudad y el caos de Tokio, mire el campo y vi los arboles estaban por florecer y un chico paso a mi costado.

—Son arboles de Ume...

—Hmm?

—Son arboles de albaricoque los arboles que miras

—Son bellos

—Si a mama le gustan dicen que son tan hermosos como los arboles de Sakura…

El chico continuo su camino con su caja en las manos y ahí estaba yo hecho mierda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con solo escuchar su nombre la respiración me faltaba, recordarle ahí me dolía nunca habíamos podido salir solos, hacer un viaje juntos, nunca la había llevando a un lugar lindo conmigo, nunca pudimos gritar nuestro amor al mundo siempre había sido a escondidas, siempre tuve a mi niña entre as sombras ocultándola del mundo. La playa había sido idea de Karin, en Suiza era porque ella estaba allá, en Tailandia no había guardado momentos conmigo... había sido una mierda y ahora estaba ahí con Shion no con ella, disfrutando con otra mujer y no con mi niña, la noche anterior me había acostado con Shion por primera vez, no había cumplido mi promesa con Sakura de ser solo suyo, le había fallado a mi niña… escuche la voz de Shion sacarme de mis pensamientos.

—Sasuke ven aquí mira estas flores, Sra. Hatake podría acercarme las que le dije?

—Si srta. Shion, permitame en un segundo se las lleva mi hija.

Me acerque a ella para ver las flores que Shion me quería mostrar, eran unas rosas muy grandes, sin duda era un buen vivero jamas había visto unas tan grandes como esas.

—Aquí tiene Srta. Shion —Un hombre peliplateado nos sonrió y le entrego un girasol.—

—Y Ume? —la dueña del vivero interrogo al hombre.— Donde esta Ume?

—Cuando venia se tropezó cariño...

—Esta bien? —la mujer se veía muy preocupada—

—Solo se raspo su rodillita pero Utakata la cargo y la llevo a casa.

—Vaya a ver a su hija sra. Hatake no se preocupe por mi.

Vi a la mujer salir corriendo del vivero, el hombre se quedo con nosotros. Yo solo miraba el lugar, Shion no sabia que flores elegir... vi un pequeño árbol en una maceta.

—Es un árbol de Sakura —me hablo el hombre.— Mi hija se llama Ume como el árbol de albaricoque son las flores favoritas de mi esposa... aunque mi princesa prefiere las Sakura debimos llamarla Sakura jaja

—La flor favorita de mi hija también son las Sakuras... ella se llama Sakura.

—Tiene una hija?

—Tenía... —me di al vuelta dejando al hombre ahí de pie, no quería seguir esa conversación, no entendía ni siquiera por que me habia permitido hablar de Sakura con ese desconocido, camine a la salida.— Shion te apresuras —salí del vivero y me metí en el coche, no podía estar ahí adentro me sentía asfixiado, por alguna razón cualquier cosa que mirara me la recordaba.—

No demoro en subir al coche Shion había comprado las rosas y unos crisantemos, me preguntaba si me gustaban, la verdad es que no, preferiría siempre las Sakura y porque no... esa nueva flor que había visto, cuál era su nombre? No lo recordaba ahora…

—Me hubiera gustado ver a la hija de la sra. Hatake es tan linda... lastima de ella.

—Eh? —le puse atención al parecer Shion me había estado hablando.—

—La niña, la hijita de los Hatake, Ume... es ciega.

Ume… así se llamaba la flor, esa nueva flor quizá seria ahora una de mis preferidas…

Naruto

Después de esa noche, me enfoque en volver a poner los pies en la tierra, no podía estar luchando con mi conciencia y ponerme así antes de un juicio, tenia que atender los casos de mi Bufet, quizá solo era parte de mi paranoia y solo había sido una alucinación de cansancio y agotamiento, necesitaba enfocarme, Sasuke me hablaba pero no quería ni escucharlo, la visión esa me ponía tenso y por alguna u otra cosa lo relacionaba con esa alucinación, juraba que la había visto caminando por las calles de ese callejón con su pelito rosado moviéndose por el viento.

_Unas noches atras..._

—Sakura! —le grite con todas mis fuerzas pero esa mota de pelo rosa no se giro, caminaba a un paso veloz.— Sakura! Insistí pero no se giro.—

Estaba por continuar corriendo pero alguien me detuvo el brazo, era un policía que sujetaba mi brazo de manera muy fuerte.

—Caballero tendrá que acompañarme... —el mesero estaba todo agitado detrás del policía.— Es él?

—Si, es él se salió sin pagar... —jadeaba le pobre muchacho.—

—Sr. Policia... acabo de ver a mi sobrina... ella desaprecio hace 7 meses... debe creerme —giré mi cabeza— ella esta por all... —mire y ya no estaba, Sakura ya no estaba.— Le juro que ahí estaba...

—Va a tener que acompañarnos caballero.

_Actualidad_

Me enfoque en el caso de mi cliente Hatake Kakashi, me había agradado ese tipo, por lo que sabia era un hombre de familia, con una esposa e hijos, tenia 3 según tenia entendido, 2 chicos adolescentes uno universitario y el otro en el colegio buenos chicos por lo que se rumoraba en el pueblo, muy trabajadores y unidos entre ellos, pero de la hija menor nadie hablaba, por mas que preguntaba lo único que me decían era que asistia al colegio y que era discapacitada visual pero hasta ahí... creo el señor y la señora Hatake eran muy celosos de su hija pequeña.

Tenía un mensaje de Sauke pero no lo leí debía terminar mi caso después hablaría con él con la mente clara.

Rin

Alistábamos nuestras cosas, Shino debía encontrar la universidad adecuada para el, e insistía en ir a la universidad de Tokio, lo cual no nos alegraba tanto a Kakashi y a mi por los gastos que eso generarían pero jamas le cortaríamos las alas a nuestros hijos, así que aprovechamos que Ume tenia su consulta con el doctor en Tokio para que la revisaran y juntar la visita de Shino a la ciudad. Los niños ya habían subido sus maletas al remolque y Kakashi revisaba el motor, Ume bajo nerviosa.

—Que sucede cariño?

—Nada mama... —mordía su labio inferior, sabia que lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.—

—Ume, mentirle a tu madre es pecado!

—Perdón mama... es solo que tengo miedo

—De que?

—Que el doctor diga que no podré volver a ver.

— Ya veras que eso no pasa, el doctor dirá que si te puede operar y recuperas tu luz en tus ojitos mi amor —le bese la frente donde tenia su lunarcito tan peculiar.—

—Gracias mama... te quiero mucho.

Salimos rumbo a Tokio el viaje demoraría más de 12 horas con las paradas de los niños, entre "mama quiero ir al baño" "ya casi llegamos? Estoy cansado de estar sentado" "podemos parar un rato?" "mira mama podemos pasar a este lugar?" Si el viaje demoraba mas con ellos jajaja pero amaba los viajes con mis niños.

Por fin llegamos a Tokio era de madrugada y aparcamos en un sitio tranquilo, afortunadamente no gastábamos en hotel, en el remolque nos podíamos quedar sin problema. Sakura dormía conmigo, Utakata con Shino y Kakashi en el sofá cama.

Al amanecer tuvimos que dividirnos Kakashi acompañaría a Shino a la universidad con Utakata y yo iría a la cita con el doctor de mi niña, Ume estaba muy ansiosa, nos recibió el doctor y la examino, reviso sus estudios y se sentó, mi corazón latía muy rápido.

—La niña esta en perfectas condicione y es una perfecta candidata para la operación.

—Que?

—Mama voy a volver a ver?

—Si pequeña—respondió el doctor por que me había quedado muda.— si te operamos volverás a ver...

—Mama! Voy a volver a ver, —sus manitas buscaron mi cuerpo y me abrazo muy fuerte, yo llore de felicidad.—

—Si mi amor, volverás a ver te lo prometo.

—Estos son los por menores de la operación, las medidas previas, el material que requerirán para su estancia en el hospital, y el precio de la estancia asi como de la cirugía...

El habla se me fue cuando vi el precio, era demasiado dinero, de donde sacaríamos tanto dinero, era demasiado, ni vendiendo la granja podríamos cubrir ese costo y menos con Shino por entrar a la universidad, Utakata estaba a poco de recibirse pero aun asi teníamos gastos con él, pero Ume mi niña tenia que volver a ver…

—Mami volveré a ver... —me sonrió como nunca, en sus ojitos había una luz, había esperanza.—

—Volverás a ver... te lo prometí y lo cumpliré.—

Salimos de la consulta y llame a mi marido para alcanzarlos, estaban en una plaza en el centro estaban por comer y nos esperarían. Llegamos y todos comimos tranquilos, ya después hablaría con Kakashi, ahora quería estar tranquila con mi familia.

—Vamos Ume hay que dar una vuelta por Tokio...

—Me dices como es cada detalle Utakata

—Si, si te digo

—Mientras no vea a una chica linda por que sino hasta te olvida por ahí Ume jajaja —Shino se burlaba de su hermano—

—Cuiden de su hermana, su madre y yo tenemos que hablar... —Kakashi les sentencio y se quedo conmigo en la mesa, mientras nuestros niños caminaban a la salida.— Me vas a decir porque tienes esa cara?

Pase saliva, sin duda Kakashi me conocía muy bien le sonreí en un intento de de hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero con él era imposible era tan terco y obstinado…

Sasuke

Terminé una junta y debía ir a una reunión con el gerente del banco al parecer con la muerte de mi hija el fideicomiso se perdía y debía ir a reclamarlo, no quería hacerlo el simple hecho de tomarlo era aceptar por completo que mi niña se había ido, y una parte de mi se negaba.

Conducía por el centro odiaba eso de Tokio el congestionamiento vehicular, el trafico de personas era insoportable, se puso el rojo y tuve que aguardar a que pasaran todos, había tantas personas en Tokio no me sorprendían las notas en las noticias que hablan acerca de la sobre población de la ciudad, el rojo comenzó a parpadear, mi pierna se movía estaba un poco ansioso y nervioso a la vez, mordía mi labio y no dejaba de mirar el semáforo, pero mi cuerpo se paralizo cuando la vi pasara entre la multitud sonriente con sus mejillas encendidas por ese carmín ligero sobre su tersa piel joven, sus labios ligeramente humedecidos recién relamidos por su lenguita lo sabia por que tantas veces la había visto hacerlo, estaban tan húmedos, tan listos para mis besos…

Todo paso en un instante donde el tiempo se congelo, ella sonreía al entrecerrar sus ojitos, que al abrirlos eran esos ojos, no tenia duda eran los ojos de mi Sakura, ese verde esmeralda con brillo de inocencia, era mi Sakura!

Camino y la gente comenzó a taparla era mi Sakura y se me iba de nuevo, me quite el cinturón como loco y baje del auto, el semáforo cambio en ese momento a verde pero no me importo comencé a avanzar entre la multitud de gente que había, era un mar de gente en esa hora en japon, cientos de personas en el centro, la veía era imposible no verla ese lindo cabello rosa podía notarlo a cientos de kilómetros aunque estuviera ciego podría saber que era ella, podía sentir su olor, el olor de mi Sakura en el aire, podía sentirla era mi Sakura, corrí por la calle empujando a todo aquel que se atravesaba en mi camino, la vi entrara a una plaza de algún tipo de convención cuando entre era un mar mas lleno de gente, y donde demonios estaba mi Sakura, había mucha demasiada gente, y muchas personas de cabello rosado me acerque a una pero era una joven disfraza de algo con peluca rosada... mire a todos lados pero no la podía reconocer, mierda!

—Sakura! —comencé a gritar pero nadie volteaba,— Sakura! —

Algunas personas voltearon pero me miraban como un loco, una joven se acerco hasta mí para apoyarme.

—Señor ocurre algo? Le puedo ayudar?

—Mi hija acaba de entrar pero no la veo...

—Permitame —saco un woki toki y hablo por el.— Tenemos un 12-24... si... ok permíteme —la mujer me miro.— Como se llama su hija?

—Uchiha Sakura

—Ok, —oprimió su woki toki y hablo— Uchiha Sakura responde a Uchiha Sakura, su padre la busca en la entrada. Espere un momento señor.

Escuche que comenzaron a vocearla por las bocinas de la plaza...

"Uchiha Sakura, se le solicita en la entrada de la plaza, su padre le esta buscando, Uchiha Sakura, se le solicita en la entrada de la plaza su padre le esta buscando"

Utakata

Caminaba con Ume por las calles, y Shino tenia que ocurrírsele entrar a la bendita plaza porque quería un manga que acaba de actualizar, entramos acompañándole pero había demasiada gente al parecer se lleva acabo una convención de algo, no entendía bien ese rollo, nunca me había interesado el anime y esas cosas, como odiaba los sitios multitudinarios…

—Solo lo compro y nos vamos. —Shino alegaba mientras escuchamos que comenzaron a vocear a alguien por todas las bocinas del lugar— Que intenso creo se perdió alguien.

—Que sucede Utakata? —Ume pregunto algo nerviosa—

—Nada Ume, creo a un señor se le perdió su hija... —mire a Shino con enojo— Si no es que se la robaron, apresurate Shino aquí hay mucha gente, Ume dame la mano y no te sueltes —sentí su manita en la mía agarrándose fuerte.— para salir será un lío hay demasiada gente.

—Ay! Ya no te quejes Utakaya ya te pareces a papa en lo gruñón jajaja

—Hay una salida por atrás así no tienen que andar entre tanta gente chicos…—nos indico el comerciante del lugar donde Shino compraba su tomo—

—Gracias señor, Shino saldremos por atrás, mama y papa deben estar esperándonos, vámonos. Por lo menos Ume esta divertida...

Mi hermanita no dejaba de sonreír era su primera vez en Tokio y a pesar de la situación ella siempre estaba sonriendo y ahora con la noticia del Doctor que el doctor le había dado sin duda era era un día maravilloso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo4 **

Cargando con los fantasmas de tu recuerdo

Sasuke

Volví a casa con una maldita multa de transito, con mi auto llevado por la grúa y sin encontrar respuestas a lo que había pasado, juraba que había visto a Sakura en el cruce peatonal pero cuando entre a esa plaza la perdí de vista, la estuvieron voceando y fue imposible localizarla, nadie reprendió a ese nombre, la mujer que me ayudo me pregunto si la había visto con alguien mas, pero la verdad es que no preste atención si iba con alguien mas, solo me enfoque en ella.

Llegue al departamento directo a la botella y comencé a servirme un buen trago, ese trago se volvió en dos... hasta perder la conciencia de cuanto había bebido.

Desperté con el sonido del timbre en mi puerta, quien demonios era quien tocaba tan temprano, vi el reloj y era casi medio día, me dolía horrores la cabeza y abrí, era ese hijo de puta que no había respondido mis mensajes, al verme se sorprendió, pero cambio su reacción a una de lastima, sabia que no estaba en mi mejor momento, estaba aun ebrio y adormecido, me desplomas piso buscando un poco de estabilidad en la pared, Naruto intento ayudarme pero le evadí…

—Teme... pfff apestas a alcohol —se tapo la nariz.— Que demonios haces?

—Que te importa, que haces aqui?

—Me llamo Temari muy asustada dice que no te presentaste ayer a la cita en el banco no respondiste sus llamadas hoy no fuiste al trabajo y tenias una reunión con no se quien... maldita sea Teme, pensé que ya habíamos superado esto...

—Superado esto? Naruto jamas la voy a superar!... —camine a la botella y me serví un trago, trago que Naruto me arrebato— Devuélveme mi trago —Naruto lo tiro.— Me vale... —me empine la botella y seguí bebiendo.

—Teme no puedes ahogarte en alcohol... pensé que estabas bien.

—Por eso no respondías mis mensajes? Por que me pusiste una niñera para vigilarme

—Shion no es ninguna niñera... y si lo hice fue por que tengo mucho trabajo.

—Si como no... jajaja es tan buena niñera que da una mamadas increíbles —sentí el golpe de Naruto sobre mi boca, y me lo merecía era un asco de hombre, Shion era una mujer increíble y yo un pendejo.—

—Que demonios te pasa Sasuke?!

—Me pasa que no puedo avanzar sin ella! Eso me pasa!... que lo intente con Shion pero no puedo... no puedo!... ayer estaba por ir a reclamar el maldito fideicomiso y no pude, y sabes por qué no pude?! Por qué a medio camino la vi! Vi a Sakura caminando por Tokio, sonriéndome... como cuando estaba viva, eso pasa!

—La viste... —Naruto se puso pálido—

—Siiii te estoy diciendo que ayer la vi... creo es mi cargo de conciencia por tratar de avanzar sin ella... me estoy volviendo loco Naruto—me empine la botella pero Naruto me la arrebato— Dame mi botella Naruto!

—No te la daré... y no creo que sea el cargo de conciencia Sasuke... por que yo también la vi... y sino los dos nos estamos volviendo locos.

Kakashi

Rin me había contado todo lo que el medico había diagnosticado, que nuestra pequeña era candidata para la operación y tenia muchas probabilidades de éxito, pero... el precio era demasiado para nosotros, la granja no estaba en su mejor momento, teníamos la demanda contra la corporación AMBU Utakata en la universidad y Shino por entrar.. me tenia mas que estresado toda esa situación, Rin dijo que pensaría en que hacer, que tuviéramos fe en que todo saldría bien, que afortunadamente tenia mas clientes en el vivero y con eso saldríamos con lo de los chicos, pero no podíamos confiarnos, la demanda era una bala al aire, tanto podríamos ganar y salir avante como perder la demanda, las tierras y la poca estabilidad que nos quedaba.

—Kakashi! —escuche el grito de Rin, me asuste solo estábamos en la propiedad ella, la niña y yo, corrí y la vi en la entrada con un hombre enfrente de ella.—

—Quien es?

—Es el abogado que representa a la corporación AMBU...

—Buenas tarde, mi nombre Neji Hyuga y soy el representante de la corporación AMBU y traigo una orden del juez para que mi gente pase a revisar sus tierras para el perito...

—Perito de que? —me acerque a tomar el papel.—

—Usted dice ser el dueño de estas tierras pero según mi cliente las hectáreas de alrededor son de él, incluyendo una gran parte de las que según usted dice ser el dueño, pero mi cliente tiene todo escriturado y como vera tengo una orden del juez para que procedan a realizar una valoración y medición previa al juicio.

Me acerque al teléfono para marcarle al licenciado.

—Lic. Uzumaki... si soy yo, aquí tengo al licenciado... —busque su nombre en el papel que me dio.—

—Hyuga Neji, dele mis saludos ya nos conocemos. —Hablo el tipo tan arrogante que me daban ganas de meterle la maceta de cerezo de mi niña en la cabeza.—

—Si... ese —al parecer el licenciado lo había escuchado.— Vino a decir que va a entrar un perito... si eso... ok, ok, si licenciado aquí le veo.

—Y bien... —Rin solo me miraba nerviosa.—

—Dice el lic. Uzumaki que los deje pasar que es necesario el perito.

—Perfecto.—el tipejo ese no me daba buena espina.—

—Ahh! —me giré y vi como Ume se caia en el escalón de la cocina. Rin y yo corrimos a auxiliarla.— Perdón me caí...

—Tranquila mi amor, solo fue un golpecito recuerda en la cocina hay 3 escalones no dos…

Me levante para seguir atendiendo al licenciado, pero su mirada me lo dijo, estaba jodido... él la conocía y lo veía en su mirada.

—Sakura...

El licenciado se quedo atónito cuando la vio y pronuncio un nombre en un susurro, ella se quedo quietecita no respondió nada, y se fue con Rin a su habitación, ese hombre no quito su mirada de ella, y solo pude atinar en sacarlo de la casa.

—Si eso era todo puede irse, en mi casa no es bien recibido.

Cerré la puerta pero sabía que con eso no se solucionaría nada, debía sacar a Sakura de la casa y pronto.

Shion

Habíamos salido por un tiempo y en es viaje habíamos de cierta forma formalizado nuestra relación esa ultima noche me había entregado a él y él a mi en cuerpo y alma, sabía que Sasuke necesitaba sus espacios y su tiempo, pero algo no me gustaba y era que nunca habíamos ido a su casa, siempre permanecíamos en mi departamento o en el suyo, pero de su casa ni hablaba, su departamento parecía mas la suit de un hotel, no tenia fotos, no tenía algún recuerdo, nada no había nada que dijera que era le departamento de Sasuke Uchiha, todo era tan impersonal y frío. Ese día estaba dispuesta a hablar con él y poner las cosas un poco más claras, le cite en un restaurant para comer, llego un poco tarde algo no muy común en él, pero no hice caso a eso.

—Shion disculpa tuve un contratiempo.

—No te preocupes Sasuke

—Como estuvo tu día?

—Bien... tuve unas citas con unas damas, revisar los banquetes y todas esas cosas jajaja ya sabes que planear una boda no es sencillo, los novios están super estresados y tú?

—Bien... —me quede esperando algo mas pero siempre era así, Sasuke nunca hablaba de él.—

—Me alegra, estaba viendo lo de hacer una cena... con nuestros amigos mas cercanos... para convivir y sabes, no se anunciarles que estamos saliendo... no crees que es buena idea? —lo vi quedarse estático por unos instantes y continuo comiendo.—

—Si es lo que quieres...

—Si, yo invitaría a mi papa, mis hermanas, Neji y unos amigos... y tú?

—Naruto.

—Solo a Naruto?

—No tengo familia Shion, lo olvidas?

Ese ultimo comentario me dolió sabia que había sido tonta con mi comentario pero su dureza en sus palabras a veces lastimaba de mas a las personas, lo notó por que enseguida se disculpo.

—Lo lamento.

—No pasa nada Sasuke, mi comentario fue tonto...

—Organiza la cena invitare a Naruto.

—Si perfecto, te parece que la hagamos en tu casa?

—Eh?

—Si la cena en tu casa...

—No, en mi casa no, no se puede.

—Porque no? Tengo entendido que la mansión Uchiha es preciosa y un lugar fabuloso para las recepciones.

—No Shion no insistas, dije que no y se acabo.

—Porque? —Me moleste y me puse enérgica.— Que sucede? Por que no quieres que se haga en tu casa?

—Por que no...

—Esta bien...

—Hagámosla en otro lugar.

—No haremos nada... no te puedo ayudar a avanzar Sasuke si tu no quieres y no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo. —Me levante de la mesa y salí del restaurant.—

Sasuke me alcanzo en la puerta, se disculpo conmigo por su comportamiento, estaba serio, más de lo normal, desde que había llegado su mirada era fría y eso me ponía nerviosa.

—Hagamos la cena en la casa.

—Estas seguro?

—Si... en algún momento debo avanzar y quiero que sea contigo.

Neji

Regrese a mi departamento en Tokio después pasar el fin de semana en Hokkaido y busque en mi ordenador alguna foto de la prensa, en los periódicos, revistas, pero nada, busque en los perfiles de amigos en común si alguna reunión celebrada tenía alguna foto donde estuviera ella, pero nadie tenia algo ni siquiera una foto de esa chiquilla, pero aunque no tuviera una prueba juraba que era Uchiha Sakura, la recuerdo del juicio cuando vi sus grandes ojos jade mirarme nerviosamente cuando la interrogaba, era ella y solo una persona podía ayudarme sin levantar revuelo sin estar seguro.

Conduje por varias calles hasta llegar al edifico, conduje lo mas rápido que pude para quedarme como pendejo media hora afuera, con el dilema de tocar o no tocar, la ultima vez que nos vimos me había mandado a la mierda y si bien me moría por buscarla el orgullo me ganaba y no seria yo quien le buscara, pero esto era un asunto diferente... no la buscaba para acostarme con ella, era para ayudar a su amiga? A quien engañaba me valía madres su picnhe amiguita lo que quería era que ella estuviera agradecida conmigo y volviera a mí! Que se entregara a mí de nuevo como lo había hecho antes. Toque el timbre y el interfono sonó.

—Quien?

—Soy yo Neji... necesito hablar contigo

—Vete a la mierda cabrón que no te quedo claro?

—Es algo urgente!

—No me importa!

—Estas segura?

—Que me puedes decir tú a mí que me importe.

—Si te digo que tu amiga Sakura esta viva

—Que?... eres un maldito —la escuche llorar travez del interfono.— Como me puedes hacer esto? Por qué no eres un hombre normal y solo me dices que quieres follar!

—Yo la vi! Sakura Uchiha esta viva!

Sasuke

Shion organizo la cena en la casa no había vuelto desde hacia meses a ese lugar, cuando llegue me sentí como un invitado más, había varios coches aparcados en el estacionamiento de la mansión, ingrese y estaban Naruto, Hanabi y su padre al parecer Neji declino la invitación por motivos de trabajo, Shion llegaría mas tarde con su hermana Hinata. Había otras personas que la verdad no me interesaba ni saber quienes eran.

Mire los escalones y no pude evitar subir, pase de frente la estancia del segundo piso donde estaban las fotos, llegue hasta esa habitación, la habitación de mi niña, quería abrirla pero me detuve, si entraba no saldría jamas, me quedaría ahí, mi mano estaba fija en el picaporte.

—Teme... será mejor que bajemos te están esperando.

—Bajo en un momento. —sentí la mirada de Naruto sobre mi sabía que pasaba por mi mente podía jurarlo.—

—Sabes... tiene meses que no venía...

—Sasuke... —la voz de Shion subiendo los escalones me alerto para quedarme callado.— Así que aquí están los dos.

—Shion que gusto verte, hace tanto no te veía...

—Naruto —Shion le abrazo y me miro.— Van a entrar? —Shion me miro, yo aun tenia la mano en el picaporte.—

—No, estaba cerrando la habitación.

—Bajamos? Nos esperan todos —ella sonreía— caminamos a las escaleras y pasamos la estancia. —Ella es Sakura?

Shion se detuvo frente al portarretrato de Sakura y Naruto solo me miro, Shion no había conocido a mi niña era lógico que preguntara. Nunca le había mostrado una foto de ella.

—Si... ella es mi sobrina —Naruto le respondió al ver que yo no podía ni hablar—

—Que impresionante —Shion se quedo pasmada.— Es igual a ella...

—Que? A quién?—Naruto la miro—

—A la hija de mi nueva florista...

—De que hablas Shion —la tome del brazo y le quite el portarretrato de Sakura de las manos.—

—La hija de la sra. Hatake... Ume, te acuerdas que la mencione?... su hija es idéntica a tu hija, Sasuke.

—Rin Hatake? —Naruto la cuestiono y yo solo atiene a mirarlos...—

—Si son de..

—Yubari... —Naruto termino la frase.—

_Dias atras..._

—No te la daré... y no creo que sea el cargo de conciencia Sasuke... por que yo también la vi... y sino los dos nos estamos volviendo locos.

—En dónde? aqui en Tokio?

—No, estaba en Yubari por un caso que llevo en Hokkaido... la vi ahí te juro que la vi caminando en un callejón.—

—Yo la vi aquí en Tokio... como puede estar en sitios tan lejanos el uno del otro... debe ser una alucinación debe ser mi conciencia Naruto...

—No lo sé Teme no lo sé... para mi fue tan real...

_Actualidad_

—Debemos ir a Yubari! —baje corriendo las escaleras y subí a mi coche, el corazón me latía. Escuche los gritos de Shion pero no me importo, solo pude atinar en subirme y ver a Naruto correr detrás de mi. —No me vas a detener Naruto...

—No planeo hacerlo yo voy contigo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo5 **

Diferencia entre espejismo y realidad.

Tenten

No podía creer lo que decía Neji, pero tenia sentido no habían encontrado el cuerpo de Sakura, él me aseguraba que la niña que había visto era ella pero que necesitaba pruebas para poder hablar.

—Debemos hablar con el sr. Uchiha —Me levante por mi móvil, pero Neji me cogió de la cintura y me atrajo a él.—

—Estas loca?! Y qué le vas a decir "Sr. Uchiha adivine que, creo que su hija esta viva" y que resulte no ser cierto! Ese hombre si no esta loco es de milagro Tenten…

Me quede callada lo que decía Neji era cierto debíamos estar completamente seguros. No podía llegar y decirle simplemente eso.

—Que es lo que haremos?

—No tengo ni idea... para empezar una prueba de ADN pero ella no era hija biológica del Uchiha, así que por ahí nos jodemos! No creo que guarden aun su cepillo o cosas así.

—No lo sé... o quizá sí, el sr. Uchiha tiene su casa cual vil mausoleo en honor a Sakura... quizá en su cuarto aun este su cepillo?

—Crees que puedas sacar algo de esa casa?

—Si, yo me encargo!

—Ok yo iré a Hokkaido y buscare como conseguir esa muestra para compararlas...

—No tu no te vas a Hokkaido sin mi! Yo quiero verla... necesito verla.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —me sonrió— mañana salimos a medio día, tienes la mañana para conseguir esa muestra. —camino hacia la puerta y se despidió— Nos vemos Tenten!

—A dónde vas?

—A dormir niña a diferencia de los niños los adultos trabajamos y estoy cansado jaja

—Si quieres te puedes quedar... —me miro con una sonrisa.— Tengo una habitación de huéspedes... es tarde y manejar cansado no es lo ideal.

—Te preocupas por mi? —se acerco lento hacia mi con esa sonrisa tan seductora que me derretía.—

—No quiero cargos de conciencia sr. Hyuga... que tenga linda noche, su habitación es la del fondo y la mía es la de enfrente y tendrá puesto el seguro.

Me metí a mi habitación con el corazón acelerado y puse el seguro, lo escuche reírse y el cuerpo se me erizo. Estaba rogando a dios por no ser tan débil y abrirle la puerta pero implorando al diablo por que Neji derribara la puerta y me follara esa noche.

Lee

Había ingresado a nuestro colegio en este ciclo escolar, era la niña mas bonita de todo el colegio, era tan linda, tan tierna, tan dulce y era mi mejor amiga, Ume Hatake era la niñita mas linda del mundo, siempre tomábamos el almuerzo juntos, nos sentábamos en clase juntos, en deportes siempre hacíamos pareja para hacer los ejercicios y cuando su papa o sus hermanos no podían ir por ella al colegio mi papa y yo la llevábamos hasta su casa, estar con ella era lo mejor que me pasaba en todo el día y conocerla sin duda era lo mejor que me había sucedido en toda mi vida! Pero de unos días para acá Ume no estaba bien, algo le sucedía pero no sabia que era…

—Estas bien Ume?

—Si Lee

—Estas segura? Has estado rara estos días... hoy en clase has estado ausente, de hecho en la ultima clase previo al almuerzo casi te quedas dormida...

—Lee por favor no le digas a nadie... ni a tu papa por favor... estoy segura que le diría a mis papas y no quiero preocuparlos.

—Que ocurre?

—Creo que hay problemas en la granja... no nos dicen nada mis hermanos y a mi pero hace unos días fue un abogado y mis papas están mas nerviosos...

—Pero que es lo que te ocurre a ti?

—Lee... no lo sé, es que —la vi remover sus deditos en su regazo, mordía su labio inferior.— el día que ese hombre fue dijo algo...

—Que dijo Ume?

—Dijo Sakura...

—Tu mama vende flores...

—No lo sé, su voz me puso inquieta, es como si antes le hubiera escuchado hablarme...

—Lo conoces?

—No lo recuerdo no lo sé... pero eso no es lo raro Lee, desde ese día eh tenido pesadillas, sueño con una mujer, con la voz de una mujer y estoy segura que no la conozco o no recuerdo haberla escuchado antes... es una mujer que grita muy fuerte y me da miedo...

—Y que grita?

—Sakura, no corras... Sakura no soy señora soy tu madre...pero no entiendo no se quien es Sakura... no se quién es esa mujer y por qué sueño con ella.

—Deberías decirle a tus papas Ume...

El timbre sonó y regresamos a clases por finalizar el almuerzo, entramos y tomamos las clases que faltaban, el resto de clases implore que sus hermanos no fueran por ella, ni sus padre y mi padre tuviera que llevar a Ume a su casa, por que pasaríamos un rato mas juntos jugando en su casa, mi papa y su papa eran mejores amigos.

Cuando salimos ahí estaba mi papa con sus papas, mis oraciones no fueron escuchadas, salimos y su papa se acerco a Ume.

—Papa! —el sr. Hatake la abrazo.—

—Princesa como te fue en hoy en el colegio?

—Bien papi... saque 10 en dibujo.

—Me alegra muñeca, mama y yo tenemos que darte una noticia.

—Que ocurre papito?

—Cayo una plaga de termitas en el granero y tendremos que fumigar toda la propiedad sino queremos afectar el cultivo y el vivero...

—Que mal papa...

—Y me temo que es un poco peligroso que estés en casa así que tu tío Guy se ofreció a cuidarte en su casa en lo que se soluciona lo de la plaga...

—Que bien! Ume vivirá con nosotros! —Pegue un grito y todos comenzaron a reírse— Lo siento!

— Bueno primero te iras tu con ellos, en lo que mama y yo colocamos en liquido y revisamos algunos pendientes, el tío Guy te cuidara, mama ira a verte después entendido?

—Si papi —se abrazaron y subimos a la camioneta de mi papa, él ya llevaba las maletas de Ume con nosotros, sus papas le dieron un beso y la subieron al asiento.

—Te la encargo Lee —su papa me guiño el ojo y me puse rojo.—

—Yo la cuidare sr. Hatake!

Naruto

La noche anterior

Después de salir corriendo de la cena donde Sasuke y Shion formalizan su relación la cual no sucedió llegamos al hangar de los Uchiha para salir en el jet privado de Sasuke, tuvimos que esperar a que llegara su piloto, que obviamente no estaba listo para despegar de emergencia, prepararon el jet y volamos llegando en la madrugada al aeropuerto de Hokkaido.

—Debemos buscar un auto —Sasuke miro al rededor..—

—Sasuke! Tranquilo debemos buscar donde descansar

—No Naruto no entiendes Sakura esta viva!

—Debemos corroborarlo primero... y lo del coche te apoyo, pero son las 2 de la mañana y no vamos a encontrar nada... vamos al hotel y pedimos que nos consigan el auto.

Llegamos a un hotel aun con el enfado de Sasuke y analizamos lo que haríamos, no podíamos llegar con los Hatake y decirles "dennos a nuestra Sakura" o sí? Era obvio que no lo harían.

—Pero ella es mía! El juez me la dio, nadie puede quitármela Naruto!

—Debemos asegurarnos que es Sakura y una vez que estemos seguros que es ella la pelearemos.

—Es absurdo estar aquí... no puedo ni dormir.

—Inténtalo o te doy una maldita pastilla Teme... mañana debes estar mas que despierto!

Dormimos lo que pudimos y a las 8 de la mañana salimos del hotel en busca de un auto para rentar, Sasuke estaba en una mezcla de euforia y enojo, quería verla estaba desesperado por verla pero furioso por saber que alguien tenia a Sakura y la había ocultado todo ese tiempo.

—Hablame de ellos... que tipo de gente son?

—Son buenas personas Teme... creo que quieren mucho a Sakurita.

—Si la quisieran la hubieran devuelto a mí! No la hubieran secuestrado... la felicidad de Sakura es conmigo!

—Tranquilo Teme, debemos saber si es ella...

—Es ella!

—Y como te explicas que no te buscara?

Él Teme se quedo callado y giro su rostro a la ventanilla, el resto del camino no hablo para nada, llegamos a la propiedad, y le suplique a Sasuke que mantuviera la compostura. Me baje del auto y Sasuke me siguió, a la entrada estaba el sr. Hatake, mire a Sasuke y echaba lumbre por los ojos.

—Mas te vale que te apegues al plan Teme... no hagas ninguna pendejada!

—Cállate Naruto…

—Licenciado Uzumaki que bueno que vino —me saludo el sr. Hatake.—

—Si, me quede pendiente de su llamada del otro día quisiera ver los papeles que le dejo el licenciado Hyuga... y que me muestre el área que él reviso, — sabia que eso era perdida de tiempo, sabia perfectamente lo que Neji había hecho pero era la coartada perfecta.— él es mi amigo y como vengo con él por negocios me tome el atrevimiento de traerlo.

—No se preocupe licenciado, si quiere puede esperar en la casa…

Caminamos con el hombre a su casa, Sasuke debía quedarse y buscar a la niña para verla o alguna foto, mientras yo distraía al padre y a la madre. Entramos a la casa y el hombre llamo a su mujer.

—Licenciado! Que bueno que viene, estamos muy preocupados por el asunto de la granja... señor que gusto volver a verlo —la mujer miro a Sasuke, pero este permanecía con cara de pocos amigos, me atrevía decir que miraba a la mujer con ganas de matarla.—

—Se conocen?

—Pase con Shion hace un tiempo por unas flores...

—Si —la sra. Hatake se sentía incomoda con la mirada de Sasuke.— recuerdo a la srta. Hyuga también.

—Disculpen no hemos dormido bien tuvimos un viaje de improvisto y estamos aprovechando el viaje para estar aquí. —trate de justificar el rostro de Sasuke que no disimulaba su enojo.—

—No se preocupe licenciado le agradecemos nosotros sus atenciones, si quiere le muestro los papeles y lo que hicieron para que puedan irse a descansar...

—Si por supuesto, Sasuke quieres quedarte aquí a descansar?

—Si.

—Por supuesto, Rin atiende al caballero yo iré con el licenciado Uzumaki…

Salí de la casa con el sr. Hatake esperando que él Teme no la cagara... mas!

Sasuke

La mujer continuo con sus cosas en la cocina, me quede sentado en la sala mirando la casa, había fotos de ellos, la mujer y su esposo, fotos donde aparecían sus hijos, pero solo dos varones, recordé a uno de ellos fue el que menciono lo del árbol de Ume, pero no había fotos de ninguna niña.

—Tiene una linda casa... —la mire fijamente quería ver sus reaccione por completo—

—Gracias señor...

—Uchiha. —me levante de mi asiento sin quitarle la vista de encima.—

—Señor Uchiha... gracias.

—Son sus hijos —tome uno de los portarretratos.—

—Eh? —se giro y limpio sus manos en el mandil que tenia— sí, son mis chicos, Utakata es el mayor y Shino mi otro niño.

—Y su hija?

—Que? —la mujer me miro sorprendida.—

—La vez anterior que vine, su esposo me dijo que tenían una hija... —deje el portarretrato en la mesita.— Se llama Ume, no?

—Ah, sí... eh... bueno... solo que las fotos de ella las tenemos en un álbum porque... eh... tenia unas fotos puestas pero las quitamos.

—Y eso?

—Mi hija tuvo un accidente hace un tiempo y quedo ciega... por respeto a ella las quitamos...

Era la justificación más pendeja que en mi vida había escuchado pero permanecí sereno, debía conseguir verla a cómo diera lugar.

—...Si me disculpa debo apresurarme no tardan en llegar mis hijos a comer.

—Continue...

Permanecí sentado en el sofá no debería tardar en llegar su hija ahi la vería, llegaron sus hijos varones pero de la niña nada... la mujer sirvió la comida, me ofreció comer con ellos pero decline su invitación, uno de los chicos fue por su padre para la comida y por Naruto, llegaron y sirvieron la mesa Naruto acepto la invitación, el hombre insistió en que comiera pero me seguí negando. Se sentaron todos a comer y yo solo los observaba.

—No van a esperar a su hija para comer? —solté mi comentario observando a la mujer directamente y me miró—

—Ella salió con su tío... de verdad no quiere comer?

—No... me permite su baño?

—Si... Shino por favor le acompañas?

—Si mamá.

Subí por unas escaleras y el chico me abrió la puerta y se retiro entre en el baño y permanecí unos segundos, salí y revise algunas habitaciones, la mayoría eran para huéspedes, subí unos escalones y había mas habitaciones, al parecer las de ellos... entre en varias hasta que di con una que era de niña debía ser esa, abrí algunos cajones buscando algo, una foto pero nada, no habia nada, abrí el armario y vi unos uniformes y ropa, en su escritorio solo habia unas hojas y una pequeña libretista de tareas la abrí y al parecer era de la niña la tome y la guarde en el bolsillo de mi saco, baje a toda prisa para no levantar sospechas y espere a que Naruto terminara de comer. Llegamos al hotel y Naruto me mira atento.

—Y bien?

—Es Sakura estoy seguro...

—Tienes una prueba, una foto? La viste?

—No... pero estoy seguro, su comportamiento no es normal, la mujer estaba nerviosa cuando mencionaba a su hija... hubieras escuchado las pendejadas que dijo cuando le pregunte porque no tenían fotos de ella, debe ser mi Sakura.

—Eso no nos dice nada Sasuke, entiendo tu desesperación pero necesitamos pruebas reales!

—Naruto, ayer creí haber visto una alucinación… pero ahora estoy seguro, esa niña es mi Sakura!

Entramos a la recepción y vimos salir del elevador a Tenten en compañía de Hyuga, qué demonios hacían esos dos en ese maldito pueblo.

—Tenten? —Naruto la saludo dudoso.—

—Abogado Bomboncito! Sr. Uchiha... que hacen aquí?

—Tu que haces aquí?... —Naruto miraba a Neji—

—Nosotros... —Tenten se vía muy nerviosa.— Vinimos por ... ahhh! No sé que decir tu ayudame! —mira al Hyuga que solo voltea los ojos.

—No se supone que ayer era la fiesta de compromiso de mi prima contigo?

—Que?! —Tenten me miró con odio— Compromiso con quién?!

—Que hacen aquí? —pregunto de nuevo sin responder a Neji, pero él solo me sonreía.—

—Vinieron por ella? —Neji me miraba fijamente—Lo sabes no es así? Estas aquí por esa niña...

—Como es que tú sabes...? —me acerque al Hyuga—

—La vi... y estoy seguro que esa niña es tu hija.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo6 **

Volviendo a ti, regresando a mi; Destino

Neji

Aqui estoy en la habitación de un motel de cuarta con Naruto y su mejor amigo y con Tenten viendo que es lo que todos sabemos acerca de esa niña, jamas pensé estar con mi peor enemigo de la universidad y mi competencia laboral tramando un plan para acercarnos de forma ilegal a una mocosa, pero bueno todo sea por retener a Tenten…

_Flash back_

—Neji por favor entra.—mi tío me había mandado a citar en su despacho.—

—Si tío...

—Como sabrás Hinata no quiere saber nada del negocio, ella es feliz con su empresa de diseño de interiores , Hanabi sigue metida en su mundo de pinturas y esas cosas... y Shion... jamas le dejaría mi emporio a esa bastarda no construí un imperio para tirarlo por la borda…

Sabia por donde iba esa conversación por años me había esforzado para llegar a donde estaba, y eso era tener la confianza de Hiazhi Hyuga mi tío, le había dado grandes victorias a su bufete de abogados y quería que me hicieran socio oficial de la firma, pero sabia que se venia algo grande…

—Eh decidido que tu seas mi sucesor al frente del bufete Neji...

—Tío... yo estoy mu..

—Tranquilo que aun no termino... antes de tomarte bajo mi ala, deberas deshacerte de esa mocosa con la que te andas enredando.

—Pero tío...

—No me salgas con que no sabes de qué hablo, sé muy bien que andas con esa niña! La hija de los Konoha... Sabes el escandallos que se daría si eso se supiera?! Te irías a la carcel Neji! Todo por lo cual has trabajado ser iría a la basura y nos llevarías contigo!

—Tío yo te pro..

—No me prometas nada Neji, has las cosas! Y no me vuelvas a mencionar el tema de ser mi sucesor hasta que no vea a esa mocosa lejos de ti!

—Si tíó...

Salí de su despacho con el corazón acelerado, pensé que había sido lo suficientemente discreto para que nadie sospechara de mis encuentros con Tenten, incluso a ella siempre la había tratado bruscamente para que no fuera obvia conmigo en publico, sabia que lo que hacíamos no estaba bien y ella no podía enamorarse de mi, pero no podía dejarla, aunque ahora era claro que era sí o sí el alejarme de ella ya no era una opción que estuviera en mi poder. Conduje hasta casa y busque la manera de encontrarme con ella y dejarle claro que no nos volveríamos a ver... ese día la saque de mi vida y desde ese momento hasta el día de hoy me arrepentía de ello, haber elegido tenerlo todo antes que a ella…

_Actualidad._

—Sasuke la vio en Tokio hace unos días, días antes yo la vi aquí, pero solo fue de lejos, Shion fue quien dijo haberla visto de cerca y que era idéntica a Sakura..

—Pero Shion no conoció a Sakura... —intervine.—

—Por eso queríamos confirmar que fuera ella, tú la viste no es así?

—Si, te digo que llegue por la orden del juez y ella estaba ahí... al parecer esta ciega…

Vi cómo el Uchiha se levanto de su asiento y el alma al parecer no le cabía en el cuerpo estaba frustrado por lo que acababa de decir. Tenten ni se diga estaba que lloraba al escuchar que su amiga no podía ver, espere a que se tranquilizaran un poco y continue contándoles lo que sabía acerca de la niña y los Hatake.

—…Ella se tropezó y ellos corrieron a auxiliarla fue cuando la vi, pero la mujer se la llevo y Hatake me corrió... obviamente!

—Estas seguro?

—Si Uzumaki! No estoy ciego ni pendejo!

—No estoy diciendo que lo seas!

—Basta! —Tenten nos silencio— Eso no importa tenemos que hacerle una prueba de ADN y ver si coincide.

—Con quién? Sasuke no es su padre biológico, como le haremos? —Naruto la miro—

—Pues con esto? —Tenten saco el cepillo de su mochila y se lo mostró a Uzumaki y a Uchiha— antes de venir me metí a su casa sr. Uchiha y saque el cepillo de Sakura, menos mal aun tiene un poco de pelito... nos puede servir no se enoje conmigo jajaja

—Tenten eso es perfecto! —Naruto le sonrió y vi que Tenten se sonrojo, hijo de puta! Esa era mi idea!—

—Solo necesitamos una muestra de la niña...

—Eso va a estar difícil... es obvio que la ocultaron, Hatake se puso nervioso cuando vio que la reconocí...

—Maldición! —Sasuke se froto el rostro con frustración— Acabo de estar en su casa podía haber cogido el cepillo...

—No tomaste nada Teme?

—No... solo esta libreta —la abrió y Tenten la vio.—

— Es su letra! Sakura hace la letra así y su "a" era como un garabato raro la miss la regañaba por no hacerla bien... que dice aquí?—Tenten reviso la portada.—

—Colegio Martires de Japón... debe ser su escuela... —Naruto se levanto y tomo su saco— no debe tardar en salir de la escuela, ahí la veremos, es nuestra oportunidad Teme.—

Bajamos corriendo Tenten quería ver a su amiga, ella se fue conmigo en mi coche y Uzumaki con su amigo, llegamos y el acuerdo era no intervenir, solo mirar a la niña. Daba gracias al cielo estar con Tenten cualquiera pensaría mal de tres hombres viendo atentos a los niños que salían del colegio, yo al menos parecía un padre con su hija esperando a su hermano... pero los otros dos solos viendo niños a las afueras de un colegio si que daba para pensar mal, solo reí para mis adentros.

Sasuke

Estaba ahí espiando a mi Sakura, como un delincuente que acecha a su víctima, eso era ridiculo, podía llegar y llevármela era mía! Mi Sakura, permanecí atento había varios padres esperando a sus hijos no vi por ningún lugar a los Hatake, vi salir a varias niñas y niños hasta que por fin vi una mota de pelo rosa y el corazón se me acelero, era ella, era mi niña, unas lagrimas escurrieron de mis ojos, era mi niña, mi hermosa Sakura, caminaba sonriente con un chico que la llevaba del brazo, ella llevaba un bastoncillo en su manita con el que se guiaba, mi nena estaba ciega, comencé a llorar mas profundo, sentí la mano de Naruto en mi hombro pero no quite mi mirada de ella, era mi niña y estaba viva y era lo único que importaba, vi que se acerco un hombre a ellos, al parecer el papa del chico se aprecian bastante, ayudo a Sakura a subir a su camioneta y avanzaron, Naruto le seguía de cerca y Hyuga a nosotros.

Aparcaron en un centro comercial donde el hombre les compro helados a los dos, estuvieron un rato ahí y Sakura le dijo algo al hombre y camino con el chico hacia el centro comercial, el hombre se quedo sentado en una banca, era mi oportunidad, burlar al niño sería fácil, me baje del coche y camine hacia ellos, escuche a Naruto hablarme pero lo ignore, quería ver a Sakura quería abrazarla, quería tenerla en mis brazos.

La vi caminar al área de tocadores y trate de alcanzarlos estaban a escasos pasos de mí.

—Ok te veo aquí afuera Ume, no demores yo también pasare al sanitario —el niño entro al baño de hombres y ella al de mujeres.—

Me metí enseguida al baño de hombres y note que solo estaba el niño, salí rápido y con mi corbata anude la puerta desde afuera, cuando giré ahí estaba mi niña agradecía que no me viera encerrando al niño de forma tan cobarde pero realmente estaba desesperado por estar con ella aunque sea un breve instante a solas.

La contemple su rostro era el mismo dulce, delicado, tan hermoso, sus grandes ojos verdes seguían brillando aunque tenían esa falta de visión, su boquita era tan linda, tan apetecible, la relamió frente a mi, estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, podía inhalar su respiración, olía a cerezas, se veía preciosa con su uniforme, sus largos cabellos seguían tan bellos y sedosos como la ultima vez que los tuve entre mis manos.

Se mantenía firme con su bastón guía entre sus manitas, totalmente calladita frente a mi, era como un angelito, como una visión para mí, después de tanto tiempo sin verla me parecía como un regalo divino después de mi penitencia. Su vocecita me enamoro aun mas seguía siendo tan dulce, tan melodiosa…

—Quien esta ahí? —me separe un poco de ella.— quien anda ahí? —hecho su cuerpecito hacia atrás y golpeo con la pared, dejo caer su bastón, tenia miedo, me temía.— quién esta ahí?

—Tranquila... se te cayo tu bastón —lo levante y me acerque a ella— dame tu manita para dártelo. —ella levanto su manita dudosa y yo la tome en mi mano, llore al sentir su piel, no era un sueño, la estaba tocando, ella era real.— ten...

—Gracias señor... —me sonrió y el corazón se me acelero, mi corazón estaba vivo de nuevo.—

—Alguien que me ayude! —escuche los gritos del niño en el baño y Sakura se asusto.—

—Lee! Qué sucede? Señor ayude a Lee por favor se lo suplico! —ella estaba nerviosa temblaba como un pajarito, me agache y la abrace.—

Sentí su cuerpo cálido pegado al mío, su calor emanaba de su piel hacia la mía y me sentí tan feliz, ese abrazo era como nuestro primer abrazo en aquel orfanato, era mi niña y nadie me la quitaría.

—Tranquila pequeña ayudaré a tu amiguito... —ella se calmo y titubeante me devolvió el abrazo.— Confías en mí?

—Si... si señor…

Era todo o que necesitaba escuchar, mi niña siempre confiaría en mi... ese abrazo me lo había dicho. Me acerque a la puerta y quite mi corbata la escondí en mi pantalón mientras sujetaba con fuerza la manija era obvio que el niño la estaba jalando del otro lado, solté la puerta de golpe y el niño se cayo al piso.

—Que fue lo que paso?

—Se atoro la puerta muchacho...

—Gracias señor —se levanto y camino hacia Sakura.— Ume vámonos papa nos espera para llevarnos a casa.

—Si Lee, —vi a mi nena irse con ese niño.— Gracias por salvar a Lee señor— se giro y me sonrió.

—De nada pequeña…

Regrese al automóvil Naruto estaba con Neji y Tenten, los tres me miraron yo solo termine de limpiar mis ojos.

—Que fue lo que paso Sr. Uchiha? Es ella no es así? Es Sakura... esta viva...

—Si Tenten, esa niña es mi Sakura... pero ella... ella no me recuerda.

Ume

Mis padres me habían enviado a casa del sr. Maito Guy porque debían fumigar la propiedad pero ellos solo venían a visitarme, sentía que me ocultaban algo, temía que el asunto del juicio se estuviera complicando. No había podido dormir por pensar en mis papas, en la granja y en esas pesadillas tan feas que había tenido los últimos días, me sentía tan agotada que me quede profundamente dormida.

_—__Si, si me gustaría —_

_—__Que te gustaría?—_

_— __U-usted me pregunto... q-que sí yo... q-quería que... u-usted fu-fuese mi papa... si... si quiero._

_—__Y yo estaré feliz de llevarte a mi casa conmigo… _

—Ume, Ume —sentí que alguien movía mi brazo.— despierta ya vamos a comer...

—Que sucede? —desperté somnolienta.—

— Te quedaste dormida, ya vamos a comer...

Lee me guío hasta el comedor con él y su papa, comimos mientras su papa hablaba de la llama de la juventud y Lee le respondía, yo no podía ponerles atención ese sueño me había dejado muy pensativa, ese sueño había sido muy raro, parecía mas un recuerdo que un sueño, la voz resonaba en mi cabeza, esa voz la había escuchado antes era igual a la de ese hombre en el centro comercial... la cabeza comenzó a dolerme de forma intensa, sentía que me estallaría la cabeza, me levante de la mesa y me arrodille sujetando mi cabeza, era un dolor agudo, escuche la voz del sr. Guy y Lee alarmados, pero no podía responder nada, el dolor era muy fuerte, sentí una ultima punzada y el dolor se fue...

_—__Que ocurre mi amor? Por qué lloras?_

_—__Pens.. pensé...hip, que, que... hip,_

_—__Tranquilizate, que paso?_

_— __Yo... hip... yo pensé... hip que-que no dormiríamos juntos hip me-me desperté hip..sin usted... hip, sola..._

_—__No mi niña solo baje apagar las luces de la planta baja, pese que ya no despertarías. Tranquila, ya estoy aquí shuuu... no pasa nada, no te voy a soltar... eres mi niña y nunca te dejare sola... jamas te dejare mi amor._

Desperté agitada y llorando, me sentía angustiada y sola, con una soledad que jamas había sentido, con una necesidad de que me abrazaran, mis ojos no paraban de llorar.

—Cariño que sucede, que es lo que pasa?

—Usted no estaba... me sentía sola... no me vuelva a dejar sr. Sasuke...

—De qué hablas Ume?

—Mama?

—Quien es el sr. Sasuke?

—No lo sé mamá solo abrázame por favor…

Sentí sus cálidos brazos y los de papa, pero no eran suficientes, quería sentir él cálido abrazo de ese sueño, de esa persona que me había abrazado en sueños. No podía parar de llorar, de nueva cuenta el dolor volvía a mí o podía soportarlo.

—Duele mama, duele muchoooo, mamá tengo miedo...

—Cariño tranquila —la escuchaba llorar.— Mama esta aquí..

—Rin hazte a un lado —sentí que papa me cargo— iremos al hospital...

Naruto

Sasuke insistía en que esa niña era Sakura y aunque yo no tenía mis dudas, primero necesitábamos tener pruebas solidas pero estaba vuelto loco, su maldito móvil no dejaba de sonar y él ni siquiera se dignaba a mirar.

—Contesta el maldito movil Uchiha! —Neji lo miro furioso—

Sasuke le miro furioso y saco el móvil, vio la pantalla y volvió a meterlo en su bolsillo.

—Es Shion no? —Neji se levanto encaro a Sasuke— Le dije a esa babosa que liarse contigo iba a ser una perdida de tiempo, pero quería jugar a ser la sanadora de las pobres almas desamparadas jajaja patética no?... hasta cuándo vas a jugar con ella?

—Yo no estoy...

—Ni se te ocurra intentar verme la cara de pendejo Uchiha

—Ya la tienes...

—Maldito hijo de puta —se lanzo a los golpes e intente separarlos— Que crees que no sé que lo que dijo tu ex mujer era verdad...—se limpio la sangre de la boca— que tú y tú "hija" si mantenían ese amorío?

—De que..

—Lo veo en tus ojos Uchiha... vi como la mirabas, vi como la miraste hoy... estas enamorado de tu hija... jajaja ni acostándote con todas las mujeres del mundo la vas a olvidar—Se acercó a él— Quiero que termines con Shion ya! O yo iré con servicios infantiles para que nunca recuperes a tu hija...Shion no va a ser tu tapadera... a ella no le harás lo mismo que a Karin...

—No planeo seguir con ella...

—Mas te vale Uchiha...

—Basta... no estamos aquí para discutir —mire mi reloj y mi vista fue al sofá Tenten estaba profundamente dormida.— van a despertar a Tenten con sus malditos gritos, ya es tarde, por hoy no hay mucho que hacer, será mejor descansar.

Los dos asintieron, y yo me senté en el sofá, Neji cargo a Tenten y la llevo a su habitación unos minutos después regreso con nosotros, se despidió y se se fue a su cuarto. Revise mi correo mientras Sasuke miraba por la ventana, tenia la petición del juez para adelantar el caso de los Señores Hatake, me tumbe en el sillón eso me frustraba tenía que agilizar todo ahora, lo que me relajaba era saber que Neji estaba tan atrasado en el caso como yo jajaja…

Tome el móvil y marque al sr. Kakashi debía informarle que la situación había cambiado con el juicio adelantado debíamos tener todas las pruebas listas y él debía estar preparado con su familia.

—Sr. Hatake, disculpe que le llame tan tarde pero nec... —escuche al hombre sollozar— Sr. Hatake esta todo bien?... qué? Lo lamento tanto, sigo aquí en el pueblo cual es la dirección? Ok voy para allá…

Sasuke me miró.

—Están en el hospital... Sakura fue hospitalizada de emergencia...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo7 **

Quién es quien? Mascaras de mentiras.

Kakashi

Esperábamos en la sala de espera con los nervios de punta Rin no dejaba de llorar, Ume había tenido fuertes dolores de cabeza y la habían ingresado de emergencia al hospital, el licenciado Uzumaki me había llamado creo era algo urgente pero no le había dado tiempo de decirlo, no cuando escucho que no podía parar de llorar, mi niña estaba muy grave y no teníamos ni idea que era lo que sucedía.

En un rato llegó con su amigo y se acerco a nosotros, Rin estaba inconsolable, no podía ni hablar, Guy se despidió de nosotros y se llevo a Lee que se caía del sueño.

—Que fue lo que paso sr. Hatake?

—No lo sé... mi niña estaba en casa de su tío comiendo y comenzó a sentirse mal él nos llamo fuimos a ver que sucedía, cuando llegamos ella estaba gritando y se empezó a sentir mal y la trajimos aquí... no sé que es lo que sucede —comencé a llorar.—

—Tranquilo sr. Hatake ella estera bien, es una nena fuerte...—me miro y después miro a su amigo que se fue por el pasillo, parecía enojado.—

—Licenciado usted y su amigo deben estar cansados, no se preocupen por nosotros estaremos bien.

—No... mi amigo solo se pone tenso... el perdió a su hija hace un tiempo y ella tenia la misma edad que Ume, creo que le hace revivir esos momentos.

—Yo no lo sabía, esto debe ser muy doloroso para él.

—Algo... pero creo le ayuda a sanar —me sonrió y se levanto— Iré a verlo, ahora vuelvo.

Lo vi irse por el pasillo detrás de su amigo, unos minutos después regresaron, al parecer no le agradábamos al hombre podía ver su hostilidad atravesó de sus ojos, aunque no entendía él porque. Permanecimos sentado en la sala, Rin se había quedado dormida por tanto llorar, el licenciado Uzumaki me explicaba que el juicio se adelantaría y su amigo solo me miraba, con una serenidad que me inquietaba era una mezcla de odio y agradecimiento, pero por que me miraba así? El doctor se acerco a nosotros.

—Necesito hablar con los padres de la niña…

Me levante sin despertar a Rin y vi que el amigo del licenciado se levanto al igual que yo y me miro con fastidio, el licenciado se levanto de inmediato y se llevo a su amigo para darme privacidad con el doctor, no entendía la actitud de su amigo.

Naruto

Podía sentir la tensión que emanaba Sasuke en el hospital, quería reclamarle a los Hatake por tener a Sakura, por mas que trataba de disimular y justificar su comportamiento era imposible el sr. Hatake no era tonto y comenzaba a tomar la actitud de Sasuke personal, el colmo fue cuando el doctor solicito hablar con los padres, Sasuke se levanto y Kakashi noto su reacción por inercia me levante y me disculpe con él.

—Nosotros les daremos espacio —me disculpe y tome a Sasuke del brazo y salimos de la sala de espera, tuve que arrastrar a Sasuke hasta el estacionamiento.— Que demonios te ocurre?!

—Que que me ocurre? Es mi hija no de ellos!

—Lo sé Sasuke pero no puedes entrar simplemente y tomarla! Qué crees que hará Sakura? Ellos ahora son su mundo! Son sus padres! Tú eres un maldito desconocido! Que piensas que sí le dices que eres su papa y no ellos se lance a tus brazos?

—Ella vendrá a mi yo lo sé!

—Por arte de magia? Jajaja si lo haces lo único que harás es que te odie!

Sasuke se quedo callado sabia que lo que decía era cierto, se tranquilizo y prometio comportarse, debía hacerlo o de lo contrario acercarse a Sakura seria mas complicado. Al volver los Hatake estaban más tranquilos, la sra. Rin hablaba con su marido.

—Y bien? Cómo sigue su hija?

—Mejor licenciado Uzumaki, el doctor dice que solo fue una crisis, pero estaba bien, mañana la llevaremos a casa.

—Me alegra que su hija este bien... nosotros nos retiramos, cualquier cosa saben que pueden contar con mi apoyo. —me gire para tomar mi portafolio— Me indica que día tiene libre para hablar del juicio sr. Hatake, que sea lo antes posible.

Salimos del hospital con Sasuke mas tranquilo dentro de lo que cabía, escuchar que Sakura estaba mejor nos dejaba mas tranquilos a ambos... pero sabía que eso no seria suficiente para él, debía pensar en qué hacer antes de que Sasuke hiciera una estupidez.

Sasuke

Después de saber que Sakura estaba bien debía poner un poco de orden en mi vida y encontrar la forma de que Sakura volviera a mi vida, volé de regreso a Tokio y busque a Shion, ella estaba furiosa por mi actitud por como la trate y la deje plantada en la cena agradecía que estuviera así, fue mucho mas fácil para mi terminar con ella.

—Entiendo que estes enojada no tengo una disculpa para ti y mucho menos una justificación.

—Porque saliste así esa noche? Solo dime la verdad, me lo merezco.

—... —ella solo me miro— Esa chica, la que dices que viste en Yubari, es mi hija Sakura y debo recuperarla.

—Sasuke... yo —ella cerro sus ojos se sintió mal por reclamarme—

—No Shion no te disculpes, él único que ha hecho las cosas mal soy yo.

—Déjame ayudarte yo voy a querer a Sakura como mía, será una hija para mi Sasu.. —no deje que Shion terminar—

—No... no entiendes Shion, no quiero una madre para Sakura, ella no necesita una madre me tiene a mí, y yo quiero mi vida solo con ella. —tome mi saco y salí de su departamento.—

—Estas terminando...

—Creo que entendiste no?

—Solo dilo, no seas cobarde...

—Terminamos Shion, quiero recuperar a Sakura es lo único que me importa.

Salí de su departamento dispuesto arregle mi vida y mis negocios, debía mudarme a ese pueblo para estar cerca de mi niña, debía recuperarla y eso solo sucedería cuando ella me recordara.

Temari había conseguido un departamento muy cerca de la escuela de Sakura, Naruto se mudo conmigo y eso sí que me fastidiaba, pero al final me convencí de que era buena idea él era cercano a los Hatake y eso me ayudaría.

Naruto tenía que preparar su caso para el juicio contra la corporación AMBU, al parecer los Hatake tenían un lio grande con esa corporación y Naruto los defendía como parte de su proyecto social, no me involucre me dedique a investigar a Sakura, sus horarios, que hacia, que le gustaba, que lugares frecuentaba, me había sorprendido que ella no fuera a su casa, pero Naruto me había explicado que los Hatake desconfiaban de Neji, ese hombre no era tonto se dio cuenta que Neji la había reconocido, debía mover mis cartas antes de que ellos se enteraran que Sakura era mía.

Esa tarde salí para encontrarme con Sakura ella asistía a un parque con sus compañeros del colegio como parte de una dinámica escolar, los acompañaba la maestra de su grupo, yo estaría ahi esperándola. La vi llegar con sus compañeras, se veía preciosa con su uniforme, sonreía contenta, unas niñas le ayudaron a sentarse, era tan frágil y vulnerable mi niña necesitaba mas de mi para protegerla, quería correr y abrazarla, besar sus labios y decirle que yo la cuidaría, pero debía controlarme, la profesora indico algo y los niños se levantaron y corrieron por el parque, Sakura permaneció sentada en su sitio después de unos minutos uno de los niños atrajo la atención de ella y se disculpo con Sakura la dejo sola y ahí entraba yo, me acerque despacio mire a todas direcciones y no había nadie cerca.

—Quien anda ahí? —se agito de inmediato y se puso de pie.—

—Tranquila pequeña... estoy buscando a mi perrito, lo traje a pasear y se soltó de la correa, no lo encuentro.

—Un perrito? —sonrió—

—Si...

—Como es su perrito —ella sonrió— puedo tocarlo? — de inmediato se puso a gatas en el piso y comenzó a tantear el piso en busca del perrito—

—Eh... —bravo ahora necesitaba un puto perro— Si, en cuanto lo encuentre jeje...

—Que mal... —su carita se puso triste y me sentí mal.—

—Pero no te pongas triste... lo encontrare y podrás tocarlo. —levanto su carita y me sente frente a ella—

—Siii... pero yo me voy en un ratito con la miss

—Pero puedes venir a verlo aquí, yo siempre vengo a esta hora...

—De verdad? —se emociono—

—Si... si tú me dices que vendrás yo traeré a mi perrito...pero siéntate debes estar incomoda —Permanecía a gatas en el pasto, la tome de la manita y la atraje hacia mí, ella comenzó a acomodarse para sentarse—

—Mañana vendré con mi amigo Lee

—No... no con él no... me temo que a mi perrito no le agradan los niños...

—Pero... no puedo venir solita —ella removió sus deditos— no me dejan mis papas andar sola, ademas de qué... —su carita se puso triste— yo no puedo venir sin compañía.

—Haremos lo siguiente... mañana vienes con tu amiguito y yo me encargo del resto... te parece?

—Yo... —ella dudo en responder.—

—Mi perrito es muy juguetón... y podrás jugar con él.

—Esta bien vendré...

Llegue a casa con la esperanza de tener a mi Sakura de vuelta conmigo, ella tenia una carita emocionada cuando le mencione al perro, ya vería como deshacerme del mocoso mañana, entre al departamento y Naruto estaba en el comedor revisando unos documentos.

—Sasuke qué bueno que lleg... —levanto la mirada.— Y ese perro?

—Ah... —le sonreí y entre en el departamento.— Se llama Poppy lo acabo de comprar...

Ume

Volví del colegio a casa del sr. Guy hice mi tarea y entre a mi cuarto, les dije que me sentía cansada pero realmente quería estar sola, ese encuentro en el parque me había dejado pensativa... ese hombre que me había hablado era el mismo que había escuchado en los sanitarios de la plaza... y juraría que era el mismo de mis sueños, sabía que citarme para verme con él al otro día estaba mal, mama me había dicho que me alejara de los extraños y que les dijera a ellos, pero ese señor me daba confianza y me sentía atraída por él, como si tan solo con decirme en ese momento que le siguiera yo lo haría sin pensar. Quién era ese hombre? Porque ahora de pronto lo encontraba tan seguido en mi vida, alguien toco la puerta y escuche que entraba.

—Ume, papá me envió para saber si estabas despierta, tus papas vinieron a verte...

—Ahora bajo.

—Te espero afuera

—Lee... espera

—Que sucede Ume?

—Mañana... mañana podrías acompañarme al parque?

—Eh? Pero fuimos hoy con el grupo?

—Es solo que quiero recoger flores... unas pocas... solo un ratito

—No te preocupes claro que si le dire a papa e iremos, baja te están esperando.

Mis padres cenaron con nosotros y se fueron a la granja, aun no entendía por que no querían que regresara a la casa, era como si me escondieran de alguien, no quería preguntar escuchaba la voz de papa con ese dejo de preocupación y no quería hacerle preguntas innecesarias en ese momento. Se fueron y me acoste a dormir quería que ese nuevo día llegara quería jugar con ese perrito... pero sobre todo quería volver a escuchar su voz.

Lee fue buscar flores en el ala norte del parque y yo debía quedarme sentada sin moverme en donde me dejo.

—Viniste... —Escuche que me hablo y escuchaba a un perrito ladrar—

—Si... escucho a su perrito —me hinque en el piso y comencé a tantear el piso, hasta que sentí una naricita húmeda olfatear mis manos y me dio risa.— lo puedo sentir... es un perrito, chiquito, es un perrito peludito...

—Si... veo que le agradas.

—Describalo por favor... dígame como es...

—Es pequeño, tiene 2 meses, esta lleno de pelito, es color blanco con motas beige, es muy juguetón —sentía como revoloteaba en mis manos, era una bolita de pelo.—

—Si... es perrito o perrita?

—Es un perrito, te gusta?

—Si... —sentí las manos del señor sobre las mías que guiaban mis manos sobre el perrito.— No se como se llama

—Poppy... aunque si no te gusta el nombre podemos cambiárselo, aun es cachorro y aprenderá el nombre que le demos...

—Me gusta Poppy es lindo... solo que no me refería al perrito jajaja... no se el nombre de usted...

—Mi nombre es Sasuke

—Sr. Sasuke tiene usted un perrito muy bonito —el perrito se subio a mi regazo y comenzó a lengutearme y eso me daba risa, escuchaba al sr. Sasuke reírse.—

—Basta Poppy no molestes a Sakura... —lo quito de encima mío— Debes portarte bien pequeñín.

Escuche al hombre decir Sakura y mi cabeza comenzó a doler, ese hombre me había llamado Sakura? Como en mis sueños la mujer gritando por alguien que respondía a ese nombre, la cabeza me punzaba demasiado fuerte, y comencé a llorar del dolor en mi cabeza, el hombre me sujeto en sus brazos.

—Sakura que tienes?

—Duele, duele mucho...

—Tranquila mi amor, te llevare al hospital...

—Duele, duele mucho, duele mucho

Sentí que ma cargo y me llevaba en brazos, el dolor me mataba, no quería pensar en nada ya, no soportaba ese dolor, me aferre al cuerpo del sr. Sasuke y me olvide de todo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo8 **

Entre el pasado y el futuro; Hoy

Naruto

Cuando Sasuke me llamo nervioso del hospital salí corriendo a verlo, ya estaban ahi los Hatake la sra. Rin estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, el sr. Kakashi intentaba calmarla sus hijos estaban a la espera del doctor y Sasuke... Sasuke estaba sumido en un asiento con la cabeza entre sus manos muriendo de nervios, me disculpe con la familia y me acerque a Sasuke.

—Que fue lo que paso?

—No lo sé... de repente le empezó a doler la cabeza.

—Me refiero a que chingados hacías con ella en el parque?! —Me contuve para que nadie nos mirara mal en el hospital—

—Solo saque al maldito perro a pasear! Y ella estaba ahí.

—Sasuke no me veas la cara de pendejo a ti ni te gustan los perros... —mire a Sasuke y al rededor.— Donde esta el perro?

—Que?... Crees que me iba a preocupar por el mentado perro cuando Sakura se puso mal?

—Pues ve pensando que dirás por que Hatake no deja de mirarte, al llegar le informaron que tu trajiste a su hija... como le vas a justificar tu presencia con Sakura?

—Es mi hija!

—No arruines las cosas Sasuke...

Me quede con Sasuke tratando de clamarle pero era imposible, vimos al doctor salir, y los Hatake lo abordaron de inmediato para saber que era lo que sucedía, quería unírmeles y escuchar pero era obvio que debíamos mantener distancia, sujete a Sasuke por el brazo antes de que hiciera una estupidez como las que venia haciendo. Me miro furioso pero lo hacia por su bien. Desde el punto en el que estábamos podíamos escuchar la conversación.

—Que es lo que le pasa doctor...—la sra Rin miraba al doctor aterrada.—

—Me temo que no podemos esperar más tiempo, la niña debe ser operada de inmediato... tengo entendido que asistieron con el especialista en Tokio, no?

—Si, fuimos con él y dijo que era idónea para la operación.

—Pues debe ser operada no podemos esperar.—el doctor que al parecer les conocía poso una mano sobre el hombre de la sra. Rin.— Sé que la operación es muy costosa pero deben operarla de inmediato.

—No se que haremos... —la mujer lloro mas desconsoladamente.—

—La llevaremos a casa y de ahí la llevaremos el fin de semana a Tokio —hablo el sr. Hatake.— veremos que hacer...

—No... la llevaremos ahora mismo —Sasuke se acerco y saco su móvil— Debe ser trasladada de inmediato, —comenzó a hablar por el móvil— Temari... necesito que contrates un traslado medico aéreo con calidad de urgente para hoy de la ciudad de Yubari a Tokio y busca al mejor cirujano oftalmólogo del país y si es necesario del mundo que venga a Tokio a operar mañana mismo!…

Sasuke siguió dandole instrucciones a Temari mientras los Hatake lo observaban atónitos, no entendían su comportamiento, ni yo que sabia que era lo que ocurría podía justificar que el se comportara así, entendía que estaba desesperado pero no podía ordenar él sin consultarlos, era obvio que sabia lo que vendría en cuanto colgara esa llamada.

—… Si contrata enfermeras... perfecto... llego a Tokio hoy mismo, que alisten todo y tengan mi casa lista, si mi la mansión Uchiha… —colgó y casi como si fuera adivino vi venir la reacción del sr. Hatake.—

—Y usted que se cree para tomar desiciones sobre mi familia así como así?

—Necesita atención medica urgente... no puede esperar.

—La llevaremos nosotros con el doctor agradecemos su ofrecimiento sr. Uchiha, pero nos encargaremos de nuestra hija nosotros... —el sr. Hatake se giro hacia su familia y después me miro— Gracia por venir licenciado Uzumaki pero se puede retirar con su amigo.

—No me voy a ir de aquí —Intente detener a Sasuke pero fue imposible.— Y me voy a llevar a Sakura ahora mismo, les guste o no.

—Sakura? —La mujer lo miro sorprendida.—

—Creo que sabe quién soy, no? —Sasuke miro a la mujer.— Yo soy el padre de esa niña y su nombre es Uchiha Sakura...

—No, ella es Hatake Ume! —el hombre encaro a Sasuke.—

—Sabes perfectamente que ella no es tu hija —Sasuke miro fijamente al hombre, que solo tenso la mandíbula.—

—No voy a dejar que te lleves a mi hija —hablo la mujer, pero Sasuke no quito su mirada del sr. Kakashi.—

—Me voy a llevar a MI hija, por que es mía... y si no quieren tener que preocuparse por otra demanda será mejor que no se interpongan!

—No te la vas a llevar! —Kakashi le soltó un golpe a Sasuke, de inmediato sujete a Sasuke para evitar una pelea en el hospital.— Y no me importan tus amenazas!

—Teme vámonos...

—No me voy a ir sin Sakura... y por supuesto que me la voy a llevar, ella es mía! Y si no quieren tener una demanda por secuestro de un menor será mejor que no se metan! No es así Naruto? —Sasuke me miró.—

—Soy el representante legal de Sasuke... —me sentía una mierda por decirle eso a los Hatake, ellos eran buenas personas no eran malos padres para Sakura, su único delito era no haberla reportado.— Si ustedes no entregan a Sakura procederemos con una demanda y demostraremos que ella es Sakura Uchiha.

—Y creanme soy mas poderoso que Corporaciones AMBU y no dudare en hacerlos mierda por recuperar a mi hija…

Pude ver al sr. Kakashi tensarse de enojo, a la mujer llorar desconsolada aferrándose a su marido y a sus hijos mirar con odio a Sasuke.

—Teme... deja las cosas así por ahora, lo que importa es Sakura. —me gire a los Hatake— Es lo mejor para Sak... Ume, ella necesita esa operación y no es momento para que todos discutan por cosas que no la ayudaran, debemos enfocarnos en la operación.

—Esta bien... —la mujer miro a Sasuke.— cederemos esta vez pero Ume es nuestra.

—Su nombre es Sakura...

Sasuke dio media vuelta y llego a la recepción del hospital, la parecer estaba viendo lo del traslado, continuo haciendo algunas llamadas para agilizar el traslado… había sido una discusión muy bochornosa e innecesaria.

—Se acerco a mi familia por eso... —Hatake me miro con furia.— No queremos que nos ayude mas licenciado... aléjese de mi familia. —Se alejo de mi con sus hijos y su esposa.—

Si había sido una discusión totalmente innecesaria.

Sasuke

El helicóptero estaba por despegar, Naruto me alcanzaría después en mi Jet que permanecía en el Hangar de Hokkaido, debía concluir algunas diligencias aun en el pueblo por lo del juicio, aunque Hatake le habia prácticamente despedido él no se apartaría del caso era un necio. Llegue al hospital para irme con Sakura en el helicóptero, ahi estaba la familia Hatake. El doctor aparecido y Sakura con él, la llevaban en la camilla con las diligencias necesarias, suero, unas maquinas para mantenerla estable, la colocaron en el helicóptero y el doctor se giro hacia la mujer.

—Ya esta todo listo, solo puede ir dos personas con ella.

—Irá Rin... ella podrá acompañarla por las noches en el hospital —Hablo el peliplateado.—

—No se confunda doctor—ellos me miraron— Aquí el que paga soy yo y ellos no van...—los mire a la cara— ustedes se quedan.

—No sr. Uchiha no puede hacerme esto, mi niña me necesita —la mujer lloraba a mares, por un segundo casi le compraba el show de la madre dolida por su hija.— se lo suplico.

—Hacerles que? Quitarles a una hija que no es suya? Quitárselas como ustedes me la quitaron a mí... por meses! —mi enojo salió por mi boca.— La busque por meses! La policía la dio por muerta! Y me dice que no le haga esto... se atreve a encararme!—pude ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos— yo me la llevo para curarla y se los digo en la cara, ustedes se robaron a mi hija, la ocultaron por meses sin importarles el dolor que le causaban a quien la buscaba y ahora se hacen los dignos... no quiero verlos en Tokio, ni cerca de mi hija o me van a conocer...

—Sr. Uchiha estamos listos... —hablo el piloto.—

Subí al helicóptero y despegamos, podía verlos ahí parados, despegue mi mirada de ellos y me concentre en Sakura, estaba dormida mi niña, acaricie su mejillita y tome su manita.

Llegamos al helipuerto del Hospital ingresaron a Sakura y yo estuve con ella en todo momento, la prepararon para ingresarla al quirófano y tuve que esperar solo. En unas horas llego Tenten con el pelirrojo al parecer Naruto les había avisado que Sakura sería operada, Hyuga llego con su prima, la verdad no esperaba la compañía de ellos, vi que el se acerco a Tenten y Shion se aproximo a mí.

—Me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu hija.

—Gracias.

—Vine solo a apoyarte... no pienses que quiero que tu y yo...

—No pienso nada Shion

—Siempre tan pragmático

—Si

—Quieres un cafe?

—No

La vi alejarse y regresar después de un rato con dos cafés, se sentó a mi Aldo sin decir palabra, coloco uno de los cafés a mi lado y saco un libro, comenzó a leer y bebió el suyo.

—Te dije que no queria...

—Y te dije que era tuyo? —me miro— tomo mucho café... —me sonrió y siguió leyendo.—

—Gracias —tome el café, no niego que me agradaba Shion, era buena dándome espacio.—

Shion

Llegue a casa de Neji para pedirle su ayuda con algo de mi empresa, pero vi que estaba por salir muy apurado. Me acerque a él, pero de inmediato me pidio que me fuera que tenia una emergencia y debía ir de inmediato, lo detuve no podía permitir que condujera, me ofrece hacerlo pero se negó rotundamente.

—Por qué no me quieres llevar?

—Porque voy a ver a Uchiha... y no quiero que lo veas!

—Neji por favor no seas infantil! Que Sasuke y yo hayamos tenido algo que ver no quiere decir que lo bloquee de mi vida!

—Shion tu no entiendes...

—No entendere si nome explicas

—Su hija apareció y Uchiha quiere espacio.

—Ah, quiere espacio? Osea que tu si puedes ir a acompañarle cuando nunca han sido amigos, pero yo no?

—Shion...

—Neji...

—Eres insoportable cuando te pones así —abrio la puerta del copiloto— sube…

Le acompañe hasta el hospital y me acerque a Sasuke, sin duda la estaba pasando mal, estaba muy preocupado por su hija, algunos amigos de la niña estaban ahí, Neji estaba con esa niña... los mire y Neji sintió mi mirar, nuestras miradas se encontraron y se sonrojo, era muy difícil verlo sonrojado a ese hombre, pero entendía bien, Neji estaba enamorado de esa niña... que dios se amparara de él.

El doctor salió después de unas horas de espera y Sasuke se acerco desesperado hasta él.

—La operación fue todo un éxito —todos sonreímos de felicidad al saber que ella estaría bien.— ahora debemos esperar para ver como toma su cuerpo la operación, que esperemos sea favorable.

El hombre se retiro, Neji abrazaba a Tenten, la chica abrazo al pelirrojo, Sasuke se sentó exhausto en su asiento, me senté a su lado.

—Ella estará bien... volverá a ver —lo note aun nervioso.—

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa, Sakura es fuerte saldrá de esto.

—Entonces?

—Temo que no recupere la memoria...

—Ayudala a recordar...

—Y cómo hago eso? me dicen que no la forcé o puede ser peor...

—Llevala a los lugares donde tengan memorias... sitios donde hayan compartido momentos, comidas que despierten su gusto, olores que le hagan volver a esos momentos, sin necesidad de decírselo ella recordara... sus sentimientos hablaran por ti. Sasuke no tengas miedo... veo en tus ojos cuánto amas a tu hija, cuando ella recupere la vista lo notara igual que yo.

Sasuke se recargo en su asiento y miro por largo rato el pasillo, estaba un poco mas tranquilo, miro la entrada, Naruto acababa de llegar saludaba a Neji, la niña y el pelirrojo, después de acerco a nosotros.

—Gracias Shion —dijo antes de que llegara Naruto.—

Sakura

Desperté adolorida, la enfermera me despertó para desayunar, decía que después de la operación debía comer para reponerme, me sentían un poco mareada, escuche que la puerta se abrió y la enferma saludo al hombre que entro, pero él no respondió.

—Buenos dias sr. Uchiha... con permiso.

La puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta y se cerro, no escuchaba ruidos, mis ojos estaban vendados, sentía la bandeja de comida en mis piernas.

—Yo te daré de comer —su voz la reconocía esa voz yo la conocía, era la de ese hombre.—

—Gracias…

El señor me dio de comer en la boca, me limpiaba cada que derramaba la sopa, me dio mi gelatina, un trozo cayo de mi boca y se metió en mi camisón del hospital, estaba por meter mi mano para sacarlo pero él me detuvo.

—Yo lo sacare.

—No... yo lo saco. —metí mi mano y saque el trozo de gelatina, mama había dicho que no dejara que nadie me tocara. Se hizo un silencio incomodo.— donde esta mi mama?

—Ella no pudo venir.

—Cuando vendrá?

—Ellos están ocupados con la granja y sus asuntos yo te cuidare en lo que te recuperas.

—Por qué no me lo dijeron ellos? Papa no me dejaría venir con un desconocido sin él ante...

—Porque yo te cuidare Sakura, yo soy tu papa no él!

—Mi nombre es Ume... no Sakura... quiero a mis papas ahora!

— Terminaste tu comida, iré a preguntar cuando te dan de alta.

El hombre salió y me quede sola por unos momentos, no tardo en volver a entrar.

—Nos iremos a casa pasado mañana.

—Volveré a la granja o con tío Guy?

—No iras a esa maldita granja! Vendrás a casa conmigo Sakura yo soy tu papa!

Me quede callada el señor me había gritado y no sabia que hacer, no sabia donde estaba mi mama ni mi papa, comencé a llorar y las vendas se mojaron, se acerco mi y me abrazo.

—Perdoname por favor mi amor no quise gritarte, —su mano frotaba mi espalda mientras me acogía en sus brazos.— es solo que esto me esta rebasando Sakura, no sé que hacer.

—Yo no soy Sakura! —le grite y el dejo de frotarme.— Quiero a mi papa!, quiero a mi mama... Utakata! Shino! Auxilio!

Comencé a gritar para que mis hermanos fueran por mí, no escuche respuesta del señor pero no pare de gritar, sentí que alguien me sujeto y me pincharon el brazo, me sentí cansada y me desvanecí.

Los días en el hospital se pasaron lentos, papa y mama no habían ido a verme, ni mis hermanos se habían aparecido por mi habitación solo ese señor, una enfermera llego y dio el anuncio de que podíamos abandonar el hospital, pero que debía volver dentro de 20 días para retirar el vendaje y comprobar los resultados. Salimos del hospital y el señor me llevo a su casa, él estaba muy emocionado lo escuchaba en su voz, al llegar él olor de esa casa se me hizo conocido, era como si hubiera estado en esa casa antes, pero yo no lo conocía a él, me dio un breve recorrido por toda la casa, me dijo que en cuanto viera podría disfrutar del lago, esa casa tenía un lago y columpios.

Me subió a la planta alta de la casa me dijo que tenia mi habitación y que una enfermera me cuidaría durante el día por que él debía trabajar y en al noche él se haría cargo de mí.

Los días pasaron y el señor era muy lindo conmigo había ocasiones que volvía por las tardes solo para darme de comer, en otras ocasiones llegaba temprano del trabajo para jugar conmigo en el lago, caminábamos descalzos por el jardín, antes de dormir me daba un beso en la frente y se despedía de mi.

Ya había pasado mas de una semana y no sabia nada de mis papas, el señor preparaba un bocadillo para mí al regresar se sentó a minado y medio un poco de pastel de carne en la boca. Él también comía por lo que escuche.

—Sr. Sasuke

—Si mi amor?

—Cuando me iré con mis papas?

No escuche nada se quedo todo en silencio, escuche que se levanto de su asiento, levanto los trastos y se retiro, no habia respondido a mi pregunta, incluso sentía el ambiente tenso cada que mencionaba a mis padres, peor yo quería saber de mi familia espere un rato pero el sr. Sasuke no venía me levante lento guiándome de la pared hasta llegar a la cocina, lo escuche sollozar cerca del lavabo, el señor Uchiha estaba llorando, pero no entendía por qué? Yo solo quería volver con mi familia. Creo me vio porque escuche su voz.

—Regresa a la sala Sakura... —ya me había acostumbrado a que me llamara así—

Regrese sobre mis pasos y tropecé escuche que se acerco a mí y me cargo. Me recargue en su pecho y aspire su aroma...

_—__Esto dolerá poco mi amor, confía en mi, te bajare lento sobre mi... si no quieres continuar y quieres que me detenga solo dime... yo no te lastimare..._

_—__Quiero demostrarle mi amor al sr. Sasuke... Aggg..._

_—__Si quieres paramos..._

_—__Noooo... quiero continuar quiero darle mi amor al sr. Sasuke._

_—__Si te duele no mi amor, podemos esperar... Yo sé que me amas no necesitas demostrarme nada._

_—__Yo quiero hacerlo... _

Me separe de él cuando me sentó en el sillón con la mente aturdida que había sido eso? Un recuerdo? El sr. Sasuke decía que él era mi padre pero yo no le recordaba, pero en esa conversación yo le decía que lo amaba y que quería demostrarle mi amor, que había pasado?

—Sr. Sasuke! —lo escuche volver pero no respondió— como le demostré mi amor?

—Que?...

—Una vez usted me dijo que confiara en usted, que no me lastimaría y yo le dije que quería demostrarle mi amor... pero no recuerdo nada mas... como le demostré mi amor?

Quería recordar necesitaba recordar, el sr. Sasuke durante esos días me había dicho algunas cosas que según él me ayudarían a recordar que el era mi papa... pero que no podía decirme tanto porque debía recordar por mí misma pero estaba harta de todo eso, no soportaba estar sin saber nada, él se quedo callado.

—Se lo suplico por favor ayúdeme a recordar! —comencé a llorar— casi todas las noches sueño con usted pero no sé si son solo sueños, escucho su voz en mi cabeza diciéndome cosas pero no se sin recuerdos o alucinaciones mías! Ayúdeme por favor!

—Sakura mi amor... no llores, si pudiera evitarte todo esto lo haría pero no quiero tenerte lejos, no puedo, te perdí todo este tiempo y no quiero volver a perderte —escuchaba sus sollozos— no se como ayudarte a recordar...

—Solo ayúdeme se lo suplico…

Mis lagrimas escurrían a travez del vendaje, sentí sus manos en mis mejillas y cómo despacio me atrajo hacia él y me dio un beso delicado en mis labios, me sorprendió que él me besara era mi papa! y me estaba besando y era un beso tan hermoso, no podía alejarme de él quería sentirlo mas, su beso se hizo mas profundo cuando suspire en su boca y el introdujo su lengua en mi boca, mis labios se movían al compas de los suyos, como si danzaran un vals que ambos conocíamos, como si fuera algo habitual en nosotros, mis manos se aferraron a su cabeza y lo atraje mas a mi boca, sus manos se colaron por mi cuerpo estrujándome fuerte así grande y fuerte pecho, sentía mi respiración agitada y la devoción de él a mis labios, inclino su cabeza y beso con mas fuerza mi boca, soltó un ligero gemido en mis labios y reaccione en ese momento me separe de él de inmediato que estaba haciendo! Como podíamos habernos besado de esa manera. El se supone que era mi papa...

Después de ese beso el sr. Sasuke se disculpo conmigo dijo que no lo volvería hacer, me llevo a mi habitación y se fue a la suya, pero ese beso me dejo mas confundida de lo que ya estaba, me recosté en la cama aturdida intentado descifrar que relación tenían esos recuerdos con lo que había sucedido en la sala, estuve pensando casi toda la noche hasta que me dormí.

_—__Me encanta tenerte dentro papi!_

_—__Tengo una niña muy traviesa a la cual educar..._

_—__Papi dame mas duro!_

_—__Quieres que te dé más?..._

_—__Ahhh! ahhh!Así papito cogeme mas duro... ya casi papi... mete más tú verga en mi coño! Follame papi...Follame mas!_

_—__Quieres que papi te folle duro?_

_— __Papi Follame! Por favor... Follame duro! Ah!_

_—__Dime como te gusta pequeña sucia..._

_—__Dame duro papi! Follame duro papi! por favor, follame papi! _

Me desperté agitada, la respiración me faltaba que acaba de ser eso? Estaba teniendo sueños sucios con el hombre que decía ser mi papa!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo9 **

Las viejas costumbres no se olvidan

Sasuke

Después de ese beso me costaba mas controlarme con Sakura, había pasado mas de una semana evitando el contacto con Sakura, pero esa noche me quebré y no pude aguantarme, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba me excuse en el pretexto de ayudarla pero lo había hecho mas para saciarme a mí, le había besado sin pensar en las consecuencias Sakura tenia ese poder en mi, hacer que cayera rendido ante ella. Ahora trataba de no estar a solas por tanto tiempo con ella.

En esta ocasión estábamos por comer con la enfermera, quien alistaba la comida de Sakura y yo estaba en la sala con ella mientras revisaba unos documentos, el teléfono sonó y Sakura quizo contestar en un afán de practica para memorizar la casa.

—Bueno... quién habla?... quién? Permítame... —se acerco a mi despacio y yo atento a ella para que no tropezara— Es una señora... Shion Hyuga.

—Pásamela mi amor... —me dio el teléfono.— Bueno... Shion —la verdad me alegro recibir su llamada, Shion se había vuelto una buena amiga.— si, es ella jaja sí, si, espero pronto la puedas conocer... si... enserio? Me alegra... si... jajaja perfecto, te parece si nos vemos hoy en la noche? Perfecto!

Colgué y continue leyendo mis hojas, Sakura estaba sentada con unos cuentos en braille muy entretenida.

—Ya quieres comer?

—Aja

—Le dire a la enfermera —la mujer venia entrando.— Lina ya comeremos, ve sirviendo la comida.

—Si señor Uchiha.

—Espera... necesito que esta noche te quedes con Sakura saldré y no se puede quedar solita... te pagare extra por el improvisto.

—Por su puesto sr. Uchiha... será toda la noche?

—Llegare... tarde pero llegare.

—Cuente con ello. Nena vamos a comer?

—Ya se me quito el hambre... me llevas a mi habitación, me duele la cabeza.

Sakura se fue a su habitación, el doctor nos había dicho que era probable que los dolores persistieran pero que desaparecerían paulatinamente, comí y me retire al trabajo encargando a Sakura con la enfermera.

Sakura

Entre a mi habitación y me acerque a la cama y arroje todos los peluches de la cama, estaba furiosa, pero furiosa por qué? No entendía que era lo que me pasaba de la nada me había puesto así de irritada, quizá me molestaba que el sr. Sasuke salía y yo me quedaba encerrada en la casa sin hablar con nadie... me quede tirada en la cama, no quería bajar pero el estomago me empezó a gruñir y tenía que bajar por algo de comer, toque el timbre de mi cama para que la enfermera fuera por mí. Me llevo a la cocina para prepararme un sandwich mientras conversaba conmigo, al parecer el sr. Sasuke ya se había ido.

—Tu papa se ve que te quiere mucho nena.

—Aja

—Te imaginas si tu papa y la srta Shion volvieran a salir? Tendrías una mama muy guapa!

—Yo ya tengo una mama, Lina

—Ah si jajaj... pero me refiero a que la srta Hyuga es una mujer muy bella y tu papa es muy guapo... se verían tan bonitos juntos.

—Como es ella?

—Es hermosa, tiene una cabellera rubia platinada larga y sedosa, una piel blanca preciosa y unos ojos lilas divinos... pero lo que más atrae de ella según los hombres son sus grande... que grandes enormes pechos! Las hermanas Hyuga tienes unos pechos prominentes jajaja

Yo toque mis pechos inexistentes no había nada ahí y sentí una tristeza enorme, al sr. Uchiha le gustaban las mujeres pechugonas. Escuche la risa de la enfermera.

—Tu aun no te desarrollas nena aun eres una niña, pero sin duda serás una mujer hermosa cuando crezcas... tienes unos ojos preciosos y tu cabello es divino, serás tan hermosa o mas que ella.

—Dijiste que ellos volvieran a salir? Ya habían salido antes?

—Si nena, no lo supiste? Salieron por algunos meses, de hecho se dice que se iban a comprometer... salió en todas las revistas de sociales.

Sentí que mi corazón se oprimió enormemente, me sentí tan triste que de nueva cuenta se me fue el apetito, la enfermera me sirvió el sandwich pero yo ya no quise comer, quise subir a mi habitación y recostarme, al hacerlo comencé a llorar me dolía el pecho, pero sin duda me dolía mas el corazón.

El señor Sasuke me trataba diferente a cuándo había llegado, antes era más atento y ahora sentía que ponía distancia conmigo, la mujer llamaba seguido a la casa o a su móvil, y él cada vez se portaba más distante, eso me dolía.

Sasuke

Las cosas en casa iban bien Sakura se sentía mas cómoda ya casi no mencionaba a los Hatake y eso me relajaba mas, sin embargo les mandaba los avances de ella atreves de Temari, los resultados de la operación sus terapias y cualquier detalle de ella, Naruto me habia hecho ver que eran buenas personas y que habían ayudado a Sakura, gracias a ellos Sakura estaba viva y les debía eso estaría en deuda con ellos el resto de mis días, sin embargo no lo reconocería delante de ellos, si algo tenia un Uchiha era orgullo, así que había hablado con Shion para apoyarlos por debajo del agua, ella firmaría un contrato con Rin Hatake donde ella invertiría para que el vivero prosperara para que de forma oficial fueran sus proveedores... el dinero lo daría yo.

Esta noche la había invitado a cenar a la casa para agradecerle su ayuda y por qué Shion quería conocer a Sakura, queríamos hacer una fiesta de pre-celebracion para Sakura a la mañana siguiente iríamos al doctor y le quitarían las vendas.

Shion llego y teníamos una cena entre los tres, no quería más gente ahí, me gustaba estar solo con Sakura nosotros dos solos nada mas, Shion era nuestra primera visita oficial a nuestro nido.

La enfermera se despidió de mi, se había quedado para alistar a Sakura y ya estaba lista, me dio indicaciones que ya solo ayudara a Sakura a bajar, me disculpe con Shion y subí por ella, cuando abrí Sakura estaba casi desnuda solo tenia sus bragas puestas, pase saliva y escuche su voz…

—Quien anda ahí? Eres tu Lina

—Soy yo mi amor... —mi voz estaba muy agitada.—

—Perdón sr. Sasuke es solo que el vestido me apretaba un poco... —se cubrió el pecho con sus manitas y camino a la cama en busca de algo para taparse.— creo que la ropa que tengo ya no me queda.

—Recuérdame decirle a Temari... —acaricie sus brazos y pase saliva— que te compre ropa nueva...

—Me ayuda a buscar algo... por favor.

Me acerque al armario y trate de concentrarme, Mierda! Toda la puta semana tratando de poner distancia para no actuar como un animal y ahora estaba con una erección en los pantalones buscándole un vestido, encontré uno que recordaba me gustaba como se le veía, se giro poniéndose de espaldas y levanto sus bracitos deslice el vestido y lo abroche... subí el cierre y le acomode el vestido, tantas veces la desvestí y ahora la estaba vistiendo... ironías...

Bajamos y Shion nos esperaba, me sonrió cuando bajamos y sonrió al ver a Sakura.

—Es hermosa —la abrazo— es realmente hermosa tu hija Sasuke

—Te lo dije... Sakura ella es la srta Shion Hyuga

—Dime Shion, cariño.

—Un gusto en conocerla señora —se inclino levemente y se mantuvo seria.—

—Que educadita es muy linda.

Pasamos a cenar y en toda la velada Sakura no menciono palabra, estaba seria y Shion intentaba romper el hielo, terminamos de comer y estuvimos un rato en la sala conversando del trabajo de Shion que intentaba hacer conversación con eso de las bodas, por lo que conocía de las mujeres a todas les interesaba el tema y el trabajo de ella... pero a Sakura no le intereso, estaba seria y muy distante con nuestra invitada, permanecía sentada a un lado de mi, Shion centro su atención en mi ahora y comenzó a hablar de la inversión que teníamos pendiente sin mencionar a los Hatake, Sakura solo escuchaba.

—Sr. Sasuke ya es tarde y tengo sueño... a que hora se ira su amiga

Me quede de piedra con el comentario de Sakura, estaba siendo muy grosera con Shion y ella era nuestra invitada, no podía pasar por alto que se comportara de esa manera con ella y menos cuando vilmente la había corrido. Estaba por responderle pero Shion empezó a reírse.

—Tiene razón tu hija Sasuke ya es tarde y debería irme... jajaja.

—Shion por favor... diculspanos… Sakura debe estar cansada es la primera vez que recibimos visitas…

—No te preocupes, nos vemos pequeña.

—Adiós señora.

Se quedo de pie en la sala sin acercarse a ella a despedirse, Shion se acerco para darle un beso pero Sakura se sentó evadiendo su saludo, Shion sonrió y camino a la salida, la acompañe y me disculpe de nueva cuenta, estaba más que apenado con ella.

—No te disculpes Sasuke jajaja entiendo... tu hija es un poco celosa de ti jajaja

Se dio media vuelta y se subió a su coche y se fue yo entre furioso, entre a la sala y no estaba, camine a la recepción y ahí estaba subiendo con su bastón guía, estaba huyendo de mi, sabia lo que había hecho, subí furioso las escaleras y la cargue para llevarla a su habitación una vez dentro hablaría muy seriamente con ella.

—Que fue todo esto Sakura?!

—Tenia sueño... —ahi estaba llorando y yo sintiéndome mierda por gritarle, pero se había pasado con Shion.—

—No me salgas con eso! Te portaste muy mal con Shion y ella no se lo merece!

—Yo no fui grosera... —sus lagrimas escurrían.—

—Y que fue todo eso? —me acerque a ella y comencé a quitar los vendajes.— Deja de llorar por que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, te voy a cambiar las vendas por unas limpias para que te duermas.

—Si sr. Sasuke...

—No puedo creer que te portaras así con ella...

—Pues sí tanto le duele la señora vayase con ella! —me empujo y termino de quitarse las vendas sola—

—Aquí estan las limpias, —se las puse en la mano y ella comenzó a colocárselas, solo la observe, me sorprendió como mi niña era autosuficiente y podía hacer sus cosas solita.— Descansa —le di un beso en la frente y me fui a dormir.

Entre a mi habitación ya mas relajado, me senté en la cama y analice la citación, había sido una cena terrible, Sakura se había portado mal con Shion, le había hecho desplantes, la había ignorado, la había corrido! Y para colmo se molestaba…

_"—No te disculpes Sasuke jajaja entiendo... tu hija es un poco celosa de ti jajaja"_

_"—tu hija es un poco celosa de ti jajaja"_

Recordé las palabras de Shion, Sakura estaba celosa? Estaba celosa? Recordé esa vez en suiza cuando se puso celosa, sus contestastaciones... eran las mismas que me daba ahora... su comportamiento frio y había soltado en llanto por que mi atención no era suya, sino con Shion, el corazón me brinco mi niña comenzaba a recordarme, quizá su mente aun no, pero su corazón lo hacia... recordé los momentos que pasamos en Suiza juntos aquel cumpleaños de mi princesa, la primera vez que me la cogí por el culo, mi verga se puso dura me quite la camisa y me baje los pantalones, me acomode y comencé a masturbarme, su imagen apareció en mi mente al verla desnuda al abrir la puerta me excito mas, sus caderas ahora eran un poco mas prominentes, mi niña se estaba volviendo mas mujer, tome mi verga entre mi mano y comencé a moverla suave sobre mi pene, sus gemidos venían a mi memoria..

_—__Ahhhhhhh!_

_—__Siii, siii, siiii m-me gusta..._

_—__Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!... Ahhhhhhhh!_

_—__Ohhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhh! Oooooooh Mi Dioooooss!_

Mi mano comenzó a moverse mas rápido sobre mi eje.

_—__Ohhh! Ooohhhh! ooohhh! S-sr. Sasuke Oohhhh! ha-haga que me oohhh! Me-me venga..._

_—__Ahhhhh! Pa-papi hazme ve-venirme... ah, ah, ah...!_

_—__Ahhhhhh! Papi... por favor... ah!, ah!, hazme venirme... por favor... Dame-dame... mas..._

Estaba por venirme cuando escuche un grito en la habitación de Sakura, recobre la cordura y busque mis pantalones, me los puse y salí corriendo a su cuarto, al entrar estaba hecha un mar de llanto y muy agitada, sus bracitos temblaban a la par de todo su cuerpecito.

—Que pasa mi amor? Que tienes?

—Ella... ella quiere hacerme daño, ella quiere llevarme —temblaba, y no era para menos sabia a que se refería... Karin— Ella quiere hacerme daño —sus bracitos se aferraban a mi.—

—No mi amor ella ya no te hará daño no lo voy a permitir... solo fue una pesadilla mi amor, —la cuñe en mis brazos y la mecí en mi regazo.— Tranquila mi niña, no llores mi bebe, —bese su cabecita y ella levanto su carita.—

—Puedo dormir con usted esta noche? —sus lagrimitas escurrían por su vendaje ya muy húmedo—

—Es lo que mas deseo mi amor…

La cargue en mis brazos y la lleve a nuestra cama.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo10 **

Estrategias, cada quien usa sus cartas a su favor.

Naruto

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no había siquiera pensado en nada, tenia que revisar todo antes del juicio, había logrado convencer a los Hatake que aun podían confiar en mi para terminar ese asunto a estas alturas no encontrarían a un buena bogado que les llevara el caso y a parte les saldría carísimo. Estaba en casa revisando los documentos mientras intentaba educar a Poppy si el perro que Sasuke dejo abandonado en el parque, yo regrese por el pobre animal entendía que Sakura por su reciente operación necesitaba la mayor higiene posible por lo que me lo quedaría hasta que pudieran recibirlo, ese Teme debía hacerse cargo de sus actos... el animal me miraba atento.

—No Poppy! Ahi no te hagas! Maldito animal del demonio!

Me levante a limpiar y recogí su tiradero, pase por la estantería y vi la correspondencia y recordé aquel sobre con los análisis de Sakura... corrí por mi saco y salí a buscar al Teme.

Cuando llegue estaban por salir, Sasuke sujetaba a Sakura para adentrarla al coche, me saludo y Sakura aun era tímida conmigo, tenia fe de que me recordara.

—Vienes con nosotros? —Sasuke estaba muy animado, al parecer las cosas con Sakura iban mejor.— Vamos al doctor hoy le quitan las vendas y sabremos si vuelve a ver...

—Por supuesto jajaja el tío Naruto estará ahí —me acerque a Sakura y la abrace— pase lo que pase eres una niña maravillosa Sakura —ella me sonrió— a que tío quieres mas?a mí o a ese tal Maito Guy... yo soy mas guapo—Ella se empezó a reír. — tomare eso como un "tío Naruto tu eres mi favorito!" Jajaja

—Eres muy divertido tío Naruto jajaja

—A él si lo llamas tío Naruto pero a mí no me puedes dejar de decir sr. Sasuke? —el Teme se puso celoso como siempre jajaja—

—Perdón papa... —Sakura dijo tímida.—

—Mejor si dime sr. Sasuke jajaja —los dos nos reímos y subimos al coche.

Al llegar las enfermeras se llevaron a Sakura para tomarle la presión y revisiones menores de rutina y agradecí estar a solas con Sasuke.

—Teme... tenemos que hablar.

—Que ocurre?

—Recuerdas el día del secuestro de Sakura?

—Como olvidarlo Naruto... —Sasuke se estremeció—

—Sasuke... recuerdas el sobre... —vi su cara cambiar de color.— debemos saber qué paso con Sakura.

—Yo no leí el resultado...

—Yo tampoco... pero tengo entendido que se le puede hacer un ultrasonido y en el se ve si una mujer ha estado embarazada, si ha sufrido algún degrado o ah dado a luz...

—Y cómo sabes tanto? —Sasuke me miro extrañado.—

—Soy abogado pendejo... llevo casos de violaciones y como prueba recurrimos a esos estudios.

—Ok... terminando con el cirujano la llevamos con una ginecóloga.

—Se de una muy discreta...

Sakura

Las enfermeras me llevaron por fin a un cuarto, escuche que el sr. Sasuke, el tío Naruto, y al doctor entrar hablando con ellos, sobre como atenderme después de quitarme las vendas, sentí como comenzó a quitar los vendajes, temblaba y tenia nervios volvería a ver, volvería a ver por fin, quería llorar de la emoción. Sentí cuando ya había quitado ya todas las vendas quito con cuidado as gasas sobre mis ojos.

—Abre los ojos Sakura...

Escuche su voz pero tenia miedo, demore en reaccionar en abrir los ojos, algo me decía que no los abriera.

—Confía en mí, —me tomo de las manos el sr. Sasuke— abre los ojos... Abrelos amor.

Me dio paz su voz y abrí los ojos, me quede estática y comenzaron a escurrir mis lagrimas, el sr. Sasuke permanecía sujetando mis manos, el doctor pregunto que que veía, si distinguía formas o luces...

_—__S-si señor Sa-sasuke..._

_—__Señor Sasuke? creo debemos corregir eso, no puedes ir por ahí llamándome así, se supone que soy tu papa... dime papá. Probemos con Sasuke? Dime solo Sasuke... te parece?_

_—__Si... Seño... si S-sa-sasuke._

_—__Así esta mejor. _

—No veo nada doctor, sigo ciega —las lagrimas escurrieron por mi rostro, sentí como el señor Sasuke apretaba mis manos en las suyas.—No veo nada...

—Tranquila mi amor —el sr. Sasuke me abrazo contra su pecho y lo sentí tan cálido, hacia tanto que no me sentía tan protegida.— Todo va a estar bien…

Me aferre a sus brazos y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, aspire su aroma ese aroma me llenaba por completo. Escuche al doctor que debía revisarme, yo no quitaba mi vista del frente mientras mi mente viajaba...

_La noche anterior_

El sr. Sasuke me cargo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta su cama, me metió en ella y me arropo, el se metió detrás de mi y me abrazo, sus abrazos eran fuertes y me sujetaban contra su cuerpo, escuchaba sus susurros en la noche…

—Nadie te volverá alejar de mi... No lo voy a permitir... tu eres mía Sakura... mía... Te amo Sakura…

Me quede profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.

_—__Si no sabes cuál elegir... duerme conmigo, los hijos duermen con sus papas a veces._

_—__Pero y mi habitación?_

_—__Seguirá ahí mañana, con calma elegirás cuál quieres._

_—__Supongo que tiene razón..._

_—__Pero quitate esa ropa, esta sucia, anduviste corriendo en el lago._

_—__Hasta mañana sr. Sasuke._

_—__Buenas noches mi niña... Es normal que los papas les den besitos a sus hijos... descansa princesa._

Al despertar el sr. Sasuke seguía dormido, escuchaba su respiración serena, tantee su pecho estaba desnudo, mi cuerpo se estremeció, en ese sueño el sr. Sasuke me había besado en los labios, solté un suspiro y me acerque a él, de forma lenta toque su rostro y pose mis labios con los suyos, mi cuerpo entero se sintió diferente, como si una felicidad lo embriagara y una descarga completa se estableciera en mi estomago y estallara por dentro llenando mi cuerpo, presione mas mis labios con los de él y el sr. Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

—Buenos días mi amor —me sujeto en sus brazos presionándome a su pecho, se escuchaba somnoliento.—mi amor…

Se volvió a quedar profundamente dormido mientras me apretaba a su cuerpo, eso me dejo mas pensativa... ese beso no le había sorprendido era como si fuese algo cotidiano entre él y yo, que clase de relación teníamos?

_Actualidad_

—Sus pupilas reaccionan a la luz... no me explico bien a que se deba por ahora su ceguera, quizá se esta acostumbrando a su nueva condición, esperaremos unos días y veremos si recupera la visión, los veo en 15 días a menos que haya cambios.

—Si doctor... —el sr. Sasuke me abrazo y el tío Naruto solo sonreía con tristeza.—

Y digo sonreía... porque podía verlos a la perfección ahora debía averiguar quién era el sr. Sasuke en mi vida, que clase de relación teníamos por que definitivamente no era la misma que con papa Kakashi... cada que el me tocaba, lo olía o lo sentía venían a mi diferentes recuerdos, pero ahora al ver su rostro un torbellino de imágenes, voces y momentos venían a mi mente. Debía averiguar mas sobre él y definitivamente de mí.

Sasuke

Salimos de la consulta y me sentía frustrado, esperaba que Sakura pudiera ver y que al mirarme recordara todo nuestro pasado juntos, pero no había sido así, Naruto me guiaba para ir con la ginecóloga que conocía, Sakura permanecía sentada en la parte trasera del auto, con sus ojitos mirando al frente, me preguntaba que pensaba no había dicho nada desde que habíamos salido.

Entramos al consultorio y una mujer nos recibió, Naruto hablo con ella en privado para explicarle la situación que era algo sumamente de extrema confidencialidad, la mujer hizo pasar a Sakura la notaba nerviosa y no sabia como justificar que una mujer la iba a revisar en su zona intima, siendo que ella era una niña y no recordaba haber tenido relaciones, Sakura creía que era virgen aun.

—Que me van hacer sr. Sasuke?

—Mi amor... la doctora te va a revisar, por que... es solo por rutina, tu... tu tuviste un accidente muy feo hace meses y quiero cerciorarme de que estes bien...

—Pero...

—Confia en mi

—Esta bien...

Sakura entro en un cuarto donde las enfermeras le colocaron la bata y la hicieron pasar al consultorio yo entre con ella, mientras Naruto se quedaba en la sala de espera. La ayudaron a acostarse en la camilla, le colocaron sus piernitas en unas bases de metal para abrir sus piernitas, ella estaba muy nerviosa.

—Señor Uchiha... seria preferible que que entrara la mama para acompañarla, si gusta puede esperar en la sala de espera.. —una de las enfermeras me miro tímida.—

—Soy su papa y me quedo... —asintió nerviosa.—

La mujer arremango la bata de Sakura le separo las piernitas colocándoselas en dos bases y su vagina quedaba expuesta, ahora entendía él porque me pedía salir. Vi a Sakura sonrojarse tantas veces, la había visto sin ropa en infinidad de ocasiones pero esta vez era diferente era como aquel baño después de que se entrego a mi, su reacción a verla desnuda por primera vez ante mis ojos, ella mostrándome su cuerpecito... era ese sonrojo inocente que amaba de ella, Sakura estaba sonrojada por verse vulnerable ante de mi como aquella vez, notaba a la enfermera incomoda por mi presencia solo desvíe mi mirada a la ventana y la doctora entró.

—Bien vamos a revisar... —coloco una sabana tapándole su sexo y desmontando mas su bata tomo algo que se coloco en las manos y miro a Sakura.— Vas a sentir algo frío nena... —

—Ah... —Sakura se estremeció y le tome su manita, la mujer comenzó con el ultrasonido—

—Tienes una vida sexual activa nena?

—Yo... no... —Sakura se veía confundida, la doctora me observo.— no sé

—Seria mas fácil si me deja a solas con su hija, a veces las chicas son tímidas delante de sus padres.

—Mi hija perdió la memoria, tuvo un accidente, creo se lo dejo claro Uzumaki.

—Entiendo... —apago el ultrasonido.— voy a oscultarte cariño, —quito la sabana y metió su rostro entre las piernas de Sakura, tomo unas tenazas.—

—Que me van hacer! —Sakura se removió—

—Tranquila nena... no dolerá se ven un poco aparatosas pero no dolerán te lo aseguro. —la doctora miro a Sakura para reconfortarla—

—Mi hija no ve doctora...

—Lo lamento pensé que se había asustado al ver las tenazas... —continuo con la ocultación—

—Ah... —Sakura se estremeció—

—Tranquila mi amor la doctora solo esta haciendo su trabajo.

La ginecóloga termino de revisarla y las enfermeras se llevaron a Sakura para cambiarla, la doctora se me acerco.

—Sr. Uchiha su hija no presenta desgarramientos uterino, ni signos de haber estado en gestación en algún momento, por lo que descarto totalmente algún embarazo y por ende algún aborto o parto, pero lo que no descarto es que su hija ya presenta una vida sexual activa, por lo que se ve tiene meses que no tiene actividad sexual... pero no es virgen su hija, si necesita un reporte medico por escrito lo puedo realizar el lic. Uzumaki me conoce y eh llevado casos de abuso infantil a discreción si su hija fue abusada yo podría...

—Gracias —No la deje terminar y salí de inmediato—

Ví a mi niña salir ya cambiada un tanto nerviosa pero con la respuesta de la ginecóloga me sentí más que tranquilo, ahora volveríamos a casa y todo sería como antes.

Sakura

No entendía porque me habían llevado a ese lugar, me sentía extraña, esa mujer me reviso partes que nadie nunca había visto y el sr. Sasuke me había visto todo… quizá hasta los intestinos, tuve que disimular que no había visto lo que sucedía pero me había querido morir de la vergüenza en ese momento, abierta de piernas con el sr. Sasuke mirándome zonas donde ni siquiera yo me podía ver...

Salimos del consultorio y el tío Naruto se acerco al sr. Sasuke aunque hablo en voz baja logre escucharlo…

—Y bien?

—Negativo —Solto un suspiro—

—Me alegra Teme... —lo vi sonreírle al sr. Sasuke y él devolverle el gesto.—

Era tan guapo, su rostro era tan perfecto, sus rasgos finos con esa ligera sonrisa me parecían la figura de un angel, vestido con ese traje impecable negro y su gabardina negra sobre él le hacían tan guapo... pero que decía! Era mi papa!

Llegamos a su oficina él debía recoger algunos documentos, el tío Naruto debía volver a sus asuntos y me quede sola con sl sr. Sasuke en su oficina era enorme con sillones amplios, el revisaba su ordenador y de vez en vez me miraba, eso me ponía nerviosa.

—Ya en un segundo termino... quieres que hagamos algo?

—Eh... me gustaría llamar a mis papas... —lo vi tensar su rostro y suspirar, tomo su teléfono y marco—

— Rin Hatake?... soy Uchiha Sasuke mi hija quiere hablar con ustedes... —Lo vi acercarse a mi y pasarme el teléfono.—

—Mama! Mami no sabes cuánto los extraño... si, si eh estado bien... si, el sr. Sasuke es muy bueno... me cuida muy bien... si fuimos hoy mami... —me moría de ganas de decirle que ya veía, que tuvieran una buena noticia— no veo mami... —pero debía apegarme a mi plan—

El sr. Sasuke me miro y vi sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, ese hombre en realidad me quería? al parecer sufría por que yo no pudiera ver... se me estrujo el corazón por mentirle, pero necesitaba saber que éramos... por que si bien todos aseguraban que era su hija, yo estaba segura que había algo más y lo descubriría.

Los días pasaron y cuando me quedaba sola en casa con la enfermera revisaba la casa, las fotografías, la ropa, todo, necesitaba encontrar algunas pistas, encontré un ordenador pero no recordaba la contraseña estaba segura que debía ser mío, por algún motivo sabia que ese ordenador era mío, así que lo tome y lo mantenía escondido en mi habitación cada que podía intentaba acceder a sus archivos, escuche que alguien había llegado y lo metí entre mi ropa como siempre lo hacia, salí de mi habitación y vi que una mujer entraba a la casa... era muy hermosa sonreía dulcemente y el sr. Sasukele devolvía la sonrisa mientras la acompañaba a su despacho, baje con sigilo y espié por la puerta del despacho.

—Ya tengo todo listo Sasuke... estoy tan emocionada! —la mujer saco una tablet y le mostró algunas cosas.— La verdad es que esto me hace feliz, te lo debo a ti Sasuke...

—Yo soy el que te debe mas —el sr. Sasuke sonreía demasiado y eso no me gustaba.—

—Cuando le dirás a Sakura?

—Que? —lo vi sonreírle como burlón.—

—Sasuke! Jajaja... bien que sabes... pues esto... lo que tenemos.

Mi corazón se acelero, que tenia el sr. Sasuke con ella! qué era eso que me tendrían que decir. Escuche que alguien venia y rápido desdoble mi bastón guía y fingí andar perdida por la casa.

—Pequeña como bajaste sola pudiste caerte —era la enfermera—

—Quiero comenzar a ser independiente en la casa —me tomo del brazo.—

—Agarrate de mí, solo llevo estas bebidas a tu papa y la srta. Shion…

Ella era Shion! Era ma mujer que tanto llamaba a la casa y con la que el sr. sasuke tanto se reía. Le mire el pecho cuando entramos al despacho y oh por dios! Lina tenía razón eran enormes! Esos eran melones y yo ni a limones llegaba... me sentí tan insignificante a su lado…

—Sakura... —el sr. Sasuke me miró un poco sorprendido.— pensé que estabas dormida amor.

—No

—Sakura, preciosa —la mujer rápidamente me saludo.—como has estado pequeña? Lamento que no recobraras la vista bonita. —acaricio mi mejilla —

—Mmm —solo correspondí su conversación y su gesto lo mejor que pude, de verdad no la soportaba—

—Sakura saluda a Shion —podía sentir su mirada sin girarme a mirarlo, porque demonios le daba tanta importancia a ella!, porque siempre era ella quien estaba primero.—

—Hola... —Lina nos sirvió una limonada a los tres.—

Ellos siguieron hablando y yo ignoraba los comentarios de la mujer, el sr. Sasuke de vez en vez me miraba atento, me levante y me disculpe con la excusa de ir al tocador, la mujer se levanto para ayudarme a salir y "sin querer" le derrame la limonada…

—Ahhh! esta helada… —pego un grito que hasta pensé que la había lastimado.—

—Sakura! —escuche la voz del sr. Sasuke muy irritada—

—Que sucede? Moje a alguien? Lo lamento… yo no se que me paso… creo que tropecé, soy muy torpe…

—No te preocupes nena... será mejor que me vaya Sasuke debo ir a cambiarme.

—Lo lamento Shion… te ofrecería que te cambiaras aquí pero creo que si es mejor que te vayas Shion, lo lamento mucho y disculpa a Sakura...

—No pasa nada, fue un accidente, no es así nena?

—Claro —dije conteniendo mi risa.—

La mujer salió del despacho, pero el sr. Sasuke se quedo ahí mirándome en silencio, yo fingí no notar su presencia y me senté, él no dijo nada solo me observaba, hasta que hablo.

—Como pudiste hacerle eso a Shion —como odiaba que le diera tanta importancia a esa mujer!—

—No lo hice a propósito… fue un accidente de verdad…

—Enserio? —vi que me miro con mas detalle y una mueca al parecer no me creía, debía convencerlo de que sí.—

—No veo! Como pudría haberlo hecho... —el cambio su semblante cuando le recordé que no veía, me sentí mal por hacerlo sentir culpable por algo que si había hecho.—

—Lo lamento mi amor, —se acerco y me beso en la cabeza y me acuno en su pecho— no te agrada Shion no es así?

—Si... es solo que estoy cansada y andar de un lado a otro me agota quizá por eso me tropecé... puedo ir a dormir? —Como me desagradaba esa mujer no la quería cerca del sr. Sasuke, la quería lejos de la casa, la quería lejos, muy lejos de nosotros!—

Sasuke

Cada visita de Shion a la casa era un autentico desastre pero estaba casi seguro que Sakura le había tirado la limonada encima a propósito, pero ella no veía como lo había hecho... fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y la enfermera revisaba los medicamentos de la alacena.

—Sr. Uchiha necesita algo? —se levanto para atenderme—

—No... —Tome unn vaso y serví el agua.—

— La niña aprende rápido... hoy me asusto verla en el pasillo del despacho, no sé como bajo sola.

—Bajo sola?

—Si sr. Uchiha disculpe pero fue cuando prepare las bebidas para usted y la srta. Hinata y bueno yo no...

—No te estoy regañando

—Jajaja que alivio… —se sentó de nuevo en la barra—

—Que avances ha tenido Sakura?

—Pues ya anda por la casa sola a veces la eh visto en las habitaciones tomando las fotos, revisando el despacho... revisando su ordenador.

—Un ordenador?

—Si, uno rosita que tiene en la portada la insignia de su familia, la cresta Uchiha

—Es su ordenador... pero ese estaba en mi armario en una repisa, tú se lo diste?

—No, pensé que ya lo tenia de que llego la verdad no la eh visto usarlo lo vi en su cama en una ocasión supuse que quería usarlo pero cuando le pregunte si quería ayuda me dijo que no.—su móvil comenzó a sonar y se disculpo conmigo, me quede pensando seriamente en eso.—

_—__Entiendo... voy a oscultarte cariño,_

_—__Que me van hacer!_

_—__Tranquila nena... no dolerá se ven un poco aparatosas pero no dolerán te lo aseguro._

_—__Mi hija no ve doctora..._

_—__Lo lamento pensé que se había asustado al ver las tenazas... _

Ella se había asustado al ver las tenazas... las había visto...

_—__Ahhh! esta helada..._

_—__Sakura!_

_—__Que sucede? Moje a alguien? Lo lamento..._

_—__No te preocupes nena... será mejor que me vaya Sasuke debo ir a cambiarme._

_—__No te preocupes y disculpa a Sakura..._

_—__Fue un accidente _

La había mojado a propósito... había visto a Shion...

_— __La niña aprende rápido... hoy me asusto verla en el pasillo del despacho, no sé como bajo sola._

_—__Que avances ha tenido Sakura?_

_—__Pues ya anda por la casa sola a veces la eh visto en las habitaciones tomando las fotos, que no entiendo porque si no ve... incluso tienen un ordenador en su habitación._

_—__Un ordenador?_

_—__Si, uno rosita que tiene en la portada la cresta Uchiha_

_—__Su ordenador... pero ese estaba en mi armario en una repisa, tu se lo diste?_

_—__No, pensé que usted se lo había entregado..._

Ella había entrado a mi habitación sola y había tomado el ordenador de la repisa... había estado revisando mis cosas

_—__Sus pupilas reaccionan a la luz... no me explico bien a que se deba por ahora su ceguera, quizá se esta acostumbrando a su nueva condición, esperaremos unos días y veremos si recupera la visión, los veo en 15 días a menos que haya cambios._

Por eso el doctor no se explicaba su situación el día de su revisión medica, Sakura había mentido Sakura me había estado mintiendo todos estos días diciéndome que no veía… Sakura podía ver... había recuperado la vista... Si quería seguir jugando a la ceguera, íbamos a seguir jugando, solo que esta vez yo también participaría en su juego… Esa niña aprendería a no mentirme...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo11 **

Yo te voy hacer recordarme

Sakura

Desperté y me levante atontada aun, me sorprendió ver al sr. Sasuke sentado frente a mi cama observándome fijamente, debía disimular que ya había notado su presencia, me levante tocando el borde de la cama y entre en el baño cerré con el cerrojo y me quite la ropa para ducharme, demore lo mas que pude con la esperanza de que al salir el ya se hubiera ido, me envolví en la toalla y abrí la puerta... cuando salí el no estaba y suspire de alivio.

El sr. Sasuke me esperaba en el comedor no ví por ningún sitio a Lina, él me ayudo a sentarme.

—Lina no vendrá hoy... ni el resto de la semana.

—Y cómo haré para desplazarme?

—Yo te ayudare, me tomare una semana en el trabajo.

—Gracias pero no quiero ser una carga para usted...

—No lo eres mi amor... desayuna ligero por que iremos a caminar y después iremos al lago.

—Esta bien…

Desayune ligero como me dijo, salimos a caminar y después de un rato nos sentamos en el lago. Estuvimos conversando sobre diferentes cosas, nada en especial de vez en vez él sonreía y me encantaba verlo sonreír.

—Ya se te bajo la comida... Quitate la ropa.

—Que?!

—Que te quites la ropa... quédate en interiores te voy a enseñar a nadar.

—Eh... esta bien —comencé a quitarme la blusa y la falda, me sentía expuesta aunque acepto que el sr. Sasuke era un caballero no me miro ni me ponía atención.— ya estoy lista.

—Ok, solo espera me pondré mi traje de baño.

—Me trae un jugo por favor...

—Que?

—Que sí se va a cambiar me trae un jugo de la casa por favor.

—No voy a ir a la casa... me voy a cambiar aquí —lo vi sacar de la bolsa de su pantalón un bóxer dobladito.— tu no me vas a ver jajaja

Pase saliva cuando dijo eso y se comenzó a desanudar primero su camisa, después el pantalón y por ultimo su ropa interior, Madre de dios! Esa cosa era enorme, era como una anaconda en sus pantalones quería girarme pero él se daría cuenta, en todo momento me estuvo mirando sereno atento a mí y mis ojos. Se coloco el bóxer de nado y se acerco a mí.

—Yo te sujetare en todo momento —no pude responder juraba que estaba mas que atontada.— Me escuchaste?

—s-si

—Te sientes bien?

—A…ja...

Entramos al agua del lago despacio y me indico como hacerlo, sentía sus manos en mi cuerpo sujentandolo con firmeza, después de un rato salimos me había cansado bastante, me quería dormir me había agotado por completo. El sr. Sasuke me cargo para llevarme a la cama pero no dijo cuál, por que se paso de largo de mi habitación y me llevo a la suya.

—Voy a dormir aquí?

—Si... ya has dormido conmigo no veo porque no ahora —eso era verdad pero en esta ocasión yo me sentía incomoda, por alguna razón estaba deseosa y agitada aunque no sabia bien por qué?—

—Pero mojare su cama...

—No importa …

Me recostó en su cama y entro en su baño, me quede tirada ahí esperando hasta que viniera pero me quede dormida en su cama. Me desperté y lo vi sentado en la cama, su espalda estaba pegada al respaldo y miraba la televisión, aunque no escuchaba nada al parecer la tenia en modo silencio, me removí y él me miró.

—Ya despertaste...

—Si... que hace? —me levante para sentarme en la cama vi la televisión casi se me salen los ojos, estaba viendo porno!—

—Veo la tv —dijo sereno, no me gire a verlo o en ese momento se daría cuenta que podía ver.—

—Q-que ve... n-no escucho la tv... —juraba que me había vuelto tartamuda.—

—Una película

—Oh... —cerré los ojos no quería ver esas cosas.—

—No me preguntaras de que va?... —siempre le pedía que me describiera las películas y ahora me arrepentía—

—De... que... que va... su película...

—De una chica que quiere a un chico...

—Ah... suena linda —mi voz temblaba —y por que... no escucho na-nada?

—Porque no quería despertarte Sakura —sentí su mano rosar mi mano al coger el control... pensaba subirle?!—

—Le va a subir?!

—No, quieres escucharla Sakura?

—No...

—No?... pero si te gusta escuchar las películas con atención... esta te gustaría…

Sentí que se movió en la cama y se aproximo a mí, ya habíamos dormido juntos y lo habia tenido tan cerca de mi, pero en esta ocasión el mismo ambiente se sentía extraño, me sentía como nerviosa y el corazón lo tenia de lo mas acelerado. Sentí su respiración en mi oido y las piernas se me hicieron agua, inhalo y escuche su respiración tan profunda, después exhalo y eso me exalto más, apreté mis ojos en un intento de evadir lo que sucedía apreté mis labios con fuerza…

—En serio no quieres escuchar la película Sakura… —su voz grave resonó en mi oido, tenia un dejo de agitación—

—Su-supongo que ya va —pase saliva— ya va a terminar... no... no le voy a entender —mis labios temblaban— no le veo caso, sr. Sasuke…

—Estas segura… —sentí su dedo indice recorrer mi espalda lento y Oh por dios! Eso me agito mucho mas de lo que ya estaba.—

—Si… se- se-segura…

Sentí cómo me jalo por la cintura de golpe y me volvió a recostar en la cama de un tirón, mantuve los ojos cerrados con fuerza, no quería abrirlos, no quería verlo, mas bien no podía verlo así o me descubriría…

—Abre los ojos Sakura —era como una orden en voz baja, los apreté mas fuerte.—Que abras los ojos Sakura… —esta vez fue un susurro con su voz ya muy, muy grave.—

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos sus ojos negros me observaban, mis pupilas temblaban con su mirada oscura. Se separo de mí y se subió encima mío aprisionando mi cuerpo bajo el suyo.

—Así que ya puedes ver Sakura...

—Yo... yo... —quería hablar pero me sentía nerviosa de estar así con él.—

—Mi pequeña puede ver...

—Sr. S-sasuk-e... —su mirada me hacia temblar, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, mi boca tartamudeaba.—

—Por que me mentiste Sakura? —

—Yo...no quería... pe-pero de verdad quiero recordar y- yo no supe..

—Y no se te ocurrió otra cosa que mentirme? —pude ver en sus ojos enojo.—

—L-lo lamento... mucho... yo... estoy harta de todo... solo quiero recordar.

—Quieres recordar... —acaricio mi cabello con suavidad… pues si quieres recordar, yo te voy hacer recordar…

Me besa de nuevo acaricandome el rostro, quiero separarme de él pero no puedo, mis labios responden a sus besos, sus manos me acarician de forma suave, mi cuerpo se pega a su cuerpo, mis manos se abrazan a él y pego mas mi boca a la suya, y gimo de placer, baja sus manos hasta el broche de mis sostén y lo suelta, siento sus manos deslizarlo por mis brazos y lo quita, sus labios dibujan un camino de besos hasta mis pechos y besa mi pezon y gimo fuerte...

—Ahhh!

—Tu mente aun no me recuerda mi amor, pero tu cuerpo si que me recuerda... y me pide a gritos.

Acaricia mis brazos con sus manos con suaves caricias, sus labios besan mi vientre.

—Eres perfecta mi pequeña... eres hermosa…

Sus manos se posicionan en mis bragas y las desliza, quiero cubrirme por vergüenza pero por alguna razón no quiero, quiero que continue ansío que continue, ansío sus besos, sus caricias. Besa mis muslos, acaricia mis piernas. Da un beso en mi pubis y suspiro, abre delicadamente mis piernas y mete su rostro entre mis piernas.

—Te voy a recordar... que con solo poner mi lengua en tu coño gimes de placer…

Siento su lengua en mi vagina y se siente tan bien y hago lo que dice, gimo y gimo fuerte, mis pezones duelen están duros, muy duros.

—Ahhhhhh!

—Te voy a recordar que cuando hundo mis dedos en ti te mojas de placer por mi tacto…

Sus dedos se introducen en mí y su pulgar juega con mi clitoris y me retuerzo de placer en la cama gimiendo alto.

—Ahhhh! ahhhhh! ahhhhhhh!

—Te voy a recordar como tu cuerpo me suplica por mas cuando lo hago venirse en mi boca.

Su boca se posa en mi clitoris y comienza a lamerlo y chuparlo, sin dejar de introducir y sacar sus dedos rápidamente, sus labios succionan mi clitoris y de nuevo tiene la razón mi cuerpo ansia mas de él, quiere mas de eso que le da... placer.

_—__Ahhh! ahhhh! ahhhh!_

_—__Quieres más Sakura?..._

_—__Dile a tu papi cuanto quieres tener su verga en tu coño..._

_—__Papi dale a mi coño tu verga! metemela ya papito!... métela ya... papi por favor. Ahhhh! Papi..._

_—__Te encanta que tu papi te meta le verga pequeña sucia..._

_—__Me encanta tenerte dentro papi!_

_—__Tengo una niña muy traviesa a la cual educar…_

Yo follaba con mi papa... su mirada es atenta a mí mientras come mi coño furioso y los recuerdos vuelven como una secuencia abrumadora... puedo ver todos esos momentos íntimos que hemos pasado, cada beso que me ha dado, cada caricia que me da brindado, siento en mi cuerpo cada orgasmo que me ha hecho sentir... yo soy amante de mi papa y lo disfruto, me encanta follarme a mi padre, gozo dandole placer e imploro por sus caricias en busca de llenarme de él... quiero que me tome, quiero hacer el amor con él...

—Dame mas papito... —abre sus ojos de sorpresa— quiero tu verga en mi coño papi…

Se levanta de entre mis piernas y me besa desesperado sus ojos lloran y los míos también, me abraza fuerte estrechándome con firmeza.

—Sakura, mi niña... no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado mi hermosa Sakura... —sus ojos derraman lagrimas.—

—Sr. Sasuke... yo no podía recordar se lo juro... no sé que paso conmigo —mis ojos eran un mar de llanto.— pero ahora estamos juntos.

—Mi niña... nadie nos va a separar nunca, no dejare que nadie te toque, que nadie te aleje de mi.

—Hagame el amor sr. Sasuke por favor... hágame suya lo necesito tanto…

Me besa dulcemente y mis piernas se abren dispuestas a recibirlo, quiero sentirlo dentro, muy dentro de mi como hacia tanto no lo tenia, siento como su verga entra despacio en mi, me pongo un poco rígida por la invasión de su miembro a mi cuerpo, sus manos me acarician y comienza a entrar y salir de mi despacio y lento, nos besamos, nuestros labios se quieren comer mutuamente, mis manos aferran a su cabeza contra la mía, mientras nuestros cuerpos se unen en una sincronía perfecta.

Siento mi cuerpo recibirlo con ansias, mis caderas se mueven a su ritmo en una danza tan sincronizada entre su cuerpo y el mío, una danza que conocemos muy bien. Mi vagina comienza a contraerse y su verga esta completamente hinchada dentro de mi, estamos por culminar juntos, pero no quiero, aun no quiero terminar nuestro encuentro, mis ojos lloran, pero lo hacen de felicidad por recordarle, por tenerle entre mis brazos de nuevo, por sentirlo entre mis piernas recibiéndole gustosa.

—Quiero montarte papi... déjame montarte por favor... —besa mis ojos y me toma por la cintura jalándome a él. Se recuesta en la cama y me deja encima suyo.—

—Puedes hacerme lo que quieras.

Comienzo a montarlo rápido él se recompone en la cama y me abraza, besa mis labios y lo monto con mas ganas, acaricia mi espalda y mis caderas se mueve sobre su eje y sus labios bajan a mis pezones.

—Como los extrañaba... son preciosos —toma uno con su boca y lo mordisquea.—

—Ahhhhh!

—Me montas divino mi amor... —lo veo que esta por venirse—

—Me desea sr. Sasuke?

—Co-como... no tienes idea —su respiración es entrecortada, le falta poco.—

—Me ama sr. Sasuke?

—Te te amo tan-to mi niña...

—Jureme que esa mujer no volverá a nuestra casa... —lo miro directo a los ojos y miró su sorpresa.—

—Sakura... luego hablamos de eso...

—Jureme que no volverá a traer a esa mujer a nuestra casa... no quiero a Shion aquí!

—Sakura... no me hagas esto... eso es trampa niña jaja... estoy en un momento vulnerable...

—Juremelo!

—Te lo juro Sakura... te lo juro... te lo juro mi amor pero muévete mas…

Sonrío triunfante y lo beso con ansias y brinco con más ganas sobre su verga dura y más que hinchada a punto de terminar, gruñe llegando al limite y siento como me llena por completo y en unas montadas mas me vengo yo tensándome en sus brazos, me toma en sus brazos y caemos en la cama.

—Te amo mi amor... —me acaricia el rostro.— nunca me voy a cansar de esto...

—Lo amo tanto sr. Sasuke... —lo beso y me aferro a su pecho.—

—Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido... tengo toda la semana libre para nosotros solos... —me sonríe, me intento levantar para ir al baño.— A donde vas pequeña? —me sujeta de la cintura.—

—Quiero hacer pipi jajaja... y quiero limpiarme un poco, —bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada, su semen esta escurriendo por mi entrepierna.—

—Mierda!

Sasuke

Había olvidado los malditos condones, estaba tan acostumbrado a follar con ella sin protección pero después del susto aquel, debíamos tener precaución. Ella me miraba atónita por mi reacción.

—Perdoname mi amor, —la estreche en mis brazos.— pero debemos ser mas responsables con nuestros encuentros... iré a comprar unos condones para tener en casa, pondré unos aquí en nuestro cuarto y otros en el tuyo —le di un besito y le sonreí—

—Yo estaba... —se toco su vientre y vi sus ojitos vidriosos—

—No mi amor... por eso ese día fuimos a la ginecóloga, tu no estabas embarazada mi niña... fue una falsa alarma, por eso hora debemos cuidarnos.

—Usted no quiere un bebe mío? —su pregunta me descoloco un poco, nunca me había puesto a pensar en una familia, solo quería a Sakura conmigo pero hasta ahí.—

—Sakura... no creo que sea momento de hablar de estas cosas tu aun estas muy chiquita mi amor y eso seria muy peligroso... mas adelante hablaremos de ello…

Me sonrío de forma cálida sentada en nuestra cama completamente desnuda, me gustaba verla así, con sus botoncitos erectos por el placer que yo le daba y su entrepierna llena de mi escurriendo por sus piernitas, era tan seductora y erotica a la vez... mi niña había vuelto y lo había hecho por completo a mi, era mi pequeña que gozaba ando nos dábamos amor, la atraje con mis manos a mi cuerpo y comencé a besarla para recuperar ese tiempo perdido


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo12 **

Dando explicaciones ante dudas inquietantes

Tenten

Desde aquel día que la vi no había podido acercarme a ella, el lic. Bomboncito y Neji habían dicho que lo mejor era darle su espacio y que ella recordara a su tiempo sin presionar, pero me moría de ganas por verla y contarle todo lo que había pasado en todo este tiempo. Por eso en cuanto el sr. Sasuke me dijo que podía ir a verla corrí como loca junto a Sasori los dos queríamos abrazarla.

—Hola Ten... —no lo deje terminar y me cole por la puerta.—Hola Sasori

—Sr. Uchiha —lo saludo Sasori

Camine mientras ellos hablaban, en este tiempo el dolor de la perdida de Cerezo los había unido de cierta forma. Camine a la sala y la vi, mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, ella estaba igual de llorosa que yo, corro y me abrazo.

Sasori se nos unió en el abrazo, el sr. Sasuke se fue a su jardín a tomar un café y darnos privacidad, pude verlo relajado, Sakura estaba muy feliz de vernos... ya había recobrado la memoria por lo que podía ver…

—Te eh extrañado tanto... —me seque las lagrimas.—

—Yo les agradezco su preocupación... les diría que los extrañe pero no recordaba nada —su cara era triste—

—Tonta jajaja... pero cuéntanos que has hecho todo este tiempo...

Cerezo nos contó que una familia la había acogido de buena fe, que tenia dos hermanos mayores dos papas que la querían mucho, que tenia un amigo llamado Lee un nuevo tío llamado Guy.

—Y es tan guapo como el ? Jajaj

—Eres tonta Tenten? Sakura no veía! —Sasori me miro con cara de boba—

—Perdón! Lo olvide... jajaja

Los tres reíamos como locos, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si volviéramos el tiempo atrás y estuviéramos en la playa disfrutando de todo. Sakura nos contó que el sr. Sasuke ya sabia que los Hatake la habían ayudado y cuidado bien y que quería ir a verlos para decirles que ella estaba agradecida y que siempre serian otra familia para ella, pero que viviría con él... por OBVIAS razones que no menciono pero Saso y yo entendimos entre lineas.

—Tu nuevo papa no te quería como papi Sasuke? —comencé a reírme.—

—Tenten!

—Que?! suciaaaa! Debo conocer a tus hermanos...

—Yo también los quiero conocer —Saso se anoto y me guiño el ojo—

—Pero que tú no estas con Dei? Y Tú tenten? Me dijo el sr. Sasuke que fuiste con el sr. Neji... no estas con él?

—Bueno... lo nuestro es como la marea va y viene... no somos exclusivos jajaja

Miramos a Sasori —Que este a dieta no quiere decir que no pueda ver el menu jajaja

Pasamos todo el día juntos y quedamos de acompañar a cerezo cuando fuera a ese pueblo a visitar a su familia en la granja. Nos despedimos de ella y el sr. Sasuke, solo nos dio una leve sonrisa y salimos de ahí, se notaba que esos dos querían estar solos y les daríamos su espacio.

—Y bien?

—Y bien que?

—No te hagas pendejo... sentiste algo al verla?

—No...

—Saso...

—No se.. quizá solo me emocione de verla, no es que todos los días veas de nuevo a tu amiga que creías muerta... Dei y yo estamos bien...

—No se si creerte, —me subí a su coche.—

—Tu cállate que de seguro ya le abriste las piernas al arrogante de Hyuga.

—Cállate tu! si bien que le miraste el culo el dia que lo viste!

—Tiene buen culo jajajaja

Sasuke

No me tenia tan contento eso de ir a casa de los Hatake, Sakura quería hablar con ellos y agradecerles por todo lo que habían hecho por ella, decirles que para ella siempre serian su familia pero que ella quería vivir conmigo, que los iría a visitar y ellos podrían venir a verla cuando quisieran, hable con ella sobre lo de venir y era obvio que no se quedarían aquí en la mansión no quería correr el riesgo de que nos agarraran cogiendo y se la llevaran, con el arresto de Karin al haberla declarado mentalmente inestable sus propiedades ahora eran parte del patrimonio de Sakura y la casa la podrían usar ellos cuando vinieran ya que mis propiedades estaban ocupadas.

Sakura acepto no de muy buena manera, no quería nada de Karin pero era una salida viable por ahora.

Otra de las cosas que no me parecía pero después haría entrar en razón a esa chiquilla eran sus celos con Shion, no podía simplemente no llevarla a casa solo por que Sakura estaba celosa, que me mataba de risa eso pero ya analizándolo no estaba bien ella era mi amiga y Sakura debía ver eso, pero ya me encargaría después del viaje.

Subimos al jet y viajamos a Hokkaido y tomamos el coche rumbo a Yubari, Tenten y Sasori se quedaron en el hotel a instalarse yo tome la carretera que daba a la granja de los Hatake con Sakura, era algo tarde la noche ya había caído, me metí en una brecha entre unos matorrales.

—Creo que por aquí no es sr. Sasuke, estoy segura que no pasábamos por tercería antes de llegar, la entrada es planicie... —el coche se movía un poco brusco por la zona rocosa.—

—Si no vamos aun con los Hatake... —se giro para mirarme con sus ojitos expectantes.—

Pare el coche y apague los faros, jale la palanca y recline el asiento haciendo hacia atrás todo lo que podía, me desabroche el cinturón y quite el suyo jalando de su manita hacia mí, Sakura se levanto y se puso a horcajadas sobre mí. La bese con deseo y baje mi mano a su coño, metí mi mano bajo su falda e hice aun lado sus bragas y comencé e masajearlo, sus manitas desesperadas desabrocharon mi cinturón y buscaron desabrochar mi pantalón tomando mi verga entre sus manos.

—Un ultimo juego antes de llegar con los Hatake…

La penetre de golpe y comenzó a brincar sobre mi impulsandose con sus manos desde el techo del coche, baje las mangas de de su vestidito para ver sus pezones, se movía rápido sobre mi miembro, su carita estaba roja de placer, bese con desesperación su pecho y ella gimió fuerte...

Rin

Terminaba de preparar la cena y escuche que un auto aparcaba en el frente de la casa, Shino estaba en su habitacion, Kakashi había ido a cerrar el granero y Utakata permanecía sentado en la sala, escuche que tocaron el timbre.

—Utakata abre la puerta por favor!

Escuche que arrastro sus pies por el pasillo, ese niño tan perezoso jajaja, no escuche nada, solo un grito de golpe que me dio un vuelvo al corazón.

—Mama es Ume!

Corrí de la cocina hasta el recibidor, ahi estaba mi niña abrazando a Utakata con sus ojitos lagrimosos, no la habíamos visto en mas de un mes, aunque la secretaria de su padre nos habia enviado información y nos mantenía informados no era lo mismo, queríamos verla estrecharla y ahora nuestra nena estaba ahí.

—Mama... —se acerco a mi.— Eres tu mama

—Ume mi amor... —le bese sus mejillas.—

—Mama... puedo verte... puedo verte —me sorprendió la noticia, ella había dicho que no veía.—

—Pero tu dijiste que no...

—Recupere la vista después... verdad papa —mi niña miro a ese hombre que se la había llevado de nuestro lado, él asintió—

—Tu ya recuerdas todo? —Utakata intervino.—

—No todo... pero si lo necesario por ahora... mi papa me ayudo a recordar —mordió su labio— Tarde en recordarlo pero se que el es mi papa y me quiere, aun hay cosas que no recuerdo bien del accidente, pero dice el doctor que irán surgiendo mis recuerdos poco a poco.

—Entra mi amor... Shino ve por tu papa! —Shino bajo corriendo y vio a Ume, la saludo y corrió por Kakashi.—

Cuando estuvimos todos, Ume nos contaba todo sobre la cirugía, como recobro la vista días mas tarde, que recuperar sus memorias hasta ahora era complicado, pero recordaba ya la mayor parte de su vida, Ese hombre no se sentó permaneció de pie junto al marco de la entrada mirándonos por encima del hombro, era como si el no encajara en todo, con su traje negro impecable y sus zapatos relucientes, solo la contemplaba a ella, Ume de vez en cuando hablaba y le miraba como si buscara su aprobación o algo así, no fui la única que lo noto, Kakashi también los miraba atento.

Ume nos dio la noticia que mas temíamos, quería vivir con su papa en Tokio que aun no recuperaba su memoria por completo, solo tenia algunas vivencias en su memoria pero que sabia que ese hombre era su papa y deseaba recuperar la vida que había dejado atrás, nos dolía pero entendíamos que era lo que ella deseaba, nos dijo que vendría a vernos tan seguido como pudiera, que igual nosotros podíamos ir a verla a Tokio y que su casa podíamos usarla para vivir ahí cuando fuéramos a visitarla y que Shino podía usarla para cuando se mudara a la Universidad, Shino fue el mas emocionado, Kakashi estaba por objetar pero Ume le interrumpió.

—La casa es mía... —miro a su papa.— Verdad papa? —el hombre de nueva cuenta solo asintió— Y ustedes son mis hermanos yo quiero ayudarles y quisiera que sigamos cerca... por favor no me digan que no.

—Lo pensaremos cariño —Kakshi le sonrió—

—Por que no se quedan a cenar... hice pollo en salsa agridulce —Ume sonrió encantada, sabia que le gustaba.—

—Si... podemos quedarnos a cenar? —El hombre solo le asintió con la cabeza, comenzaba a irritarme su hostilidad, pero mantenía la calma por mi niña.— Papa me ayudas?

Sakura traía unos obsequios para nosotros en varias bolsas y al intentar sacar uno se había atorado, pidió ayuda a su papa... y el detalle era ahí Sakura ahora tenia dos papas... Kakashi se levanto para ayudarla y el hombre ese se acerco también, los dos se miraron y si la escena fue de lo mas bochornosa, Ume tenia ahora dos papas.

—Papa... Kakashi —Mi marido se acerco a ella y le sonrió... el hombre solo se separo y salió de la casa.—

—Ya quedo nena…

Ume le dio el regalo a Shino y se levanto disculpándose en que debía alcanzar a su papa, salió de la casa y fue tras él.

Esperamos un rato y Kakashi me pidió que fuera por ellos para cenar, me levante y fui a buscarlos...

Sakura

Busque al sr. Sasuke, al salir lo vi recargado junto al carro, me acerque pero el camino un poco mas hasta llegar cerca del vivero detrás de unos arboles de ume, sabia que estaba enojado o tal vez sentido por lo que acaba de pasar.

—Perdón...

—Por que?

—Por lo que paso sr. Sasuke...

—Porque soy solo sr. Sasuke pero el es tu papa, no?

—No... es que todo esto es tan confuso... de repente tengo dos papas y no se que hacer...

—No!... Yo soy tu papa, no él!

—Pero no lo veo como mi papa... —me miro un poco sorprendido.—

—Que?!

—Que si... él es como un papá y usted... es mas como otra cosa...

—No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo Sakura... —estaba muy nerviosa, quería decirle lo que sentía por él, pero al parecer mis palabras se malentendían.— Solo esto me faltaba!

—Él es como el tío Naruto... le quiero y le quiero mucho, pero yo a usted lo amo!

—Es que no quiero eso Sakura!... no quiero compartirte con nadie... no quiero que tengas otro papa, yo soy tu papa!... no quiero que tengas a nadie mas, quiero ser tu todo como antes... no te quiero compartida Sakura!

—No me comparte soy solo suya... —comencé a llorar y me abrace fuerte de él aferrándome a su cuerpo y sus brazos.— Yo no soy de nadie mas que de usted sr. sasuke…

—No le vuelvas a decir papa a ese hombre… —me separo de él mirándome a los ojos fijamente—

—Pero sr. Sasuke...

—No le vuelvas a decir papa... si me amas, no le vuelvas a decir papa a ese hombre, tu me pediste que no volviera a llevar a Shion a la casa, no le vuelvas a llamar papa a ese hombre... —no quería hacerlo, yo quería mucho a papa Kakashi, pero amaba mas al sr. Sasuke—

—Esta bien sr. Sasuke... —me dolía eso pero no quería perder al sr. Sasuke.— No le volverá a decir papa, se lo juro.

—Lo hago por que te quiero Sakura... no soporto que le llames papa, tu eres mía Sakura solo mía...

—Ume!, Ume! La cena esta lista... —mire en dirección a la casa y mama caminaba en dirección a nosotros.—

Volvimos los 3 a la casa para cenar, el sr. Sasuke se sentó a la mesa con papa y mis hermanos, yo ayude a mamá con los pormenores.

—Sakura que tal te llevas con tu papa?

—Bien..

—Te trata bien?

—Si...

—Me alegra... —me sonrió muy cálidamente—Son cercanos tú y él no?

—Si... solo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

—No tienen más familia?

—No, él era hijo único y sus papas murieron

—Primos? Tíos? —acomodo los platos en la bandeja— No tiene algún familiar por ahí?

—No, no que yo sepa...

—Y el licenciado Uzumaki? Menciono que era cercano a ustedes.

—El es mi tío por parte de la sra Karin

—Quien la sra. Karin?

—Era mi mama...

—Y por qué no la llamas mama?

—Porque... —me sentía incomoda al hablar de la sra. Karin no solo por lo sucedido con ella en el accidente, sino por que con ello la conversación se dirigía a la relación del sr. Sasuke conmigo— prefiero no hablar de eso mami, por favor.

—No pasa nada cariño... entonces el lic. Uzumaki es tu tío por parte de ella.

—Si...

—Son una familia muy pequeñita jajaja. Ume... me quieres explicar por que tu papa te dijo que tú eras solo de él?

—Que? —el corazón se me acelero.—

—Cuando fui por ustedes para cenar él te dijo que tu eras de él, hizo mucho hincapié en esa ultima parte "solo de él"... porque tu papa te dijo eso? —mama me miraba atenta y yo no sabia que responder—


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo13 **

Intuición de madre

Rin

Esperaba atenta la respuesta de Ume, quería que me explicara que habia sido esa discusión en el vivero entre su padre y ella, Ume estaba nerviosa la conocía mi niña era mas transparente que el agua en cuanto a sus emociones y verla a lado de ese hombre me ponía de los nervios, Ume era completamente diferente cuando estaba con él, siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que él decía o hacía, siempre estaba nerviosa con él, pero lo que mas me inquietaba era ese hombre... no me gustaba como miraba a mi nena, era como si la mirara con deseo con amor, pero no amor de un padre a una hija, el la miraba como a una mujer... su comportamiento no era normal, era muy posesivo con ella... y esa discusión en el vivero me había puesto mas nerviosa de lo que estaba…

—... —no sabia que responderme. —Supongo que después del accidente se ha vuelto muy paranoico mama… él lo paso mal en mi ausencia, el tío Naruto me dice que con la muerte de sus papas y mi desaparición él no estuvo bien y ahora que aparecí esta muy sobre protector mami

—Si... eso debe ser —por ahora no seguiría esa conversación era obvio que me estaba mintiendo.—

Mi Ume nunca me mentía y de repente llegaba este hombre a nuestras vidas y mi hija no podía ni verme a los ojos cuando me hablaba. Nos sentamos a la mesa y comimos a gusto, echaba de menos comer con todos mis hijos a la mesa y con mi marido feliz, Kakashi no había estado tranquilo desde que el juicio se adelanto y la aparición de ese hombre en nuestras vidas que se había llevado a nuestra pequeña, por que Ume era nuestra, era una Hatake.

—Papa me pasas el arroz —extendió su manita—

—Por supuesto cariño —Kakashi le extendió el tazón.—

—Gracias... —La vi levantar la mirada, ese hombre la miraba a los ojos como si se la quisiera comer, mi niña se puso nerviosa pero no entendía por que.—

No dijo nada, bajo la mirada a su plato y guardo silencio en toda la cena, podía sentir el nervio en mi nena, que no dejaba de mirarlo pero él no levantaba la mirada, mis niños conversaban y reían pero podía sentir esa tensión que estaba en la mesa.

Terminamos de comer y Sakura salió detrás de él pero Shino la interrumpió llevándola para mostrarle sus nuevos insectos, dejándonos a solas con ese hombre.

—Ha perdido muchos días de colegio... —el hombre solo me miró— Hablo su miss hace una semana, dice que si no se presenta lo antes posible perderá el ciclo.

—Entrara a un colegio en Tokio y yo me encargo de que no pierda el ciclo —Sus ojos enérgicos me miraban directo, odiaba su arrogancia y sus aires de "con dinero lo soluciono todo"—

—Solo deberá presentar los exámenes y podrá volver sin problema... —Kakashi intervino y contuve mis ganas de llorar— así se despide de sus amiguitos y su vida aquí. Ume..

—Sakura... su nombre es Sakura —como lo odiaba con su estúpida pose de perfección arrogante. Kakashi le miro furioso.—

—Sa-sakura tenia una vida aquí y todos le amamos también solo deje que ella se despida de nosotros... —intervine yo antes de que Kakashi lo hiciera, por mas que lo intente una lagrima se me escapo y creo el hombre se suavizo un poco.—

Mi niña bajo las escaleras y nos miro desde la barandilla, estaba por hablarle pero el móvil de ese hombre sonó.

—Disculpen —miro la pantalla y respondió— Shion... que gusto escucharte —vi que mi nena le siguió con la mirada.—No estoy en Tokio... ando en Yubari... si vinimos a la granja... le doy tus saludos... me regreso mañana a primera hora a Tokio... perfecto si... mañana en la noche, si... si... no solo iríamos tu y yo —ella se puso rígida y vi como su cuerpecito temblaba, parecía enojada— No... Sakura se queda en Yubari con los Hatake... —sus ojos se aguaron...—Te llamo cuando llegue…

Me miro y colgó, se sentó en el sofá y continuo hablando.

—Sakura se quedara a finalizar los exámenes aquí y cuando termine me la llevare.

—Gracias...—Sonreí de felicidad.—

—Me quedare —Mi niña le pregunto sorprendida—

—Solo hasta que termines los exámenes, perdiste mas de un mes de clases debes ponerte al corriente Sakura.

—Pero no traje mis cosas...

—Tienes toda tu ropa aquí cariño... —Me acerque a ella para estrecharla pero ella estaba por romper en llanto.—

—Me va a dejar tan pronto —mi niña estaba llorando.— dijo que no me dejaría nunca... que nadie nos separaría nunca! usted ya no me quiere!

Ume subió corriendo a su habitación en un llanto que ni Kakashi ni yo entendíamos... mire al hombre que solo la miro subir completamente inexpresivo, suspiro y la siguió de inmediato, Kakashi y yo fuimos tras de ellos...

—Déjenme hablar con mi hija... —nos miro y Kakashi solo asintió y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de Ume—

—Esta es su habitación sr. Uchiha

—Gracias... —toco la puerta— Sakura abre la puerta. —pero no respondió— Sakura... —Kakashi me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia él— Sakura abre por favor

—Démosle espacio Rin...

Sakura

Me levante y abrí titubeante la puerta, vi a Shino desde su habitación mirarnos, mis padres bajaban las escaleras. El sr. Sasuke estaba ahí de pie.

—Puedo pasar?

—Si...—entró y cerró la puerta—

—Que fue eso? —estaba por llorar, cuando me beso, me apretó a su cuerpo, y manoseo mi culo sin dejar de besarme.— No vuelvas a decir que ya no te quiero….

—Entonces porque se va y me deja?

—Sakura tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina, —Acaricio mi rostro—antes de venir aquí falte una semana el trabajo debió haberse acumulado ... y tu debes ir al colegio, se que es divertido estar en casa los dos solos desconectados del mundo, pero tenemos responsabilidades y tu debes ir al colegio y yo a trabajar...

—Pero se va a ver con esa mujer... lo dijo por que yo no pude sostener mi promesa... porque lo llame papa, cierto? no lo vuelvo hace sr. Sasuke —solté en llanto al recordar su mirada cuando llame papa a papa Kakashi— no lo haré, solo usted es mi papito —lo abrace—

—Jamas haría eso... veré a Shion por que tengo un compromiso pactado con ella, pero no sientas celos de ella, yo no tengo ojos para nadie mas, Shion es solo mi amiga — beso mis labios— quiero que te graves esto... jamas haría algo para lastimarte, si me molesto que le sigas llamando papa a ese hombre ...

Me acerco a su cuerpo y me dio una nalgada yo solo respingué, me beso bruscamente y me dio otra nalgada.

— Ya me las pagaras después cuando lleguemos a casa...

—Lleveme ahora... se lo suplico —mi labio temblaba y no podía dejar de llorar.—

—La mujer me pidió que te que te quedaras por lo menos la semana a terminar los exámenes pero si no quieres quedarte... —limpie mis lagrimas y pensé en mama.—

—Esta bien... pero en una semana viene.

—Estaré aquí puntual —me beso con ansias— Solo será una semana y cuando vuelva te tendré una sorpresa.

Bajamos para que el sr. Sasuke se fuera, mama le había preparado unas flores, era la nueva flor que él vivero produciría, mama se acerco hasta él y se la entregó.

—Por favor lleve mis presentes a la srta. Shion y dígale qué le envío mis saludos. —el sr. Sasuke tomo la flor—

—Yo le doy sus saludos.

—La srta. Shino es tan buena persona y tan linda con nosotros...

Lo que me faltaba la señora esa tenia babeando hasta a mis papas... notaba al sr. Sasuke mirararme de reojo cuando hablaba con mama, no podía creer que esa mujer estaba metida en cualquier espacio de mi vida, me acerque al sr. Sasuke le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Adios papa...

—Cuidate mucho mi amor... portate bien, no le des molestias a los Hatake —me abraza y me susurra en el odio— me pones duro así toda celosa mi amor. —pase saliva cuando sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse, se separo y me dio un besito en la frente. Sus ojos negros me miraban atentos con una ligera sonrisa.—

Mis pezones estaban duros, solo quería besarlo desesperadamente, pero sentí la mano de papa Kakashi en mi hombro y me mordí el labio reprimiendo mis ganas, lo vi subirse al coche e irse de la granja dejándome ahí.

Tenten

El sr. Uchiha regreso a Tokio de inmediato nos dejo en el hotel del pueblo, al parecer los planes habían cambiado y Sakura se quedaría con los granjeros toda la semana, Sasori y yo decidimos quedarnos y visitarla en casa de su "nueva familia" eso era tan loco como divertido…

—Es hermoso este sitio... —Sasori contemplaba el panorama mientras caminábamos por la granja con Cerezo.—

—En que momento llegan tus hermanos? —Hablé y Sasori me miraba con sonrisa de complicidad.—

—No deben tardar fueron a revisar unas cosas con papá, llegaran para la comida.

—Por las fotos que vi... Utakata es muy guapo... vaya hermanito te cargas jajaja

—Shino también es lindo es solo que es muy tímido —Saku defendía a su hermano el raro de los bichos—

—Pues muy lindo y todo pero si sigue agarrando gusanos se va a quedar solo jajaja

—Tenten! No son gusanos son insectos... y el es muy lindo

—Pues insectos o gusanos bug que asco jajajaja

—Pero si te encanta agarrar gusanos a ti... mas el de Neji Hyuga jajaja —Sasori se reia a carcajadas.—

—Pero que gusanote se carga! jajaja ademas tu que dices Saso si a ti también te gusta el gusano jajajaj

—Que horror! Dejemos de hablar de esas cosas... —cerezo estaba toda roja no cambiaba.—

Vimos que caminaban tres hombres hacia nosotros, eran su papa y sus hermanos, el papa también no era feo era muy guapo, al tratarlos eran muy lindo se veía que querían mucho a cerezo, fuimos comer con ellos a su casa y Saso al parecer se relaciono bien con Utakata... maldito ese me había gustado a mi!

—Tu eres...

—Tenten, Konoha Tenten

—Tienes algo que ver con Konoha Enterprise? —Shino me miro sorprendido—

—Eh... creo, supongo que aun soy hija de los dueños jajaja

— y tú? —Shino no parecía tan tímido ahora con tanta pregunta—

—Sabaku No Sasori

—Tu papa es Sabaku No Gaara?!

—Si...

—Woao ahora nos sentamos a la mesa con los hijos de los hombres más importantes de todo Japón!

—Ya lo dijiste... sus hijos, no con esas cosas... —solté con sarcasmo—

—No comerían con ellos por que nunca tienen tiempo —Sasori remato mi frase y nos reímos juntos—

—Sus vidas deben ser increíbles— Shino nos miraba muy atento—

—Sabes Shino... tu tienes algo que yo en toda mi vida jamas eh tenido...

—Que?

—Padres...

—Y ustedes son amigas? —su madre cambio el rumbo de nuestra conversación que ahora se ponía de lo mas deprimente.—

—Si, nos conocimos cuando Saku se fue al internado en Suiza... verdad cerezo —ella asintió con la cabeza con un bocado en la boca—

—Estudiaste en Suiza Ume? —Utakata intervino—

—Utakata... acostumbrense a llamarla Sakura... no Ume —la sra. Rin le reprendió y el solo hizo una mueca... divino el chico—

—Jaja no pasa nada mama... si fue solo una temporada la que pase allá—cerezo paso el bocado y se sonrojo.—

—Estuviste en un internado cariño? Por que te enviaron tan lejos? Pensé que tu papa te quería cerca...

—No fue su papa el que lo decidió, fue la loca —Sakura me miro y sabia que la había cagado!—

—La loca de Sakura que quería irse a Suiza a estudiar... —Sasori me miro y me sonrió era bueno rescantandonos ese malnacido.—

—Como se conocieron ustedes dos?

—Soy el novio de su hija —Los tres hombres de la habitación se atragantaron.— Bueno fuimos novios... después paso el accidente...

—Que intenciones tienes con mi hija? —el hombre la miro muy serio.—

—Por que debo pasar de nuevo por esto jaja —Saso se puso nervioso ahora eran tres hombres que le querían matar— temo por mi vida, otra vez... pequeña una mano…

—Papa Sasori y yo solo somos amigos ya... eso quedo en el pasado.

—Hatake! Comportate con los amigos de nuestra niña —su mama era dulce pero cuando se enojaba gritaba como loca—

Después de una cena en la que Saso perdió las esperanzas de tener por lo menos un Afair con Utakata por salvarnos el pellejo, subí a la habitación de Sakura para estar un rato a solas, mientras los hombres hacían cosas de hombres.

—Este lugar es hermoso Cerezo... si yo fuera tu me quedaba aquí, tienes unos padres maravillosos que se ven te adoran, dos hermanos que se preocupan por ti y una vida muy bonita...

—Lo sé... quizá si ellos hubieran ido por mi al convento mi vida sería diferente Tenten, pero el que me llevo fue el sr. Sasuke y no puedo estar lejos de él.

—Lo sé cerezo, —le sonreí— aun no me has contado que tal estuvo el reencuentro... —le sonreí pícaramente.—

—Ay Tenten —se cubrió el rostro nerviosa y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.— Estuvo increíble! Hacia tanto que no estábamos juntos

—Cuentameeee

—Solo te dire que lo hicimos todo el día... y fue fantástico... —se relamió los labios la muy cerda!—

—Malditaaaa... no puedes dejarme con dudas —la agarre a almohadazos— por lo menos dime que se están cuidando?

—Si... ya usamos condones... —hizo una mueca la sucia— aunque te soy sincera me gusta hacerlo mas sin protección, no es lo mismo...

—No seas mentirosa... hay unos super delgados

—Me refiero a que me gusta la sensación de que me llene... —se mordió el labio—

—Se de alguien que te puede poner un implante anticonceptivo sin preguntas y super seguro... no necesitarían los condones.

—Llevame!

Kakashi

Estuvimos caminando por la granja revisando unos detalles, los chicos debían acompañarme y el amigo de Sakura quería ver cómo era la vida en la granja así que vino con nosotros.

Se mostró muy interesado en ayudar y convivir con nosotros, al parecer él y Utakata se entendieron bien se veían muy animados, quizá la vida en la granja era algo difícil y pesada muy diferente a la vida en la ciudad y mas siendo un niño rico y mimado como ese pelirrojo... pero había algo en él que no me cuadraba, era un tanto "amaneradito" muy rarito, quizá eran mis prejuicios de hombre de campo, el había dicho que era novio de mi niña cuando ella vivía en la ciudad, pero su comportamiento me dejaba mucho en que pensar.

Yo no juzgaba a las personas pero podía jurar que estaba flirteando con mi hijo mayor? Me sentía incomodo, por lo que regresamos a la casa .

—Te digo es un evento enorme yo fui hace dos años y me la pase increible, pero el año pasado viaje a Los ángeles con un amigo, deberías ir a Tokio... si quieres vamos juntos.

—Shino se ira a estudiar a la ciudad y quizá yo pida mi cambio y estudiemos los dos allá con Um... Sakura allá podremos estar juntos de algún modo…

Los veía conversar y mas me convencía de ello, subí para avisarle a mi niña que habíamos vuelto, su madre estaba dormida en nuestra habitación y escuche sus risitas travez de la puerta de su habitación…

—Se de alguien que te puede poner un implante sin preguntas y super seguro... no necesitarían los condones.

—Llevame!

Me hice hacia atrás... mi mente asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar, Sakura estaba pensando en ponerse un implante anticonceptivo? Estaba planeando tener relaciones con alguien? mire a las escaleras y escuche la voz del pelirrojo...

—Que sucede mi amor...? —Rin estaba frotando su ojo aun somnolienta.— Tan pronto volvieron?


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo14 **

A veces el enemigo esta donde menos lo esperas; en casa 

Rin

Kakashi habia estado muy callado desde que habían vuelto de su revisión por la granja, los amigos de Sakura se fueron a su hotel por sus cosas, les habíamos pedido que se quedaran con nosotros en lugar del hotel y no se hicieron del rogar, Utakata los llevo en la camioneta para traer sus maletas.

Shino jugaba con Sakura en la sala mientras Kakashi la observaba muy serio.

—El sr. Hatake ha estado muy serio hoy... —le bese la mejilla pero no me respondió permaneció inmóvil en su sofá.—Sucede algo?

—Que te aprecio ese chico?

—Quien? Sasori?... es un buen chico, muy social, se ve que Sakura y él son buenos amigos y al parecer Utakata y él congeniaron bien. Porque?

—No notaste algo rarito en él?

—Rarito? Mmm no... A que te refieres con eso?

—A nada mujer... —su mirada estaba puesta en Sakura, algo tenía Kakashi y lo descubriría.—

Los chicos se fueron a dormir y nosotros hicimos lo propio, Kakashi paso casi toda la noche sin dormir y aunque no le preguntaba de forma directa él no me decía que era lo que sucedía.

Los chicos salieron al pueblo a la mañana siguiente y nos quedamos en la granja solo Kakashi y yo, me arme de valor y le pregunte que era lo que sucedía…

—Me puedes decir qué es lo que pasa?

—Qu sucede mujer? —se acerco haciéndose el desentendido como era su costumbre—

—Sabes de qué hablo Hatake! Ayer estuviste muy callado, hoy en el desayuno igual y por si te olvida dormimos juntos y estuviste toda la noche sin pegar un ojo... —me miro resignado.— Me vas decir?

—Es... escuche a Sakura hablando con su amiga...

—Y eso que tiene de malo?

—Hablando de métodos anticonceptivos... —me sorprendió escuchar eso.—

—Que?..

—Si... escuche que su amiga le decía que ella sabia de un sitio donde le podían poner un implante y que no necesitarían los condones... —su mirada era seria.—

—Espera, no nuestra niña es una buena niña ella no hace esas cosas... y no creo que en este tiempo ella... no puede ser ella estuvo convaleciente de la operación y se estuvo recuperando, ella nos dijo que solo estuvo con su papa, el lic. uzumaki en contadas ocasiones y sus amigos... Estas pensando en Sasori?

—Hmm

—Por eso me preguntaste por él... crees que ella quiera regresar con él y por eso piense en eso...

—No lo sé... no tengo idea...

—Que fue lo que dijo la chica textualmente... —me miro hastiado—

—Lo que te dije...

—Hatake!

— Dijo "Se de alguien que te puede poner un implante sin preguntas y super seguro... no necesitarían los condones."

—Y si no se refería a ella?

—Sakura le respondió que la llevara...

—Pero puede ser para una amiga, las mujeres somos metiches, si me dicen que una amiga va a hacer algo que es de suma importancia pediría ir para apoyarla...

—Quisiera creer que fuera eso. —Kakashi me miro no muy convencido.— Crees que debamos hablar con ella?

— Creo que mejor esperamos que venga su papa por ella... quiero hablar con él.

Sasuke

Había asistido a un evento de caridad que Shion había organizado me había pedido contribuir con su causa y por obvias razones no podía negarme, al regresar a casa y estar sin Sakura me había arrepentido de dejarla con los Hatake y eso que solo llevaba 4 días sin ella, ahora debía aguantarme lo que restaba de la semana sin mi niña, debía trabajar el doble para terminar los pendientes que tenia por la semana anterior y mas si quería darle la sorpresa cuando llegara.

Naruto llego a casa, le había invitado a tomar unos tragos y despejarme saliendo de la oficina, a parte de que quería saber cómo iba la demanda de los Hatake.

—Pinta un poco complicado, la verdad no entiendo como corporaciones AMBU puede tener escriturado las mismas tierras que el sr. Hatake.

—Falsas?

—No lo sé, yo mismo las verifique y se ven autenticas, estan en el libro de registro, todo en orden y no entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió.

—El gran abogado Uzumaki Naruto se esta dando por vencido desde ya? —me serví otra copa para mí y otra para él.—

—Eso jamas!

—Es por Neji? Esa rivalidad suya parecen niños

—No... —me miró— No sabes? Neji dejo el caso, al parecer dejo el Bufete de su tío y va a comenzar su propio Bufete como independiente, por lo que me contaron la mitad de los clientes de Hiashi le siguió, el viejo debe estar que trina de coraje jajaja.

—Esa si que es buena noticia para ti jajaja...

—La verdad le envidio un poco...

—Que? —casi escupo el whisky—

—Iniciar algo tuyo... algo que tu construyas, ya sabes no algo heredado... el valor de enfrentarte a nada y hacer algo desde cero.

—Bueno si tanta envidia le tienes renuncia a Uzumaki y asociados jajaja

—Tampoco es para tanto Teme jajaja —brindamos— Confío en que todo salga bien, tengo armado mi caso y ellos son buenas personas

—Lo sé... Sakura los quiere mucho.

—Me dijo Shion que les estas ayudando

—Si... ellos ayudaron a Sakura y creo que es mi deber.

—La dejaste con ellos?

—Creo que es justo que se despida de ellos...

—Despedirse? Jaja sabes que Sakura no se alejara de ellos... nunca se alejo del convento, Teme eso puede ser peligros y lo sabes, ya son demasiadas personas involucradas con el bienestar de Sakura... si alguien se entera de ti y ella esta vez no creo poder ayudarte...

—Lo sé y eso me preocupa Dobe... Hatake es hábil y no me gusta la cercanía con esa familia, no soporto que Sakura este con ellos quiero que se acabe eso de las dos familias de una buena vez.

—Celos?

—Para nada...

—No me refería a eso Teme... estas celoso de Sakura, de que cada vez depende menos de tí y esta avanzando sin ti, Sakura tiene mucha gente a su alrededor y es normal es una nena encantadora todos quienes la conocen la adoran —las palabras de Naruto eran ciertas, no soportaba que Sakura me necesitara cada vez menos— Debes dejar que ella tenga su propia vida, no es aparte de la tuya es contigo pero es sano que se divierta, ademas tu no estas solo, nos tienes a Shion y a mí jajaja

—Que consuelo... —me bebí el trago— aun así no quiero a los Hatake cerca y sabes que en eso tengo razón... —me tome el trago algo tenso.—

—Cambiemos de tema, cómo van las cosas con Sakura?

—Muy bien... —sonreí y no mentía desde la llegada de Sakura había vuelto a sonreír y la vida tenia sentido para mi.— solo que... no se que tiene Sakura, ya recupero la vista y recupero la memoria en su mayoría... pero...

—Pero qué? —me miro serio—

—Se ha comportado rara... —me sentía extraño contándole tantas intimidades a Naruto, pero era el único que sabia con detalles mi relación con Sakura.— Esta de berrinchuda como no tienes idea...

—Eh? y eso que tiene de malo? Mimala... sabes lo que yo haría para que se relajara? jajajaj

—Idiota... Lo que sucede es que no quiere a Shion... Sakura no sabe lo que sucedió entre Shion y yo y aun así me hizo jurarle que no la traería a la casa.

—Que? Jajajajajaja

—Y no solo eso, siempre fue berrinchuda pero ahora lo es mas... me hace unos dramas por todo, le arrojo una limonada a Shion, el día que la deje en casa de los Hatake se puso a llorar y se encerró en su cuarto... me tienes como pendejo ahí parado en la puerta hasta que se digno a abrirme, no se que tiene se comporta peor que cuando estaba... mas chica, ahora me exige las cosas y quiere que se haga su voluntad.

—Jajajaja... —Naruto estaba que se cagaba de la risa y yo no estaba para sus burlas.— Ay teme!... Pues es obvio que tiene... —Lo mire con fastidio— Esta celosa... jajaja

—Bravo...—sarcasmo— mira que no me había dado cuenta —me serví otra copa—

—Espera... pero no es lo mismo, recuerdas cuando me contaste que se puso celosa de la directora en Suiza? Y qué sucedió? Solo le dijiste que no se pusiera así y blah, blah, blah... se calmo, no?

—Si

—Ahora hiciste lo mismo y no resulto, No es así? Sakura esta en la edad de la rebeldía jajaja... Ay papa Sasuke... que dios se apiade de ti con los cambios de humor que se le vienen a Sakurita jajaja

Naruto se fue y me quede pensando quizá era cierto Sakura estaba dejando de ser una niña para ser una señorita y sus cambios de humor eran entendibles, subí a recostarme mientras leía unos documentos, la tv seguía encendida…

—Ahhhh! Ahhhh!

—Papi... follame papi... ahhh!... si papi, así me gusta que me lo hagas...

—Quieres mas pequeña? Papi te va a dar su amor...

—Si papi muestrame tu amor... quiero ver cuanto me amas... follame papi

Escuchaba sus gemidos al otro lado de la puerta, tome el picaporte pero la puerta no cedía, estaba atorada y la sangre me hervía.

—Mas duro papi! Mas duro papi! Dame mas! Por favor papi!

—Te voy a llenar mi pequeña..

—Si lléname papi! Lléname toda!

Escuchaba su voz y sus gemidos, se estaba entregando a otro hombre mi niña estaba follando con alguien que no era yo. Empuje la maldita puerta y la vi en la cama con ese maldito hijo de puta...

—Te gusta como te follo pequeña?

-—Me gusta mas como me follas tu!

—Sr. Sasuke... —sus grandes ojos me observaron—papi Kakashi también me esta demostrando su amor... deje que me folle duro, deje que me de su amor como lo haces tu papi…

El hombre continuaba follandola enfrente de mi, mientras mi Sakura me miraba gimiendo de placer... Ese malnacido estaba encima de ella follandola y mi niña, mi pequeña nenita traba de resistir sus embestidas, me lance hacia él para matarlo…

—Ahhhhh!

Me desperté sudando sentía que me faltaba el aire, el televisor estaba encendido y mis documentos esparcidos por la cama. Era una maldita pesadilla, me levante y fui a la habitación de Sakura y estaba vacía, ella estaba en Yubari... aun seguía allá con ese maldito, regrese a la habitación cogí el móvil... Mierda! Sakura no tenía móvil... piensa Sasuke piensa! No podía llamar a la casa eran las 3am, Tenten se había quedado con ellos según sus mensajes! Marque el móvil de Tenten…

—Bu... e... no...

—Comiunicame con Sakura...

—Sr. Sasuke? Mmm qué pasa?

—Comunicame con Sakura, despierta Tenten!

—Voy... Cerezo es tu papa... Saku, Saku... Sakuu! Muévete ...Eh... Es tu papa...

—Bu..e..no

—Sakura mi amor... que estas haciendo?

—Es.. estaba dormida, que ocurre?

—Nada mi amor... solo avisarte que mañana voy por ti… ya regresas a casa.

—Pero mañana es miércoles... ha-había quedado de venir el viernes...

—Pensé que te pondrías feliz mi amor... — el corazón se me detuvo— ya no te quieres regresar?

—Si... es solo que.. —escuche un largo silencio.—

—Sakura?

—Perdón... me estoy durmiendo... mañana... si... mañana

—Sakura... duérmete mi amor mañana te llamo.

Le colgué y me apresure con mis pendientes de la oficina, estaba seguro que después de ese sueño ya no dormiría y mejor lo invertiría en mi trabajo.

Llegue a Yubari por la tarde y conduje a la casa de los Hatake y Sakura andaba en un pueblo vecino comprando unas cosas con Tenten y Sasori, acompañados por los hijos del matrimonio, me recibió la mujer, sabia que no era del agrado de la familia en general aunque no era algo que me quitara el sueño.

—Sr. Uchiha, pase...

—Donde esta Sakura?

—Me parece que le comento que saldría con sus hermanos a comprar unos recuerdos para sus amigos.

—Creo que le había dicho que cuando llegara regresaríamos de inmediato... mi tiempo es muy valioso Rin

—Lo entiendo... —miro a su esposo que llegaba.— Pero queríamos hablar primero con usted de algo que nos preocupa.

—Continue

—Es sobre Sakura... —la mujer le extendió la mano así marido, solo de verle la cara me recordaba esa puta pesadilla y quería sacarle los ojos!— Mi marido tuvo un incidente con ella…

El corazón se me acelero, esa maldita pesadilla me estaba matando...

—... creemos que Sakura tiene una vida sexual activa. —casi me ahogo en seco, la mujer se levanto para darme un vaso de agua.— siento haberle dado la noticia de golpe... —tome el agua— ya se siente mejor?

—Ya paso... —me limpie con mi pañuelo.— que demonios...

—Espere sr. Uchiha... como le comentaba mi esposo por accidente escucho una conversación de nuestra hija... de Sakura con su amiguita Tenten, la muchacha le decía algo de que ella sabia donde le podían colocar un implante para no tener que usar condones …

No sabia describir cómo me sentía ahí frente a ellos discutiendo la vida sexual de Sakura... por que era MI VIDA SEXUAL! De la que tendríamos que hablar... solo permanecí callado escuchando a la mujer.

—... y ella le respondió que quería que la llevara. —ok, de nueva cuenta casi me atraganto sentía la garaganta seca a pesar de haber tomado agua, tome varios tragos de agua y trate de recobrar la compostura...— lamento haber sido tan directa, para Kakashi y para mi no es tan complicado hablar de sexualidad en relación a nuestros hijos, tenemos dos chicos mas grandes y ya pasamos por eso, pero con Sakura nos sorprende aun es una niña...

Qué era esto? Una clase educación sexual para padres novatos?

—No quisimos hablar con ella sin consultárselo...

—No le han dicho nada?

—No, preferimos esperarle para que usted nos diga... yo entiendo que al ser un padre soltero debe ser complicado para usted hablar de sexualidad con Sakura, si quiere yo podría hacerlo...

Yo ya le estaba enseñando a mi niña lo que era sexualidad y no tenían que venir a decirme como educarla...

—Creo que planea recuperar a su novio ese —el peliplateado hablo— el pelirrojo... —me miraba expectante.— Él nos comento que fueron novios antes del accidente... usted permitió que Sakura tuviera novio tan chica?

—No voy a discutir mis decisiones con ustedes... —me levante y la mujer me alcanzo para detenerme de irme de su casa.—

—No era nuestra intención hacerle sentir mal —miró a su marido molesta— Es solo que es muy chica y él que ella comience a tener una vida sexual activa tan temprano conlleva mucha responsabilidad que no sabemos si ella o su novio puedan sobrellevar esto. Por lo menos ahora se preocupan de no tener hijos... pero una ETS?

Qué estaba insinuando esa vieja! Que andaba de cama en cama mi niña... ella solo estaba con conmigo y yo solo... Mierda! Shion... Bueno solo había sido en un par de ocasiones y... nos habíamos cuidado, ya después pensaría en eso.

—Si... sería bueno que le explicara a Sakura... —la mujer me sonrió y el hombre abrazo a su mujer.—

Le dí la razón para que se callara de una buena vez y dejara de molestar con esa estúpida conversación aunque estaba seguro que no dejarían el tema aunque lo dejara de lado. Solo me preocupaba Sakura... como lidiaría con ello.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo15 **

La florecita y la abejita; control de natalidad según tus padres

Sakura

Al volver a la granja lo vi en la sala con su impecable traje negro me miraba atento, notaba en su mirar un brillo diferente, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero mamá me hablo que le siguiera a su habitación. Me acerque rápido al sr. Sasuke para saludarlo.

—Que bueno que llegaste papi... —le di un besito en la mejilla, papa Kakashi estaba sentado a un costado de él.—

—Sube con Rin... quiere hablar contigo

Su rostro estaba sereno pero sus ojos estaban mas oscuros de lo normal, me inquieto un poco su comportamiento pero seguí a mi madre a su habitación, la noto muy tranquila pero seria a la vez y eso me pone aun más nerviosa, algo no esta bien... entramos y cierra la puerta y le coloca el cerrojo, definitivamente algo no esta bien.

—Cariño siéntate conmigo... —hago lo que me pide y me siento con ella.—

Sasuke

Regresamos a Tokio, notaba a Sakura nerviosa pero decidí esperar a estar completamente solos para discutir ese incidente en casa de los Hatake, Tenten y Sasori conversaban muy animados, sin embargo Sakura estaba ansiosa me miraba de vez en cuando queriendo hablar pero se contenía.

—Que hablaste con Rin?

—Eh... nada sr. Sasuke

—Sakura... no empecemos —vi como su labio comenzaba a temblar, estaba nerviosa y no tardaba en llorar.—

—Solo... hablamos cosas de niñas... fue una platica de mama e hija...

—Ellos te escucharon

—Que? —sus ojitos verdes comenzaron a parpadear muy rápido—

—Tu conversación con Tenten, Kakashi la escucho

—Que conversación... —su cara se puso pálida y yo comenzaba a perder la compostura con sus preguntas.—

—Una donde dijiste que querías un implante anticonceptivo —su boquita se abrió y estaba temblando— en que estas pensando Sakura?!

—Yo.. yo... —y comenzó a llorar—

—Cállate!... —estaba furioso— que hablaste con Rin? Y será mejor que me digas todo...

Rin

Ahora me sentía mas inquieta que antes, no había hablado aun con Kakashi de forma sincera cuando me pregunto cómo había salido la conversación con nuestra hija sobre ese asunto que nos tenia prácticamente sin dormir.

—Y bueno qué paso? Dijo algo? —Kakashi me miraba atento esperando una respuesta de mi parte—

_Flash back_

—Cariño siéntate conmigo... tenemos que hablar—señale con mi mano aun lado de mi lugar para que se sentara conmigo—

—Que ocurre mama? —se sentó nerviosa a mi lado—

—Cariño... tu papa y yo... y tu papa Sasuke entendemos que estas creciendo y que con la edad vienen ciertos cambios, cambios no solo físicos, sino también internos y emocionales, tu eres niña y a diferencia de tus hermanos tus cambios son distintos, las niñas son mas emocionales que los niños y a veces nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones y sentimientos...

—Por qué es todo esto mama? —la vi pasar saliva y arremolinarse en su lugar, sus manitas sujetaban las sabanas con fuerza, estaba mas que nerviosa.—

—Veras Sakura... cuando yo era muy joven un poco mas grande que tu, conocí a tu papá y nos enamoramos, fue amor a primera vista... y yo me entregue a él siendo muy jóvenes pero fuimos muy irresponsables por que no nos cuidamos, —ella se puso roja— jajaja no te pongas nerviosa mi amor, el amor entre una mujer y un hombre es algo completamente normal... y si te digo estas cosas son para que tu no sigas nuestro camino y sepas a que enfrentarte el día que tu quieras dar ese paso importante, porque es un paso muy importante para una mujer y quiero que lo hagas solo y únicamente cuando estes lista y con el hombre que ames y te ame...

—S-si.. mama... —removió sus deditos en su regazo—

—Hay muchas formas de cuidarse, no solo de un embarazo cariño, también de enfermedades muy peligrosas...

—En.. enfermedades? —me miro con curiosidad—

—Si... hay enfermedades que... por ejemplo... mmm... imagina que tienes un palito limpio y lo sumerges en agua limpia y lo sacas, sale limpio no? —ella sintió con su cabecita— es por que el agua estaba limpia y nadie había metido un palito ahí... pero ahora si meto un palito sucio, el agua se ensuciara no? —ella volvió a asentir-... también puede ser a la inversa si metes un palito limpio en agua turbia... el palito saldrá sucio... y a veces no es tan fácil limpiar de nuevo ese palito o esa agua... tu eres el agua Sakura y él sería el palito, las enfermedades son la suciedad, me explico? —Me sorprendía lo atenta que estaba a mis palabras— Esas enfermedades se transmiten mas o menos así... cuando uno no se cuida y la pareja esta enferma nos pueden contagiar y eso es por no tener prevención, hay parejas que no tiene una sola pareja y al relacionarse con tantos pueden enfermarse...

—Pero...

—Pero... —la vi detenerse muy abruptamente como sí temiera decir algo que no debiera— que me ibas a decir Sakura?

—Yo n-no que-quiero tener muchas parejas... yo quiero ser como papa y tu, tener una persona para toda la vida mama —su labio temblaba estaba nerviosa—

—Y me alegra que papa y yo seamos un ejemplo para ti mi amor... —removí un mechón de su pelito de su cara— pero a veces no siempre salen las cosas como uno quiere, tu no sabes si la otra persona con la que deseas estar te es fiel por completo... es mejor que te cuides y protejas.

—Pero él jamas me engañaría!—cerro la boca de inmediato como si hubiera revelado un secreto —

—Quien es él Sakura? —la mire seria.—

—M-me refiero... a que... que la persona con la que este me va amar, no mama? asi como tu y papa, papa te ama montón él no te engañaría nunca —desvío su mirada de mi, Sakura me estaba ocultando algo.—

—Si... si encuentras a un hombre bueno que te ame, te respete y te de tu lugar ese hombre será el indicado cariño.

—Si mama...

—Sakura, tu has pensado en regresar con tu novio?

—Que?!

—Sasori...

—Ah... no mama, él y yo solo somos amigos, —me sonrío mas relajada— creo él ya sale con alguien mas

—Y hay alguien mas que te guste... no se alguno chico nuevo en el panorama —le sonreí—

—No mami... no hay ningún chico que me guste, papa Sasuke dice que estoy muy chica para tener noviecitos...

—Y como es que te dejo tener un novio antes?

—No fue su idea fue idea de la sra. Karin... los Sabaku No y los Uchiha juntos...

—Que bobadas esas de los noviazgos arreglados jajaja... — nos reímos juntas—

—...nena... por qué le dijiste a tu amiga que te llevara a una clínica a ponerte un implante?

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, sus grandes ojos verdes temblaban bajo mi mirada.

—Eh... es... so-solo quería saber un poco mas de esas cosas, Tenten es una chica tan experimentada... que me dio curiosidad saber, quería que me llevara para saber mas mami...

_Fin Flash Back_

Si bien me había dicho que no había ningún chico que le gustase, sus contestaciones me decían lo contrario había alguien en su vida... pero quién? Quién era? Su padre se había sorprendido tanto como nosotros al enterarse de que Sakura mantenía esas conversaciones con su amiga y planeaba ponerse un implante, él tampoco sospechaba de los planes de su hija al parecer... quizá debía ponerme en contacto con él para juntos descubrir quien era ese chico en la vida de Sakura, aunque el tipo no me agradara.

—No dijo nada importante mi amor... solo debe ser una conversación de chiquillas curiosas, no era para ella —acaricie su cabello— relájate mi amor... no nos harán abuelos tan pronto jajaja —bese su frente y lo abrace a mi cuerpo mas para reconfortarme a mi que a él.

Sasuke

—Eso fue todo sr. Sasuke se lo juro —no dejaba de llorar—

Estaba furioso por la situación, como demonios estábamos metidos en todo eso con los Hatake metiendo sus narices donde no debían, la mujer era un tanto sentimental, pero ese hombre, Kakashi no era pendejo y si a él le entraba la sospecha de Sakura y de mi estaba jodido.

—Sakura que hacías hablando esas cosas con Tenten!

—Solo conversábamos...

—Por qué le dijiste que te llevara a una clínica en primer lugar?

—Solo le dije que habíamos comenzado a usar condones y que no me gustaban —no dejaba de llorar—

—Que?! Qué tanto le cuentas a esa mocosa!—Soltó más en llanto, Oh mi dios! no quería saber qué nuestras intimidades estaban ya en oídos de esa chiquilla... que tanto le habría contado Sakura de nosotros!— Sakura...

—Perdón... es solo que somos amigas... y yo a veces tengo dudas y ella sabe cosas y me explica...

—Pues si tienes dudas, me preguntas a mí! Si quieres saber algo, me lo preguntas a mí! Si quieres experimentar algo, me lo dejas a mí! Todo lo vas a prender de mi y dejas de jugar a la consulta con tu amiguita! O todo esto puede irse a la mierda por los Hatake...

—Y-yo no.. no les di-dije na-nada se lo ju-juro… —tartamudeaba por el llanto que tenía—

—Pero ellos sospechan que te ves con alguien Sakura y si solo estas conmigo de quien crees que van a sospechar... —estaba furioso, su labiecito temblaba por sus sollozos.—

Me sentí mierda por tratarla así, la culpa era mía y no de ella haberla metido en toda esta situación.

—Amor perdoname, —la abrace y bese su cabecita aun temblaba por su llanto.— solo que no quiero perderte y con todo esto me preocupa que alguien sepa lo nuestro...

—Yo seré mas discreta, no le dire a nadie nada de nosotros, —se aferro a mi cuerpo con sus bracitos.—

—Pequeña... dijiste que no te gusto que usaramos preservativo... —no levanto su carita y se escondió en mi pecho negando con su cabecita.— Amor vamos a tener que usarlos...

—Pero Tenten dijo...

—No me importa lo que haya dicho Tenten... Sakura eres una niña y hay métodos que si bien son confiables no deben usarse a la ligera, que crees que no considere que tomaras píldoras anticonceptivas, el dispositivo o esas cosas... todo eso tiene hormonas y no quiero que te afecten amor, eres muy pequeña para usar esas cosas. Todo debe ser a una edad... para empezar no deberías tener una vida sexual tan pequeña, fui muy irresponsable.

—Se arrepiente... —levanto su carita— se arrepiente de que estemos juntos?

—Jamas amor... eso nunca —la bese y la atraje a mi— jamas me arrepentiré de hacerte mi mujer.

Comencé a quitarle la ropa mientras su dulce boquita me comía a besos el cuello, saque un condón de mi cartera y comencé a ponérmelo, torció su boquita cuando vio mi miembro enfundado en látex...

—Es esto o te pones a gatas…

Me miro con brillo en sus ojitos y se giro en la cama levantando su culito, con sus manitas separo sus nalgas me zafe el condón y comencé a lamerla para prepararla, hundí mis dedos y se retorcio, volví a lamerla… una vez lista me hundí en ella con ganas y mi niña gruño... esta vez estaba furioso y la follé duro y con ganas de saciarme y quitarme el enojo con su cuerpo.

—Has sido mala niña Sakura...

Shion

Había visto a Sasuke hacia unas noches en la cena que había organizado en pro de una asociación civil, él aunque estaba ahí parecía ausente, al parecer no dejaba de pensar en su hija que la había dejado en casa de los hombres que la habían cuidado durante estos meses. Sasuke era un hombre muy guapo, habíamos pasado unos días increíbles juntos, no estaba enamorada de él pero me gustaba y aun cuando habíamos terminado en mí quedaba un dejo de esperanza en que quizá pudiese funcionar lo que fuera que tuviéramos. Aunque sabia que la relación con su hija era un obstáculo para mi, no le agradaba a la niña... Sasuke prestaba demasiada importancia a ella y eso me descolocaba a mí y mucho.

_Flash Back_

—Si sigues mirándolo así todos se darán cuenta que sigues embobada por ese cabrón...

—Neji...

—Por lo menos disimula —Fumo su cigarrillo— Olvídate de él...

—Ja... quien me lo dice el que anda tras una colegiala? jajaja

—Por lo menos a mi la colegiala me corresponde —dio una fumada mas y me arrojo el humo en la cara— Deja de ilusionarte con algo donde no tienes cabida...

—Sasuke me corresponde... yo lo sé

—Estas segura? por que hasta donde sé te mando a la mierda

— Terminamos por que su hija apareció y debía concentrarse en recuperarla...

—Jajaj.. síguete engañando tú sola… Shion, sabes sabes qué es lo que me vuelve loco de Tenten?

—No me interesa saber tus perversiones —soltó una risa burlona—

—Eso es lo que tu ves… pero hay algo mas profundo en ello, y por eso jamas entenderás a Sasuke —lo vi irse—

_Fin FlashBack_

Me senté en mi escritorio para atender mi ultima cita en el día, al parecer era una pareja que deseaba una boda en una playa con temática de notas musicales y estilo vintage, tenia que revisar los bocetos que tenia preparados para ella y obtener su aprobación, la señorita ingreso a la oficina.

—Shion!

—Tayuya! que placer... tu eres la novia?

—Si, —me mostró el enorme diamante en su dedo— me caso y quiero que organices mi boda nena!

—Será un placer... que emoción una de la generación se va a casar.

—Bueno aun faltas tú!

—Ay amiga... croe que empiezo a perder las esperanzas...

—Me habían contado que salías con alguien, que paso?

—No se dió... no funcionaron las cosas y pues ni modo jajaja ya ves no fuimos afines Sasuke es muy reservado

—Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke? Dalias con Sasuke Uchiha?

—Si... él, lo conoces? —Me miró sería—

— Por supuesto que le conozco... y se por que no funcionaron las cosas entre él y tu...

—Que?

—Es por que te sobran años... lo suyo son las niñas, niñas como su hija...


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo16 **

Domingo día sagrado; dia familiar

Sasuke

Mi día favorito de la semana eran los domingos... Sakura no asistía al colegio, yo no asistía a la oficina y estábamos solos en casa todo el día, esa mañana me había dejado un recadito en la cama donde me decía que me esperaba en el lago para sus clases de natación, baje y la ví en la orilla, jugando con el agua... parecía una virgen celestial corriendo desnuda y jugando con el agua, me quite la ropa y corrí a ella para tomarla en brazos, nos metí en el agua con su cuerpecito aferrado a mi temblaba por el frío de la mañana y aun le temía al agua, bese su cuello mientras sus manitas me acariciaban.

—Toma aire...

—Que? —me miro nerviosa, aferrándose con fuerza a mi cuerpo—

—Confías en mi?… —asintió con su cabecita—toma aire…

Lleno sus pulmones de aire y cuando tenia sus mejillas infladas la atraje conmigo hasta sumergirnos, la bese y ella se sorprendió pero se entrego a mis besos aguantando su respiración, mis manos acariciaban su cuerpecito, salimos a la superficie, sus piernas se aferraban a mi cuerpo, sus brazos se sujetaban a mi cuello, limpio sus ojitos y respiro con desesperación. Jugamos un rato en el lago hasta que le dio frío a mi niña, salimos a la orilla estaba exhausto y hambriento no había comido nada…

—Usted dijo que al volver me daría una sorpresa... —me miro recostada en mi pecho.—

—Y lo tengo en el despacho... quieres que ya te lo de? —ella asintió.— Vamos a la casa... solo que no será gratis jajaja —me miro intrigada.— Deberás prepárame algo por que estoy hambriento...

—Eso si me alcanza... —se levanta de un brinco y hecho a correr a la casa—

—Espera…

Corrí detrás de ella que me saco buena ventaja y al parecer se escondió, ví en el piso las huellas que dejo a su paso, un camino de huellas húmedas que llegaba hasta el despacho, alcance escuchar su risita, estaba debajo del escritorio de mi despacho me incline y dió un gritito seguido de unas risitas, la tomo de la cintura y la jale hacia mi…

—Eso es trampa! Vio dónde me escondí! Jajaja

—No... no ví —la cargo y la llevo hasta el sofá de mi despacho.— y como te encontré deberás atenderme... —la recuesto en el sofá—

Le abro las piernas y veo su coñito, pongo mi dedo sobre sus pliegues y comienzo a abrir sus labios vaginales con mis dedos de forma suave, ella me mira atenta y relame su boquita, sabe lo que le voy hacer, lo desea y ya saborea el placer que esta por venir...

Me inclino y paso mi lengua por su coñito abierto para mi, mueve su cadera y yo le chupo con mas ganas, se empieza a humedecer, lamo toda su vulva y ella se estremece…

—Ahhhh!

Separo mas sus pliegues y me hundo mas en ella, mi nariz presiona su clitoris y ella gime mas fuerte…

—Ahhhhh! Ahhh!

Introduzco mi lengua en ella y la saco, vuelvo a penetrarla con mi lengua mas y mas rápido, siente mis roces y al mismo compas empuja su coñito a mi boca, succiono su clitoris con mis labios y y lo jalo suavemente…

—Ahhhh! Sr. Sasuke no aguanto... ya por favor tomeme... Por favor!

La miro mientras sigo devorandola sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, sus piernitas están temblando y se retuerce en el sofá, su mirada es de suplica, de desesperación me quiere dentro, lo ansía…

—Por favor lo quiero dentro de mí ahhhhh! Por favor...

—Espera cielo... —me levanto de ella— tengo los condones en el cuarto.

—Ya así!... —me jala su boca — por favor solo una vez... por favor...

—Sakura mi amor... sabes bien que —toma mi pene en sus manitas y comienza a darme placer.—-Ahhhh Sakura...

—Por favor papi cogeme... —lame su boquita— solo quiero mi lechita...

—Sakura...

—Lléname papi...

—Sakura no me hagas esto...

—No me quieres papito... —me da un besito y mueve mas su manita— ya no quieres a tu nena papi? —muerde su labio, a caso me esta provocando?—

—Como no te voy a querer Sakura... pero debemos —enreda sus piernitas en mi cuerpo y siento su coñito húmedo contra la punta de mi verga— Ahhhhhh... Sakuraaa

—Solo la puntita papi... —me da otro besito y comienza a meterse mi verga en su coñito... siento como va entrando, como su húmeda y cálida cavidad abrazan mi miembro y gimo en su oido.—

Maldita mocosa del infierno! Sabe como ponerme duro y hacerme perder el juicio... ahora soy yo el que necesita follarla y darle duro, al diablo los putos condones…

—Ahhhhh... —comienzo a embestirla, se aferra a mi cuerpo con tantas ganas.—

Esta tan húmeda, tan estrecha escucho sus gemidos contra mi cuerpo, sus piernas tiemblan con cada embestida que le doy, sus bracitos se aferran a mi espalda... la recuesto por completo en el sofá y tomo sus piernitas abriéndola mas para mí , sus brazos ahora buscan refugio en el posa brazos del sofá se sujeta con fuerza para impedir que su cabecita golpee con esa parte, mis embestidas con fuertes y su cuerpecito se mueve por completo…

—Lléname papi... lléname por favor...

—Quieres que te llene...

—Me encanta que lo hagas papito...

—Si eso quieres…

Me salgo de ella, y sus ojos me miran con asombro...

—Por que paras papi...

—Sabes las reglas Sakura...

—No quiero usar condón! No quiero!

—Tranquila mi niña... —levanto mi mano y le meto un dedo a la boca, metiéndolo y sacándolo— no es la única parte donde te puedo llenar... —sus ojos se abren expectantes.—Al piso y ponte en cuatro…

Mi niña me sonríe y brinca al piso, se pone de rodillas en la alfombra y se agacha poniendo su culito empinado para mí, meto mi dedo y ella gime, comienzo a moverlo de adentro hacia afuera, bajo y le chupo con desesperación, mientras masajeo mi verga.

Ella se retuerce y pone su pecho sobre la alfombra y Oh Dios Mio! Puedo verle bien su coñito húmedo meto mas mi dedo en su culo y comienzo a chuparle la vagina, ella gime mas fuerte

—Ahhhhhhh! Si papito asiiiii sigue!

Hundo mi verga en su vagina para lubricarla un poco con sus jugos vaginales, saco mi dedo de su culo y la penetro de un solo golpe, mi nena grita y se tensa, siento como su ano se contrae, sus piernitas tiemblan…

—Ayyyyyyyyyyy!

Espero a que se le pase un poco el dolor de mi invasión en su cuerpo y comienzo a moverme, su culo se restriega a mi cuerpo restregándoseme, sus caderas son hipnóticas al contonearse en un vaivén tan rítmico, verla mover su culo contra mi verga en busca de placer y sentirme mas profundo me vuelve loco veo como mete su manita entre sus piernas para darse placer en su clitoris, eso me pone mas duro y quiero follarla recio, mas recio de lo que ya la estoy follando…

—Pequeña sucia... te estas tocando —me inclino sin dejar de darle duro— me gusta que te toques Sakura...

—Ahhh... ahhhhhh... dame más papi, dame mas... ya casi llego papi dame! —veo como su manita se mueve mas y mas rápido esta a nada de venirse—

—Aguanta mas… aun no llego, —la sujeto fuerte para darle duro—

Mi niña se agarra fuerte de la alfombra tensando su cuerpo cuando llega al placer, siento como se pone rígida y suelta un chillido su culo se contrae de placer y abraza mas mi verga ya muy hinchada y me vengo dentro de ella.

Me tumbo en la alfombra tratando de recobrar la compostura Saura me mira atenta con sus grandes orbes jade, solo puedo sonreírle estoy exhausto mi respiración es mas que agitada, veo su manita llena de sus jugos y la tomo con delicadeza... se la introduzco en la boca y veo como la lame ansiosa... suspiro profundo amo a mi niña! La amo con locura. Se me monta dándome besitos en el cuello y no puedo hacer más que reír.

—Y bien? cual es mi sorpresa?—me mira muy entusiasmada, acomodo algunos mechones de su cabello—

—Nos iremos de viaje... haremos un viaje solo tu y yo solos —sus grandes ojos jade brillan de emoción, sus mejillas están completamente tintadas de ese rubor hermoso que se asoma cuando esta feliz, me da un besito en los labios—

—A dónde iremos?

—Iremos a Bora Bora

—Y eso donde es...

—Son unas islas cerca de Tahití, son una islas privadas y nadie... nadie nos molestara, no tendremos que preocuparnos de que alguien nos vea y nos juzgue...

—Podremos estar... —paso saliva— juntos y darnos besitos?— me miraba nerviosa curiosa a la vez—

—Podrás estar sin problema como mi mujer... —sus pupilas se dilataron—

—Se ha ganado su premio — comencé a reírme— que se le antoja pídame lo que quiera yo lo cocinare? —me mira con sus grandes ojos jade y su amplia sonrisa.—

—Que me dejes de llamar sr. Sasuke, eso se me antoja como no tienes idea... —sus mejillas se sonrojan de nuevo y muerde su labio amo que haga eso— por qué no dejas de decirme así?

—No sé es quizá la costumbre, me da miedo que delante de la gente le llame de una manera no apropiada y nos descubran—sonríe tímida—

—No te preocupes amor... —acaricie su espalda desnuda y la recargue en mi pecho.— un día podrás llamarme como quieras.

—Algún día podremos estar juntos sr. Sasuke? —su carita denota tristeza, no sé si eso sea posible algún día pero no me atrevo a romperle el corazón...—

—Ya lo estamos, no? —me sonríe de forma vaga y eso me parte el corazón a mi— Te parece si cocinamos juntos? —la veo despabilar un poco con el cambio de tema y me sonríe tiernamente.—

—Si queremos comer mejor no jajaja

Me hago el ofendido y comienzo hacerle cosquillas mientras se retuerce sobre mi, mala idea, ya estoy duro de nuevo y dispuesto a cogerla de nuevo, la giró quedando encima de ella y la penetro de golpe para comenzar a follarla duro.

Naruto

Llegue hasta el portón principal, los agentes de seguridad de Sasuke están en la entrada es obvio que ya me conocen y puedo pasar sin que me revisen, saludo al encargado del zaguán y le informo que no me esperaba el Teme, veo por el retrovisor un remolque y me bajo de inmediato.

—Que tal?! Que gusto verlos por aquí... —veo a Rin bajarse del remolque.—

—Lic. Uzumaki... que gusto verle —me saluda tímida, aun desconfían de mi.— Venimos a ver a Um... Sakura.

—Se va alegrar mucho al verlos sin duda. No sabia que venían

—No les avisamos, fue un viaje de imprevisto Shino fue aceptado en la universidad de Tokio y debe presentar unos documentos mañana a primera hora y usted?

—Vengo a dejar a Poppy el perrito de Sasuke por las prisas lo dejo en Yubari —les sonreí mientras el perro ladraba desde el auto.—

—Lic. Uzumaki usted puede pasar sin ser anunciado... —el guardia miró a los Hatake— ustedes son?

—Somos la familia Hatake, el sr. Uchiha nos conoce... somos la familia que cuido de su hija cuando estuvo desaparecida... —el Sr. Hatake me miro.— No es así licenciado...

—Si, son conocidos, déjalos pasar yo me hago cargo.

El hombre abrió la gran reja y avance en mi auto seguido por el remolque de los Hatake, me aparque en la entrada, vi a los Hatake salir y ver asombrados la mansión Uchiha para mi era algo habitual pero para ellos debía ser algo impresionante, una gran propiedad cuidada hasta el mas mínimo detalle, abrí la puerta y Poppy salió corriendo por la piedad, intente alcanzarlo pero el maldito era pequeño y rápido.

—Aquí vive Sakura? —El más joven de los chicos miraba asombrado la residencia.—

—Y tengo entendido que la casa que les ofreció Sakura es muy hermosa, no tan grande pero es muy hermosa... —le sonreí al chico.—

—Woao! Y ahí vamos a vivir?

—Aún no hemos aceptado Shino, —Hatake me miro serio.— Podemos ver a Sakura ya?

—Si... —me acerque a la puerta y toque…—

Sakura

El sr. Sasuke me pentraba duro por el culo mientras yo me aferraba a la alfombra con las manos sentía como mi cuerpo se tallaba en esa alfombra de la fuerza con la que él me daba, su verga punzaba en mi vagina estaba por venirme...

—Mas papi, ya casi me vengo papito... ahhhh... ahhh... ahh... mmmmmmm, asi papi asi... ahhhhhhh... mmmmmm...

Sasuke

Comienzo a darle duro, mi cuerpo golpea contra su culito que ya esta muy hinchado por las estocadas que le eh dado, estoy por venirme con ella, cuando escucho un ladrido, sigo cogiéndome a Sakura y escucho a ese maldito perro, levanto un poco la mirada y veo por la ventana a un perro... es... Poppy... que demonios hace el maldito perro aquí?

—Papi por que te detuviste? ... Papi?

Escucho el timbre de la casa y la voz de Naruto, bendita hora se le ocurría venir a ese cabrón, pero lo que me descoloco fue el complemento de su oración... "Teme soy yo... estoy aquí con los Hatake!"

—Mierda! Sakura levántate!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo17 **

No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo

Sasuke

Camine a la puerta y la abrí, Naruto me saludo y vi a los Hatake , si bien los estaba ayudando y ellos entendían que Sakura era mía la hostilidad entre nosotros era evidente aun.

—Teme porqué demoraste tanto... estas mojado?

—Estaba nadando en el lago... — no quería ahondar en el tema y le cambie el rumbo— ese perro?

—Yo lo traje Teme —entro en la casa.— Y Sakurita? Ya por fin le estas enseñando a nadar?

—No esta, —vi que los Hatake me miraron— sí me hubieran avisado que venían no la hubiera dejado salir.

—Tardara mucho?

—No lo sé, le llamare para ver si ya viene... Naruto los conduces a la sala...

Entre a mi habitación y tome mi móvil para llamar a quien siempre nos sacaba de estos líos...

—Si... Estas ocupado?... necesito que vengas por Sakura a la casa en media hora y la lleves a la dirección que te enviare... si ella te explicará... gracias.—

_FlashBack _

—Sakura quiero que te quedes aquí en el despacho y no salgas!

—Pero papi que ocurre?

—Vinieron los Hatake —se tapo sus pezones con su bracito— no salgas, me los llevare a la casa del norte y le pediré a Sasori que venga por ti y te lleve ahí en media hora... bañate y alístate para salir en cuanto llegue Sasori —la bese— te traeré mi camisa para que te cubras, pase lo que pase no habrás la puerta coloca el cerrojo cuando salga.

Salí al patio trasero a buscar mi ropa y para colmo el mentado perro andaba corriendo con mi camisa en el hocico, como odiaba a los perros... me metí al agua para refrescarme y tener una justificación.

_Fin FlashBack_

Al volver a la sala los Hatake conversaban con Naruto, los chicos miraban asombrados la casa, Hatake mostraba su hostilidad hacia mi sin intención de disimularla, la mujer ahora se mostraba mas dócil conmigo, aun asi sentía su desconfianza. Naruto me dio la noticia que había encontrado a Poppy brillante idea yo que ya ni tenia en mente al perro.

Convencí a los Hatake de ir a la casa de Sakura para que se instalaran y que ella nos alcanzaría allá, al principio estaban renuentes pero terminaron cediendo. Salimos de la casa, fui el ultimo en arrancar mi auto... vi cuando mi niña paso corriendo a su habitación.

Kakashi

Llegamos a una zona residencial casi parecida a la zona en la que estaba la mansión Uchiha, solo que esta era una zona con casas mas pequeñas y jardines menos abundantes, pero sin duda una zona exclusiva, por lo que habíamos entendido era la casa de la mama de Sakura y se la habia dado como parte de su patrimonio, ni ella, ni el sr. Uchiha y menos el lic. Uzumaki la mencionaban, Utakata había investigado al sr. Uchiha en internet, pero nada a aparte de sus empresas, su legado familiar y sus premios como el gran empresario que era, no habia nada mas en lo absoluto solo un pequeño apartado en el que se mencionaba su divorcio y que ahora era un soltero cotizado, pero nada de su ex esposa y su hija Sakura, no habia fotos, ni nada. Rin decía que los hombres poderosos mantenían su vida en privado para evitar percances como extorsiones o secuestros, pero era demasiado extraño todo.

—La casa es enorme y muy lujosa —Shino regresaba a la sala después de recorrerla por completo con Utakata— Di que si nos quedaremos papa!

—No lo sé

—Sakura quiere que la ocupen... —El hombre me miraba fijamente.—

—La casa esta desocupada y precisamente la mandaron pintar para que la ocupen ustedes...

El lic. Uzumaki intervino, estaba por responder cuando llego mi niña.

—Vinieron! —mi pequeña corrió hasta nosotros, se abrazo de sus hermanos, de su madre y después de mí— Que gusto verlos... —sonreía ampliamente—

—Sakura que bueno que ya nos alcanzaste— Rin acaricio su rostro y su cabello— Por qué tienes el cabello húmedo? Jovencita esta mal salir sin secarse el cabello te puedes enfermar

Sakura se puso nerviosa y no pude evitar seguir sus ojos, ella lo miraba a él... vi que el rostro del sr. Uchiha estaba más serio que de lo habitual.

—Lo humedecí un poco antes de venir no sé por que hoy mi cabello amaneció un poco más rebelde que otros días mami. —su estomago gruño— perdón es que tengo hambre... no eh comido nada... —se sonrojo—

—Cariño no puedes andar sin comer

—Que les parece si vamos a un restaurant y comemos todos juntos —El lic. Uzumaki se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.—

—Es una buena idea Lic. Uzumaki... —Sakura me abrazo y volvió con Rin—

Camine detrás del licenciado, Rin abrazaba a nuestra hija, el lic. Uzumaki conversaba con su amigo, Utakata platicaba con ese pelirrojo con el que acababa de llegar mi hija, ese chico llamado Sasori, Shino tenia ganas de ir al baño, a lo que el sr. Uchiha me dio la llave para que cerrara la casa, ellos se adelantarían a un restaurante en el centro.

Shino no demoro en salir y salimos a la avenida principal donde habia dejado el remolque aparcado, Rin se había ido con Sakura y Utakata en el auto del pelirrojo. Shino subió rápidamente y yo me tome mi tiempo.

—Por qué demoraste tanto papa?

—Quise usar el servicio también... vamos que deben estar esperándonos.

Naruto

Llegamos a un restaurante exclusivo en el centro, Sakura estaba muy contenta de estar con su familia, los Hatake al igual que la pequeña disfrutaban del lugar... Sasuke como siempre no podía disimular su enfado por la visita inesperada de los Hatake, tardaron un poco en volver sl sr. Kakashi y su hijo el menor. Ordenamos y convivimos todos muy tranquilos, en algún punto se nos fue la tarde en ese sitio.

—Bueno yo me debo retirar tengo asuntos que atender previos al juicio... de hecho aprovechando que están aquí quisiera consultarles algo en la semana, si les parece?

—Por supuesto Lic. Uzumaki usted nos dice y nos vemos.

—Nosotros también nos retiramos —Sasuke se puso de pie y tomo su saco— Kakashi te sabes el camino de vuelta a la casa de Sakura, no?

—Nos quedaremos en el remolque. —Hatake miro muy serio a Sasuke—

—Pero pa... —Sakura se detuvo— habíamos quedado que se quedarían en ella...

—Y te lo agradezco princesa —el sr. Hataque se inclino para ver a Sakura a la cara— pero la casa huele mucho a pintura y por lo menos por hoy no podemos quedarnos ahí... quizá ya mañana jaja

—Oh... —ella miro a Sasuke— se pueden quedar en la mansión con nosotros papi, solo por hoy...

Sasuke hizo una mueca de evidente desagrado y miro a los Hatake sin responder.

—No te preocupes mi niña nosotros estaremos bien en el remolque —La mujer suavizo el ambiente—

—Papa... —Sakura abrazo a Sasuke.—

—Solo será una noche sr. Uchiha... —la mujer miro a su esposo atónita al igual que todos, el sr. Kakashi no era muy afín a Sasuke— no le molestaremos. —él miraba a Sasuke fijamente.—

—Esta bien... en la mansión hay suficientes habitaciones.

Salimos todos del restaurante y podía casi sentir el enojo de Sasuke y la molestia por recibirlos en su casa y lo entendía Kakashi Hatake no era tonto y cualquier paso en falso pondría a Sasuke en aprietos

Kakashi

Subimos al remolque, Sakura se fue con su papa en el auto, mis hijos conversaban de lo emocionados que estaban por vivir en la casa que Sakura nos habia ofertado, Rin se sentó a mi lado sin dejar de mirarme.

—Que ocurre mujer?

—Tu dime... por qué le pediste a ese hombre alojarnos con ellos cuando es obvio que no nos quiere ni de broma en su casa! Que no ves cómo nos mira? No nos quiere cerca ni de él ni de Sakura...

—Por eso mismo... quiero saber cuál es su miedo.

—De qué rayos hablas Hatake?!

_FlashBack_

Caminaba rumbo al remolque Shino debía estar esperándome, cuando una mujer en la casa de a lado me saludo.

—Son los nuevos vecinos? bienvenidos! —me sonrío mientras regaba sus flores muy marchitas—

—No las riegue a esta hora —la mujer me miro— con el calor que hace eso solo las sofoca, riéguelas en la noche o muy temprano verá qué levantan.

—Jaja... creo debe tener razón —aparto la manguera—... gracias —miro la casa— pensé que jamas la rentaría Karin... estando cómo esta ella, bueno igual fue su abogado o el sr. Suigetsu —la mujer se puso un tanto nerviosa— que feo lo que le ocurrió, no? —apago la llave.—

—Eh?

—No saben? Y cómo rentaron la casa... o la compraron?

—La inmobiliaria no nos comento nada —si mentí pero sabia que esa mujer podía decirme algo que quizá seria de utilidad—

—Pues la dueña esta en un hospital psiquiátrico pobre mujer... su marido se encargo de hundirla ahí, dicen que se volvió loca después del divorcio tanto que hasta secuestro a su hija y la mato para vengarse de su ex marido.

—Esta en un hospital psiquiátrico?

—Si... dice la vecina que ella escucho una vez que ella le decía al sr. Suiguetsu que no permitiría que le vieran la cara su hija y su marido... por que al parecer eran amantes —mi alma se congelo— claro nunca se comprobó, al parecer dicen que era paranoia de la mujer tanto que ahora esta encerrada y medicada, mire que matar a su propia hija... pobre niña.

—Como se llama la mujer?

—Uzumaki Karin,

_Final FlashBack_

—De nada mujer... —mantuve la vista en el camino sin perder el auto que estaba delante de mi.—

—Si por tus locuras ese hombre nos aleja de nuestra hija nunca te lo perdonare Hatake! —Rin se levanto furiosa o del asiento—


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo18 **

Un secreto y varias brechas que llevan a el

Sakura

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, me asome por la puerta de mi habitación y mire el reloj, marcaba la 1:20 de la madrugada, abrí lentamente y camine despacio hasta nuestra habitación abrí la puerta con cautela y el sr. Sasuke dormía, levante las sabanas y me metí con sigilo, el sr. Sasuke se removió y se giro somnoliento hasta que me vió.

—Sakura! —bajo la voz de inmediato— Que demonios haces aquí? —su voz era un susurro pero notaba su enojo.—Quedamos que dormirías en tu cuarto hoy!

—Pero quería dormir con usted... —me metí en la cama, pero sus manos me empujaron hasta sacarme— qué hace?

—No vas a dormir aquí! Salte ahora mismo y vete a tu habitación! que quieres que nos descubran y te lleven lejos?

—No... pero yo quería dormir con usted en nuestra cama... si me levanto temprano y vuelvo a mi habitación nadie lo notara... —volví a meterme a la cama.—

—Crees que Hatake es un idiota? —me agarro de la mano y me jalo por la cama hasta sacarme de ella, me arrastro casi por toda la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta.— Dormirás en tu habitación y punto!

—Y si no quiero? —vi que me miro con asombro— quiero que me haga el amor ahora!

—Sakura baja la voz... —me tapo la boca pero me quite su mano—

—Porque cuando la sra. Karin dormía tan tranquila y yo dormía en la habitación de alado no le importaba que nos descubriera y me cogía sin problema — lo vi tensar su mandidibula— no le importaba que alguien nos escuchara... por qué ahora sí?

—Sakura que estas diciendo... esas personas te pueden llevar lejos y es su palabra contra la nuestra Sakura, deja de hacerme estos malditos berrinches tuyos en este momento...

—También era la palabra de la Sra. Karin contra la nuestra, no? —intente correr a la cama, pero me sujeto del brazo y me jalo hacia él—

—Sakura…

Los dos nos quedamos callados cuando escuchamos un ruido en el pasillo, el sr. Sasuke se acerco lento a la puerta y se asomo por el cerrojo, abrió ligeramente la puerta y vio regresar a Shino somnoliento con un vaso de agua, se relajo un poco y me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta mi habitación.

Yo no podía parar de llorar al ver cómo me sacaba de nuestra cama, él me estaba botando cuando me metió a mi cama se inclino para darme un beso pero me negué.

—Sakura... deja de comportarte así, hablamos de esto anoche y sabes el riesgo que esto conlleva.

—No, usted me esta botando por que usted ya no me ama, como ya tiene a esa mujer! Usted me va a cambiar por esa mujer pechugona! La sra. Karin tenia razón usted se esta cansando de mi y me va a botar... ya lo esta haciendo.

—Sakura baja la voz... —tomo mi rostro entre sus manos— yo no te voy a cambiar por nadie... Shion es solo una amiga.

—No me mienta —no podía dejar de llorar— usted y ella son novios me lo dijo Lina

—Que? No, no Sakura ella y yo no somos nada es solo mi amiga... ella... —su rostro se puso serio— ella y yo si salimos cuando tu no estabas pero amor te juro que en cuanto supe que estabas viva fui buscarte y la deje... —beso mi boca— yo no puedo estar con nadie que no seas tu mi amor, salí con ella por que fui un egoísta quería sentir que eras tu la que estaba de nueva cuenta conmigo —bajo los tirantes de mi bata y comenzó a besar mi pecho—

—Usted le hizo el amor como a mí? —lo mire fijamente, se detuvo apartándose de mi pecho desnudo y me miro.—

—No Sakura... jamas le haría el amor a nadie como a ti, tu eres mi vida amor.

—Jureme que no se entrego a ella.

Lo vi mirarme por unos segundos y me beso con desesperación me reclino en la cama y me empezó a follar despacio mientras cubría mi boca con su mano para evitar que algún ruidito escapara por mi boca. Cuando termino me dio un besito ligero y salió de mi habitación con cautela, dejándome aun con la respiración agitada.…

Rin

Me levante temprano para preparar el desayuno pues no había nadie mas a parte de nosotros, al parecer en esa mansión se realizaba el aseo general una vez a la semana, alguien que se encargaba de la lavandería, del aseo, de surtir vivieres , la jardinería, el mantenimiento... todo cual maquina de engranaje entraban a un horario y a uno establecido debían salir, pero el resto de la semana no había nadie mas que mi hija y su padre, revise la alacena y había de todo para un regimiento completo saque unos ingredientes y prepare el desayuno, el primero en aparecer fue Kakashi que conversaba con el sr. Uchiha, el hombre estaba enfundado en su tan habitual traje negro, mi niña bajo con su uniforme de la escuela, les serví el desayuno no demoraba en salir al colegio, al parecer su papa la llevaría terminando el desayuno.

—Extrañaba tus wafles mama —mi niña tomo la miel y vacío una gran cantidad como de costumbre.—

—Sakura no te vas a comer eso... —el sr. Uchiha le arrebato el plato y coloco uno limpio en su lugar, le sirvió uno y coloco poca miel.— Come.

—Si papi...

Kakashi y yo nos miramos ese hombre era demasiado controlador con nuestra pequeña, ellos terminaron de comer y se despidieron.

—Están en su casa debo ir a la oficina y Sakura al instituto.

—Nos vemos mama... —me dio un beso— nos vemos —le dio un beso a él, a Kakashi y a mi nos sorprendió que desde que habíamos llegado ella no se dirigía a él, ni le hablaba de forma directa, en ninguna ocasión le había dicho papa, pero no dijimos anda.—

—No es necesario que tengan llaves, la casa se cierra en automático en un sistema de circuito cerrado, así que en cuanto todos estén afuera nadie podrá entrar, a menos que yo ingrese el código de seguridad, si necesitan entrar llámenme y yo les daré acceso desde mi oficina.

—No será más fácil que nos dé el código? —Kakashi lo miro—

—El código lo tengo solo yo. —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar— Sakura vámonos.

Los dos salieron de la casa y Kakashi se sentó a desayunar, mis chicos bajaron un poco mas tarde, nos apresuramos para ir con Shino a su nueva universidad debía dejar sus documentos y presentarse a una entrevista con el decano.

—Kakashi vámonos o se hará tarde...

—Utakata —Kakashi le arrojo las llaves a Utakata— tu manejaras tienes el GPS no habrá problema para que llegues.

—Que? No nos vas acompañar Hatake?

—No, tengo cosas que hacer... —se giro y subió por las escaleras.—

—A dónde vas?

—No preguntes y lleven a Shino a su entrevista que se hará tarde, hablaremos cuando se pueda.

Lo vi entrar a nuestra habitación y Shino estaba insistiendo en que saliéramos de inmediato o perdería su entrevista, salí con mis hijos un tanto preocupada por Kakashi su comportamiento no era normal mi esposo era un hombre muy sereno y desde ayer estaba muy tenso y asi no era él.

Shion

Desde aquella conversación con Tayuya Otogakure me habia quedado un tanto confundida, pensaba en todos esos momentos con Sasuke que habíamos pasado juntos, esa noche en la que me habia llamado por el nombre de su hija, la actitud de ella conmigo, la atención desmedida de Sasuke para con su hija, trataba de justificar cada una de sus reacciones, quizá todo era un malentendido, baje de mi coche y entre al edificio.

—Buenas tardes señorita en qué le podemos ayudar?

—Vengo a ver a mi primo —camine sin detenerme, abrí la puerta y Neji revisaba unos documentos.—

—Retirate la atenderé —la secretearía se disculpo y se fue.— que ocurre... si te envío tu padre puedes...

—No vengo por él... tu fuiste el abogado de Karin no es así?

Lo vi levantar la mirada de los documentos que revisaba y ponerme ahora si la atención que quería.

—Que quieres Shion...

—Quiero la verdad

—Shion si sabes que hay algo que se llama ética profesional y me compromete a guardar los detalles de mis clientes...

—A la mierda eso! Que crees que no se los tratos chuecos que hiciste en el bufete de mi padre? asi que empieza a contarme!

—Jaja... crees que por venir así a mi oficina, decirme que soy un delincuente y gritonearme toda histérica yo te voy a contar no se que mierda que se ta haya metido en esa cabecita... estas muy equivocada

Volvió a coger los documentos y siguió leyendo.

—Tu lo sabias no es así?

—Que Shion? —no me miraba—

—Lo de Sasuke con su hija!

—Que?! —levanto la mirada y me miro confundido, no sabia si por lo que acaba de decir o por qué él lo sabia y le sorprendía que yo lo supiera, pero ahora lo descubriría.—

—Que Sasuke tiene una relación con su hija... tu lo sabias no es así!

—Shion deja ese asunto por la paz y será mejor que cierres la maldita boca! Si Uchiha te escucha o se entera que andas divulgando algún comentario como ese te va a meter una demanda por difamación!

—Dime que sabes Neji...

—Si supe de eso por que fui abogado de la loca esa! —termino hablando en un tono de resignación— Y si te digo loca es por que la mujer estaba tan loca que secuestro a su hija y la mato... bueno no la mato pero quizo hacerlo... de verdad vas a creer en los chismarrajos de viejas ociosas sin nada que hacer... espera—me miro fijamente— quien te lo dijo?

—Eso que mas da Neji...

—Importa porque en el juzgado se trato el caso a puerta cerrada por que se involucraba a un menor y estoy seguro que del juzgado no salió, quién fue Shion? No me hagas ir con Uchiha y decirle que se anda hablando de él y su hija y que eres tú quien le anda levantando chismes por la ciudad.

—No lo harías... somos familia

— Quieres ver que si? Me encantaría ver que dirá Uchiha cuando le diga que su linda ex novia celosa y resentida ahora anda diciendo que va a revivirle aquel trago amargo con su ex mujer... yo creo que jamas vuelve contigo...

—Tayuya Otogakure

—No seas idiota! vas y le crees a la mejor amiga de la loca? bravo! no te aplaudo por que estoy seguro que tu estupidez aun se puede superar, por que no vas con Uchiha y le pregúntas, "De verdad te andas cogiendo a su tu hija? es que me lo contó la amiga de tu ex mujer... la que esta en un psiquiátrico por loca"

—Ya Callate! es solo que la forma en la que la trata...

—Se le perdió la mocosa por meses! la dieron por muerta! que quieres Shion es su hija... ahora de favor lárgate tengo trabajo y eso de ser abogado de causas sociales no es lo mío.

Salí de ahí mas confundida, quizá Neji tenia razón Tayuya siempre fue muy amiga de Karin, quizá ella le confeso eso en una de sus alucinaciones me sentía tan confundida, quería a Sasuke pero no entendía su comportamiento y esa confesión me había dejado mas alterada.

Sasuke

Lleve a Sakura al colegio, me cercioré que los Hakate no vinieran tras de nosotros, Sakura se había comportado muy mal en la noche y la única forma que había encontrado para que se calmara sin hacer un maldito escándalo eran follandola, sabia que no debía haberlo hecho los Hatake estaban en la casa y no podía darme el lujo de actuar como un idiota teniendo a ese tipo en casa, pero Sakura no dejaba de hacerme esos malditos berrinches y cada día eran peores, lo de anoche había sido un completo error que debía dejarle en claro.

—Sakura lo de anoche...

—Lo lamento sr. Sasuke... —la vi remover sus deditos en su regazo— no se que me ocurrió es solo que me dio tanto miedo perderlo... —se mordió su labiecito—

—Sakura... las cosas no se resuelven así. Espero no vuelva a repetirse una escenita como la de anoche sabes el peligro que corremos con esa gente en la casa.

—Lo se sr. Sasuke es solo que no pude evitar pedirle que se quedaran por lo menos estos días ya para la otra se irán a la casa que les ofrecimos... perdón.

Estábamos por llegar al colegio, y me estacione en una zona más desolada.

—Ya casi llegamos Sakura, despídete de tu papa... —mi niña me sonrió, me desabroche el cinturón y la bese por unos minutos en completa privacidad, me separe de ella y conduje a la puerta del colegio— Pasare por ti a la salida mi amor, espérame dentro.

—Si papito —entro y la miss me sonrió, me giré y conduje al trabajo—

Kakashi

Cuando todos salieron comencé a revisar el despacho de ese hombre, casi no habían documentos, la mayoría eran de finanzas y negocios en el extranjero, ese hombre era muy, muy rico y no exageraba cuando nos amenazo al decir que era mas poderoso que la corporación AMBU, pero no había nada acerca de esa mujer llamada Karin, encendí el ordenador pero me pedía una clave, lo apague y encendí mi móvil y busque a esa mujer en el buscador pero no me daba mucha información, solo algunas cosas de hacia algunos años que era una ingeniera química farmacéutica reconocida en el país, pero hasta ahí.

Después recordé a esa mujer mencionar a un tal Suiguetsu, teclee su nombre y aparecieron algunos detalles de ese hombre que actualmente residía en Kioto, una foto de él atrajo mi atención, era de un blog de sociales, era de él saliendo de un hospital el pie de foto decía que salía de visitar a su amiga una farmacéutica conocida por el medio, hice zoom y vi el nombre.

Busque un sitio de taxis y pedí uno que me llevara de inmediato a ese sitio, debía investigar bien que había pasado con esa mujer y por qué había hecho todo eso.

Llegue hasta el lugar sin duda era el de la fotografía, ingrese y una mujer me detuvo en la entrada.

—En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Buenos días... busco a la sra. Uzumaki Karin

—Usted es algún familiar?

—Si... soy su primo... mi madre y su padre fueron primos, estuve en el extranjero y apenas me entere de lo que le sucedió.

—Tiene una identificación a la mano?

—Si... —le di mi ID— yo tengo el apellido de mi padre… pero mi madre era Uzumaki —esperaba que la mujer se tragara el cuento, no conocía a la madre de Sakura pero esperaba que se creyera esa historia de ser parientes lejanos—

—Esta bien... pase, la sra. Karin es una persona un poco cambiante, trate de no alterarla por favor…

Entre y ese lugar era tan deprimente, la vi sentada en un jardín con la mirada ida, denotaba que en sus buenos tiempos había sido una mujer hermosa y deslumbrante, tenia una melena rojiza y una piel muy blanca… me acerque a ella, se veía demacrada la mujer sin duda la vida en ese sitio debía ser muy difícil de sobrellevar, mire a la enfermera.

— Alguien más la visita?

—Nadie viene a verla.

—Quien es el responsable de pagar el lugar?

— El gobierno, la sra. Uzumaki esta aquí porque pasa una condena por homicidio, no lo sabía?

—No, solo me entere que estaba internada aquí.

—Cumple una condena por 40 años por el cargo de secuestro de una menor y el homicidio de esta, tengo entendido que su abogada inicio un tramite y se reabrirán el caso dado que la niña apareció con vida.

—Pero no debería estar en la cárcel?

—No, porque ella fue declarada emocional y psicológicamente inestable.

— Podría dejarme a solas con ella?

—Si... solo no le mencione a su hija eso le pone muy nerviosa.

—Por que?

— El cargo de conciencia supongo... la niña que quizo matar era su hija…

La mujer se alejo de nosotros y yo me quede con esa mujer, la tome de las manos e intente hacerla reaccionar de su letargo, estaba completamente ida de este mundo.

—Karin... necesito que me escuche... dígame qué hace usted aquí, que la trajo a este lugar?

Permanecia ida, sin mirar nada en especial, sus ojos solo permanecían distantes a la realidad.

—Karin me escucha? Karin vine aquí para escucharla…

—Ese hombre... ese hombre... él es malo... él me encerró... me quito de su camino... ese hombre... ese hombre.. yo le estorbaba... ese hombre... ese hombre...

—Que hombre? Karin, de qué me habla? Por qué la quito de su camino?

—Él… él no la quiere como hija... ese hombre... ese hombre... no la quiere... no la quiere... no, no, no la quiere... yo le estorbaba, yo no podía… él la ama… él la desea… ese hombre… ese hombre… no es hija… no, no, no… es su amante

Su mirada que permanecía en el vacío se giró hasta encontrarse su mirada con la mía

—... yo los vi... creameee yo los vi... Yo los viiii! yo los viii! YO LOS VIII!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo19 **

Por cuanto tiempo se puede sostener una mentira?

Sasuke

Termine mi ultima reunión, quería volver a casa y descansar, la noche anterior entre el berrinche de Sakura y esa conversación no había podido dormir, sus palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza...

_—__Usted le hizo el amor como a mí?_

_—__No Sakura... jamas le haría el amor a nadie como a ti, tu eres mi vida amor._

_—__Jureme que no se entrego a ella._

Si bien le había dicho que no le había hecho el amor como a ella, en eso no le mentía jamas podría entregarme a una mujer como con Sakrua, no podía, lo que había sucedido con Shion había sido solo un arrebato la había follado de forma carnal en un arranque de desesperación por sentirme con Sakura... pero cuando me había pedido que le jurara que no me había entregado con Shion no pude responder, no quería mentirle, pero no me atrevía a decirle que si lo había hecho y menos con los Hatake en la casa, hablaría con ella en cuanto los Hatake se fueran a Yubari.

Debía encargarme de que Shion no pusiera un pie ni en mi casa ni en mi vida ahora, no podía arriesgarme a perder a Sakura.

—Sr. Uchiha —Temari se asomó por la puerta.— le busca el Lic. Hyuga Neji

Su visita me tomo pro sorpresa, ese hombre no era mi amigo... o ya no sabia se había comportado de una forma muy rara desde hacia unos meses, nos había ayudado con la desaparición de Sakura, cuando ella apareció él se ofreció a buscarla y buscar pruebas, le di autorización a Temari de que lo dejase entrar.

—Uchiha

—Hyuga...

—Mi visita es breve... Shion vino a verme para preguntarme del caso de tu divorcio —eso me dejo un poco intrigado— me pregunto los detalles en especial por la relación con tu hija, al parecer Otogakure Tayuya le menciono ciertos detalles sobre los alegatos de tu mujer acerca de ti y tu hija... ya te imaginaras que—se dio media vuelta para salir— logre persuadirla de que desista de ese tema... pero creo el resto debes hacerlo tu

—Por qué haces esto Hyuga?

—Por que tu hija lo haría por Tenten...

Cerro la puerta y salió de mi despacho, sin duda Los Hatake y Shion se estaban volviendo una piedra en el zapato y debía deshacerme de todos de una ves por todas.

Rin

Volvimos a la casa ya muy tarde habíamos hecho tiempo en el centro para no molestar en esa casa pero al llegar notamos que no había nadie, ni Sakura, ni ese hombre, aunque no me sorprendía aun era horario de oficina y por lo que sabia Sakura asistía a un instituto muy prestigiado y tenia clases hasta muy tarde, pero lo que me sorprendía era que no había nadie... ni mi marido.

Levante la mirada y ví que se aproximaba un auto muy lujoso, la reconocí era la srta Shion, la salude y ella bajo de su auto para saludarnos y reportarse con los de seguridad.

—Sra. Hatake que gusto verla! —me abrazo y saludo a mis chicos— que hacen aquí?

—Vinimos a ver lo de la universidad de Shino y visitamos a nuestra niña...

—Pueden pasar señora —el guardia nos miro y nos dio paso.— Usted no srta. Hyuga

—Pero soy amiga de Sasuke...

—Si srta. Hyuga pero tengo ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie si el Sr. Uchiha no esta... ellos son huéspedes de la mansión y pueden pasar sin problema, usted no hasta que el Sr. Uchiha llegue.

Un carro y un taxi llegaron hasta el gran portón de la casa, del taxi bajo mi marido y en ese carro llegaron mi hija y ese hombre. Todos ingresamos a la casa, Kakashi no menciono palabra alguna sobre en que lugar había estado y yo evite hacerle preguntas al menos por ese momento.

Nos sentamos en el jardín mientras Sakura jugaba con su perrito que le había llevado su tío, el sr. Sasuke se levanto por algo de beber, aunque a mi parecer estaba harto de nosotros lo veía en su cara, no entendía el empeño de Kakashi por permanecer en esa casa.

—Me sorprende que estén todos aquí reunidos... se están quedando en la mansión Uchiha? —la srta. Shion me miraba—

—Si, el sr. Sasuke ha sido muy gentil al recibirnos en su casa.

—Pero si a Sasuke no le gusta recibir gente en la mansión siempre esta renuente a que venga gente aquí.

—Siempre ha sido así? —Kakashi intervino en la conversación—

—Siempre... antes de que apareciera su hija era peor... ni siquiera yo venia, nadie podía entrar a la casa... ahora ya venimos Naruto y yo...le entiendo lo que le paso a Sasuke fue muy duro, perder a sus padres en un accidente y luego lo de Sakura y Karin fue...

—Fue algo del pasado —el sr. Uchiha llego con un vaso en la mano y una mirada muy seria sobre la srta. Shion.— Shion puedes venir a mi despacho ahora...

El hombre se dio media vuelta y vi a la mujer pasar saliva, como si hubiera cometido un pecado mortal, que demonios hacia ese hombre que las mujeres a su alrededor le temían de esa manera, como si temieran decepcionarlo o enfadarlo, la vimos caminar detrás de él... después de un rato el hombre regreso pero la srta. Shion ya no.

—Mande a alguien a la casa para abrir ventanas y que se despejara, la casa tiene despensa surtida, esta en óptimas condiciones para que la habiten... —miro a mi marido— Hatake te quedaste con las llaves, no? —él solo asintió— se pueden ir ahora mismo a la casa de Sakura.

Se dio media vuelta y nos dejo ahí sentados, ese hombre nos había corrido como si nada, estaba furiosa por su prepotencia, quería gritar y reclamarle pero no a él, sino a Kakashi por que el había pedido quedarnos en esa casa cuando era obvio que no éramos bienvenidos.

Me trague el enojo y salimos de casa de los Uchiha despidiéndonos de nuestra pequeña, en todo el camino no pronuncie palabra, ni Kakashi, estaba serio pero no había dicho nada de la reacción de ese hombre, hasta que llegamos a esa casa, que en efecto no tenia rastro del olor a pintura y estaba en perfectas condiciones, con la despensa llena y ropa de cama y baño limpia.

—Tenemos que hablar —Kakashi me miro—

—Por supuesto! Ese hombre...

—Creo que ese hombre es un peligro para Sakura...

—Que?

—Conocí a la madre de Sakura, esta en un hospital psiquiátrico, esta ahí porque al parecer se volvió loca al consumir ciertas drogas y alcohol... según entendí esa mujer se volvió loca también porque alega que el sr. Sasuke y Sakura tiene una relación... incestuosa y ese hombre la drogaba para abusar de su hija.

Sasuke

Al llegar a la casa cenamos como siempre mi niña hizo la comida y yo lave los platos, manteníamos nuestra rutina para tener la casa en orden si no queríamos tener gente demás en la casa. Seque el ultimo plato, camine a nuestra habitación para llenar la tina y preparar el baño, ella terminaba de hacer su tarea me gustaba verla tiradita en el suelo haciendo sus deberes como la buena niña que era.

—Sakura te voy a revisar la tarea, mientras busca tu ropa ya nos vamos a bañar. —me entrego su libreta y sus deberes—

—Si sr. Sasuke —corrió a buscar su pijama y su ropa— ya me meto a la tina?

—Si mi amor ahora te alcanzo

La vi correr al baño y comenzar a quitarse la ropa, deje sus libretas en su mochila cuando termine y saque mi ropa, la alcance en el baño ella se estaba tallando me quiete la ropa y me metí detrás de ella.

—Talla bien tus brazos mi amor...

—Ya los talle —tallaba su pecho con su esponjita—

—Talla bien cada parte —baje mi mano a su entrepierna y la roce suavemente, se le escapo una risita—

—Ahí no me tallo por que siempre me talla usted...

—Te gusta como lo hago? —masajee su vulva y un gemido se le escapo—

—Si... —su culo se comenzó a frotar contra mí verga, se giro y se puso a horcajadas en mi cuerpo— podemos jugar aquí en el baño papi? —me sonrió tímida— me gusta hacerlo aquí en la tina papa...

—Sakura papi esta cansado — relamió su boquita y beso mi cuello—Ok... pero rapidito

—Si papi…

Me relaje en la tina recargando en las laterales, mientras ella me montaba delicioso, no dejaba de besarme mientras brincoteaba sobre mi verga, el agua chapoteaba, podía sentir su manita acariciando su clitoris mientras me cabalgaba, respiraba muy agitado, levante mi cabeza para verla, se sujeto de las laterales de la tina para impulsarse hacia mi, estaba muy excitada, sus pezones estaba erectos, cuando estaba por venirme la sujete por las caderas la empuje de golpe a mi verga para metérsela mas profundo, mi niña grito y se vino al mismo tiempo que yo... se desplomo en mi cuerpo completamente cansada, nos quedamos un rato abrazados la levante y la termine de bañar, la seque y la mande a la cama. Termine de bañarme y Sakura estaba acostada mirando la tv, veía unas caricaturas, me seque el cabello y me metí en la cama, ella mantenía la vista en la tv muy atenta.

—Apaga eso Sakura, estoy muy cansado

—Solo otro ratito... Ladybug va a encontrarse con Cat Noir

—Sakura estoy cansado mi amor, solo bájale el volumen.

—Ya le dijo?

—Que? De qué hablas? —mire la tv—Sakura no estoy viendo tus monitos...

—Vino esa mujer aquí de nuevo... —se abrazo a mi cuerpo— yo ya no le digo papa a al sr. Kakashi y usted no le dijo a esa mujer que no venga, cierto?

—Sakura…

Le explique a Sakura que Shion y yo habíamos hecho una sociedad para ayudar a los Hatake sin que ellos supieran que yo estaba dando el dinero para sacar a delante el vivero y que su florería se volviera la empresa proveedora de la empresa de Shion y que después de todo si mantenía cerca a Shion era por los negocios que teníamos no por que yo estuviera interesado en ella, pero que sin duda ya le había puesto un limite a Shion, sobre todo a partir de hoy ella ya no iría a la casa, pero no ahondaría en el tema sobre eso con Sakura.

_FlashBack_

—Lo lamento Sasuke... pensé que ellos sabían del accidente de Sakura

—No me interesa que sepan o no... no me gusta que anden hablando de mi vida con quien sea.

—De verdad lo lamento es solo que surgió el tema de que están aquí... me alegra que te hayas vuelto mas social con la aparición de tu hija y que no solo Naruto y yo vengamos a verte...

—No tengo por que darle a nadie un reporte de visitas a MI casa... te voy a pedir que cualquier asunto relacionado con la sociedad me lo envíes a mi correo de ahora en adelante y si es necesario alguna reunión la veamos en mi oficina

—Pero Sasuke no crees que estas exagerando... solo fue un comentario.

—Te deje entrar en mi vida por que creía que eras una mujer discreta Shion... pero creo me equivoque.

—Y lo soy... solo pensé que ellos estaban enterados disculpa mi torpeza.

—De mi vida solo hablo yo... y no me gusta hablarlo con cualquiera.

—Sasuke no es como que vaya diciéndoselo a cuanta persona pueda... pensé que al ser ellos los que cuidaron de Sakura eran de confianza.

—Tuve muchos problemas en el pasado por habladurías de gente que no pensaba y no me voy a arriesgar ahora, en el pasado yo podía cargar con esas habladurías pero mi hija esta conmigo ahora y no voy a permitir que le afecten, por favor vete de mi casa y no vuelvas por aquí, evitame la pena de pedirle a seguridad que te nieguen el paso.

La ví salir de mi casa con los ojos llorosos, sabia que el pretexto del comentario había sido exagerado pero con lo que me había comentado Hyuga me daba motivos de sobra para hecharle de mi casa.

_Fin FlashBack_

—No me gusta que venga aquí papi

—Ella no volverá mi bebe... —la estreche a mi cuerpo y bese su frente—

—Te amo papi —me beso el cuello—

—Mi amor estoy cansado... vamos a dormir.

Me dio un beso en los labios y se acomodo en la cama, apague la tv y me recosté detrás de ella, mi niña se durmió de inmediato ese juego en la tina la había dejado agotada... pero yo no podía conciliar el sueño por ahora podía mantener a raya a Shion pero los Hatake aun eran esa piedra que debía eliminar y ellos debían ser eliminados de raíz.

Kakashi

Rin comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, cerré la puerta de la habitación y me senté con ella en la cama para tratar de explicarle todo lo que había descubierto y cómo estaba esa mujer. Rin estaba anonadada por todo lo que le decía

—Debemos quitársela, ese hombre es un monstruo!

—Debemos estar seguros de lo que esa mujer dice... ten en cuenta que esta en un hospital psiquiátrico y su palabra no es garantía de nada.

—Pero, pero Kakashi no podemos esperar! Sakura es una niña y ese hombre abusa de ella! Eso es obvio! Cuando yo la revise Sakura ya no era virgen, la conversación con su amiga, la forma en la que la mira, como la cela y no nos deja estar con ella, su casa es una fortaleza para estar a solas con ella... eso no es normal y tú lo has visto!

—Lo sé Rin... pero debemos estar muy seguros, enfrentarnos a ese hombre no será fácil, sin titubear mando a un psiquiátrico a su ex mujer con la que estuvo casado por mas 10 años imagínate nosotros! qué no, nos hará?

—No le tengo miedo, por mi hija soy capaz de cualquier cosa...

—A parte el lic. Uzumaki le defenderá, no tenemos cómo pagar un abogado, de dónde sacaremos el dinero para pagar un juicio?

—No, el lic. Uzumaki es bueno, no creo que él se preste a semejante aberración!

—El lo defendió en el juicio contra su ex esposa, según tengo entendido.

—Pero si lo defendió en contra de su prima que es su familia es porque el sr. Sasuke es inocente... no?

—No podemos hablar con Uzumaki, son amigos y si se entera Uchiha que estamos indagando nos alejara de Sakura. Creo que podemos investigar con el abogado que defendió a la sra. Uzumaki...

—Y quién es?

—Hyuga Neji, quizá él nos pueda decir algo al respecto.— miré mi reloj— aun le alcanzamos...

Neji

Estaba por terminar unos pendientes cuando mi asistente me dio el aviso que unas personas tenían urgencia por verme, que no tenían cita, le dije que no los atendería y que por favor no pasara a nadie. Mi móvil sonó y era ella.

—Si ya bajo, solo guardo unas cosas... si quieres súbete a mi auto de una vez no tiene la alarma puesta... si, si bajo... ok

Demore unos minutos mas y tome mi portafolio y salí de mi oficina, al salir los vi de pie en la entrada la mujer se aproximo hasta mí.

—Disculpe Lic. Hyuga intente persuadirlos pero decidieron esperarle...

—No importa —mire a mi secretaria— puedes retirarte nos vemos mañana... —comencé a caminar sin ponerles atención a esas personas.—

—Por favor atiéndanos... es una emergencia. —la mujer me alcanzo hasta tomarme del brazo— Mi hija corre peligro y usted lo sabe.

Me gire para mirarla la mujer temblaba, su esposo la tomo por los brazos y la atrajo hasta él.

—Por favor escúchenos, estamos desesperados... usted reconoció a nuestra hija por que usted la conoció en aquel juicio no es así?

Permanecí callado escuchando lo que decían sin decir ni hacer algún gesto... algo que había ganado con los años como abogado era no demostrar mis emociones para evidenciar si estaba ganando o perdiendo un caso.

—Solo queremos saber en que basaba esa mujer su acusación —la mujer me hablo— nece...

—Neji vas a tardar mas... —Tenten salió del elevador y nos miro.— Sra. Rin, Sr. Kakashi que hacen aquí?

—Se conocen?

—Eh...

—Srta. Konoha le voy a pedir que se refiera a mi con respeto y no planeo atenderla hoy tengo asuntos que atender y si necesita saber la postura de sus padres con respecto a su demanda de emancipación le haré llegar el informe. Y le recuerdo que aunque su padre y yo seamos amigos no le da derecho a tutearme... si me permiten señores Hatake no tengo tiempo de atenderles a ustedes tampoco.

Salí del pasillo con destino a mi auto, rápido textee un mensaje para Tenten, esperaba no la regara mas con su presencia, amaba a esa mocosa pero como odiaba que fuera tan malditamente obstinada le había dicho que aguardara en mi auto y por que demonios tenia que subir! Este maldito asunto de Uchiha ya me tenia hasta la madre... no solo le había salvado el culo con Shion ahora debía hacerlo con los Hatake...

Tenten

Los Hatake miraron como se iba Neji al igual que yo, que demonios había sido eso, por que demonios había soltado todo eso de la nada, yo ni siquiera había demandado aun a mis padres.

—Se conocen? —el sr. Hatake me preguntó—

—Si... desde hace años es amigo de mi familia, solo que siempre ha sido así de irrespetuoso y arrogante, no le hagan caso, que hacen aquí?

—Nada... queríamos saber por que abandono el caso de la corporación AMBU

Mi móvil sonó y lo saque para ver, era un mensaje de Neji.

**Neji:** Sígueme el juego con los Hatake, no digas qué nos conocemos!

Demonios ya la había regado, porque nunca me decía las cosas, volví a guardar el móvil, pero el sr. Hatake me miraba atento.

—Malas noticias?

—Eh? No... solo me están apresurando Sasori ya se desespero en el auto.

—Sasori? El pelirrojo? —el sr. Hatake me pregunto intrigado—

—Si ese mismo jaja

—Cariño... me puedes decir con quién salió Utakata a la plaza comercial justo ahora?

—Con Sasori... —la mujer le respondió a su marido y yo solo pase saliva.—

—Es impresionante que este ahora esperándote en su auto y también este con mi hijo... no crees Tenten...

Mierda, mierda, mierda!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo20 **

A veces la mejor estrategia es la retirada

Sakura

El sr. Sasuke estaba acostado en la cama conmigo veíamos una película o al menos intentábamos verla, el sr. Sasuke no dejaba de besarme y acariciar mi cuerpo, me hacia cosquillas le gustaba que jugáramos en la cama, me bajaba el vestido y me besaba mis pezones yo enseguida subía mi vestido y lo apartaba para que pusiera atención a la película pero de nuevo me molestaba bajándome el vestido o bajando mis bragas y metiéndome mano, me divertía mucho cuando jugábamos sus manos nunca estaban quietas, al parecer ya le había aburrido la película por que se había inclinado hasta mi vagina y había comenzado a besarme, cuando su móvil sonó no quería contestarlo pero era demasiado insistente, hasta que respondió lo vi levantarse de inmediato, salió de nuestro cuarto y me quede ahí acostada, unos minutos después regreso y abrió uno de sus cajones, traía unos documentos en las manos.

—Si... terminación 4067 si... el mío 3411 el primero que consigas... si no importa uno de esos dos... no los otros cancélalos... gracias.

—Que ocurre sr. Sasuke? —lo mire muy molesto—

—Ocurre que esos idiotas están investigando Sakura! Te dije que debíamos terminar toda relación con esas personas! Los Hatake acaban de ir con Hyuga a preguntarle sobre las acusaciones de Karin!

—Pero qué paso? Yo no les dije nada...

—No Sakura no hace falta! Ese hombre no es pendejo sospecho de nosotros y ahora esta buscando respuestas... les dejaste claro con esa conversación con Tenten que andas cogiendo y sí solo estas aquí conmigo es lógico que me apuntaran a mí!

—Que vamos hacer?

—Nos iremos del país no me voy a arriesgarme a que te lleven, saldremos mañana así que alista lo más indispensable para salir en cuanto les deje claro que no volverán a verte.

—Pero sr. Sauske

—Tu no entiendes? —me tomo del brazo muy fuerte— Tu jueguito a la casita con esa gente casi nos puede separar... —su rostro se puso serio y pase saliva— o es eso lo que quieres Sakura? Quieres irte con ellos y no volver a verme? No volver a darnos amor?

—No sr. Sasuke —me abrace de él— no quiero separarme nunca de usted

—Entonces has tu maleta y olvídate de esa gente de una buena vez...

—Tenten...

—Después te comunicaras con ella.

Me levante de la cama y corrí a mi habitación a alistar mi maleta, sentía que mi corazón se partía en dos por no volver a ver a papa, mama y mis hermanos de verdad los quería pero sí tenia que elegir siempre seria el sr. Sasuke,

Kakashi

Habíamos cometido un grave error al ir a verlo para consultarle, Tenten era la mejor amiga de Sakura y si no le contaba que estábamos ahí buscando a Hyuga el abogado se los diaria, el nerviosismo de ella me hizo pensar que ese mensaje era de Hyuga y la actitud de ese hombre por encubrirla me respondió entre lineas que se conocían, todo el camino ni siquiera nos puso atención, ni nos hablo y aparece la chica y se digna a hablar y dar explicaciones? Él la conocía, y era obvio que mucho, ella le había hablado con mucha confianza.

Rin estaba igual o más nerviosa que yo, no sabíamos que esperar ahora, estaba seguro que Uchiha ya estaría enterado de la situación, en unos minutos llego Utakata y me confirmo las sospechas.

—Tan pronto?

—Si... Sasori tuvo una emergencia, creo su amiga tuvo un percance porque se fue de inmediato.

—Tenten?

—Si esa... bueno me voy dormir papa

—Descansa Utakata, despedite de tu madre...

No dije nada, no quería que Rin se mortificará mas... ahora mas que nunca creía que lo que se decía acerca de ese hombre y Sakura era cierto, ese hombre estaba abusando de ella y si bien Sakura no decía nada por amor o lo que fuera eso era violación, ella era una niña no sabia de esas cosas y el la manipulaba para tenerla a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente nos alistábamos para dejar la casa, no permaneceríamos un día mas en ese lugar, sabíamos que a esas alturas ese hombre estaría enterado de que lo estábamos investigando y no podíamos permanecer ahí además de que Rin no podía con el asco de recibir cosas de ese hombre. Shino nos aviso que ese hombre había aparcado en la entrada, Rin solo me miro, nos acercamos con nuestras maletas a la puerta, para salir.

—Buenos días —nos saludo y nos miró—

—Buenos dias sr. Uchiha

—Veo que ya se van...

—Si, regresamos a Hokkaido no podemos dejar la granja por tanto tiempo.

—Ya veo... pero antes de que se vayan necesito hablar con ustedes en privado —miro a mis hijos y entendí—

—Chicos lleven las maletas al remolque los vemos allá...

Los chicos salieron de la casa y nos sentamos en la sala de la casa, el hombre permanecía sereno pero con una hostilidad evidente como ya era costumbre de su persona para con nosotros.

—Y bien?

—Creo ayer visitaron al lic. Hyuga no es así? —ni Rin ni yo asentimos o negamos su interrogativa— Bien... no sé si quieran explicar algo?

—No creo que le interese sr. Uchiha... es evidente que usted viene ya con una solución a todo esto sin importar lo que mi mujer y yo le digamos.

—Muy directo Hatake...

—Sr. Hatake —Rin le repsondió— cuando le hable a mi marido llámele sr. Hatake y a mi sra. Hatake, con respeto como le hemos tratado a usted. —el hombre hizo una mueca con total desagrado.—

—Ok... no van a justificar sus investigaciones a mi pasado y al de mi hija? —suspiro en señal de frustración ante nuestra postura— No suelo dar explicaciones pero por esta vez haré una excepción no por mí... sino por Sakura que a pesar de todo les quiere y no puedo evitarlo.

—Eso es lo que quiere? Evitar que su hija quiera a alguien? —Rin se mostraba cada vez mas molesta.—

—No agote mi paciencia S-E-N-O-R-A... —se acomodó en su lugar— Mi ex esposa era adicta a una sustancia llamada Rohypnol, ella era ingeniera química farmacéutica tenia un laboratorio y podía prescribir recetas sin ningún tipo de control, en mas de una ocasión puso en riesgo la vida de Sakura y la mía por su adicción, no digo que fuera un santo en mas de una ocasión mi esposa y yo teníamos aventuras ocasionales... pero nuestro matrimonio ya estaba muy fracturado, cuando el distanciamiento se hizo evidente ella comenzó a beber en demasía, la adicción al Royhnol mezclado con el alcohol le ocasiono un fuerte trastorno psicoparanoico, empezó a decir que Sakura y yo teníamos una aventura por el hecho de que ella siempre fue mas apegada a mi... y era obvio que con ella no lo era por que en mas de una ocasión la maltrato, algo de lo que me avergüenzo porque no me di cuenta hasta en el juicio...

Ese hombre hablaba completamente serio de vez en cuando parecía molesto con la situación pero continuaba hablando mirándonos a los ojos.

—...mi hija estaba en un internado en Suiza... era imposible nuestra "aventura" que ella alegaba cierta, de hecho Sakura invento su noviazgo con Sasori para evitar el acoso de su madre y yo lo autorice, Karin cada vez estaba mas desequilibrada, el divorcio se dio a favor mío, con todas las de la ley, se hizo una investigación en mi contra por pederastia, perversión de menores, estupro y violación contra de mi hija por las locuras de Karin... investigación que resulto con una sentencia favorable para mi declarándome inocente, ella nunca tuvo pruebas y el estado no me encontró NADA, cosa que deje pasar sin levantar cargos por difamación en su contra por que ella debía tomar terapia, cosa que no hizo y decidió secuestra a nuestra hija por diversión en un estúpido juego para molestarme no lo hizo por que ella fuera mi amante o por odio a nuestra hija, lo hizo porque era un juego para ella, estaba ya mas que desequilibrada... tanto que golpeo a nuestra hija y la arrojo al río después de tenerla secuestrada sin comer...

Notaba su enojo, su furia en sus palabras al contar esos detalles de la vida de Sakura y él.

—... ella fue declarada muerta por que nunca encontraron su cuerpo y a Karin la remitieron en un hospital psiquiátrico con una condena de 40 años, después de todo ese caos en mi vida tuve que enfrentarme a las habladurías de la gente asumiendo que mi hija y yo habíamos tenido un amorío, que era un maldito pervertido, un pedófilo en potencia... pero no me importo por que tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar y era que creía que mi hija estaba muerta... hasta ahora que apareció y descubro que hay unos imbéciles que están tratando de revivir esas habladurías, por que es obvio que no saben del dolor que causan!

—Sr. Sasuke nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para Sakura, si usted nos hubiera contado esto desde un inicio...

—Y como porque tengo que contarles mi vida a unas personas que no tiene cabida en la vida de mi hija ni en la mía! Con que calidad moral vienen unos secuestradores a pedirme explicaciones a mí!

—Con la misma cara con la que le salvamos la vida a Sakura —le mire a la cara y se quedo callado—

—Y de eso estaré agradecido por salvarla pero tampoco estaré de tapete con ustedes pasándoles cuanta insolencia se les ocurra... no permitiré que Sakura se enfrente a los señalamientos de la gente solo por que ustedes no aceptan que ella no es su hija y la quieran de vuelta a como de lugar!

—Nosotros no estamos buscando pretextos para quitársela sr. Uchiha

—Y qué están haciendo? Preguntando y averiguando cosas de nuestro pasado... PASADO, si tanto quieren averiguar investiguen con el juez que llevo el caso, con Naruto...que era su primo y aun así me defendió a mi y no a la loca de su prima que maltrato a Sakura... les diría que le pregunten a Hyuga pero los va mandar a la mierda como debería hacerlo yo!, Tenten y Sasori que le cubrieron infinidad de veces para evitar que Karin abusara de la nobleza de Sakura... investiguen todo lo que quieran, si quieren les paso el numero de Suiguetsu el amante de mi ex mujer... no me interesa que hagan si siguen indagando o no, eso ya es problema suyo, vayan con mí asistente a Uchiha's Corp ella les dará toda la información, el archivo del caso, los pases con mi autorización para que vayan a la policia y pidan los documentos de archivo del juicio... no me interesa que indaguen mas.. pero básense en hechos y no las declaraciones de una maldita loca de mierda!

El hombre se levanto y camino a la puerta.

—Dejen la llave de la casa en mi oficina cuando pasen por esos documentos.

—Queremos ver a Sakura para despedirnos antes de irnos a Yubari —Rin le miró un tanto nerviosa.—

—No la volverán a ver en sus vidas... Sakura y yo nos vamos ahora del país, no los quiero cerca de ella, no los quiero en su vida.

—Sr. Uchiha no por favor disculpemos por molestarle, nosotros no buscaremos nada de esa mujer se lo prometo, pero mi hija...

—Ella no es tu hija métetelo en la cabeza mujer... ella es mi hija y no te quiero cerca de ella, le hacen mas daño haciéndole revivir su pasado... si sabes que aun despierta con pesadillas de aquella noche? No verdad... solo le importa recuperarla sin importar el daño que le causen.

—Sólo queremos verla feliz

—Su felicidad soy yo...

Salió de la casa y subió a su coche, ví como se alejaba y Rin se aferraba a mi, No sabia que pensar no teníamos pruebas de que ese hombre abusara de ella, solo la confesión de una loca y las habladurías de personas ajenas a la vida de ellos, lo que me había hecho dudar mas era ese trato tan raro entre ellos, tenia esa extraña corazonada de que no me equivocaba, pero maldición! Había muchas cosas de su discurso que cuadraban... esa mujer estaba en el hospital psiquiátrico y ahí me habían dicho que en parte su locura se debía al abuso de estupefacientes, y si no estuviera tan confiando no nos daría libre acceso a los archivos del caso... el lic. Uzumaki no se veía un hombre corrupto al contrario era una buena persona, jamas ayudaría a un pedófilo en contra de su propia prima... estaba hecho un lío y más al saber que no volveríamos a ver a Sakura.

Sasuke

El piloto estaba preparado y según tenia entendido los permisos para salir del país estaban completos. Naruto llego al hangar con unos documentos que debía firmar.

—Estas seguro de esto?

—No pero no tengo otra opción Naruto

—Salir huyendo solo levantara más sospechas, cómo sabes que los Hatake desistirán de esto?

—Se que no lo harán... y aun debo encargarme de ellos, pero lo haré de lejos.

—Y Sakura?

—Esta en el jet...

—Ok, en cuanto llegues allá busca a Kankuro, que te busque asilo en Dubai, Emiratos no tiene orden de extradición por si las cosas se complican.

—Perfecto... —tome los documentos que me dio— Naruto

—Si

—Gracias, ya no es necesario que te involucres más, no quiero que salgas dañado.

—Cuídense…

Me despedí de Naruto y subí al Jet Sakura estaba acostada en el camarote acariciando a Poppy, estaba angustiada por la situación le dolía alejarse de esas personas, pero era necesario o de lo contrario esta vez la perdería. Revise algunas hojas y le marque de inmediato.

—Soy Uchiha... se que estas a cargo de ella en hospital psiquiátrico... no, no quiero ir a verla... necesito que hagas algo por mi... necesito que muevas a Karin a otro hospital uno mejor yo me haré cargo de los gastos... si uno privado alega que en el que esta no esta en las condiciones pertinentes y una cosa mas, que no reciba visitas de nadie!... un hombre fue a verla ayer... porque me lo debes y los sabes... se que nunca volveremos a ser amigos Suiguetsu pero cerremos esto por la paz de una buena vez y has lo que digo...

Colgué el móvil y el jet comenzó a moverse, despegamos sin problemas...

Rin

Habían pasado ya dos meses de que nuestra pequeña se había ido y no sabíamos nada ni de ella ni de su padre, Utakata había intentado averiguar algo a través de su amigo el pelirrojo pero no había conseguido nada, solo tendimos que ese hombre la había sacado del país, a donde? Esa era la interrogativa, Kakashi había ido a recoger los documentos de la investigación que se le había hecho a ese hombre por pedofilia y estupro, pero no encontraron nada, ni servicios infantiles detecto alguna anomalía, la acusación salió de su mujer en el juicio en su contra... Intentamos hablar con el lic. Uzumaki pero se negó, dijo que llevaría nuestro caso hasta el final pero que no se involucraría mas en ese asunto, en el hospital psiquiátrico Kakashi ya no pudo ingresar al parecer la persona que estaba como tutor de la sra. Uzumaki había prohibido las visitas, después la sra. Uzumaki fue trasladada a otro centro y no supimos nada de ella, al principio desconfiamos del sr. Uchiha pero resulto que fue un tal Suigetsu Hozuki, que nos cito para conversar.

_FlashBack_

El hombre nos esperaba en una cafetería de Yubari había sido muy amable de volar desde Kioto hasta la ciudad para vernos, el hombre bebía una taza de café, no fue difícil identificarlo en el pueblo nadie era tan elegante, nos sentamos y el hombre nos saludo.

—Gracias por venir hasta aquí sr. Hozuki

—Llamame Suigetsu...

—Creo se imagina por qué estamos aquí, No?

—Por qué les interesa saber por qué les negué las visitas con Karin, no es así?

—Si

—Tengo entendido que ustedes rescataron a Sakura después de que Karin creyó haberla matado...

—Si, nosotros habíamos ido al lago Iruka en aquella ocasión y la ayudamos.

—Porque quieren ver a Karin? Ella no esta bien y el que la visiten y le pregunten sobre el pasado la pone peor, no sé qué quieran hacer?

—Es... —mire a Kakashi— salvar a Sakura de ese hombre...

—De quién? De Sasuke? Jajaja y como para qué?

—La sra. Karin dijo que ellos tenían una relación... diferente a la de un padre y una hija, por lo que hemos visto no es normal como se miran y se tratan.

—Y es malo cómo lo hacen?

—Si, porque es su hija! Eso no esta bien...

—Mire sra. Hatake, conozco a Sasuke desde que estábamos en la universidad y jamas lo había visto como lo ví con ella desde el primer día que la llevo a mi casa y fue el primer día que la tuvo en su vida, Sasuke cambio por completo, en el juicio se enfrento a sus peores miedos por ella, expuso su vida y tuvo que hablar de sus errores delante de todos, cuando la perdido Sasuke me atrevo a decir que una parte de él murió con ella... entiendo su preocupación, en un momento estuve confundido en hacer lo correcto pero después de ese juicio todos perdimos algo Sasuke un matrimonio de años, Sakura una familia que siempre quiso y nunca tuvo, Karin su sueños de una vida estable y yo algunas cosas que sobran en esta conversación jaja... pero si algo ganamos fue el poder de avanzar cada uno lo hizo a su modo, Sasuke esta con esa niña y es feliz y no duden que ella lo es, que les hace pensar que la van a rescatar? Rescatar de qué? qué les hace pensar que ella quiere ser rescatada de ese hombre que lo único que ha hecho es volcar su vida y su mundo por ella.

—Usted me esta diciendo que ellos sí están juntos?...

—Yo no le estoy diciendo nada sra. Hatake... usted entenderá lo que quiera entender, lo único que le eh dicho es que esa niña es feliz y usted lo único que escucho fue que yo le asegure que tienen algo más... sra. Hatake déjela ir Sakura no necesita que la rescaten ya la rescato Sasuke hace mucho

—De que?

—De la soledad... Sakura quería una familia y Sasuke a su modo se la dio, Sasuke es su familia…

El hombre me sonrió y se levanto, hizo una reverencia a Kakashi y se giró para salir

—La cuenta ya esta pagada... y por favor dejen a Karin en paz...

_Fin FlashBack_

Ese hombre prácticamente nos había dicho que aceptaremos la relación de mi niña con ese hombre por que ella era feliz? Pero como demonios hacia eso? Como aceptaba que un hombre la había pervertido y moldeado a tal forma que ella estaba sumisa a su trato y voluntad, Kakashi no decía nada desde ese día que lo habíamos visto, no mencionaba a Sakura era como si no hubiera existido en nuestras vidas y eso me dolía, los chicos no preguntaban notaban la tensión en su padre al sacar el tema, quería a mi hija pero a que punto? La única forma era aceptando que ella estaba con ese hombre.

—Vas a seguir con tu voto de silencio? —encare a Kakashi—

—No se a que te refieres mujer...

—Sabes de lo que hablo, ya no la nombras ni mencionas nada...

—Y que quieres que te diga mujer? Que vayamos a visitar a la pareja o qué?

—No me refiero a eso... —contuve el llanto— no se que hacer Kakashi

—Yo te lo voy a poner fácil, o vamos a la policia y les decimos lo que sabemos y que procedan de inmediato o nos quedamos callados pero nos vuelve a hablar de ella en esta casa... cómplices no vamos a ser, al menos no yo, piénsalo Rin.

Salió de la casa rumbo al granero dejándome con una enorme disputa mental con qué decisión tomar.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo21 **

Falsas promesas me olvidaste.

Sakura

Trataba de acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida en un país donde no entendía el idioma, llevaba dos meses en ese lugar y no terminaba de gustarme, era una cultura muy diferente a la nipona y a la europea, el sr. Sasuke había decidió que lleváramos una vida un tanto reservada y de bajo perfil, sin tanto ajetreo para evitar pormenores él trabajaba desde casa y un maestro particular asistía para darme clases, casi nunca salíamos de la casa siempre estábamos los dos solos en casa de vez en vez hablaba con Tenten aunque quería contarle el sr. Sasuke me prohibió tajantemente decirle dónde estábamos nadie podía saber donde vivíamos. Me había contado de contrabando sobre los Hatake al parecer Utakata y Sasori eran buenos amigos y se veían a veces, ella ahora salía con el sr. Neji de un modo más formal, no eran novios oficiales pero al menos ya eran exclusivos, al parecer habían llegado a un acuerdo y se le veía muy animada.

El sr. Sasuke leía un libro mientras yo me alistaba para preparar el desayuno y apresurarme había quedado con Tenten de hablar ese día, me mire en el espejo y note que mi cuerpo ya estaba cambiando, mis pechos comenzaban a formarse, me emocione mucho de volverme una mujer, esperaba tener unos pechos grandes para gustarle mas al sr. Sasuke cuando creciera, aunque ahora solo se empezaban asomar mis senos, corrí a verlo…

—Mire sr. Sasuke me están creciendo —levanto su mirada del libro y me miro con unas sonrisita en el rostro— vea ya se notan...

—Sakura jaja... —cerro el libro y me miro confundido—

—Bueno asi no se ven pero si se aprietan se ven mas —las oprimí de forma ligera con mis manos— ya ve?

—Jaja... si ya vi me dejas tocar? —me acerco a su cuerpo y comenzó a masajear mis pechos— cierto mi niña ya se esta volviendo toda una "mujer"

—Ya pronto usare un brasier con copas como las mujeres adultas —le sonreí—

—Jajaja... no amor para eso falta mucho no lo vas a llenar jajajaja —estaba por llevarse mi pezon a la boca cuando me separe de él— Sakura... —me quite y regrese al cuarto— Sakura mi amor no te enojes estaba jugando jajaja

Me termine de vestir y prepare el desayuno, el sr. Sasuke intentaba hacerme reir pero seguía enojada por haberse reído de mi en la mañana, termine el desayuno y encendí mi ordenador para conversar con Tenten.

—Pues ahi la llevamos cerezo—Tenten se sonrojo— sabes que dejo la firma de su tío por mi?...

—Enserio? Woao entonces va enserio, no?

—Pues no me ilusiono tanto Saku solo dejo que las cosas fluyan, aun soy menor de edad y él un hombre mayor... seria algo complicado para él, su trabajo se vería afectado... ya me hice a la idea de ser solo amantes ocasionales cerezo.

Escucharla decir eso me dolió, amaba a Tenten como una hermana y me dolía escucharla decir eso porque aunque no lo reconocía ella amaba a ese hombre y decir que jamas podrían estar juntos era aceptar que el sr. Neji no seria suyo nunca, pero quizá lo que mas me dolía era que la realidad de Tenten no era tan ajena a la mía, su realidad era mí realidad solo que la mía era aun mas complicada, un hombre mayor con un niña jamas serian aceptados y que encima era su hija eso seria peor…

—Saku no te pongas así lo lamento es solo que no medí mis palabras... —Tenten se retracto de sus palabras en cuanto vio mi cara de tristeza, debio saber que pasaba por mi mente—

La batería comenzaba a agotarse y me estaba sonando la alarma de mi portátil, corrí hasta la habitación por mi cargador pero no lo encontré, no quería decirle al sr. Sasuke por qué sino el sermón de que era una desordenada sonaría en la casa.

—Tenten espera, deja me conecto del portátil del sr. Sasuke...

—Vale espero la llamada.

Colgué la llamada y corrí a la oficina del sr. Sasuke encendí su portátil y abrí mi cuenta en el ordenador, sus notificaciones del correo comenzaron a sonar, estaba por llamar a Tenten, pero vi una notificación que atrajo mi atención., abrí la bandeja y vi sus correos.

**Correo: **DeptoFinanzas UchihasCorp

**Asunto:** Compra-Venta Uchiha'sCorp Shanrigan Corporation.

**Correo: **TerumiMei BienesRaicesDeLaNube

**Asunto: **Venta de propiedades

**Correo:** WeddingHyugaIntenational

**Asunto: **Inversiones Vivero Hatake

**Correo: **HyugaShion email

**Asunto:** Necesitamos hablar

No pude evitar dar click en ese correo, se abrió la pagina y leí atenta.

**Correo: **HyugaShion email

**Asunto:** Necesitamos hablar

Sasuke, lamento tener que contactarte de este modo y hacer las cosas así, pero no tengo forma de comunicarme contigo, no entiendo ese día que me corriste de tu casa por que tuviste esa actitud conmigo, no entiendo por que te fuiste de Japón, se que quedamos en ser amigos y al final aunque mi corazón pedía una oportunidad mas lo termine aceptando y te apoye como una amiga lo hace sin buscar que volvieras a mi, me dolió que te fueras de esa manera sin despedirte, me dolió que me corrieras de esa forma en tu casa, pero mas me duele que no tenga una forma de contactarte ni de buscarte para decirte que estoy embarazada y que vas a ser papa y la única forma que tengo es enviarte este correo de forma tan impersonal.

Es claro el asunto de mi correo, necesitamos hablar sí o sí, solo espero que no sea por correo y por lo menos esta vez el tan exclusivo sr. Uchiha se digne a darme una cita para poder atender en persona todo lo que concierne y refiere a NUESTRO HIJO.

**Archivo Adjunto **Prueba de embarazo

Naruto

Termine de revisa unos casos y asignarlos a mis becarios para que ordenaran los archivos, últimamente tenia mas trabajo del que se podía manejar así que contrataríamos personal para darnos a basto, muchos becarios llegaban a nosotros y solo algunos se quedarían en la empresa, eran muy competitivos los chicos.

—Lic. Uzumaki estos documentos los ocupara para la corte?

—Si, esos déjalos en mi escritorio debo analizarlos previo al juicio.

—Estos ya se archivan? —mire ese paquete de documentos, eran los del juicio de Sasuke—

—Si, ponlos en la sección de archivos a conservar... uno nunca sabe cuando puedan funcionar...

—Y estos?

—Esos deséchalos...

—Lic. Uzumaki tiene una llamada...

—Quien es?

—Dice que es su amigo... dijo que es U.S.

—Pásamelo —tome el teléfono y pedí que salieran de mi oficina— Que ocurre?

—... No... Yo... ella —no entendí que mas dijo por que no entendía nada de lo que decía—

—Calmate... no entiendo nada

—Sakura... Sakura...

—Sasuke, calmate por favor no te estoy entendiendo nada!

—Sakura... se fue... me dejo

Rin

El ultimátum de Kakashi había sido claro o todo o nada, se me partía el corazón en dos tenia claro que eso no estaba bien pero si denunciábamos a ese hombre Sakura nos odiaría y por lo que ese hombre Hozuki nos había dicho ella era feliz con él y le amaba, pero si me quedaba callada debía olvidarme de mi hija para siempre y eso me mataba más.

Terminé de alistar el desayuno, Kakashi últimamente no comía en la casa se llevaba su comida y almorzaba en el campo, parecía como si me evadiera mi familia estaba fracturada, Kakashi recogió su Bento y salió, mi casa estaba vacía ahora estaba sola, completamente sola. Shino y Utakata vivían ahora en Tokio por la universidad, el teléfono sonó y respondí.

—Pensión Agricola y Vivero Hatake?... Sakura eres tú?... Cariño donde estas?... Sakura... no cuelgues... mi amor como te eh extrañado mi niña... ok... si... si mi amor... yo veré que hacer... no pasa nada mi amor... Te amo.

—Con quién hablabas? —Me gire y Kakashi entraba a la casa con su bote de agua vacío, había olvidado llenárselo.—

— Con nadie... numero equivocado, —escondí el papel donde había notado algunas cosas que mi niña me había dicho.— Dame tu bote te lo lleno.

Sasuke

_Horas antes_

Nuestra vida en Dubai era perfecta vivimos en un departamento pequeño en una zona muy tranquila, éramos solo ella y yo todo el día y toda la semana, disfrutaba la vida a lado de mi pequeña, aun maldecía tener que cancelar el viaje a la playa pero no sabia nada de los Hatake y no me arriesgaría a una orden de aprensión en el aeropuerto y me quitaran a Sakura.

Sakura estaba acostada en el sofa de la sala hablando con su amiga, intentaba terminar de leer mi libro en lo que ella y su amiga se ponían al día en sus cosas, me levante después de un rato en el que la risa de Sakura y los gritos de su amiga no me dejaban leer a gusto.

Entre a nuestra habitación para sacar mi ropa y tomar una ducha, quería salir a cenar con ella después del incidente de la mañana donde me reí por que ella aseguraba que le estaban creciendo sus pechos y mi niña no tenía nada aun seguía con su cuerpecito de niña y se había molestado mucho conmigo, quería compensarla llevándola a dar una pequeña vueltecita juntos y pasar la noche en algún hotel jugando.

Cuando salí escuche la casa muy tranquila, quizá mi niña estaba cocinando, termine de secarme el cabello y me aliste, camine a la cocina pero Sakura no estaba, fui al cuarto de huéspedes y nada, mire el despacho y la puerta estaba abierta, al entrar Sakura no estaba pero mi ordenador estaba encendido, me acerque para apagarlo y vi que Sakura había abierto su cuenta de Skype en ella y tenia varias llamadas de Tenten y varios mensaje.

Llamada perdida de Tenten

Llamada perdida de Tente

Llamada perdida de Tente

**Tenten: **Sakura sigo esperando, ya te vi en linea

Llamada perdida de Tente

Llamada perdida de Tente

**Tenten: **Sakura me vas a llamar? qué ocurre?

**Tenten: **Cerezooo!

Llamada perdida de Tente

**Tenten: **Bueno luego hablamos ya llego Neji y vamos a salir.

Cerré la sesión y cerré la ventana, al bajarla vi mi bandeja de entrada abierta un correo abierto, vi que era de Shion y al leerlo sentí que el alma se me iba al piso, Sakura lo había leído, salí del departamento y baje de inmediato, el portero me confirmó lo que temía Sakura había salido del edificio, estaba temblando a donde demonios podía haberse ido? estaba en un país donde no hablaba el maldito idioma y la cultura era tan diferente, subí al departamento de nuevo me puse unos zapatos, tome mis llaves y mi cartera, baje de nuevo y arranque mi auto para buscarla, llame a la policía para que la buscaran... ese día no pare de buscarla, esa noche no dormí...

A la mañana siguiente le llame a Naruto necesitaba de alguien que me ayudara a lidiar con eso, había cagado mi vida por una estupidez.

Rin

Tome el primer pasaje a Tokio debía hablar con él, según sus palabras él era el único que podía ayudarnos y quedarse callado, había salido de la casa con el pretexto de reunirme con la srta. Shion por un evento Kakashi se haria cargo del vivero y la granja en mi llegar a su oficina las piernas me temblaban no sabia que hacer o decir a ciencia cierta, solo que debía ayudar a mi hija.

—Pase sra. Hatake

—Gracias señorita... —entramos en una oficina muy lujosa jamas había asistido a su oficina, él se acerco a mi.—

—Sra. Hatake que gusto verla —miro a la puerta.— No vino su esposo?

—No... mi vista no es por la demanda Lic. Uzumaki

—Entonces?

—Vine por mi hija... —lo vi ponerse serio— ese hombre la engaño y mi hija quiere dejarle.

—Sra. Hatake no sé de que... —sus grande sojos azules me miraron expectantes—

—No intente persuadirme ya sé toda la verdad... mi hija me dijo todo lo que sucedió en Dubai y que ese hombre embarazo a la srta. Shion —lo vi ponerse mas serio— Sakura quiere que le ayude a salir de Dubai sin que ese hombre lo sepa.

—Sra. Hatake no se que pretende usted con todo esto pero...

—Sakura esta sola en ese lugar y quién sabe dónde habrá pasado la noche!

—Puede hablar con Sasuke sra. Hatake él la ha estado buscando si usted le dice que sabe de Sakura él la va a poder localizar...

—Sakura no quiere nada de ese hombre... me va ayudar sí o no? Por qué si no lo hace se me va a complicar sacarla de ese lugar pero lo haré tenga por seguro que lo haré y de paso cuando tenga a mi hija aquí voy a denunciar a su amigo... pero si usted me ayuda a sacarla le juro que no presentare cargos.

Shion

No había recibido respuesta de Sasuke le había enviado el correo hacia dos días y no sabia si ya lo había leído, si estaba pensando lo que le había puesto o que diablos pasaba por su cabeza, lo único que tenia entendido es que vivía en el extranjero con su hija y que no tenia planeado volver a Japón en un futuro próximo.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Hinata al parecer asumiría el mando de la empresa de papa por el abandono de Neji.

—Que es lo que te ocurre Shion?

—Nada

—Has estado muy tensa estos últimos días, segura de que todo esta bien?

—Si

—Cualquier cosa podemos plat...

—Ya Callate! —se quedo muda— De todas las personas con las que pudiera hablar definitivamente no serias tu...

Sali de la sala para toparme con Hanabi.

—Que ocurre por qué los gritos?

—No ocurre nada Hanabi ven siéntate conmigo —Hinata le extendió la mano a Hanabi—

—Nunca ocurre nada en esta casa... todo es perfección no? —Hinata se levanto al escucharme gritarle a su hermanita—

—Basta Shion...

—Basta? Basta de qué? De hacerme la tonta con nuestro padre! Por que te lo recuerdo es de las tres! Aunque les duela.

—Nosotras no estamos renuentes a tu presencia Shion, nosotras te queremos como nuestra hermana.

—Y por qué papa tuvo que darte la empresa a ti?! A ti que nunca la has querido! No sabes nada de leyes! Y yo que soy la mayor, yo que le había pedido dejarme llevarla y siempre se negó alegando que era mujer y que no podía hacerlo?! No juguemos a la familia feliz por que no lo somos!

—Papa sabrá por que hace las cosas...

—Con eso te justificas de ser siempre la favorita? De ser la perfecta Hinata, la hija ejemplar? La hija prodigio?

—Yo no soy la hija perfecta... disto mucho de serlo

—Eres una inútil es lo que eres no se como papa te esta poniendo al frente del imperio Hyuga

—Shion por favor no quiero discutir contigo...

—Si no es necesario con que hables con el simple hecho de verte me da repulsión estar cerca.. ahhhh —comenzó a dolerme el vientre—ahhhh!

—Shion que tienes? —Hinata me tomo de la cintura.— Shion que te pasa? Hanabi llama a una ambulancia!

—Ahhhh! Me duele muchooo

—Shion! Estas sangrando... —baje mi mirada buscando la mirada de Hinata y vi mi entrepierna, mi pantalón estaba empapado de sangre.—

—Mi bebe! Hinata mi bebe!

Sakura

Había salido de casa con lo poco que había tomado, mi cartera con un poco de efectivo, mi móvil y con solo unos cambios de ropa, sabia que sí usaba las tarjetas el sr. Sasuke me localizaría, en la única persona que pensé en ese momento era mama, la necesitaba y quizá ella podría ayudarme, busque su numero en mi móvil y busque el primer teléfono publico le hable pidiéndole que buscara al tío Naruto para sacarme de ese país sin que el sr. Sasuke lo supiera, era arriesgado sabiendo lo amigos que eran, pero si le poníamos contra la pared cedería a nuestro favor, me había quedado en el baño de un centro comercial a pasar la noche, el poco dinero que tenia debía racionarlo y ese país todo era muy caro, mire mi reloj y vi que era la hora de llamarle como habíamos quedado.

—Mama?... mami gracias por responder, hiciste lo que te pedí?... gracias mami, puedes comunicarme con él... —espere en la linea hasta que le escuche— tío Naruto! Ayudarme por favor... estoy bien... si, si no te preocupes, pase bien la noche por hoy pero necesito que me ayudes por favor... no! No! No lo quiero volver a ver es un mentiroso! No quiero saber nada de él! Solo quiero volver a Yubari con mi mama... Ayudadme tío Naruto... se que puedes sacarme de aquí...no no tengo mi pasarpote lo tiene él... ok, —saque una libreta y anote lo que me dijo— si iré a buscarlo, pero tío Naruto, él no lo sabrá verdad?... confío en ti tío Naruto.

Colgué el teléfono publico y camine en busca de la dirección que me había dado al parecer era donde habíamos ido a ver al hombre llamado Kankuro, llegue y el hombre me recibió creo ya me estaba esperando, hablaba con los hombres que le ayudaban pero no entendía nada.

—Bien pequeña necesito que te pongas esta peluca y mi asistente te pondrá unos lentes de contacto, usaras este pasaporte falso y te harás pasar por su hija para sacarte...

—Si

Me subieron al coche para sacarme de la ciudad al parecer saldría desde una provincia para evitar contratiempos, llegamos a una pista algo rudimentaria, no solo subí yo había otras personas la mujer que me acompañaría me guío hasta nuestros asientos, tenía muchos nervios de que nos descubrieran pero todo salió bien, la mujer le dio un fajo de dinero al encargado y nos dejaron continuar. El avión despego y no pude evitar llorar por todo lo que habia pasado, por nervios, por dolor, por agotamiento pero sobre todo por él... había confiado en él sr. Sasuke y él me había fallado...

Recordé las palabras de la Sra. Karin en el baño de aquel juzgado, ahora veía que me había cegado por el amor que tenia por él sr. Sasuke y no vi mi realidad, él ya se había cansado de mi y ahora estaba con esa otra mujer, por eso la seguía llevando a la casa, por eso su insistencia de no apartarla quería seguir viéndose con ella a mis espaldas, llore mas profundo y no quería reconocerlo pero se sentía horrible ese dolor en mi corazón y en mi cabeza, era ese dolor de cargo de conciencia... así se habría sentido la Sra. Karin cuando supo la traición que le habíamos hecho nosotros? estaba pagando por mis pecados con el trago amargo de la traición de parte de la persona con la que me había dejado seducir por el pecado?, mi corazón se apretó mas cuando recordé las lineas…

"_...no tengo una forma de contactarte ni de buscarte para decirte que estoy embarazada y que vas a ser papa..._"

…a mi mente vino el rostro del sr. Sasuke al salir del consultorio con la ginecóloga diciéndole a tío Naruto que no había estado embarazada era de alivio, aquella conversación donde le pregunte que si no deseaba un hijo mío y solo me respondió que no era momento de hablar de esas coas... conmigo no quería tener un bebe pero con ella si, ella le daría un bebe un hijo que si fuera de él, y yo? Donde quedaba yo ahora con todo esto?… ya no seria su hija ni su mujer ahora esa mujer le daría todo lo que en algún momento yo le di, me sentía vacía, me sentía usada y desechada el sr. Sasuke me había mentido, me había hecho falsas promesas de amor y yo las había creído, le había creído ciegamente por amor...

_—__Nunca me perderás... siempre seré tuyo y tú siempre serás mía... mía y de nadie más, mía... júramelo, jurarme que siempre serás solo mía._

_—__Soy solo suya sr. Sasuke, jamas me entregare a otro hombre, soy solo de usted._

_—__Usted le hizo el amor como a mí? _

_—__No Sakura... jamas le haría el amor a nadie como a ti, tu eres mi vida amor._

_—__Jureme que no se entrego a ella. _

…

El sr. Sasuke me había olvidado y se había entregado a otra mujer cuando me había jurado ser solo mío, me había mentido y me dolía mucho saber que él me hubiera fallado de esa manera, pero me dolía mas saber que el tendría un bebe con otra mujer y no conmigo, esa mujer le daría a su hijo y no yo… ahora yo sobraba entre ellos dos, yo sabía lo que era crecer sin un padre, no permitiría que ese bebe pasara por lo mismo que yo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo22 **

La distancia será parte de mi olvido

Rin

Mi pequeña no tardaba en aterrizar según lo que nos había dicho el contacto del lic. Uzumaki había salido sin contratiempo en un jet de carga a la ciudad de Pekín China y de ahí transbordaría en un avión comercial a Sapporo Japón, el licenciado trataba de calmarme, la vimos salir del pasillo de llegada y corrió a abrazarme no dejaba de llorar la aferre a mi cuerpo para darle ese consuelo que no había tenido en días, solo quería que se sintiera protegida en mis brazos.

Si bien no estaba de acuerdo en lo que fuera que ellos dos tuvieran mi hija ahora necesitaba de su madre, ese hombre había sido su todo, le amaba y se había entregado a él de todas las maneras posibles y ese maldito se había burlado de mi pequeña, le había roto el corazón y sus ilusiones. El lic. Uzumaki solo miraba a Sakura con un semblante de tristeza y pesar... el siempre supo de la relación de mi hija con ese hombre y veía el cargo de conciencia en sus ojos por ver a mi hija devastada.

—Tío Naruto... —mi niña se separo de mi y miró a su tío con sus ojitos hinchados se notaba que no había parado de llorar en todos estos dias—

—Ven aquí pequeña —el la abrazo y mi niña soltó mas en llanto.—

—Él me mintió tío Naruto... me mintió

—Tranquila pequeña... ya estas aquí con tu mamá. Ella te llevara a casa

Cuando el licenciado dijo llevarla a casa pensé en Kakashi, que le diría el pensaba que no tenía contacto con mi pequeña si la llevaba Kakashi no le echaría de nuestro lado, él era un buen hombre pero quizá primero necesitaba hablar con él y después llevarla no me podía confiar de llevarla y que presenciara una discusión entre su papa y yo.

—Cariño... me gustaría que por hoy te quedaras con tu tío Naruto aquí en Sapporo y mañana ya vayamos a la granja te parece? Claro si no es mucha molestia Lic. Uzumaki...

—No pasa nada sra. Rin ya hice el viaje de Tokio hasta aquí y estoy algo cansado planeaba quedarme esta noche en un hotel.

—Gracias licenciado...

Me despedí de mi pequeña para ir de regreso a Yubari y hablar con Hatake necesitaba hacerlo entrar en razón con nuestra hija, sin tener que ponerla entre la espada y la pared.

Al llegar Kakashi ya preparaba la cena estaba algo animado y el corazón se me estrujaba al solo pensar que debía decirle todo acerca de como ese hombre había usado a nuestra hija, me acerque hasta la encimera y él me sonrío hacia tantos días que no estaba tan animado.

—Como te fue? Encontraste las semillas?

—Eh?... si... bueno... no —levanto la mirada de la cacerola— no fui por semillas Kakashi...

—Entonces —apago el fuego y me miro serio—

—Fui a Sapporo a recibir a nuestra hija —la voz se me cortaba—

—Que?

—Acaba de llegar de China... ella..

—Rin en que habíamos quedado?! —azoto la cuchara en el fregadero haciendo que se partiera por la mitad— No quiero saber nada de esos dos!

—Ella le dejo... —comencé a llorar y el me miro— se escapo de él y me pidió ayuda para huir de ese hombre y no pude negarme..

—Como que se escapo?! De que demonios... Rin tu no entiendes...

—Que no entiendo? Es nuestra hija y no la vamos a abandonar, tú siempre lo has dicho! La familia no se abandona... y estas dejando a nuestra hija a su suerte cuando mas nos necesita!

—Ese hombre no la va a soltar tan fácilmente! Crees que se quedara con los brazos cruzados? Espera que sepa que le ayudaste a su hija a huir! Va a venir por ella! Y de paso nos va a joder la existencia, te recuerdo tenemos otros dos hijos! Y ella se fue con él porque quiso!

—No, ella le abandono ese hombre le rompió el corazón a nuestra niña y él no sabe que esta aquí...—no podía parar de llorar— él licenciado Uzumaki me ayudo...

—El licenciado te ayudo? —su rostro se suavizo—

—Si, él me ayudo a sacarla de donde la tenia ese hombre sin que él supiera, nuestra hija nos necesita Kakashi por favor, nunca te he pedido nada... solo quiero a mi hija con nosotros... —lo mire muy serio, se tallo el rostro—

—Con una condición

—Cual?

—Levantaremos la denuncia mañana mismo...

Naruto

Llegamos al hotel y pedí una habitación mas para Sakura, al principio estuvimos en mi habitación preferí que comiera con tranquilidad aunque casi no probo bocado, la notaba ausente, decaída y triste sus ojitos estaban completamente hinchados y rojizos de tanto llorar, si bien ya sabia los por menores del por que había huido de Sasuke quería saber como se sentía pero no quería forzarla, no había querido hablar y se notaba que no estaba de humor como para charlar, se levanto y salió de mi habitación corrí hasta ella y la vi entrara en su cuarto, quizá ya tenia sueño, me recosté en la cama y mire unos documentos que debía revisar encendí el televisor, mire mi reloj y aunque no eran horas decidí que era el momento para decírselo...

—Sasuke? Disculpa la hora... ah pensé que estabas dormido... si entiendo que no puedas dormir, lo sé... Sasuke se donde esta Sakura... no... tranquilo Sasuke, no te lo diré no puedo hacerlo si lo hago ella dejara de confiar en mi y si hace alguna locura o huye no sabremos nada de ella, por lo menos ahora puedo intervenir y cerciorarme de que ella este bien... confía en mi Teme... te entiendo pero confía en mi, se que estas desesperado Sasuke pero ponte en su lugar Maldición! —Sasuke no dejaba de alegar— Ella esta molesta y dolida que esperabas Teme?! Has hablado con Shion por lo menos? Teme... entiendo que tu prioridad es Sakura pero por dios Shion te necesita también por lo menos habla con ella esta esperando un hijo tuyo!... no te diré donde esta y punto! No me importa que te enojes lo hago por tu bien y por el de ella...

Colgué y me recargue en el respaldo de la cama intentando calmarme por esa conversación con mi mejor amigo... Continúe con mis cosas cuando escuche que la puerta se abría era ella de nueva cuenta, me miraba atenta al parecer se había ido a bañar y ponerse una pijama.

—Puedo dormir contigo hoy tío Naruto?

—Si... —comencé a levantar mis documentos de la cama y extendí la sabana— Acuéstate pequeña

—Gracias... —la vi meterse a la cama levantando la sabana y haciéndose un ovillo en la cama— No te acostaras aun tío Naruto?

—Debo revisar los documentos...

—Acuéstate ya por favor... no quiero dormir solita…

Deje mis papeles en la repisa y me quite los zapatos me metí a la cama y la miré, su llanto ya no era fuerte ya solo era la tristeza fluyendo por sus ojos, lagrimas escurrían de sus ojitos mientras me observaba cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormida, me levante para ponerme la pijama y volví a la cama me recosté y cerré los ojos, sentí como se removía en la cama y abrí los ojos, estaba mas cerca continuaba llorando.

—Intenta dormir pequeña mañana veras a tu mama y a tu papa Kakashi

—... lo extraño mucho... —se abrazo de mi fuerte sollozaba sin parar contra mi pecho, sentía sus lagrimitas escurrir por mi torso— me duele mucho extrañarle… como lo olvido? Como lo hago tío Naruto…

La rodee con mis brazos para corresponder a su abrazo, ella temblaba por completo, sentía sus manitas pegados a mi pecho tratando de contener sus lagrimas. Comencé a acariciarla para calmarla su espalda esta tan suave, su piel era tan delicada...

Kakashi

Conducía la camioneta hasta Sapporo Rin dijo que ahí estaba Sakura con el lic. Uzumaki, que nos encontrarían para el desayuno en la fonda de Teuchi, nos estacionamos y ellos ya estaban ahí, la mire y se notaba demacrada mi pequeña, tenia sus ojitos hinchados y ojerosos se notaba mas delgada, el licenciado parecía tratar de animarle pero ella solo consentía a soltar sonrisas fingidas, me dolió verla así...

Rin fue la primera en acercase nuestra niña la abrazo de inmediato, yo dude en acercarme, pensé que que al verla sabría que hacer, pero estaba ahí de pie sin poderme mover y verla frágil aferrándose a Rin con un llanto desconsolado, alzo la mirada con sus ojos jade cristalizados por ese llanto y me corrió hasta mi llorando, la abrace y no pude contener mi llanto mi niña estaba mal, estaba dañada tenia coraje por ese hombre y dolor por mi niña.

—Sr. Hatake que bueno verle... Sra. Rin siéntense a desayunar con nosotros.

—Buenos días licenciado gracias por cuidar de Sakura —nos sentamos y Sakura mantenía la vista en su plato.— Lic. Uzumaki podemos hablar a solas...

—Por supuesto...

Nos levantamos dejando a Rin y a mi niña desayunando quería dejarle en claro que Sakura vendría con nosotros pero esta vez seria de forma correcta y legal, denunciaríamos el abuso del sr. Uchiha hacia ella y buscaríamos tener la adopción de ella ante la ley. El licenciado se mostró un poco inconforme ante mis palabras, intento persuadirme de desistir pero no lo permití, ese monstruo no se acercaría ni a mi hija ni a mi familia.

—No creo que sea lo mejor sr. Hatake

—Usted no sabe lo que es lo mejor para mi familia licenciado.

—En eso tiene razón... no se que es lo mejor para su familia, pero se lo que es mejor para Sakura... y créame enfrentar a Sakura contra Sasuke en un juzgado no es lo mejor, si enfrentarse a Karin casi la acaba no se que seria de ella ponerla en un estrado y enfrentarla a él... Hatake yo me encargare de Sasuke el no se volverá a acercar a ustedes, al menos por ahora piense las cosas bien antes de iniciar un juicio que a la única que va a perjudicar será a Sakura...

—Y a su amigo, porque lo voy a refundir en la carcel.

—Quizá... pero no olvide que a pesar de todo Sakura sigue amando a Sasuke y enfrentarla con él la va terminar de destruir...

Mire a mi niña completamente ida en su plato, Rin intentaba hacerla comer pero ella no la miraba solo permanecía sentada, estaba con nosotros pero definitivamente estaba ausente, odiaba que el licenciado tuviera la razón, si intentábamos algo encontramos de ese hombre la única dañada seria Sakura...

Sasuke

Llevaba 3 días sin dormir, no sabia donde estaba Sakura y con la llamada de Naruto diciéndome que él sabia donde estaba pero no me decía donde por mi bien, que lo que debía hacer era hablar con Shion primero para apoyarla... quién demonios se creía para darme ese maldito sermón moralista?! Quien era para tener a mi niña y apartarla de mi... la maldita cabeza no dejaba de dolerme termine de alistar mi maleta y salí al aeropuerto el jet saldrían en unas horas a Japón, tenia que ver a Naruto y si fuera necesario sacarle el paradero de Sakura a golpes de ser necesario, mire mi portátil y vi mis correos, volví a mirar el correo de Shion y lo cerré con furia, no quería saber nada de ella sin antes saber de Sakura... si jamas volvía a tener en mis brazos a Sakura Shion iba atener que pagar las consecuencias...

El Jet despego y bebía una copa de coñac para relajarme no había parado de buscar a Sakura por todo Dubai y sus alrededores, había volcado toda mi atención en ella en encontrarla, pero ahora que sabia que estaba con Naruto me sentía ligeramente mas tranquilo, el alma me volvía al cuerpo por lo menos no estaba a merced de algún peligro; ahora podía enfocarme en ir por ella y volver a casa, mi niña me amaba tanto como yo a ella, le explicaría la situación y le imploraría su perdón de rodillas de ser necesario, la consentiría y le haría ver que ella era mi vida, ella me perdonaría sabia que lo haría por que me amaba solo necesitaba estar a solas con ella para hacerla recapacitar que estar lejos el uno del otro nos hacia mucho daño a los dos... y por parte estaba Shion ya me encargaría de ella también, trataba de hacer memoria de las veces en las que me había acostado con ella y estaba seguro de haber usado preservativo, me había cuidado en cada encuentro que habíamos tenido, lo primero que le pediría seria una prueba de ADN...

Hinata

Papa llego a media mañana con Hanabi, ella traía las sabanas y la cobija que le había pedido, papa estaba furioso el nombre de la familia estaba en todos los tabloides especulando que era lo que pudiera tener la hija ilegitima del famoso abogado Hyuga. Shion había tenido una hemorragia y con gran dificultad habían logrado contenérsela, ahora debía debía reposar y pasar en observación por lo menos 48 hrs.

—Ya te dieron informes? —papa se mantenía serio—

—No papa... no me han dicho nada.

—Quien es el doctor que la atiende?

—El doctor Tobirama —lo vi caminar a la recepción—

—Quiero saber sobre la condición de Hyuga Shion señorita.

—Lo lamento señor pero no puedo dar información sobre ella paciente.

—Disculpe?... —mi padre se veia molesto por la respuesta de la chica— Sabe usted quien soy yo? Soy su padre! Y me va a dar las referencias precisas de mi hija ahora mismo!

—Papa calmate...

—Lo lamento señor y entiendo su enfado, pero la señorita dio la orden explicita de no dar detalles de su estado a nadie y le voy a pedir que por favor no alce la voz estamos en un hospital...

—Quiero pasar a ver a mi hija ahora mismo!

—Su nombre?

— Hiashi Hyuga —mi padre la miro con hartazgo—

—Lo lamento sr. Hyuga entiendo que quiera ver a su hija pero la srta Hyuga dio orden explicita de que solo deje pasar a dos personas y usted no aparece entre los nombres que me indico.

—Y quienes maldita sea son esas dos personas!

—No puedo decírselo sr. Hyuga lo lamento... este es un hospital privado y nos reservamos al derecho a la privacidad de nuestros clientes... necesita algo mas?

—Pruebe con mi nombre... Hinata Hyuga

—Usted sí aparece... puede pasar.

—Y el mío? Hanabi Hyuga?

—Lo lamento, el suyo no aparece.

Ingrese y Shion estaba reclinada con una mirada vacía, me sente a su lado y tome su mano, ella levanto la mirada y comenzó a llorar, la abrace y la deje que llorara, aun recordaba sus palabras

_Flash Back_

—Shion que tienes? Shion que te pasa? Hanabi llama a una ambulancia!

—Ahhhh! Me duele muchooo

—Shion! Estas sangrando...

—Mi bebe! Hinata mi bebe!

_Fin Flash Back_

Ella estaba embarazada había estado a nada de abortarlo, lloraba desconsolada... quizá ese segundo nombre era del papa del bebe.

—Shion... quieres que le hable al papa de tu bebe para que venga a verlos — sus brazos se aferraron mas a mi cuerpo en un temblor desconcertante— solo dime quien es yo le llamaré te prometo que papa no lo sabrá, no le dire nada... —se hundió mas en mi pecho— es de Sasuke... no? —su llanto se hizo mas profundo.—

Espere a que se durmiera y aproveche para salir de la habitación saque mi móvil y revise mi agenda de contactos, en algún lugar debería de tenerlo, sabia salido con ella y hasta donde sabia ahora eran muy amigos el debería ayudarme con esto.

—Bueno... Hola soy Hinata la hermana de Shion me recuerdas? Disculpa que te moleste pero intento localizar a Uchiha Sasuke... si Shion me comento que son muy amigos y no sé pensé que podrías ayudarme... mi hermana esta internada en el Hospital Privado de la avenida principal... si ya esta estable... tu lo puedes localizar?... gracias, te lo agradeceré infinitamente Naruto...

Sakura

Volvimos a la granja mama, papa Kakashi y yo, Shino y Utakata vivían en Tokio ahora rentaban un departamento en la ciudad recordé los planes que habíamos hecho acerca de que ellos vivieran en la casa que la sra. Karin me había otorgado como parte de mi patrimonio, como había soñado con tener a mi familia cerca y estar con el sr. Sasuke una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos y mama me abrazo me condujo a mi habitación y me ayudo a recostarme se recostó detrás de mi y me abrazo, me removí enseguida y me recosté espalda a la pared no quería que me abrazara nadie odiaba que me lo hicieran y menos de esa manera me hacia pensar en él... él me abrazaba así para dormir y ahora no había abrazo que me hiciera sentir cómoda ni segura.

—Lo lamento querida...

—Perdoname mama es solo que no quiero que me abracen..

—Quieres hablarlo?

—No lo sé

—Quizá cuando estes lista...

—Nunca lo estaré mama, solo no quiero volver hablar de él nunca... solo quiero olvidarlo, así como el se olvido de mí.

—Pero que fue lo que paso...cariño dices que él y la srta Shion están juntos?

—Mama... —veía la mirada de preocupación de mama— el sr. Sasuke y yo... —me daba tanta vergüenza decirle que él y yo éramos pareja, que yo era su mujer y él mi hombre— éramos pareja —la vi respirar hondo—

—Ya lo sabíamos Sakura...

—Como...

—La forma en cómo se trataban, cómo se miraban... no era normal, al menos no la de un padre a una hija, ese hombre abusaba de ti cariño —mama acomodo mi cabello—

—No mama... yo me entregue a él hace hace mas de un año... y yo fui la que se entrego a él, él no me obligo a nada mama, yo quise hacerlo mama, el sr. Sasuke nunca me obligo hacer algo que yo no quisiera... —ni siquiera cuando habíamos experimentado cosas nuevas—

—Tu eres una niña Sakura y él ya es un hombre experimentado, él ya sabia lo que hacia te sedujo y tu caiste en su juego cariño... tu no tienes culpa ni responsabilidad en nada...

—Si lo tengo mama... porque yo sabia que él era casado y no hice nada por alejarme de él —comencé a llorar— yo fui muy mala mama...

—Tranquila mi amor...

—El sr. Sasuke me hizo una promesa hace tiempo donde me juro que él sería solo mío y yo solo sería de él... pero él no cumplió mama, él esta con la sra. Shion! El me estaba engañando como engaño a la sra. Karin conmigo! —me tumbe en la almohada llorando, sentí la palma de su mano acariciar mi espalda— No quiero volver a verlo mama... no quiero saber nada de él!

—Estas consciente que él vendrá a buscarte no es así querida?

—No quiero verlo jamas mama! —la abrace fuerte— No quiero volver a verlo! Jamas se lo perdonare mama! jamas! Lo mismo me dijo tío Naruto pero ya le pedí su ayuda y él hará lo correcto, él alejara al sr. Sasuke de nuestras vidas para siempre...

Naruto

Llegue a mi departamento para cambiarme de ropa después de ese viaje a Sapporo para encontrarnos con Sakura me sentía tan culpable por verla así, yo había sido complice de Sasuke en solaparle todo para que estuviera con ella cuando era obvio que esa relación no estaba bien y ahora ella pagaba las consecuencias, estaba destrozada, era una niña que debía estar preocupada por cosas como si al siguiente día su mama la dejara salir con sus amigas o si le comprarían el vestido que quería pero en cambio tenia los problemas de una mujer que veía su vida destrozarse... quizá lo que que me hacia sentir mas como la mierda era que Sasuke me había estado llamando para insistirme para que le dijera donde estaba Sakura y yo no le respondía con la justificación de que lo hacia por su bien... pero quizá lo hacia mas por mi, no tenía cabeza para pensar y hablar con él, al menos no después de la noche anterior, dormir con ella no había sido buena idea…

_Flash Back_

Después de conversar un rato con Sakura se quedo dormida y yo mirando el techo lo que me acababa de decir me había dejado muy pensativo... me acomode para dormir y la mire mientras se removía en la cama para acomodarse, su pijamita se le bajo del tirante y se colgó de su cuerpo, se alcanzaba a ver su pezoncito rosado, su respiración era suave y delicada veía su pecho subir y bajar, me recosté de lado mirándola, observando su cuerpo, recordé cuando la frote contra mi pecho y sentí su suave piel, su delicado aroma a niña, su cuerpo tibio contra el mío se sentía tan bien… cerré los ojos y pase saliva, los volví a abrir y subí la sabana para taparla.

Desee tanto tocarla... besarla... yo podría cuidar de ella, yo podría protegerla... Sakura era una niña tan delicada y frágil, acerque mi cuerpo al de ella, sentí como se removió en busca de mi cuerpo, en busca de mi confort, baje la sabana y su batita se había bajado mas, sus pechitos estaban densudos la desee tanto, verla así de vulnerable frente a mi, tan disponible para que la tomara, casi desnuda en mi cama, baje mi boca a la suya y ella…

—Papi…

Sakura hablo dormida... gracias a dios hablo y me hizo volver a la realidad me separe de ella como si quemara y corrí a la ducha a darme un buen baño de agua helada, salí y trate de despabilar no pude volver a la cama, no estando ella ahí conmigo, solo la observe un rato recostada dormidita desde la puerta, me acerque a ella y la volví a tapar, me fui a dormir al sofá ahí estaría mas seguro de no hacer una estupidez y ella a salvo de tener un tío tan idiota.

En mi mente solo podía repetir como si fuera mi mantra de vida….

"Es tu sobrina y la mujer de tu mejor amigo, es tu sobrina y la mujer de tu mejor amigo, es tu sobrina y la mujer de tu mejor amigo"

_Fin Flash Back_

Sakura era mi sobrina y si Sasuke la perdía yo podía reclamar su custodia pero sabia que esa era una muy mala idea, si con una noche estaba perdiendo la cabeza no me imaginaba teniéndola en casa a solas... ahora entendía a Sasuke.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo23 **

Buscando respuestas

Shion

Desperté y Hinata se despidió de mi iría a la casa a darse un baño y volvería tan pronto pudiera, trataba de convencerme de dar autorización para que Hanabi pudiera ingresar como acompañante pero la verdad prefería estar sola no quería la compañía de nadie, Hinata salió y pude volver a sumergirme en mi soledad y mi dolor...

_Flash Back_

—Que bueno que despierta srta. Hyuga —el hombre revisaba sus anotaciones—

—Hola... —mire su bata y la habitación llena de aparatos raros estaba en un hospital, recordé lo sucedido, estaba sangrando en la casa y me habían llevado en una ambulancia hasta que me desmaye— Mi bebe! Doctor mi bebe!

—Tranquilicese señora Hyuga... Soy el dr. Tobirama, tiene el numero de su esposo para que podamos contactarle.

—No... yo... yo no...

—No se preocupe...

—Pero mi bebe... dígame que esta bien!

—Sra. Hyuga lamento tener que darle esta noticia...

—No... no me diga que lo perdí —comencé a llorar—

—Sra. Hyuga usted no perdió a su bebe —lo mire y sentí que volvía a vivir con esa noticia— por que usted nunca estuvo embarazada.

—Que?! Eso no es posible... yo... yo me hice la prueba de embarazo y dio positivo y no me hice una, me hice varias pruebas! eso no puede ser cierto... —mis lágrimas se desbordaban—

—Lamento tener que darle esta noticia después de hacerle saber que su embarazo fue una falsa alarma... pero debo informarle sobre su verdadera condición... Usted tiene cáncer de ovario y me temo que esa es la razón por la que su prueba dio positivo, cuando una paciente padece cáncer de ovario, de mama y de otros tipos similares su cuerpo comienza a producir en grandes cantidades el hCG, el gonadotrofina corionica humana (por sus siglas en ingles) es una hormona que en gestación se produce por el desarrollo del embrión después de la fecundación y es lo que nos indica un embarazo inminente, en su caso es una reacción colateral al cáncer que usted padece, por eso las pruebas que se realizo dieron positivo... usted nunca estuvo embarazada señora Hyuga fue una falsa reacción por su estado, la hemorragia que sufrió es parte del cáncer y debemos controlarle a partir de ahora o de lo contrario puede ocasionársele una anemia... necesito que responda unas preguntas sra. Hyuga... en su ultimo periodo...

—Dr. Tobirama... —el hombre me miró— Necesito que no diga nada acerca de mi condición, ni siquiera a mi familia... nadie debe saber que me voy a morir.

—No se preocupe pediré absoluta discreción en el personal, pero no sea pesimista entiendo que es difícil asimilar lo que le acabo de decir pero por lo que note en los estudios que se le realizaron de base al parecer se ha detectado a tiempo si sigue su tratamiento de forma correcta e inmediata hay una alta probabilidad de que usted se rehabilite muy pronto, igual pediré que le hagan un ultrasonido, una resonancia y mas estudios para estar mas seguro sobre mi teoría.

_Final FlashBack_

No estaba embarazada y encima estaba muriendo, Sasuke ni siquiera me había llamado para saber sobre lo que le había escrito... qué mas daba decirle que no había bebe y que lo único que había era un cáncer que me estaba matando.

Tenten

Escuche mi móvil sonar, me revolqué entre las sabanas de forma perezosa hasta tomarlo de la mesa de descanso, revise el numero y era desconocido, pero igual le respondí

—Bueno?... Sr. Uchiha! qué gusto oírlo, cómo están?... Y Cerezo? Tiene rato que no hablo con ella la ultima vez me dejo hablando sola... no, no hemos quedado para hablar... y Saku? Esta con usted... pásemela... ah... ok... bueno dígale que me marque... si... si yo le digo a Saso jajaja adiós!

Colgué la llamada y me quede pensativa, a que venia una llamada de el sr. Sasuke, él nunca me llamaba y menos por nada, no me había preguntado nada a excepción de sí había quedado de hablar con Sakura... porque quería saber si había hablado con ella, sentí sus brazos jalarme a la cama.

—Neji que haces...

—Que quería Uchiha? —me beso el hombro y jalo las sabanas para ver mi cuerpo, se llevo uno de mis pechos a la boca—

—Nada.. solo me pregunto por Sakura...

—Por su hija? Que no esta con ella? —mordisqueaba mi pezon—

—Si... —levanto su cara y me miro con extrañeza— es raro no? El nunca me habla y ahora lo hace para preguntarme por Sakura...

—Esos dos son raros — me abrió las piernas poniéndome a horcajadas— aparte estábamos ocupados no? Rompes el momento hablando de Uchiha —estaba por volver a penetrarme cuando apreté las piernas— Ey!

—Debo ir con Sasori... esto no me gusta, no sé su llamada me dejo preocupada... Sakura jamas me llamo por teléfono el sr. Uchiha le dijo que eso revelaría su localización y ahora el me llama para preguntarme por ella? Esto es raro...

Me levante de la cama y recogí mi ropa, Neji me miraba enojado pero ya sabia que después le compensaría, lo ví levantarse y caminar hasta su móvil, al parecer el también tenia asuntos que atender por que se comenzó a vestir muy rápido.

—Todo bien?

—Si... eso creo, es mi familia... Hinata quiere verme en el hospital.

—Sucedió algo? —me acerque a él— quieres que te acompañe?

—Con mi familia? Jajaja tu estas loca —se puso la camisa y no pude evitar sentirme mal, era como si se avergonzara de mi, me gire y termine de cambiarme— Ven no lo dije por eso que piensas —tomo mi rostro en sus manos y limpio la lágrima que se escapo de mi rostro— ellos no entenderán jamas lo que tenemos y si no te llevo es para protegerte Tenten... No se que sea lo que sucedió pero lo atenderé y en la noche te estaré esperando...

—Neji llevo cinco días aquí en tu departamento debo volver al mío...

—O ya mudarte aquí...

Alzo su mano con un juego de llaves y brinque de gusto, Neji estaba dando ese paso a vivir juntos, me llevo al departamento de Sasori y se despidió de mi para ir a ver a su prima.

Sasuke

Llegue a Tokio y lo primero que hice fue tratar de investigar si Sakura se había comunicado con Tenten era su mejor amiga y supuse que se pondría en contacto con ella o al menos era lo que yo haría hablarle a Naruto, pero no sabia nada de ella al parecer no sabia nada de lo ocurrido, llame a Sasori pero estaba con el hijo de Hatake y al parecer estaban ocupados lo escuche algo nervioso y preferí terminar la llamada.

Me estacione en frente al hospital pero no me decidí a bajar no quería enfrascarme en ese maldito lío, la entrada estaba infestada de periodistas odiaba que Shion fuera tan dada a la farándula ahora su estancia en el hospital era la comidilla de los tabloides, cuando Naruto me hablo para decirme o mas bien gritarme que Shion estaba internada en el hospital debo aceptar que me preocupe y ahora aquí estaba pensando si entraba y hacia que todo Japón se enterara que tendría un hijo con ella o solo le llamaba por teléfono para informarle que había vuelto a Japón y que en cuanto mejorase hablaríamos.

Salí del coche y cruce la avenida, algunos periodistas se acercaron para preguntar el motivo de mi visita al hospital, algunos insinuaban que era por cortesía y apoyo por la amistad con ella, otros fueron mas directos y alegaban que quizá Shion estaba embarazada y visitaba a la futura madre, obvio diciendo que yo era el padre... meses atrás cuando salimos varios periodistas nos habían capturado en cenas y eventos así que la insinuación no quedaba al aire... Como odiaba la farándula. Al llegar a la recepción estaban sus hermanas, la mayor se me acerco.

—Uchiha Sasuke?

—Si

—Soy Hin...

—Se quien eres... evitemos las presentaciones donde esta tu hermana.

—Sigame.. —camino tímida por el pasillo—

Camine con la chica hasta la habitación y Shion estaba muy pálida, me acerque y ella me miro con un semblante triste, su hermana se retiro, me senté en uno de los costados de la cama.

—Viniste... —su boca estaba muy seca como si no hubiese bebido agua en días—

—Tuve asuntos que resolver.

—Cuando llegaste?

—Hoy

—Tuve una hemorragia pero pudieron controlarla a tiempo...—pase saliva— Todo esta bien...

—Sobre eso...

—Sasuke... yo...

—Déjame hablar... querías que viniera, aquí estoy, me haré cargo de ti y del bebe, contratare a una enfermera para que te cuide, tengo entendido que discutías con tus hermanas cuando te sucedió el percance... si quieres salirte de la mansión Hyuga puedes mudarte a mi departamento en el centro.

—A tu departamento? —sus ojos se humedecieron— Estarás ahí?

—No

—Estarás en tu casa... con tu hija?

—Si

Si bien Sakura no estaba ahora conmigo, ella volvería a mi en cuanto las cosas se arreglaran entre ella y yo y Shion no tenia cabida en nuestro hogar. No quería que mi niña volviera a su casa y algo le molestara.

—Porque no me voy con ustedes de una vez... seria lo mejor no? así Sakura se acostumbra a su... hermanito —el estomago se me contrajo ante la idea de un hermano para mi niña...—

—No

—Y qué planeas hacer cuando nazca? —algunas lágrimas se le escurrieron— Mantenernos a raya mientras vives con tu hija a la que si quieres?

—Cuando nazca quiero una prueba de ADN

—Que?! Estas insinuando que no es tuyo... —comenzó a sollozar— te juro que han sido días muy difíciles para mí de verdad Sasuke he pasado por mucho y solo me faltaba que vinieras a restregarme a la cara que soy una maldita adultera... lárgate! Lárgate de aquí!

—Shion calmate

—Largooo!

—Shion las veces que me acosté contigo usamos preservativos... cómo me explicas que estés embarazada?

—Fuera! Vete!

—Ese hijo no es mío y lo sabes…

Las enfermeras comenzaron a entrar para calmarla, una de ellas me pidió que abandonara la habitación que eso perjudicaba a la paciente en su estado.

—Largate!

Al pie de la entrada estaban sus hermanas, la menor me miraba con ojos de odio la mas grande se me acerco e intento bofetearme pero sujete su mano.

—Es usted un poco hombre... retírese.

Sasori

Escuche el timbre de mi departamento y baje corriendo a la puerta del edificio debía ser el chico de las pizzas revisaba el dinero para pagar abrí sin mirar y saque el dinero.

—950 quédate con la propina...

—Gracias... me encanta que me regalen dinero —levante la mirada y la vi sonriente—

—Tenten! Que haces aquí...

—Vine a verte necesitamos hablar... —se coló por la puerta antes de darle paso, subía las escaleras sin dejar de hablar y no sabia si detenerla o contarle que pasaba en mi departamento.— ... yo que tu no le daba propina si abres la puerta sin camisa y solo en bóxers le basta con mirarte para darse por bien pagado jajaja... espera eran 950 en pizzas? Pues cuantas personas van a comer... espera! —se detuvo en seco a mitad de camino— Estas ocupado?

—Ehmm bueno...

—Saso ya vienes? — se asomo Utakata en calzoncillos con el abdomen descubierto y el cabello alborotado por la puerta de mi departamento— Tenten... —abrió los ojos con sorpresa—

—Utakata?! —Tenten me miro asombrada y se volvió a mirarlo a él— tú y Sasori...

—Puedo explicarlo, te lo juro...

—Mi amor me va a dar un calambre si me quedo mas tiempo así! —se escucho un grito desde el departamento—

—Quien esta gritando? Quien esta en tu departamento?

—Ya vamos Dei-Chan —Utakata grito adentro del departamento— Ya vienes? —Me miro y le sonrió a Tenten—

—Dei-chan?

—Deidara... vino a verme de los Angeles.

—Ok... —Tenten me miró en ropa interior y luego a Utakata— Vuelvo mas tarde...

—No espera —Utakata la alcanzó— No te vayas pasa al departamento

—Soy abierta a nuevas experiencias Utakata pero ahora estoy en una relación medio seria y una orgía con un trio gay no pinta en mi panorama por ahora y no creo que a Neji le haga mucha gracia...

—Que? —Utakata abrió sus ojos de asombro— Yo no soy Gay!

—Tenten sube... —comencé a caminar hacia mi departamento—

Al entrar Tenten vio un fotógrafo y un set profesional con un maquillista y estilistas, Deidara había venido desde los Angeles para rodar una sesión de fotos sobre una marca reconocida de ropa interior y se le ocurrió que hiciéramos de modelos nosotros, Utakata acepto por que le pagarían bien y ahora con el gasto de su universidad y lo de su hermano ese dinero le vendría de maravilla, Deidara hacia la pose que quería que hiciéramos antes de tomarnos las fotos. Los presente y se llevaron bien al parecer...

—Hazme la buena hermosa... te imaginas un trio con estos dos —Dei conversaba con Tenten mirándonos a Utakata y a mi— lastima Utakata no batea para nuestro lado... vas querida, todo tuyo!

—No puedo ya estoy en una relación medio seria... que creo hace como media hora paso a ser completamente seria...

—Como? De qué me perdí Tenten? —Me enderece para ver bien a Tenten—

—Neji me pidió que viviremos juntos... ya me dio las llaves de su departamento —sonreía muy feliz y eso me me hacia feliz de cierto modo... dejando de lado que ese hijo de puta la había lastimado mucho en el pasado—

—Ya era hora... y venias a contarme?

—Ah... no, bueno era en parte pero no era por eso... es por que el sr. Sasuke me llamo hace unas horas.

—Enserio? —ella asintió— a mí también me llamo hace unas horas.

—Te pregunto por Sakura?

—No, no me pregunto nada de hecho corto rápido la llamada... como porque me preguntaría por Sakura si él esta con ella.

—Es que me pregunto a mi por ella y me insinuó que si habíamos quedado de hablar algún día, cuando le pregunte si podía hablar con ella me dijo que estaba ocupada... hable con ella hace días y me dejo colgada y hasta ahora no me ha llamado.

—Me tengo que ir es tardísimo y debo verme con una amiga de la universidad —Utakata se puso muy nervioso metiendose al servicio a para cambiarse de ropa, Tenten y yo nos miramos ese sabia algo y nos lo iba a decir si o si.—

Naruto

Revisaba el caso de los Hatake afortunadamente el fallo final había sido a nuestro favor, ahora preparaba la contra demanda, por que Corporación AMBU retribuiría el daño causado a la familia, pedía una indemnización por diez millones de dólares por gastos en el juicio, por daños psicológicos a la familia y daño moral al sr. Hatake, escuche que la puerta se abrió y una de las becarias entro.

—Lic. Uzumaki le...

—Naruto donde esta mi hija —Sasuke se metió en mi oficina—

—Retirate lo voy a atender... —una vez que se fue me levante y Sasuke cerro la puerta con seguro—

—Naruto donde esta Sakura... —podía ver su enojo y desesperación era como ver a Sakura, era absurdo ver cómo ambos se necesitaban de forma tan diferente, ella rebasada por el dolor de la traición de Sasuke alejándose de él y Sasuke por la desesperación de perderla buscando desesperadamente recuperarla.—

—No te lo diré...

—Que?! Naruto no me hagas —se acerco y me tomo por corbata—

—Me vas a golpear?

—Si es necesario...

—Adelante —me miro furioso pero no lo hizo, sabia que no lo haría— Sasuke si te lo digo iras tras de ella.

—Y que esperas que me quede aquí cruzado de brazos mientras Sakura esta quien sabe dónde?

—Sasuke, si te acercas a ella los Hatake te denunciaran y pelearan la custodia de Sakura...

—Que tienen que ver los Hata... —Cerro los ojos—esos malditos hijo de puta tienen a Sakura!—azoto la mano en mi escritorio— Veremos quién puede mas, eres el mejor abogado de todo Japón y ellos no pueden ni siquiera pagar uno, crees que podrán contra mí?

—Sasuke con el antecedente que dejo Karin la duda seria razonable... una segunda demanda alegando incesto y pedofilia es muy grave.

—Alegaremos que se están agarrando de ese viejo chisme para quitarme a mi hija! No tienen pruebas

—Sasuke no me estas entendiendo…

_Flash Back_

—Intenta dormir pequeña mañana veras a tu mama y tu papa Kakashi

—... lo extraño mucho... y me duele mucho extrañarle… cómo lo olvido? Como lo hago tío Naruto…

—Quizá no es necesario que le olvides pequeña solo deja que pase el tiempo y veras que un día ya no dolerá...

—Mama me dijo que viviré con ellos pero tengo miedo de que el sr. Sasuke vaya a buscarme...

—Yo no le diré... pero creo que llegara el tiempo en el que se le agoten las opciones y Sasuke sospechara de ellos, en algún momento tendrás que enfrentar esta situación con él y lo sabes Sakurita.

—No quiero volver a verlo! —se escondió en mi pecho— Si él se vuelve acercar a mí iré a la policía y les diré todo...

—Sakura... —me sorprendió lo que dijo—

—Si el sr. Sasuke intenta acercarse a mi le dire a papa Kakashi que me lleve a la policia para denunciarlo.

—Sakura eso es algo muy delicado y lo sabes.

—No lo quiero cerca... — levanto su carita de mi pecho pude ver sus ojitos estaban rojos por tanto llorar, pero podía notar un dejo de coraje y rabia en su mirar— Soy capaz de meter al sr. Sasuke a la carcel si se me vuelve a acercar!

Después de lo que dijo nos quedamos completamente callados y después de unos minutos se durmió y yo me quede pensando en lo que me hacia dicho, hasta que se removió y ví su cuerpecito descubierto...

_Fin Flash Back..._

—...Si tu pones un pie a menos de 100 metros de Sakura los Hatake te van a denunciar y Sakura esta dispuesta a atestiguar en tu contra…


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo24 **

Con el corazón hecho pedazos y retazos de mi alma

Sasuke

Eso no podía ser cierto, Sakura jamas haría algo en mi contra ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella, mi niña no podía haber dicho semejante aberración ella no me denunciaría, camine por el despacho de Naruto mientras el intentaba hacerme ver que ir a buscarla solo me traería problemas, pero no podía escucharle solo podía pensar en ella, mi niña, mi pequeñita ella no podía hacerme eso, ella me amaba era mi todo y yo era su mundo ella solo debía estar confundida, debía estar siendo envenenada por esa gente, me llene de ira, de furia de solo pensar en esa maldita gente poniendo a mi nenita en mi contra.

—Es esa maldita familia de mierda que la esta poniendo en mi contra Naruto!

—Sasuke... no, ella fue quien me lo dijo estábamos solos cuando lo dijo, ni siquiera había estado con los Hatake y mira que el sr. Kakashi esta mas que dispuesto a denunciarte, pero hable con él... le mentí al decirle que Sakura no te quería denunciar pero si ella se lo menciona estas frito.

—Eso es imposible Naruto... Sakura me ama

—Lo sé... pero también esta muy dolida y muy enojada ella no dejaba de llorar ese día —lo vi suspirar— Sakura te odia y sabes bien porque!

Escuchar a Naruto decir que mi niña me odiaba me dolía mucho, me quede callado y salí de la oficina de Naruto, no quería escucharle me subí a mi auto y salí rumbo a mi oficina debía organizarme, agilizar mis planes y ver por dónde comenzaría para recuperar a mi pequeña. No me importaba nada de lo que pensaran todos yo la recuperaría a cómo diera lugar.

Neji

Llegue al hospital que me había indicado Hinata, al llegar la ví con Hanabi, me acerque a ella de inmediato, quizá a Hiazhi le había dado un infarto pero no, al parecer Shion estaba internada.

—Shion? Pero qué le ocurrió?

—Esta delicada... no nos dan información Shion pidió que no se le informara nada a nadie.

—Como siempre con sus estupideces para llamar la atención

—No sé que tiene, por que no intentas hablar con ella, a mi no me deja intervenir.

—Estas loca? Que te hace pensar que me dirá a mí?

—Antes eran muy cercanos... —Hinata me miro seria— o ya se te olvido?

—Hinata...

—Por favor, a pesar de todo es mi hermana.

—Lo intentare pero no prometo nada...

Hinata entro para convencerla de que diera autorización para que pudiese entrar a su habitación, me quede en el pasillo esperando recordé las palabras de Hinata...

—Antes eran muy cercanos... o ya se te olvido?

En mi adolescencia habíamos sido muy unidos Shion y yo, ella la hija ilegitima que Hizashi no había querido reconocer en un principio y siempre hacia menos y yo el sobrino del hermano incomodo, de cierto modo nos entendíamos y esa cercanía se volvió algo mas intimo, Shion y yo de vez en cuando teníamos ciertos encuentros en la alcoba sin ningún tipo de atadura o formalismo, en una ocasión Hinata nos descubrió afortunadamente era una chica muy discreta y siempre nos guardo el secreto. Con el tiempo ambos hicimos nuestras vidas y tomamos caminos diferentes pero sin duda hubo algo que rompió nuestra relación por completo…

Hinata salió de la habitación y busco a la enfermera para que le dieran el pase ingrese a la habitación debo aceptar que me dio un poco de lastima verla así, estaba completamente demacrada y muy pálida. Me quede de pie frente a la cama.

—Te llamo Hinata no es así?

—Si

—Porque te quedaste?

—Ni yo lo sé...

—Neji... —la mire fijamente— por que te alejaste tanto de mi... antes éramos tan unidos

—Shion no te pongas deprimente solo por estar aquí... Todos están muy preocupados por ti...

—Tu no?

—Quizá... que es lo que pasa? —La vi ponerse nerviosa— Shion compórtate como el adulto que creo que eres y déjate de tus idioteces... que demonios tienes?

—E-estoy embarazada

—Idiota —me gire y pase mis manos por mi rostro—... Uchiha.

—Si es de él.

—No era pregunta, era afirmación y lo de idiota era para ti...crees que se va casar contigo...

—Vamos a tener un bebe...

—Por segunda vez Shion no era pregunta, era sarcasmo —la mire recostada— él ya lo sabe? Esta vez si es pregunta...

—Idiota!... Si, ya lo sabe... le envíe un correo y vino a verme hace un rato... se fue hace no mucho...

Recordé la llamada de Uchiha a Tenten y las sospechas de ella, Sakura sabría del bebe de Shion? Salí de la habitación

—Ya te vas?

—Ahora vuelvo...

—A dónde vas?

Sali de ahí hasta llegar a un punto vacío, en ese lugar había muchos reporteros y no quería darles la nota a costa de mi familia, marque de inmediato a Tenten...

Sasori

Utaka estaba aun en el baño Dei chan le pidió a sus asistentes que se retiraran por hoy habíamos terminado, Tenten cerro el departamento con llave y la escondió Dei y yo estábamos pendientes de cuando saliera, sabíamos que se chico no nos contaría tan fácilmente si su familia tenia conocimiento de algo eran una familia muy unida. Por fin se abrió la puerta listo para irse…

—Ya salió! Atrapenlo —Tenten nos grito—

Me lance sobre él y Dei-chan lo sujeto de las piernas... pero Utakata era muy fuerte y se zafo de nosotros, no por nada era un chico de campo, corrió hasta la puerta e intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada, Dei corrió para atraparlo pero Utakata lo esquivo muy fácilmente.

—Pero qué demonios están haciendo?!

—Nos vas a decir que sabes de Sakura ahora miso! O de aquí no sales—Tenten lo observaba a cierta distancia.—

—Yo no sé nada! Ella se fue y no sabemos nada de que le ha pasado o no!

—No mientas Utakata —Me acerque lento— Tu sabes algo, cuando hablábamos Tenten y yo te pusiste muy nervioso.

—Pues sí! No es muy fácil asimilar que te digan que tu hermanita esta liada con un hombre que podría ser hasta tu papa! —Utakata me miraba furioso— Y que encima tu amigo sea su tapadera!

Dei le salto rompiéndole un jarrón en la cabeza.

—Dei chan lo mataste! —Tenten corrió hasta él—

—Es que no se dejaba atrapar... —se hinco para revisarlo— sigue respirando tiene pulso, amarrando y voy por él botiquín!

—Para qué lo voy amarrar? Esta medio muerto Dei —me incline y le salía poca sangre.—

—Créeme mi amor es mejor que lo amarremos, cuando se despierte estará furioso...

Lo amáramos a la cama y lo dejamos ahí hasta que despertó, pensábamos en como hacerlo hablar, no es que fuéramos unos torturadores profesionales además de que no lo lastimaríamos,oal menos eso creía o pensaba… comenzó a removerse y gritarnos que lo soltaremos mientras nosotros seguíamos en la sala pensando pero debíamos solucionar las cosas lo antes posible, el timbre sonó y uno de los vecinos bajo a quejarse por los gritos, si no quería tener problemas con mi padre por que alguien le dijera que en mi departamento había un hombre que gritaba pidiendo auxilio debía cerrarle la boca a Utakata de inmediato.

—Sasori estas loco! —se jaloneaba en la cama intentando deshacer los amarres, si que tenia fuerza por que la base se jamaba con cada sacudida que daba—

—Solo quiero que me digas dónde esta Sakura?!

—No lo sé y si lo supiera definitivamente no te lo diría

—Entiende estamos preocupados por cerezo... si sabes algo dínoslo—Tenten se acerco a Utakata—

—No se nada… —giró su cada hacia el costado evitando totalmente la interrogativa de Tenten.—

—Mira ranchero hace días te traigo ganas y sino hablas adivina que te haré —Deidara se le acerco muy serio y Utakata paso saliva— Vas hablar?

—No

—Tenten bájale los pantalones! —Deidara miro a Tenten, pero ella se puso nerviosa— y si no crees poder mirar lo que le haré salte!

—Ey sigo aquí?! —Mire a Sasori enojado—

—Puedes participar mi amor... créeme nos vamos a divertir mucho todos—miro a Tenten— Bajale los pantalones ahora! —Tenten comenzó a desabrocharlo temblando y paso saliva, bajo los pantalones dejando sus bóxers puestos— Tenten te advierto si no crees poder aguantar salte ahora, es tu ultima oportunidad… —Deidara poso su mano sobre el elástico de los bóxers de Utakata y comenzó a tirar de ellos lentamente—

—Esta en casa de mis padres! —Utakata grito—

—No que no hablabas Rancherito? Dinos qué más sabes! —Dei chan acaricio el borde de sus boxers—

—No se más lo juro... solo sé que volvió hace unos días pero mis papas no dijeron mas, no hemos ido a Yubari y no es algo que tus padres te digan por teléfono "fijate que tú hermana la libertina regreso a casa!"

—Ey! Cerezo no es una libertina pendejo! —Tenten lo miro con ganas de matarlo—

—Es un decir tonta! Para papa no fue una idea muy agradable que ella se fuera con su papa de amantes... —Utakata giro el rostro.—

El móvil de Tenten sonó y reviso era Hyuga al parecer, se salió de la habitación para responderle pero volvió en seguida y coloco el altavoz.

—... si ya sabemos dónde esta...pero no sabemos por que no esta con el sr. Uchiha?

—Yo creo saber el motivo, pero lo hablamos en la noche, debo hacer unas cosas más te veo en el departamento.

—No creo Neji, —Tenten nos miro— nos iremos a Yubari en unos minutos, quiero ver a cerezo... sabes que ella es mi única familia... —Utakata la miraba serio—

—Y yo qué? —le mire enojado y dolido—

—Y Sasori obvio... jajaja

—Yo soy tu cuñada... —Dei-chan reclamo su titulo—

—Y Dei claro que ya entro al circulo de la confianza, ya demostró su lealtad jajaja

—Solo vete con cuidado, no puedo ir contigo pero si puedo te alcanzo el fin de semana, tengo que revisar unas audiencias...

—No te preocupes... tu también cuídate hablamos a la noche y me cuentas bien lo de tu familia...

—Pero que nos diga el motivo! —intervine antes de que colgaran los tórtolos—

—Al parecer Shion esta embarazada y adivina de quien es...

—No... —no quería creer lo que pasaba por mi mente—

—Maldito Uchiha! ahhhhhh! Pobre de mi cerezo, tenemos que irnos a Yubari de inmediato mi Saku me necesita... —Tenten pego el grito—

Comenzamos a buscar nuestras cosas para irnos al aeropuerto, mientras Hyuga le explicaba la situación con su prima, Dei arreglaba su neceser y yo mi maleta de viaje.

—Alguien me sube los pantalones y me desamarra de la cama... —Utakata grito en auxilio—

—Tenten qué demonios estas haciendo?!

—Luego te cuento amor te amo... —le colgó a Hyuga.—

Utakata

Nos subimos al auto de Sasori, ya no iba en calidad de rehén aunque aun no me devolvían mi móvil para evitar que "alertara" a mi familia. Por lo que había escuchado el hombre ese había embarazado a su amante y Sakura lo había dejado... mi hermana menor tenia una vida amorosa de lo mas compleja ni yo había pasado por algo así y eso que era el mayor, todo esto era tan confuso.

—Por lo menos déjenme avisarle a Shino que no llegare a dormir...

—Yo le aviso... le diré que te quedaras conmigo —Tenten saco su movil—

—Y como por que te va a creer tu y yo ni salimos... —Sasori me dio mi movil—

—Ey! —Tenten le reclamo de inmediato— Traidor!

—No le dirá nada…

Hable con Shino y le dije que tenia pendientes de la universidad y me quedaría con un amigo, le dije que regresaría luego que no se preocupara, colgué y le devolví el móvil a Sasori, pero él dijo que ya no era necesario que confiaba en mí.

—Pensé que si te decía le avisarías a Uchiha... —Sasori me miro por el retrovisor—

—Quizá... no sabíamos por qué Sakura huyo pero ahora que lo sabemos la ayudaremos para que él no la encuentre.

—Pense que lo apoyaban...

—Nuestra lealtad es con tu hermana no con él! —Tenten mi miro algo molesta— Siempre hemos hecho todo por que ella sea feliz.

—Pero siempre los han cubierto, no? Ayudan a que ese hombre abuse de ella...

—Mira niño conocemos a tu hermana de mas tiempo que tu y sabemos su historia con él... de verdad creo que él la ama y tu hermana a él, deja de tratarla como un niña que no sabe nada, tu hermana sabe lo que hace y no es una idiota que necesita que le digan que hacer y que no, quítate el complejo de machito de campo por que no viene al caso..

—Tenten... —Dei chan intervino antes de que Tenten lo matara a palabras— Su amiga necesita a sus amigos y su familia unidos no peleándose querida.

—Ustedes la quieren no es así...

—Si, Sakura es como una hermana para nosotros... —Sasori me miro por el retrovisor—

—Perdón por no decirles, es solo que no sabemos en quién confiar.

Llegamos al anochecer a Yubari ya era algo tarde, mama se sorprendió de verme, cuando vio a Sasori y Tenten entro en pánico corrió por mi papa para sacarlos de la granja, tuve que intervenir para evitar que discutieran, Sakura salió y abrazo a Tenten y su amigo, mientras yo hablaba con mis papas expicandole que ellos estaban preocupados por ella que se acaban de enterar de la situación, que estaban dispuestos en ayudarnos para que Uchiha no se le acercara... papa era el mas desconfiado pero decidió no hacer nada pues Sakura estaba feliz de verlos.

—Papa... creo que ellos la quieren tanto como nosotros.

—Si la quisieran no le hubieran solapado todo esto, ve como esta tu hermana ahora...

—Papa... de verdad la quieren y creo que preocuparnos por ellos no es relevante ahora —me miro serio— Uchiha regreso a Tokio y hasta donde se ya la esta buscando...

Sakura

Me sentía tan contenta de ver a Sasori y Tenten ellos siempre me hacían sentir mejor hasta en los peores momentos, conocer a Deidara por fin fue maravilloso era un chico muy agradable y muy alegre, por lo que vi ya era uno mas de nuestro circulo Tenten decía que se había ganado su lugar a pulso, Utakata se llevaba bien con ellos aunque le huía a Deidara y Tenten se reía, no entendía bien eso decían que en algún momento me contaría.

—Podemos hablar... —Tenten me tomo de la mano— en privado vamos a tu habitación —sentí la mirada de papa encima de mi—

—Si, pero vamos a caminar por la granja —Salimos y al estar a una distancia prudente continuamos con la conversación— de que quieres hablar?

—Ya sabemos porque huiste... es por ella no?

—Como te enteraste?

—Neji... ella esta embarazada —bajo la mirada— Cerezo... Saso y yo sabíamos de la relación que ellos tuvieron —me giré para mirarla—

—Que?!

—Espera... fue cuando te creímos muerta... déjame explicarte por favor... —trate de calmarme— ellos salieron cuando el sr. Sasuke pensó que habías muerto, pero en cuanto supo de ti que estabas aquí en Yubari el vino a buscarte y la mando a la fregada por ti! Cerezo en serio te lo juro fui la primera en reclamarle y ahora que se que ella esta embarazada te juro que me dan ganas de matarlo... pero creo que huir no es la solución... habla con él dale la oportunidad de explicarse...

—Explicarse qué?! Que me fallo?!

—Sakura cometió un error pero creyó que estabas muerta... él hizo todo por venir y recuperarte, si no te quisiera no se hubiera arriesgado con los Hatake pisándole los talones y amenazando con enviarle a la carcel!

—No... él es el único culpable! él y yo hicimos una promesa y él no la cumplió!

—Si de culpables a culpables vamos todos tuvimos culpa... él por salir con ella, el bomboncito por presentarlos, los Hatake por ocultarte, si te hubieran reportado no habrías desaparecido... deja de culparlo como si todo esto fuera solo su culpa... —quería llorar pero no quería hacerlo— Sabes con cuantas mujeres estuvo Neji antes de volver conmigo? —negue con la cabeza— ni yo... pero se que fueron muchas y no me interesa saber mas, lo único que me importa es que el esta conmigo ahora y esta comprometido de verdad en que las cosas funcionen...

—No creo poder perdonárselo...

—Podrás por que lo amas... solo no te castigues a ti misma por castigarlo a él, te lo digo por que no quiero que te arrepientas después de lo que estas haciendo.

Regresamos a la casa y los chicos conversaban de la vida en Tokio, Deidara escuchaba feliz todo lo que le decían, mama le había mostrado el vivero, nos sentamos en la sala para platicar, papa se sentó a ver el televisor cambiaba los canales cuando mama le pidió que le diera una mano en la cocina, se levanto dejándonos en nuestra conversación vi a Sasori tensarse y seguí su mirada que estaba centrada en el televisor…

_"La noticia del día el empresario Uchiha Sasuke visito a la socialice Hyuga Shion en un Hospital privado muy reconocido en la ciudad, después de meses ausente del país el empresario volvió para apoyarla en estos momentos, se especula que la feliz pareja están en la espera de su primer hijo, el segundo del empresario, hasta el momento ninguno ha dado declaraciones al respecto"_

Vi las imágenes del sr. Sasuke llegando al hospital, era él, mi sr. Sasuke llegando la hospital para verla a ella, no dijo nada ni se detuvo, estaba completamente serio, el corazón se me estrujo, pasaron escenas de la familia de ella llegando al hospital e incluso del sr. Neji... todos nos quedamos callados, mama se acerco y apago el televisor...

—Sakura... —se acerco y me abrazo no se en que momento las lagrimas habían comenzado a brotar—


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo25 **

Cómo recuperar lo que se ha perdido?

Sasuke

Había pasado poco mas de una semana de que Sakura me había dejado, Naruto me había pedido que me mantuviera lejos de ella pero no podía quería verla, escucharla, quería sentirla, quería hacerle el amor la necesitaba, estaba desesperado, terminaba de hacer unas compras y subí a mi camioneta conduje unas cuadras mas y baje al pequeño departamento que había alquilado, tenia una pinta ridícula desde afuera pero bueno eso es lo que había y lo que por ahora me funcionaria, la mujer se acerco a paso lento.

—Buenos días muchacho... discúlpame la demora pero a mi edad no es tan fácil ya hacer las cosas y menos ser puntual.

Solo la mire y permanecí callado...

—Veo que no hablas mucho —abrió la puerta—-este es el cuarto... tiene una habitación, sala-comedor-cocina, baño y un servicio de aseo pequeño en la parte trasera... para un muchacho soltero como tu le vendrá bien...

Mire el lugar y era demasiado pequeño, apenas y cabía yo con solo algunas de mis cosas, esperaba no tener que pasar tanto tiempo por aquí.

—Aquí tienes las llaves —me entrego un juego de llaves.— Solo que si traes a la novia van a tener que dormir muy pegados —la vieja me sonrió— a los jóvenes le gustan esas cosas jaja... una cosa mas muchacho debes firmarme el contrato de arrendamiento y darme una copia de tu identificación.

La mujer saco unos documentos y un bolígrafo.

—No me has dicho tu nombre muchacho…

—Charasuke… Charasuke Akatsuki —le entregue una copia de mi identificación falsa que Temari me consiguió—

—Serás solo tú quien viva aquí cierto?-

-Si… con mi perro —Poppy brinco en la camioneta.—

—Y a que te dedicas muchacho... —la mire serio—-necesito saber... soy una mujer sola y aquí en el pueblo todos nos conocemos es como un antecedente para anotarlo en el contrato

—Soy técnico en instalación de software de seguridad

—Eh?

—Electricista señora... póngale electricista —creo era mejor para manejar un bajo perfil—

—Así si entiendo muchacho jajaja... bienvenido a Yubari

La vieja se fue y comencé a bajar las cosas de la camioneta, no traia muchas cosas, la mayoría las compraría en el pueblo, pero a decir verdad no tenia que comprar tantas el departamento era diminuto... algunas mujeres pasaban y sonreían, no entendía que me veían, entendía que no era un hombre feo que siempre atraía a las chicas pero era por que era Sasuke Uchiha, ahora con mi disfraz de Charasuke con unos jeans desgastados y una sudadera negra me sentía como un maldito obrero mugriento, pero esta identidad seria la que utilizaría ahora para evitar que los Hatake me vieran acercarme a Sakura solo necesitaba tenerla conmigo un instante a solas y sabia que ella volvería conmigo... solo un momento y mi niña regresaría a su hogar.

Lee

Ume había vuelto pero ahora no entendía todos le decían Sakura? Era algo confuso pero no me importaba lo único que me importaba es que ella había vuelto a nuestro lado, no asistía al colegio mantenía las clases en casa yo iba a visitarla de ves en cuando o la llevábamos a casa para que pasara las tardes con papa y conmigo, no entendía bien porque había vuelto a la granja la ultima vez que la había visto había dicho que se iría con su verdadero papa, pero había regresado y no entendía por que habia dejado a su otro papa su semblante era triste, siempre estaba callada, casi nunca sonreía y sus ojos parecían que estaban a punto de estallar en llanto.

Esta vez su papa la llevo al centro comercial para que comiéramos juntos, se despidió de nostros y se fue, Sakura compro algunas cosas que necesitaba y salimos de la plaza no tenia mucha hambre al parecer, el parque no estaba muy lejos así que caminaríamos hasta ahí para caminar un rato al salir de la plaza vi una Ranger azul marino era una camioneta muy bonita.

—Que ocurre Lee?

—Cuando sea grande y trabaje me comprare una camioneta así y te llevare a pasear jajaja

—Es linda —ella se giro y continuamos caminando— pero no crees que debe ser muy cara... mejor empecemos con una bicicleta Lee jajaja

Llegamos al parque y estaba lleno de personas al parecer habría un festival le compre unos dangos a Sakura y vimos algunas presentaciones en el teatro popular. La tarde cayo y ya era hora de volver y caminamos juntos hasta la parada del autobús esperando el que nos llevaría a mi casa.

—Si esa fuera tu camioneta ya estaríamos en tu casa —Sakura levanto la mirada y le seguí, ahi estaba la Ranger azul de mis sueños—

—Ya ves esa debería ser mi camioneta hoy la he visto 6 veces... llegando a la plaza, saliendo de la plaza, llegando al parque, durante el festival la vi aparcada frente a nosotros 2 veces y ahora de nuevo la encontramos... es señal divina, el destino quiere decirme que será mi camioneta algún día Sakura.

—Jajaja solo tu crees en esas cosas Lee, lo que si te puedo decir es que ese que viene si es nuestro autobús ajaja —Se levanto y subimos al autobus— apresuraste o nos dejara y tendremos que caminar hasta tu casa.

—Esperame…

Llegamos a la casa y entramos mi papa aun no regresaba de su trabajo, nos sentamos a ver la televisión habia una película de terror que queríamos ver, hice palomitas y me sente con ella, quizá esta era mi oportunidad para abrazarla y por que no llegar mas lejos con Sakura... las chicas por lo general se asustan con esas películas yo podría protegerla y ella sentirse segura.

La película avanzo y era una película en la que Sakura estaba muy asustada y yo también quizá no había sido buena idea verla, de pronto a la protagonista se le giro la cabeza y gritamos los dos muy fuerte, Sakura brinco y tiro el cuenco de palomitas, me levante y Sakura resbalo cayendo sobre mi, su codo se clavo en mi estomago y grite fuerte, eso había dolido.

—Lo lamento Lee... es que me dio miedo y me asuste —se inclino y me ayudo a levantarme— Te dolió?—

—-No… no me dolió —dolía horrible pero no planeaba reconocerlo, debía ser fuerte ante ella, no podía ser débil ante la chica de mis sueños—

—Te iré a traer un poco de agua —la vi caminar a la cocina me revise el abdomen pero al parecer solo era el dolor por el golpe, Sakura volvió y vi que se quedo petrificada frente a mi—

—Sakura… todo bien?

—Ha-hay… hay... alguien... alguien en la ventana... —estaba temblando—

Gire mi rostro y en efecto se veía una silueta enorme y negra en la ventana, la luz de la calle reflejaba una sombra espesa sobre la ligera cortina de la ventana, comencé a temblar, me levante titubeante para revisar quién era, pero al sombra se movió.

—Ahhh! Es el fantasmaaaa! —Sakura grito y corrió a la planta alta de la casa y yo corrí tras de ella—

—Viene a por nosotros! Soy muy joven para morir Sakura Chan!

Papa llego del trabajo y luego de buscarnos nos encontré debajo de mi cama temblando los dos...

Neji

Regrese al hospital Hinata quería que le hiciera guardia en lo que iba a su casa a cambiarse, no entendía la maldita necedad de Shion por no dejar que nadie más la visitara, accedí por la poca compasión que me quedaba por ella.

—Solo iré rápido será 40 minutos a lo mucho...

—No te preocupes Hinata... lo que no entiendo es como paso de un reposo de 48 hrs a una estancia indefinida en el hospital solo por un embarazo...

—Es un embarazo de alto riesgo... solo tenle paciencia y no la hagas enojar eso la altera y puede provocarle otro intento de aborto.

Hinata salió del hospital y me quede ahí en la sala de espera, estaba por ir con Shion pero me regrese al vestíbulo del recibir, ahí estaba una enfermera.

—Disculpe quisiera saber más sobre el estado de salud de la señora Hyuga Shion.

—Lo lamento señor pero no estoy autorizada a dar información de la señora Hyuga a nadie.

—Mire señorita debe haber alguna manera de que se le autorice darme esa información... —deslice mi tarjeta por el mostrador— sabe quienes somos la familia Hyuga no? —la vi aceptar con la cabeza— yo podría darle una compensación por su servicio lo suficientemente generosa como para que no tenga que preocuparse por que la despidan…—

-Señor…—

-Hyuga… soy Neji Hyuga —le sonreí a la chica que comenzaba a dudar sobre su lealtad con el hospital- imagina irte de vacaciones... tu... alguien mas —paso saliva— nadie sabrá que fuiste tu... solo dime lo que sabes y envíame un correo con tu numero de cuenta y te depositare 25 mil dólares...

—La señora no esta embarazada —se tapo la boca de inmediato—

—Que?!

Miro a su alrededor y en un susurro termino de hablar.

—La señora ingreso como una paciente embarazada con una amenaza de aborto pero al revisarla vimos que la señora no estaba embarazada, se le hicieron estudios y el doctor diagnostico cáncer de ovario…

Me quede de pie al mostrador pensando en todo lo que mujer había dicho y seguía explicando acerca de la enfermedad y el diagnostico del doctor, ella tomo la tarjeta y la guardo en su filipina, volvió a cerciorarse de que nadie estaba alrededor y que nadie había visto que le entregara mi tarjeta, escuche que se acercaban unos doctores y la mujer se recompuso en su puesto.

—Enviame tus datos a mi correo y te haré la transferencia como acordamos. —el doctor se acerco— y si es posible una frazada también señorita por favor...

—Necesita algo sr. Hyuga?

—Le pedía a la señorita una almohada y de ser posible una frazada, por la noche el hospital es muy fresco y creo mi prima necesita un poco mas de comodidad…

Sakura

El tío Guy se reía de nosotros por como nos había encontrado, levantábamos el tiradero de palomitas en la sala y preparaba mis cosas para que me llevara a casa de mis papas, el tío Guy salió a encender la camioneta y Lee me esperaba en la puerta yo salí del baño y lo alcance.

—Ya vámonos —Lee miraba la calle— Lee... Lee... —no quitaba su mirada— Lee!

—Que?

—Ya nos vamos?

—Eh… si

—Todo bien?

—Si, si vamos papa nos espera…

Subimos a la camioneta y nos fuimos, llegamos a la granja y mis papas nos esperaban con la cena lista, papa permanecía en la encimara con tío Guy, mama y yo servíamos la comida mientras Lee les contaba nuestro encuentro paranormal, papa y tío Guy reina a carcajadas.

—No deben ver esas películas chicos —mama solo nos miraba con una sonrisa dulce— ya ven cómo les fue ahora jaja... siéntense todos la cena esta servida.

Terminamos de cenar y papase quedo sentado con tío Guy en la sala, mama doblaba la ropa limpia, Lee y yo estábamos sentados en la galera de la casa.

—Ume… Sakura te acuerdas de aquella vez en el centro comercial... cuando me quede encerrado en el baño?

—Eh… —hice memoria y recordé, fue el primer encuentro con el sr. Sasuke después del accidente— S-si, si recuerdo —sentí que la voz no me salía—

—Te acuerdas de ese hombre que me abrió la puerta?

—A-ajam… —el corazón se me acelero—

—Se que tu no sabes como es él por que en ese entonces tu no veías... —pase saliva sin mirarlo, clave mi mirada en los plantíos— pero yo si lo recuerdo y estoy seguro que hoy lo ví…

El corazón me latió con fuerza, sentía que me saldría por la boca, en la casa no se le mencionaba y yo evitaba pensar en él, pero aun así no podía evitar pensarle, recordarle, soñarle y sobre todo desear estar con él, extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias y su cuerpo... me dolía recordarle.

—Donde… —sentía mi pecho muy pesado para respirar—

—Frente a la casa —levante mi mirada al sendero que llevaba a la granja por instinto— no, aquí no Sakura... en mi casa, cuando te esperaba a que salieras del servicio, estoy seguro que era el hombre que miraba la casa, cuando me vio, de inmediato se giro y se subió a su camioneta y a que no adivinas como era su camioneta? —lo mire— era la Ranger azul marino... te das cuenta Sakura... —sentía que me faltaba el aire.— Te digo esa camioneta debe ser mi camioneta todo apunta hacia mi estamos conectados, la veo en todas partes, el hombre que la maneja me salvo la vida y se aparca en mi casa y nuestras miradas se encuentran... es el destino, es la llama del destino Sakura!

—Si… el destino... —pase saliva— Lee has escuchado eso de que si le cuentas a alguien tus deseos no se cumplen?

—Eh?… no creerás que…

—No… pero por si a las dudas no le cuentes a nadie mas lo que has visto, para que se te cumpla el sueño de tu camioneta Lee…

Neji

Llevaba un buen rato en la habitación de Shion ella permanecía dormida, al parecer la habían sedado por que el dolor que tenia en el vientre era muy fuerte, una enfermera entro para darle su medicamento y la despertó.

—Señora su medicamento...

—Voy... —se removió en la cama y la enfermera la ayudo a recomponerse— Neji... llegaste hace mucho? —se tomo el medicamento—

—Para que es ese medicamento? —mire a la enfermera—

—Es para...

—No le de explicaciones señorita -Shion la detuvo—

—Solo quiero saber... una mujer embarazada no debe tomar cualquier medicamento...

—Mi doctor sabe lo que hace Neji

—Tengo entendido que te pusieron sedantes hace —mire mi reloj— 45 minutos... tengo entendido que no es recomendable ponerle sedantes a una mujer embarazada y menos si no ha pasado los tres meses... cuantos meses tienes tu Shion?

—Eh?

—Estas incapacitada por una amenaza de aborto no sorda... cuántos meses tienes Shion?

—Señorita se puede retirar —la enfermara salió— tengo 14 semanas Neji...

—Eso nos da 3 meses 2 semanas aproximadamente... llevas casi las dos semanas aquí... dos meses que se llevo Uchiha en el extranjero... mas tres semanas que Uchiha tuvo a su hija mas un mes que su hija tuvo de rehabilitación por su operación... que la tuvo enseguida que la recupero... eso nos da 4 meses 1 semana... y si no mal recuerdo Uchiha te boto en cuanto encontró a su hija... las cuentas no me salen Shion

La vi tensar el rostro y pasar saliva, sus nervios se asomaban por cualquier poro de su piel quería responder pero no tenia con que objetar lo notaba, tantos juicios a los que me había enfrentado con cientos de testigos que intentaban mentirme con coartadas absurdas...

—Sasuke y yo no terminamos en seguida... el y yo...

—El te mando a la mierda en cuanto encontró a su hija, lo sé por que yo le dije que te terminara y él lo hizo. —vi como sus pupilas se dilataron del asombro- no estas embarazada, nunca lo estuviste lo hiciste para retenerlo, no? —si bien ya sabia la verdad por boca de la enfermera, quería escucharla a ella—

—No! no! Te lo juro que no lo planee todo fue una confusión y se me salió de las manos... —comenzó a llorar—

—Por qué no le dijiste a Uchiha que no estabas embarazada? Porque le seguiste el juego y nos involucraste a todos!

—Por miedo... te juro que cuando supe lo del bebe me causo tanta ilusión tenerlo imaginar una vida con Sasuke, veo como es Sasuke con su hija es un buen padre y no se formar una familia con él me causaba ilusión, quería ese amor para mí y mi hijo!pero cuando el doctor me dijo que no era verdad me dolió mucho...

—Shion no sabes lo que dices... Uchiha jamas te va a querer como ama a su hija.

—Yo le importo... el me lo demostró ver a Sasuke aquí me hizo sentir querida, que le importaba a alguien tú y yo sabemos lo que es la soledad!

—Soledad? Jaja... sola te vas a quedar si sigues con tu maldita historia de ese bebe, Hinata ha dormido aquí desde que estas internada!, Hanabi viene todos los días! tu padre esta vuelto loco con las malditas habladurías... Uchiha piensa que vas tener un hijo suyo y ve tu a saber que problemas tenga por ello y tu intentado jugar a la familia con un bebe que no existe!

—Neji...

—Ya Callate! Justo cuando pensaba que no podías ser mas estúpida vienes y me sorprendes! será mejor que les digas a todos la verdad...

—No!, no por favor no puedo... por favor no le digas a nadie, compadece de mí! ya veré cómo lo resuelvo!

—Compadecerte? Yo a ti? jaja... como tu lo hiciste conmigo —levanto la mirada que mantenía oculta entre sus manos ocultando sus lagrimas— Crees que no sé que fuiste tu quien le dijo a Hizashi sobre mi relación con Tenten para que no me diera el liderazgo de la firma...

—Neji yo no fui...

—Tu padre me lo dijo, cuando le dije que había dejado a Tenten a cambio de ser su sucesor por que tu fuiste de chismosa de mi relación con ella... No soportaste que dejara mis encuentros contigo por ella. —su boca temblaba— Tu padre me dijo que había hecho lo correcto, que había sido leal a los míos... cosa que tu no al delatarme, por eso tu padre jamas te quiso dar la empresa por que fuiste capaz de delatar a tu familia por un bienestar personal... por tu maldita avaricia te falto lealtad!

—Neji...

—No me vengas con compasión, tu no la conoces.

—Hazlo porque me estoy muriendo... tengo cáncer de ovario.

—Ni aunque quisiera... un embarazo no se puede ocultar y mucho menos fingir... o que harás te vas a robar un niño para hacerlo pasar por el hijo de Uchiha?... Shion será mejor que hables o de verdad te vas morir sola por mentirosa.

Salí de la habitación y me recargue de la pared frote mi rostro y estaba por romper a llorar, había sacado el enojo que había guardado por tanto tiempo en contra de ella pero me contuve, talle mi cabello con fuerza en mis manos, respire profundo y saque el móvil...

—Que haces?... si... que rico... si llegare a cenar espérame... ya voy... yo también te amo Tenten.

Colgué y salí del hospital.

Sasuke

Habían pasado apenas unos días y había seguido a Sakura casi en todo momento, evitaba acercarme a la granja y cuando los Hatake estaban cerca una vez que salían en el panorama me retiraba tenia que evitar que ellos me vieran, aquella noche en al casa de su amigo me arriesgue demasiado pero estaba seguro que el chico no me conocía por lo cual podía estar tranquilo... escuchar a Sakura gritar me había acelerado el corazón afortunadamente no era mas que una falsa alarma de niños asustados…

Desde ese día Sakura ya no salía tanto supongo que los Hatake la habían castigado o algo similar, ahora por fin la vi en la plaza con su amigo al parecer era cumpleaños del chico raro de cejas grandes, me senté en una de las cafeterías, podía verla a lo lejos, mire a mi alrededor y no veía a los Hatake o al padre del raro, me acerque despacio, el chico compraba unos conos y Sakura miraba unos perritos en el aparador de enfrente me acerque lento.

—Sakura tenemos que hablar...

Sin duda habia pensado en que decir o hacer si ella se resistía o se arrojaba a mis brazos, pero no estaba listo para ver el odio con el que mi niña me miraba...

Ví sus lágrimas derramarse, no dijo nada se quedo firme frente a mi, mi plan se había nublado no sabia que hacer con ella frente a mi mirándome de esa manera, solo me quede esperando que dijese algo pero estaba muda mirándome con enojo y furia.

—Sakura... por favor vamos hablar

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted sr. Uchiha —me evadió y camino hacia su amigo—

—Sakura solo déjame hablar... te prometo que si después de escucharme no me quieres volver a ver... jamas te volveré a buscar —se detuvo en seco— solo escúchame

—Lo promete...

—Eh?

—Que si lo promete... después de hablar usted no me volverá a molestar…

No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero no tenia muchas opciones con ella, así que solo asentí.

—Espéreme atrás de la plaza hay unas bancas ahí lo veré en 10 minutos.

Ella continuo su camino hacia su amigo, yo me fui a esperarla aunque sabia que debía estar preparado si bien había aceptado conversar conmigo ella aun estaba furiosa... tenia que tener un plan B, arranque la camioneta y me fui a la parte trasera de la plaza a esperarla si ella se negaba podría subirla a la camioneta y llevármela, me quede arriba esperando a que apareciera. Cuando llego a las bancas y la vi mirar en ambas direcciones baje de la camioneta y me acerque, ella me miro fijamente pero cuándo estuve cerca de ella hecho pasos atrás, definitivamente no me quería tan cerca, me dolía esa actitud de ella conmigo pero no tenía de otra que aceptar su distanciamiento.

—Nos sentamos? —solo asintió con su cabecita—Sakura… yo... se que te falle, que no cumplí mi promesa pero por favor perdóname cuando tu desapareciste la policía te dio por muerta yo pase meses muy mal extrañándote se que no es excusa ni pretexto valido para lo que hice pero cuando conocí a Shion yo me sentía muy solo, no hacia nada mas que extrañarte y cuando ella apareció yo la vi como un escape no es que la comparara contigo ni que te buscare en ella pero no quería pensar en nada, pensar en ti me dolía, recordarte me dolía, me sentía culpable, sentía que yo había tenido la culpa de tu muerte y no podía lidiar con ello... me costo mucho trabajo y llego un punto en el que no quería seguir hundido y quería salir adelante…

Ella permanecía seria mirando los arboles, sin mirarme solo veía las hojas en completa calma, si no hubiera estado abriendo mi corazón y contándole todo lo que me había pasado en esos meses de su ausencia juraría que ella estaba escuchando alguna canción que no le importase para perder el tiempo en ese lugar.

—...comencé a salir con ella y un día simplemente... nos acostamos- por fin reacciono la ví derramar unas lágrimas- Sakura por favor perdóname... -la abrace y no me rechazo se quedo inerte— Te juro que no significo nada para mi, yo solo pensaba en ti, quería que fueras tu quien estaba conmigo... lo hacia de forma mecánica... después de eso ella quería formalizar y a mi no me importaba nada solo quería continuar como fuera pero continuar, no soportaba tu ausencia... ni siquiera era capaz de vivir en nuestra casa, no podía poner un pie sin pensar en ti, sin olerte a ti, no quería que nadie invadiera tu lugar, por que era ese tu lugar... y en cuanto supe que estabas viva corrí hasta ti... por que tu eres mi vida hice todo por recuperarte, vine hasta Yubari, busque llevarte, hice todo por que me recordaras y me volqué en ti... en cuanto supe de ti termine con Shion, ella y yo no somos nada... ya no somos ni amigos desde que nos fuimos de Japón deje de hablar con ella, por que ella sospechaba de nuestra relación Sakura y no quería que nos separaran, por que hice todo por nosotros Sakura... Ella se dio cuenta de mi amor incondicional por ti mi amor…

Ella no dejaba de llorar, sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, bese una de su lágrimas la sentí estremecerse, la abrace fuerte contra mi cuerpo, la sentí dudar entre dejarse llevar y resistirse, era eso lo que necesitaba estar con ella... mi niña me amaba y yo sabia como atraerla a mi, solo estaba dolida y confundida pero yo la haría volver a mi cariño.

—Vamos a un sitio mas seguro, aquí no podemos hablar bien mi amor, alguien nos puede ver... —la ví mirar mi camioneta— vamos...

—No —esa simple palabra me dolió como si me hubiera acertado un golpe en el abdomen—

—Sakura... por lo menos subamos a la camioneta —Acaricie su rodillita y le di un beso en la mejilla, luego uno en el cuello y ví que cerro sus ojitos y su cuerpo se erizaba— estaremos mas cómodos ahí amor...

—No...

—Amor...

—Será mejor que se vaya, ahora... —eso dolió mas fue como una patada en la entrepierna—

—Sakura amor... de verdad lo siento fue solo un error que no pensé, que hice por egoísta, por que solo pensé en mi para saciar mi dolor... por favor... —me hinque frente a ella estrechando sus manitas en las mías— te amo con toda mi alma... no puedo estar sin ti —sus lágrimas escurrieron mas profundo cerro sus ojitos muy fuerte para evitar llorar pero no podía contenerse— se que sientes lo mismo que yo... se que por las noches me extrañas tanto como yo a ti, que extrañas mis caricias como yo las tuyas, tus besos, tu amor... Sakura mírame —ella no abría sus ojitos— Sakura por favor mírame... —los abrió y sus hermosos ojos jade llenos de lagrimas me miraron— dime que ya no me amas y me iré te juro que me iré, yo solo quiero que seas feliz... dime que no me amas...

Su boquita comenzó a temblar y lloro mas ahogadamente, estaba hipando no podía respirar la estreche en mis brazos para tratar de calmarla, la arrulle como tantas veces lo hice, ella me abrazo por fin correspondió mi abrazo y sentí volver a tenerla conmigo.

—Por favor váyase, váyase ahora... —lloraba muy desconsoladamente— váyase sr. Sasuke!

—Perdoname Sakura te lo suplico... perdoname mi amor… te prometo que las cosas volverán a ser como antes mi amor, solo tu y yo, nadie mas va a interferir, no dejare que nadie nos separe mi amor… Perdoname…

—Perdoneme usted a mi sr. Sasuke — me separe de ella y la mire confundido no dejaba de llorar— perdoneme por favor se lo suplico...

—Sasuke Uchiha queda usted detenido por el abuso de una menor, pedofilia, estupro, perversión de menores e incesto todo lo que diga será y podrá ser usado en su contra...

Escuche al policía a mi espalda leerme mis derechos mientras me esposaba, mis ojos se quedaron clavados en sus ojos, ella lloraba y temblaba, llego Hatake y la abrazo con su esposa, algo me gritaban pero no podía escucharlos, mi mente estaba ida, no escuchaba nada no veía nada excepto a ella…

—Perdoneme sr. Sasuke... —eso se sintió como una puñalada en el corazón-


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo26 **

Lo ultimo que muere es la esperanza… no si antes tu mueres primero

Naruto

Estaba corriendo para llegar antes de que algo mas sucediera, rogaba por que no hubiera hablado aunque no temía por eso Sasuke sabia que si le cogían en una mala jugada debía mantenerse callado y esperar a que yo llegara, en cuanto Temari me aviso que estaba detenido en Yubari sabia que demonios podía imaginar el porque... lo primero que le había dicho y lo primero que había hecho, en cuanto subía al jet de mi familia con calidad de urgencia me había puesto a pensar en diferentes formas de abordar el caso para sacarlo de la cárcel de inmediato y pensar en una estrategia para desechar la demanda en la audiencia y no pasar a juicio conociendo a los Hatake contratarían a un novato o un abogado de quinta, seria sencillo acabarlo.

Llame a Temari para que me diera la información básica y ahorrar tiempo, Sasuke se había hecho pasar por otra persona y llevaba viviendo en Yubari varios días, lo primero que debía hacer era limpiar todo eso y no dejar rastro ni evidencia del tan evidente acoso.

Me recibieron en la comisaría donde estaba detenido Sasuke, me dieron los pormenores de la detención al parecer Sasuke había buscado a Sakura y la policia lo pillo intentando convencerla de irse con él al menos el alegato no era comprometedor, exigí hablar con mi cliente y ahí estaba Sasuke sumergido en un trance... eso realmente me asusto, nunca lo había visto tan ausente parecía un muerto, me acerque.

—Ya me dieron los pormenores pero necesito que me digas que sucedió.

Se quedo callado mirando el vacío.

—Sasuke necesito comenzar a moverme, debo sacarte de aquí de inmediato.

Totalmente inexistente en ese sitio, no se movía no me miraba no decía nada.

—Teme maldita sea!

—Que quieres Naruto... —me miro— Lárgate de aquí yo no te llame, no te necesito...

—Que no me necesitas? Estas detenido y te van a meter preso si no me explicas que demonios paso!

—No me importa... —me miro fijamente— quizá lo merezco... no me importa ir preso... Lárgate! Vete!

Los guardias se acercaron para hacer que Sasuke se quedara callado, pero no se callaba al contrario gritaba con mas fuerza, me hicieron salir de la celda y se lo llevaron a una celda de castigo, me quede de pie mirando, si él no me decía nada, sabia quien si hablaría.

Subí al coche y conduje hasta la granja de los Hatake, por lo que veía había movimiento las luces estaban prendidas, cuando me aparqué salieron Hatake y sus hijos.

—Que hace aquí licenciado... viene por nuestro asunto o porque ya se entero de lo de su amigo. —Hatake me miro serio—

—Vine por Sakura.

—Con mi hija no va hablar!

—Soy su tío y exijo hablar con mi sobrina... si bien están demandando a su padre ante la ley tengo mas derecho yo que ustedes así que por las buenas vamos hablar y vamos bajando el tono —la mire en la puerta.—

—Sakura no va a salir.

—Sakurita solo quiero hablar contigo pequeña... Entiendo la situación y comprendo como estas, si no quieres hacerlo dime yo no te voy a obligar pero quiero que me lo digas tu, si no quieres hablar conmigo lo entenderé pero no quiero escuchar que alguien mas hable por ti.

—Papa déjame hablar con tío Naruto por favor...

Sakura se encamino hacia mi, los Hatake entraron a la casa y yo me quede con ella en el coche, me recargue en el cofre y ella conmigo.

—Estas enojado conmigo tío Naruto? —la vi intentar mirarme pero bajaba la mirada—

—Debería?

—Si...

—Quieres contarme que fue lo que sucedió... necesito que alguien me diga la verdad, no lo que dicen en la comisaría.

—Que le dijo él... —sus ojitos me buscaron—

—Nada... —levanto la mirada— no quiso hablar conmigo dice que ira a la cárcel.

—Que?! —vi que tembló— no... no tío Naruto tu debes defenderlo, no puedes permitir que vaya a la cárcel!

—Eso intentare pero si Sasuke continua en ese plan no puedo hacer nada...

—Debe hacer algo, debe intentarlo...

—Hay algo que puedo hacer... pero debes ayudarme.

—Que es? Yo haré todo lo que me digas tío Naruto.

—Debes pedirle a los Hatake que se retracten de la demanda, no podrán quitarla por que es un delito de oficio pero con ese antecedente y con que tu te niegues a declarar bastara, el juez no la dejara pasar de la audiencia... Solo tienes que convencerlos de que tu no quieres ese juicio... si te obligan yo te diré que decir.

—Tío Naruto...

—Tu puedes querida —la vi dudosa— veras que Sasuke saldrá de todo esto.

—Es que no fueron ellos quienes pusieron la demanda... fui yo.

—Que?!

—Pero yo puedo quitarla no? —sus labios temblaban—

—No Sakura, las cosas no funcionan así... cuando un menor denuncia abuso se persigue de oficio y por ley continua la demanda, llegara a la audiencia como tu la pusiste deberás comparecer sí o sí, sino logro hacer que Sasuke me deje defenderlo y pasa a juicio las cosas se van a complicar y mucho... Debemos frenar al demanda como sea en la audiencia.

Sakura

Ese día había actuado sin pensar lo único que sentía era una furia enorme de verlo, en mi mente solo podía imaginarlo haciéndole el amor a esa mujer, entregándose a sus besos, dandole el placer que me daba a mi, diciéndole las mismas palabras de amor que me dijo a mi y mi furia me cegó, no pensé en nada más. Tantas veces lo vi sonreírle, tantas veces la defendió enfrente de mi que no pude evitar sentir ese coraje y ese rencor... cuando lo escuche pedirme perdón, sentir su cuerpo, sentirlo mío me arrepentí de la estupidez que había hecho pero era demasiado tarde la policía llego y el sr. Sasuke fue detenido, en ese momento supe que jamas volveríamos estar juntos de nuevo yo lo había arruinado todo... mi furia le había ganado a mi amor por él y eso me dolía.

El tío Naruto trato de calmarme después de lo que le dije, decía que había actuado por enojo y por coraje pero eso no podía quitarme de la cabeza el remordimiento, los ojos del sr. Sasuke sobre mi cuando lo arrestaban me dolía recordarlo, no podía comer, no podía dormir, sentía que el alma me pesaba me sentía culpable, me sentía mal, si bien el sr. Sasuke había fallado entregándose a otra mujer, yo le había fallado de una peor manera lo había herido de una forma mas cruel, escuche que alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación, era mama Tenten estaba al teléfono, me levante y le respondí.

—Tenten... —ella aun no sabia lo que había hecho y no quería decirle por que sabia que me mataría en cuanto se lo dijera—

—Cerezo! Tengo una buena que contarte... —estas sentada?

—Si...

—Hay pájaros en el alambre?

—No... —y era cierto papa estaba viendo lo de contactar un abogado, mama revisaba unos asuntos del vivero—

—Neji me dijo que su prima Shion no esta embarazada! —casi se me caía el teléfono— creo que lo invento para retener a tu papa Saku, o no entendí bien me explico que si dio positivo la esa cosa pero que nunca estuvo embarazada...

Esa mujer le había mentido al Sr. Sasuke, él no seria papa con ella, comencé a llorar, eso me hacia sentir mas culpable por lo que había hecho, aunque eso no quitaba que él se hubiera entregado a ella el peso de que el fuera a tener un hijo con otra mujer se desvanecía para volverse una culpa aun mayor sobre mi alma.

—Cerezo... Cerezo! Cerezo!

—Lo lamento —no podía dejar de llorar— es solo...

—No te preocupes... ves las cosas se acomodan tu y tu papa podrán estar juntos ya solo perdonalo y vuelve con él, cerezo él te ama... —sus palabra se me clavaban como puñales en el cuerpo, dolía escuchar lo que podía haber hecho y ahora sonaba imposible.—

—Tenten debo colgar... luego te marco.

—No te preocupes yo entiendo... cerezo te quiero mucho!

Corrí hasta mi habitación y comencé a llorar era una maldita tonta y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, me levante corriendo al baño para vomitar podía sentir como mi estomago expulsaba la bilis de mi cuerpo, no tenia nada que vomitar no había comido nada en todo el día, regrese a mi habitación y sentí mi cuerpo tambalearse hasta golpear con el piso.

Rin

Habíamos conseguido a un abogado en Sapporo que no cobraba mucho y tenia buena reputación, la audiencia seria en una semana, al parecer el lic. Uzumaki había conseguido mover sus influencias para tener la audiencia lo antes posible, nuestro abogado decía que eso no era bueno para nosotros, pues con menos tiempo no reuniríamos pruebas suficientes, que solo teníamos el antecedente del sr. Uchiha en el juicio contra su mujer y el testimonio de Sakura, pero ni así era garantía de ganar, Kakashi caminaba de un lugar a otro pensando en que hacer, le sugirió ir con los vecinos de Sasuke, sus compañeras de clase pero el abogado alego que eso seria contraprudencial ninguna de esas personas podía fungir como un testigo confiable todas las habladurías eran especulaciones y el lic. Uzumaki lo usaría como una casería de brujas hacia su cliente y quedaríamos como unos padres desesperados por retener a Sakura... estábamos contra la pared.

Aunque eso no era lo que mas me preocupaba, Sakura no había comido en toda la semana, no había dormido bien la escuchaba en las noches sollozar en su habitación, en dos ocasiones la encontramos desmayada en la casa y nos preocupaba demasiado…

—Kakashi...

—Que...

—Sakura no esta bien... no come, no duerme... tengo miedo por ella.

—Maldición! —golpeo la mesa con el puño furioso—

—Que te ocurre?

—El lic. Uzumaki me lo dijo... y no quise aceptarlo. —se tallo la cabeza con las manos completamente frustrado—

—Que te dijo?

—Que enfrentarla a ese hombre solo la destruiría a ella, no bebimos permitir que Sakura levantara la denuncia… fue un error dejar que lo hiciera Rin.

_Flash Back_

Kakashi manejaba la camioneta rumbo a Hokkaido iríamos a comprar unas herramientas Sakura se había quedado en Yubari con Lee por su cumpelaños, cuando mi móvil sonó.

—Sakura? Que sucede cariño... espera no te entiendo... que?! Sakura espera...

—Que ocurre Rin?

—Ese hombre esta en Yubari, busco a nuestra niña, dice que lo vera en 10 min tras la plaza comercial...

—No! Díle que se vaya a la casa!

—Dice tu padre que te vayas a la casa... que? Estas segura?

—Que ocurre?

—Dice que le hablara a la policía

—No creo que sea una buena idea Rin...

—Mi amor papa dice que mejor va... Sakura estas segura? —tape la bocina— dice que quiere denunciarle... que le digo?

—No lo se mujer... No creo—Kakashi dio la vuelta de forma violenta y regreso acelerando— Díle que vamos para allá.

—Amor llama a la policía vamos para allá! —Kakashi me miro enojado—

_Fin False Back_

— Es mi culpa... Yo le dije que lo hiciera y ahora no soporto verla así Kakashi... que vamos hacer?

—Apoyarla ahora nos necesita mas que nunca mujer... —me abrazo muy fuerte y cerré los ojos muy fuerte— Solo podemos hacer eso...

Naruto

Había logrado tener la audiencia a mi favor, ahora le debía una a quien jamas pensé tener que deberle un favor en la vida... Hyuga Neji era amigo del fiscal de Hokkaido y había concedido la audiencia para ese día, Sasuke no hablaba conmigo no decía nada, pero al menos ya me había dejado defenderlo, podía lidiar con eso, era mejor un cliente que no hablara a uno que no hablara y no me dejara hacer mi trabajo.

—Vas hacer todo lo que yo diga, dirás lo que yo diga y evitaras lo que yo te indique... entendido?

Se quedo callado mirando la pared, así había estado desde el primer día y permanecía ido.

—Me comunique con Temari para decirle que el asesor que le recomendé se presentara a trabajar mañana para cubrirte en lo que tú lidias con esto, así Uchiha's Corp no tendrá problemas.

De nuevo totalmente callado.

—Teme... si te sirve de consuelo hable con ella —su rostro intento girar a verme pero regreso a su punto focal— ella esta arrepentida dice que cometió un error, que no pensó que esto llegaría tan lejos, quiso quitar la denuncia pero no puede... Sasuke ella esta mal, tan mal como tu... Teme debes enfrentar esto ahora recuerda que estas esperando un hijo con Shion...

—Ese maldito hijo es el que me tiene aquí! —se levanto furioso y golpeo la reja— nunca quise tener hijos Naruto... y ahora veo que nunca debí tenerlos! Fue un error tener hijos! Lárgate ahora mismo...

Sakura

El día de la audiencia llego, no había hablado con Tente ni Sasori, no tenia cara para contarles la atrocidad que había hecho, lo estúpida que había sido con el sr. Sasuke, llegamos a la audiencia para saber si la demanda procedía, papa conversaba con el licenciado y mama estaba sentada a mi lado en una de las bancas cuando lo vi llegar, el alma se me fue al piso, llego con su traje negro esposado y el tío Naruto a su lado con unos policías como un delincuente, comencé a llorar y me levante para verlo mejor, él entro a la sala donde se realizaría la audiencia si bien había pasado frente a mi en ningún momento me miro y el corazón me dolió por su indiferencia ese amor que un día él sitio por mi ya no estaba ahí y era por mi culpa yo le había matado por completo con mi traición.

Mama me abrazo mientras entrábamos, el tío Naruto estaba sentado a un costado del sr. Sasuke como en aquel juicio con la sra. Karin, solo que ahora yo ocuparía el lugar de ella, nos estábamos enfrentando en este juicio, el licenciado me hizo pasar vi al tío Naruto y nuestras miradas se encontraron él me sonrió de forma ligera y asintió, busque la mirada del sr. Sasuke pero él no hizo contacto conmigo permaneció mirando el estrado.

—Caso 10049, demanda por perversión de menores, estupro, pedofilia, violación de una menor e incesto por parte de la menor Sakura Uchiha en contra de su padre Sasuke Uchiha, con petición de entrega de su tutoría al matrimonio Hatake los señores Kakashi Hatake y Rin Hatake hasta que la joven alcance una edad para su emancipación. Las dos partes están presentes? —vi que el bogado asintió y el tío Naruto igual— bien continuemos... Licenciado Shiranui Genma usted es el abogado de la parte defensora... trae pruebas?

—Me temo que con lo único que contamos para iniciar la demanda es el testimonio de la menor y el antecedente del sr. Uchiha de una demanda previa en su contra por los mismos cargos...

Se acerco para entregar el expediente del caso que se había realizado en contra de la Sra. Karin, miraba de vez en cuando al sr. Sasuke pero él no me miraba, una lagrima se me escapo pero la limpie de inmediato

—Mi clienta asegura que su padre la toco de formas indebidas —cerré los ojos al escuchar los alegatos quería gritar quería abrazarlo e implorarle su perdón, pero sabia que no me perdonaría nunca.— su padre abuso de ella hace mas de 1 año y lo hizo de forma constante con autorización de mi clienta, pero reitero es una menor de edad y su consentimiento no es motivo de consenso.

—Tiene algo mas que agregar...

—Es todo

—Muy bien —me gire para mirar al tío Naruto— Licenciado Uzumaki algo que quiera objetar?

—Mi cliente solo es víctima de las acusaciones infundadas de la familia Hatake en un afán de retener a la menor a la cual secuestraron por meses sin reportarla, Sakura Uchiha era una chica reportada como desparecida y decidieron quedársela como si fuese un animal sin dueño, cuando su padre mi cliente la busco por meses y ahora que la encontró los señores no encuentran la forma de retenerla. Mi cliente es solo una víctima, si no tienen pruebas es por que no las hay y solo se están agarrando de viejos chismes para poder inculpar a mi cliente. Tenemos pruebas del secuestro por parte de la familia Hatake por el cual aclaro no presentaremos cargos solo es para demostrar nuestro alegato... pruebas del accidente de la niña y su perdida de memoria de la cual se aprovecharon para no entregarla a su padre. Mi cliente efectivamente busco a su hija pero fue únicamente para intentar convencerla que volviera a casa que es a donde pertenece sr. Juez.

— Bien, es todo —el tío Naruto asintió— Cómo se declara la parte acusada?

—Inocente.

—Culpable

Escuche al sr. Sasuke hablar y era para declarase culpable, comencé a llorar y me desplome en la silla no podía creer que él se estuviera declarando culpable, el tío Naruto se giro para decirle algo que no escuche, sentía que hiperventilaba, mi cuerpo temblaba y sudaba frio, sentía que me desmallaría

—Sr. Uchiha esta de acuerdo que lo que acaba de decir puede ser totalmente perjudicial para su defensa? Quiere usted reiterarlo.

—No, mi cliente no se siente bien —el tío Naruto intervino— mi cliente no ha comido ni dormido en todo el proceso —mi cuerpo se tenso aun mas al saber lo mal que estaba, su cara estaba mas palida, veia sus ojeras y el corazón me temblaba—

—Si, me declaro culpable.

—Sasuke —el tío Naruto le reprimió pero el sr. Uchiha no lo miraba.—

—Bien, si el detenido se declara culpable procederemos... —miro a tío Naruto— Licenciado Uzumaki buscaran fianza?

—Si

—Pedimos que no se le autorice —hablo el licenciado Shiranui— el sr. Uchiha cuenta con Jets privados y los medios para salir del país, ya había salido del país con anterioridad por meses y representa un peligro de fuga.

—Mi cliente no dejara el país y enfrentara el juicio debido, esta dispuesto a entregar su pasaporte como prueba de ello.

—No me iré del país —lo escuche hablar de nueva cuenta.— no tengo ninguna razón para quedarme en Hokkaido pero tengo una razón para quedarme en Tokio... mi hijo.

Escucharlo decir que su esperanza era su hijo me partió el alma su esperanza de avanzar era ese bebe, un bebe que no existía, el corazón me dolía y el cuerpo me temblaba, no lo soporte, quería vomitar, la garganta me dolía, sentía un nudo en ella. Yo ya no le importaba lo había dejado claro no había nada en Hokkaido para él, ahora solo le importaba ese bebe, yo ya no era nada y me lo merecía, merecía su odio y su desprecio. El nudo se hizo mas fuerte mi garganta ardía, quería vomitar...

—Es mentira! Yo mentí —grite muy fuerte, escuche a mama hablarme e intentar acercarse pero los policías no se lo permitieron— él nunca abuso de mi, él no me toco —el tío Naruto me miro sorprendido, el licenciado Shiranui intentaba hacerme callar— No! él no me ha hecho daño, yo mentí sr. juez mentí por celos... cuando me entere de ese bebe sentí celos, pensé que mi papa ya no me iba a querer y que se iría con esa mujer y a mi me dejaría de lado... que ya no iba a caber en su vida, que iba a querer mas a ese bebe que a mi —lo mire pero él no me miraba, mantenía la vista en el estrado.— yo mentí... perdón. Perdoname papa perdoname te lo suplico...

—Jovencita se da usted cuenta que lo que hizo es muy grave?

—Si... y si debo pagar lo haré pero mi papa no ha hecho nada mas que amarme y yo me he portado mal con él... —no dejaba de llorar.—

—Reconoce usted que la denuncia que levanto en contra de su padre es mentira y usted invento todo por un berrinche para perjudicarlo? —asentí— sr. y sra. Hatake tienen algo que decir?

— No... apoyamos a nuestra hija, si ella decide desistir de la demanda la apoyamos —papa levanto la voz, mire a mi mama y ella me sonrió de forma ligera con los ojos llorosos—

—Lic. Uzumaki cómo responde a este alegato?... su cliente se declaro culpable, mentirle a la autoridad que soy yo es un delito muy grave.

—Sr. Juez es claro que mi cliente no quiere que su hija atraviese por todo este proceso él se declaro culpable para proteger a su hija. —el juez miro al sr. Sasuke y me miro con enojo evidente— Por nosotros no hay ningún problema porque se desestime la demanda en este momento no tenemos intención de presentar cargos.

—Cómo la parte acusadora esta admitiendo que hizo todo por un berrinche... —el juez me miro muy serio— se desestima el caso... declarando al sr. Uchiha libre de cargos, mientras que la menor deberá cumplir con un servicio social a la comunidad por 5 meses por su falta, deberá asistir a una terapia de familia impuesta por el estado para que pueda asimilar el cambio en su entorno familiar... deberá volver con su padre, por ende niego la petición de custodia del matrimonio Hatake. Siguiente caso.

Mis papas corrieron hasta mi para abrazarme, mama me aferraba a su pecho llorando, pude ver al sr. Sasuke decirle algo a tío Naruto y luego salió de la corte, trate de alcanzarlo pero camino rápido y en ningún momento volteo a mirarme.

—Sr. Sauske! —le grite pero no volvió, la gente no me dejaba caminar— Sr. Sasuke!

—Sr. Kakashi... Sra. Rin —tío Naruto se acerco a mis papas.— Sakura, cariño ven aquí —camine hasta donde estaba el tío Naruto—

—Tío Naruto a dónde va el sr. Sasuke? —le mire sin dejar de llorar—

—Se va a Tokio...

—Y yo... —mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y mis lagrimas no dejaban de fluir— por que no me espero? Me ire contigo tío Naruto?

—Tu te quedas —el tío Naruto me miro serio y luego miro a mis papas— Sasuke dice que les dará la custodia de Sakura, preparare los documentos y se los traeré para que los firmen y así de forma legal Sakura será su hija...

—No... el juez dijo que yo debía ir con él... él no se puede ir sin mi… el juez lo dijo yo debo estar con él…

—Sasuke esta cediendo tú custodia a los Hatake por voluntad propia, ya no tendrás que volver con él Sakura. —el coloco su mano en mi hombro—

—Él ya no me quiere... yo mate su amor por mí.

Sentí que el mundo daba vueltas y me desmaye…


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo27 **

Un futuro sin mi

Shion

Habían pasado dos semanas y no sabia nada de Sasuke, había hablado con Neji para saber si había ido de hocicón con él, pero lo único que me respondió era que me daba una semana para decir yo la verdad o lo haría él... tenia una semana para pensar qué hacer.

La puerta se abrió y como si le hubiese invocado el apareció, Sasuke se veía muy mal, estaba mas delgado, ojeroso y tenia un semblante sombrío, se acerco a mi, pero no dijo nada.

—Sasuke... que tienes? Por qué estas así?

—Pregunte en el laboratorio dicen que se le puede hacer la prueba neonatal de ADN al bebe en el 4to mes de embarazo, es una prueba sobre el feto...

—Sasuke mi embarazo es de alto riesgo por si no te has dado cuenta... si me hago esa prueba podrías matar al bebe y de paso a mi. —Se quedo callado— es lo que quieres?

—En cuanto mejores se hará la prueba.

—No puedes esperar a que nazca? —lo mire furiosa—

—Esta bien...

—Acepto tu oferta de irme a tu departamento.

—Bien.

—Quieres hablar del bebe?

—No...

—Has pensado en nombres?

—No

—Sasuke... —le extendí la mano pero el no se acercó— sé que esto es un cambio para los dos... bueno los tres Sakura debe estar confundida, le has hablado de su hermanito?

—Shion... me haré cargo del niño de ser mío como quedamos pero no me casare contigo y no viviremos juntos, haremos un arreglo en cuanto se confirme mi paternidad, el niño vivirá contigo pero va convivir conmigo bajo mis términos sin que tu y yo debamos interactuar.

—Sasuke me puedes decir que fue lo que te hice para que me trates como lo haces? En algún momento tu y yo fuimos amigos, salimos por que sentíamos algo el uno con el otro... te apoye cuando mas lo necesitabas, estuve para ti en todo momento y ahora me tratas así? Ahora que espero a tu bebe? Tu hijo! Dime cuál fue mi error?

—Me arruinaste la vida, eso hiciste...

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejándome ahí mas que confundida, que había hecho yo para arruinarle la vida, solo era un bebe... un bebe que no existía pero que ya vería como solucionarlo, no dejaría que Sasuke me dejara, no ahora que lo tenia tan cerca de mi.

Naruto

Terminaba de redactar el oficio y los papeles pertinentes para el cede de la custodia de Sakura, en el cual Sasuke renunciaba a todos sus derechos como padre de Sakura para otorgarle la custodia por completo a los Hatake, el oficio aclaraba que Sasuke se deslindaba de todo compromiso con Sakura, no tendría su apellido, no tendría ninguna pensión por su parte y no tendría derecho a nada del legado Uchiha así como también el fideicomiso pasaba a ser patrimonio del legado Uchiha. Termine de de redactarlo y adjunte el archivo al correo de Hatake. Marque al sr. Hatake y puse el altavoz.

—Bueno, pensión agrícola y vivero Hatake buenos días?

—Sra. Hatake? Habla el lic. Uzumaki.

—Licenciado... buenos días.

—Esta su marido? —escuche que le grito y me pusieron en alta voz—

—Dígame licenciado?

—Sr. Hatake le llamo para avisarle que le estoy enviando un correo en este momento con varios archivos adjuntos, los primeros 3 tienen que ver con la demanda en contra de corporaciones AMBU para una retribución por daños causados, en ellos la demanda ya va en proceso solo debemos esperar la deliberación del juez que es casi seguro que sea a nuestro favor, le aviso por que pasare al caso a un joven de mi confianza para que lo termine...

—Usted ya no lo llevara?

—No... creo que es mejor que terminemos esto aquí y de la mejor manera, fue un placer defenderlos y ganarle a las corporaciones AMBU, verán que con esta contra demanda ganaran algo que les ayude para sacar a delante su granja...

—Gracias licenciado es usted una gran persona...

—Le agradezco su comentario a pesar de tantas cosas que han pasado... pero bueno a lo que vamos, lo segundo le adjunto dos archivos, el primero es la cede de la custodia de Sakura por completo por parte del sr. Uchiha, donde el renuncia a cualquier derecho legal sobre ella y ustedes adquieren el compromiso como sus padres, no como tutores, serán sus padres una vez que firmen y el segundo es uno donde ustedes y Sakura renuncian a cualquier reclamo que ella en un futuro o ustedes hagan al sr. Uchiha, ella renuncia a un legado por parte de mi cliente, no recibirá ni un yen, ni acciones, ni bienes... así como el fideicomiso que debía recibir al ya no ser una Uchiha deberá renunciar a él.

—Si firmaremos.

—Perfecto, lo único que recibirá Sakura es la pensión y los bienes de la sra. Karin Uzumaki que por ley le corresponden como parte de su patrimonio, la sra. Karin podrá seguir figurando como su madre dado que el único que renuncia a su paternidad es el sr. Uchiha.

—Estamos conscientes...

—El sr. Sasuke me esta botando...—alcance a escuchar la voz de Sakura en el fondo y luego a la sra. Rin decirle que no llorara—

—Gracias licenciado revisare mi correo y le hago llegar los documentos.

Fue lo ultimo que escuche y colgó, me quede pensando en Sakura pobre pequeña debía estarlo pasando muy mal, Sasuke la estaba castigando de forma muy cruel a ella solo era una niña y él debía entenderlo... Teclee el numero y deje el altavoz.

—Uchiha's Corp, buenos días en que podemos ayudarle.

—Con Sasuke Uchiha de parte de Naruto Uzumaki.

—Permitame licenciado Uzumaki...

Espere en la linea hasta que escuche a Sasuke.

—Que sucede Naruto?

—Ya les envíe los documentos... Sasuke estas seguro de lo que haces? Una vez que firmen los documentos no habrá vuelta atrás perderás a Sakura definitivamente.

—Sakura y yo ya nos perdimos Naruto, es lo mejor, yo nunca seré un buen padre para ella, conmigo nunca será feliz y lo sabes Naruto.

—Sasuke debiste escucharla llorar cuando se entero que estas renunciando a ella.

Escuche silencio y podría jurar que estaba llorando, me quedé en la linea hasta que escuché qué se recompuso.

—Es lo mejor para ella, su futuro es mejor lejos de mí. Gracias por avisar Naruto.

Escuché que colgó y me quede pensando, quizá los dos tardarían en superarlo pero avanzarían y seria lo mejor, vivir una relación a escondidas disimulando una doble vida no era vida, no era felicidad.

Rin

Revise los papeles y eran muy fácil de entender, el licenciado los había redactado de forma que Kakashi y yo entendiéramos los términos legales, cada parte decía lo que el nos había comentado, ese hombre nos entregaba a Sakura de buena manera, sin peleas y con todas las de la ley revise el documento donde nuestra hija renunciaba a cualquier derecho a reclamar una compensación y nosotros como sus nuevos padres igual. Firme el documento de inmediato puse mi nombre y mi firma, le deje eso papeles en la mesa a Kakashi y seguí haciendo mis cosas, Sakura después de llorar al enterarse de que su padre ya había enviado los documentos se quedo dormida en mi regazo y Kakashi la acostó en su cama.

Comimos en silencio, Sakura no bajo a comer no tenia apetito llevaba así las ultimas dos semanas y no veíamos progreso para que comiera, me sentía tentada en obligarla pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido sentía que siendo dura con ella no seria la solución, ya estaba sufriendo bastante.

Llego la noche y Kakashi no había mencionado los papeles cuando fui a buscarlos ya no estaban debía haberlos tomado para firmarlos, subí a nuestra habitación y Kakashi estaba haciendo una maleta.

—Que haces?

—Necesito ir a Kioto por unas refacciones, se descompuso el tractor en la tarde.

—Y debes irte ahora?

—Si me voy ahora llegare al amanecer mujer y vuelvo mañana mismo a buena hora, debo comenzar a arar para la siembra los sabes —me beso la frente y bajo las escaleras.—

—Kakashi —me miró— ya firmaste los papeles?

—Los llevo conmigo, pasare a dejárselos al licenciado —me sonrió y salió de la casa—

Sakura

Ahora entendía al sr. Sasuke cuando creyó que había muerto, saber que ya no me amaba me dolía mucho, haberlo perdido me dolía demasiado no podía soportarlo, la falta de su amor y su cariño, su falta de interés me dolía de forma horrible pero lo que mas pesaba era mi culpa y mi carga de conciencia me dolía tanto saber que yo lo había arruinado, que era quien había hecho que ese amor muriera, me levante de la cama y salí a los plantíos, camine por un largo rato hasta llegar a la pileta de agua de riego, me subí en ella era tan profunda, sentí el agua con los dedos de mis pies estaba helada en las mañanas, mire el agua oscura a causa de la profundidad de la pileta...

Mire al cielo y me pregunte cómo es que el sr. Sasuke había hecho para sobrevivir meses sin mi, yo no soportaba esas semanas con la culpa de lo que le había hecho, no soportaba su indiferencia y su odio, no podía aguantarlo, no quería hacerlo, quería acabar con ello, no podría vivir con ese sufrimiento... era claro que el podría avanzar sin mi pero yo sin él jamas

Di un paso al frente y me sumergí en el agua... mi peso me arrastraba al fondo de la pileta, no intentaba nada por volver a la superficie los segundos pasaban mientras mis pulmones aun con aire me mantenían en calma... los segundos pasaron y no pude evitarlo inhale en busca de oxigeno pero solo atraje agua abrí mi boca en un intento de recomponerme tosiendo y sacando el poco aire que albergaban mis pulmones, lo único que hice fue que mi cuerpo inhalara mas agua, sentí como me atragantaba y no podía respirar, sentía unas ganas enormes de llorar y el pecho me quemaba de forma horrible, era una sensación por dentro de opresión sobre mi tórax, era como si el agua fuera lumbre en su paso al invadir mi cuerpo, era tan confuso, sentía que me quemaba en el interior pero el agua estaba mas helada cobre mi piel, deje de resistirme sentí una sensación de calma y tranquilidad... el agua estaba cada vez mas helada conforme descendía al fondo... La luz se estaba apagando, cada vez era menos la luz que se alcanzaba a colar a travez del agua... mi cuerpo se estremecía cada vez mas y el frío era mas intenso... mas frío, menos luz, mas frío sobre mi cuerpo, menos luz en la profundidad... mas frío sobre mi alma menos luz sobre mis ojos... mas frío sobre mi conciencia menos luz sobre el horizonte... mas frío sobre mi corazón y la luz se apago.

_Perdoneme sr. Sasuke_

Kakashi

Conduje sin parar hasta llegar a la costa, espere el Ferri para que me cruzara y continuar mi camino hasta Tokio, llegue a las oficinas y me reporte con su secretaria, pero me dijo que aun no llegaba, le espere por unos minutos mas hasta que le ví, lo ví tensarse y continuar su camino como si solo fuera yo un fantasma.

—Sr. Uchiha el sr. Hatake le ha estado esperando.

—Estoy muy ocupado.

—Disculpe sr. Hatake pero ya escucho... si quiere podemos agendar una cita pa...

—Uchiha... seré breve —lo ví detener en la puerta— seré muy breve.

—Pasa... Temari que nadie nos moleste.

Entre tras de él y cerro la puerta, se fue a su asiento y dejo su maletín en su escritorio, su oficina imponía me sentía diminuto ahí, no me miro en ningún momento.

—Aquí esta los papeles de adopción de Sakura —los saque de mi mochila y se los extendí, aunque él no los miro, siguió con la mirada en su ordenador— no la adoptaremos.

El hombre se giró para mirarme por fin.

—A que estas jugando Hatake... tanto insistir para salirme con esto?

—Ella no será feliz con nosotros, no de esta manera... ella es feliz con... contigo —me costaba tanto aceptar que mi niña debía estar con él y no con nosotros que éramos unos padres para ella.—

—No... yo no seré un buen padre para ella, nunca lo fui lejos de cuidarla y protegerla le hice mucho daño, Sakura termino odiándome... así que firma esos papeles Hatake.

—Sakura no te odia —me miro serió—

—Y casi me mete preso por amor? Ja...

—Ser padre no es fácil menos de una adolescente que tiene cambios de humor, que siente que el mundo esta en su contra, que la única persona en la que en verdad ah confiado le falla, usted era todo lo que tenia imagínese como se sintió—desvío la mirada— siente que el mundo se le viene encima, actuó por impulso, por coraje, por despecho y creo que hasta por celos, pero me temo que actuó mal por que jaja —una risa mas de dolor se me escapo—... fuimos malos padres, no supimos guiarla y dejamos que actuara por si sola en lugar de detenerla, yo sabia que ella no debía denunciarlo el licenciado Uzumaki me lo advirtió pero pudo mas mi soberbia por retenerla cuando es claro que no somos sus padres —se me escapo una lagrima— Sakura fue inmadura al actuar como lo hizo, pero Uchiha es una niña que esta creciendo no la castigue por eso, ella esta arrepentida por lo que hizo búsquela antes de se mate sola.

—Que?!

—Sakura no come, lleva días matándose de hambre... cree que estaría aquí sino viera a mi hij... a Sakura así? Si realmente la ama como dice vaya por ella. —vi que su cuerpo se tenso—

—No iré —tomo los papeles, los firmo y me los regreso— será mejor que los firme y terminemos este asunto de una vez por todas, por que si en tres días no están esos documentos firmados mandare a Sakura a un orfanato... me quería lejos le cumpliré su deseo.

—Usted no seria capaz! No puede hacerle eso a Sakura? —se giro a su ordenador y siguió trabajando— cuando hable con Sakura me hizo creer que usted correspondía a su sentimientos...

—Correspondía ya lo dijo... ya no mas, salga de mi oficina y cierre la puerta.

—Creo me equivoque con usted.

Tome los documentos, coloque mi firma y salí de ese lugar.

Rin

Estaba completamente dormida cuando escuche que la puerta se azoto me levante a revisar pero no vi nada, baje a la planta baja y estaba todo en orden, revise la cocina y nada, regrese a mi habitación pero decidí echar un vistazo a Sakura desde que se había dormido antes de que Kakashi se fuera no la había escuchado, abrí la puerta y Sakura no estaba, abrí la puerta de servicio y no la vi, me asome por la terraza y la vi caminando a lo lejos por los plantíos, baje corriendo para alcanzarla, le grite pero no me escuchaba, comencé a correr para alcanzarla, el corazón se me acelero cuando la vi subirse a la pileta, sabia que planeaba hacer y comencé a llorar y gritarle, pero ella no me miraba, creo que ni siquiera me estaba escuchando, cuando la vi saltar el corazón casi se me salía del cuerpo, quería correr mas fuerte pero las piernas no me daban para mas, cuando llegue no podía verla, la pileta era demasiado profunda, me quite el camisón y me arroje dentro.

La saque del fondo, Sakura no respondía no estaba respirando, le busque el puso y no lo encontraba, comencé a darle RCP pero mi niña no reaccionaba, busque su pulso pero era completamente nulo, continue masajeando su pecho y dandole respiración hasta que sentí su pulso la cargue como pude e intente llegar hasta la casa, Kakashi se había llevado la camioneta y estábamos a las afuera del pueblo, corrí a sacar el remolque del granero para llevarla al hospital del pueblo, al llegar la ingresaron, no tardo en llegar Guy con su hijo Lee estaba somnoliento aun mi pequeñito yo estaba temblando de los nervios.

—Ya le avisaste a Kakashi?

—No... fue a Kyoto por unas refacciones y no sé si decirle, solo lo voy a preocupar.

—Creo que debería saber...

—No tengo cabeza ahora para pensar que decirle Guy —mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza y comencé a llorar de nueva cuenta—

—Yo le avisare... tu mantén el animo que nuestra pequeña tiene toda la llama de la juventud de su lado—lo vi tomar espacio y sacar su móvil—

Naruto

Me sorprendió ver al sr. Hatake en mi oficina temprano, apenas ayer les había enviado los documentos para que los firmaran y ahora estaba ahí frente a mi escritorio para hablar de Sakura, sin duda estaban muy interesados en tener su custodia lo antes posible.

—No era necesario que viniera sr. Hatake, podía habérmelos enviado por correo. —me quede esperando que me entregara los documentos—

—Debía hacer otras cosas Lic. Uzumaki y decidí aprovechar para visitarlo—se acomodo en su silla— Vine por que quería hablar con su amigo antes de firmar

—Eniendo... —Levante la mirada— No tenia qué ir, yo me encargaría de que él los firmara.

—Tenia que hablar con él y cerciorarme de que esto es lo correcto, ya cometí muchos errores por complacer a Rin... —vi que se tenso, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza— no planeo cometer mas, Sakura es la única que esta saliendo lastimada en todo esto.

—Entiendo su preocupación, pero no es el único sr. Hatake su familia esta involucrada, Sasuke incluso yo... no cargue con toda la culpa

—Sakura no será feliz con nosotros, su familia es él...

—Sasuke se niega en buscar a Sakura y hasta dónde he hablado con él es el más interesado en ceder la custodia.

—Ella estará con nosotros y cuando estén listos para continuar él podrá ir por ella... es lo menos que podemos hacer, después de todo nosotros lo causamos.

—No sr. Hatake, no se culpe por lo que esta sucediendo, su separación es solo responsabilidad de Sasuke y Sakura de nadie más.

Estaba por responderme cuando su móvil sonó, desvío la llamada para continuar nuestra conversación pero volvió a sonar.

—Responda no se preocupe, puedo esperarle.

—Gracias, —se separo un poco y respondió su llamada— Que ocurre Guy?... no, no estoy manejando... que ocurre?... porque? esta todo bien en la granja?... Rin? como para que?... Que?! qué sucedió? que?! no...vo-voy para allá... —colgó la llamada y el hombre estaba muy nervioso y casi llorando— lo lamento licenciado tengo que irme.

—Que ocurre?, esta todo bien? —me levante de mi asiento y me encamine hasta él antes de que saliera de mi despacho.—

—No... Sakura... Sakura esta en el hospital intento suicidarse...

—Espere Hatake —lo sujete del brazo— en su camioneta llegara en horas a Hokkaido iremos en mi jet... —cogí mi saco y mi móvil—

Salimos de mi oficina rumbo al hangar para tomar el vuelo, Kakashi no podía clamarse marque su numero y espere en la linea.

—Sasuke alcanzame en el hangar es urgente... una junta? al diablo tu puta junta te veo en el hangar ahora!... Sakura... Sakura esta en el hospital muy grave intento suicidarse... —colgué la llamada y de inmediato me comunique con el piloto para que comenzara a preparar todo—

Kakashi revolvía su cabello entre sus manos, al llegar el piloto alistaba los últimos detalles para salir, Sasuke aun no llegaba, el piloto se acerco para decirnos que podíamos partir de inmediato, abordamos el jet pero le pedí esperar unos minutos más estaba seguro que quizá por el trafico se había demorado, pero Sasuke nunca llego.

—Vámonos ahora...

Llegamos a Hokkaido y de ahí tomamos un taxi hasta Yubari, sentía que las piernas me temblaban al llegar la sra. Hatake abrazo a su marido y me miro confundida, creo que no se imaginaba que su marido estuviera en Tokio conmigo, la mujer nos contó los pormenores del incidente se había lanzado a una pileta para ahogarse se me estremeció el cuerpo solo de pensarlo, cuan desesperada estaba por acabar con su dolor para saltar e intentar matarse, era solo una niña! Una niña que le habia tocado tener que lidiar con todo esto… volví a sacar el teléfono y marque a Sasuke pero me mando a buzón.

Escuchamos una alerta en el hospital y varias enfermeras corrieron para atender lo que al parecer era un paciente que entraba en estado critico, una de la enfermeras que paso a nuestro costado corría para auxiliar junto con otra...

—Que habitación es?

—La 225 al parecer es la de la niña que se quiso ahogar

Rin comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Hatake abrazo a su mujer y yo solo me quede de pie mirando como ingresaban a la habitación de Sakura.

La primera vez no hubiera estado en peligro si yo hubiera hecho mejor mi trabajo y dejar en claro que Karin estaba mal y ahora por creer hacer lo correcto y separarlos Sakura estaba entre la vida y la muerte, no pude evitar sentirme culpable.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo28 **

La única forma de estar juntos por siempre es muriendo

Sakura

Abrí los ojos y el dolor en mi nariz y garganta eran horribles sentía como si me hubieran quemado, me sentía muy débil, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, escuche unos sollozos y voces, podía distinguir era mama que me cogía de la mano, papa se acerco pero no escuchaba bien que decían o que sucedía quería abrir lo ojos pero me pesaban, intente hablar...

—Pa...pa... pa-pa

—Aqui estoy... —me tomo de la mano y senti que una lagrima se escurrió por mi ojo—

—No... pa...papa —la garganta me dolía con cada palabra—pa-pa Sa-suke

Sentí que mis ojos se desbordaron de lagrimas y me desvanecí

Kakashi

Salí de la habitación tratando de calmar a Rin, Sakura se había desmayado, según lo que el doctor nos había dicho era que el incidente no había dejado tantos estragos en Sakura, sino que mas bien el cuadro de desnutrición que presentaba por no haber comido en ese tiempo, el enfriamiento de su cuerpo y el incidente en conjunto habían mermado su salud, su corazón no estaba trabajando de la mejor manera.

Sakura solo lo nombraba a él y ese maldito no era ni para venir a verla cuando mi niña mas le necesitaba, recordé cuando le enfrente pensé que entendería que ella le necesitaba y ahora veía que le necesitaba y mucho, su amigo le había llamado y no era para haberse dignado a venir.

—Va a venir su amigo licenciado?

—No lo sé... eh estado llamándole pero me envía a buzón marcare a su oficina —el licenciado se fue a llamarle y nosotros volvimos a la habitación—

Después unas horas mi niña volvió a despertar preguntando por su papa pero ni Rin ni yo nos atrevíamos a decirle que ese hombre se había negado a asistir, al parecer el licenciado Uzumaki llamo a su oficina pero no sabia nada de él.

—Donde... donde esta...

—Cariño él no debe tardar... sabes que el trayecto de Tokio hasta aquí es un poco largo mi niña —Rin intentaba suavizar la situación— pero él ya viene... no debe demorar

La noche cayo y ese hombre nunca llego, Sakura despertaba y se volvía a dormir preguntando por él y a Rin se le habían acabado las ideas para justificar que ese maldito hijo de puta no había llegado, ni se había dignado a llamar para preguntar cómo estaba.

—Él va a ... venir mama... o ya no le importo

—No digas esas cosas mi niña claro le importas... él te quiere mucho... y vendrá debe haber una respuesta a que no se haya presentando aun mi niña

—Mejor me hubiera muerto mama...

—No digas eso mi amor — levante el rostro y ese hombre estaba ahí de pie en la puerta se acerco a Sakura y la beso sin importarle que estuviéramos ahí— Perdoname Sakura te lo suplico perdóname

Por primera vez veía a ese hombre Llorar y suplicando su traje estaba hecho jirones y lleno de sangre Rin me miraba confundida, el licenciado estaba en la puerta y solo nos pidió que le diéramos privacidad a su amigo, salí con Rin del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Sasuke

_Horas antes_

Me alistaba para una junta después de la visita de Hatake me sentía un poco irritador todo lo que había dicho ese hombre pero no podía dar marcha atrás era lo mejor y debía continuar. Temari me indicaba que eran unos inversionistas interesados en la empresa cuando Naruto me llamo y dijo que Sakura había intentado matarse sentí que estaba apunto de desmayarme...

Mierda!

No pensé que llegaría a tanto si bien había hecho todo para que las cosas funcionaran como lo tenia pensado jamas pensé que llegara a eso, salí corriendo al estacionamiento para llegar al hangar, transite por la avenida rápida para acortar tiempos y no vi en que momento salió un auto de mi lateral izquierda que me golpeo en la defensa haciéndome perder el control del auto, desperté y estaba en el hospital afortunadamente no era nada grave algunas contusiones que ya habían sido atendidas, mi ropa hecha mierda y llena de sangre, al parecer me había incrustado una parte del volante en el abdomen, me habían tenido que coser me dolíá pero aun podía caminar si no recargaba mi peso sobre mi pie izquierdo, mi auto había quedado inservible y había sido remitido con las autoridades, justo cuando mas necesitaba tener control sobre la situación todo se me salía de las manos.

Mire mi reloj y Naruto en definitivo ya debía haberse ido, busque mi teléfono pero no tenia ni idea de donde mierda estaba, tantee mis bolsillos y encontré mi cartera tome uno de los teléfonos públicos del lugar y le pedí a Temari que se comunicara con Neji Hyuga el único abogado que conocía de confianza después de Naruto para solucionar esta situación necesite que le explicara de mi accidente y se hiciera cargo de los tramites y si se debía pagar algo que lo hiciera, yo debía irme de inmediato tome un taxi para llegar al hangar, llame al pilote de mi jet que se presentara con calidad de urgencia para despegar lo antes posible mire mi reloj y era tardísimo, la cabeza me dolía y me dolía todo el cuerpo, subí como pude al jet para salir a Hokkaido maldecía que no hubiera un maldita pista en Yubari y tener que hacer mas tiempo en llegar con Sakura.

Cuando por fin despegamos la noche ya comenzaba a caer sentía que la cabeza me estallaría pero mi plan había fallado y ahora debía encontrar una solución a todo esto de una vez por todas... Sakura era la única que pagaba por mis estupideces.

"Piensa Sasuke, no puedes seguir cagandola de esta manera"

_Actualidad_

Después de toda una odisea llegue al hospital, Naruto corrió a auxiliarme, el abdomen me dolía juraría que el vendaje que tenia debía estar lleno de sangre lo sentía húmedo y me ardía justo donde me habían cocido, la maldita herida debió abrirse de nuevo.

—Sasuke! que demonios te paso?

—Sakura... donde esta Sakura? —Juraba que el mundo se movía y mi vista se nublaba—

—Sasuke... ella esta internada, pero debes atenderte mírate parece que te paso un camión encima?

—Sakura... —Naruto me miro con resignación—

—Ok vamos pero después te atiendes... creo que has perdido demasiada sangre —tanteo mi abdomen y sus manos se ensangrentaron de inmediato—

Me ayudo a andar hasta llegar a la habitación, escucharla preguntar por mi me partió el corazón había estado preguntando por mí y al no verme deseaba estar muerta no pude evitarlo y corrí como pude hasta ella para besarla no me importaba si nos veían todos los Hatake, Naruto, las enfermeras o todo el maldito hospital solo la quería tener en mis brazos, Sakura estaba muy débil y delgada, tan frágil el alma se me partía de verla así me había esforzado por alejarla de mi pensando que era lo mejor para nosotros y en ese intento la había dañado tanto... era un maldito que no se la merecía primero dañándola con mi engaño con Shion y después alejandola…

—...Perdoname Sakura te lo suplico perdóname, —la aferre a mi cuerpo— Perdoname mi amor —bese su cabecita—Perdoname mi amor...

—Perdone-me usted... a mi... —sus lagrimitas escurrían por sus ojos sin fuerza— yo... yo le hice mu-mucho...

—Shuuu —tape su boquita con mis labios— no tienes culpa de nada Sakura yo tuve la culpa de todo, yo te orille a todo esto... perdoname mi amor, fui muy tonto al creer que alejandote de mi serias feliz, pensé que lo mejor era que estuvieras con los Hatake, que ellos serian los padres que Karin y yo no pudimos ser para ti...

—Us-usted es mi... mi todo... es el me-mejor padre qu-que pud... pude te-tener —su cuerpo estaba tan delicado, apenas y podía hablar mi niña—

—Sakura... mi niña perdoname por todo, por la estupidez que hice con Shion, por alejarme pensé que me odiabas, que me querías lejos amor y no quería hacerte sufrir mi bebe... —la arrullaba en mi cuerpo, buscaba con desesperación el calor de su cuerpo para confortarme pero ese calor no estaba, ella estaba helada y temblaba sin parar—

—Dígame que... que todo vo-volvera a ser como... antes sr. Sasuke... —paso saliva con dificultad—solo usted y yo... por favor

—No Sakura, las cosas no serán como antes... te prometo que todo será mejor, nos iremos de Japón iremos a un lugar donde estaremos juntos solo tu y yo sin escondernos, serás mi mujer como debe ser mi niña... yo debí decirte la verdad desde un inicio y no ocultarte las cosas, pensé que te dañaría si te lo decía pero te hice mas daño ocultándote las cosas perdoname mi niña —bese su boquita y ella con dificultad correspondió a mi beso— no te quería perder.

—Lo amo tan-to... Lo amo sr. Sa-sasuke…

Y se durmió.

Rin

Permanecí esperando que ese hombre saliera de la habitación de Sakura, solo lo habíamos visto llegar con la ropa ensangrentada y llorando por Sakura, no entendíamos nada y el licenciado Uzumaki estaba igual de confundido que nosotros, después de un buen rato el hombre salió furioso, no se que me aterraba mas verlo como estaba o la furia con la que nos miraba…

—Para eso quería a mi niña! Para eso pelearon tanto por quedársela! Casi se mata!

—Ella... —solté en llanto— no se en que momento paso se lo juro...

—Sasuke! —el licenciado intervino— Los Hatake están igual de preocupados que tú...

—Si la hubieran cuidado bien! Si la hubieran procurado Sakura no estaría como esta!

—Fue un accidente!

—No sra. Hatake esto no fue un accidente... —se giró y casi se caía— ella se intento matar en sus narices!

—Teme no estas bien deja que te revise el doctor, ve como estas...

—Estaré mejor en cuanto me lleve a mi hija de este maldito hospital de mierda…

Ese hombre se acerco hasta el mostrador del hospital y comenzó a exigir que ordenaran un traslado urgente para Sakura a Tokio, según él el hospital de Yubari no tenia lo necesario para atenderla, el doctor se acerco al escuchar el alboroto en el hospital.

—No recomiendo que la trasladen y mucho menos hasta Tokio es un viaje largo y en las condiciones en las que se encuentra no creo que resista.—El doctor fue muy claro en sus palabras si mi niña salía del hospital no aguantaría—

—Soy el padre de ella y no te estoy pidiendo que me autorices te estoy diciendo que me la llevo!

—Si la saca del hospital será bajo su responsabilidad sr. Uchiha, la niña no va a aguantar un viaje tan largo.

—Ahorrese sus comentarios...

—Sasuke... Sakura esta muy mal y tu... mírate estas bañado en sangre y apenas y puedes caminar! —el licenciado intento acercarse a su amigo para hacer que este se apoyara en él pero el hombre se negó—

—No te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie Naruto…

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue por un pasillo hablando por su móvil, el doctor no autorizo la salida de mi niña pero sabia que ese hombre no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

En menos de hora un helicóptero medico estaba listo para despegar con Sakura abordo, ella estaba muy delicada y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo sabia que eso no era una buena idea, ese hombre estaba aferrado a llevársela. El licenciado lo encaro por lo que estaba por hacer, era un homicidio sacar a Sakura del hospital mi pequeña no resistiría el traslado hasta Tokio.

—No se la puede llevar, ella es ahora nuestra hija! —lo encare recordando el documento de la custodia— nosotros firmamos los documentos!

—El tiene los documentos Rin... —Kakashi intervino— yo se los entregue—mire furiosa a Kakashi y solo lo vi cerrar los ojos con culpa—

—Los documentos estaban en mi poder le ordene a mi asistente destruir ese acuerdo... y si el documento no existe ustedes no son nada en la vida de Sakura —se giro he intento subir al helicoptero—

—Sasuke no lo hagas... —el licenciado lo sujeto—

—Naruto no intervengas!

—Ok... si estas tan decido a cometer esta locura, iré con ustedes.

—No puedes ir. —le impidió el paso—

—No me lo vas a impedir

—Ya has ayudado demasiado y ve como están las cosas…

Subió al helicóptero y no dejo subir al licenciado, despegaron y ahí se fue mi niña y yo rogando porque mi corazón resistiera y fuera tan fuerte como esperaba que mi niña lo fuera... vi irse el helicóptero en el cielo y con el mi poca fortaleza me desplome llorando. Algo me decía que no la volvería a ver, algo me decía que este era el ultimo adiós entre mi niña y yo... me dolía mi corazón, me dolía el alma y me dolía el recuerdo de perder una hija por segunda vez...

Sakura

Sentía que todo a mi alrededor se movía, escuchaba un ruido extraño que me aturdía, al abrir los ojos lo vi, mi sr. Sasuke sujetaba mi mano entre las suyas y la apretaba con fuerza contra su frente, estábamos volando al parecer, mi cuerpo estaba muy débil, sentía que ma dolía cada hueso.

—Sr. Sa-sasuke… —la garganta me ardía y sentía la boca reseca—

—Sakura... —me miró y lo note muy nervioso— no hables mi amor shuuu... no gastes fuerza, ya casi llegamos —lo vi levantar la mirada y hablar con el piloto— Falta mucho?

—Falta poco sr. Uchiha

—Perfecto... y con lo otro?

—Ya se encargo mi compañero... todo salió bien... solo necesitamos el reporte...

—Entendido.

—Que... ocurre... sr. Sa-sasuke...

—Sakura... perdoname... pero no encontré otra forma de estar juntos sin que nadie estropee nuestra felicidad —tomo de mi mano y la beso, notaba en sus ojos preocupación, pero no entendía que sucedía, solo me sentía cada vez mas débil— solo así nos dejaran en paz y nadie volverá a separarnos...

—Sr. Sa-sasuke

—No hables... —coloco su dedo sobre mis labios para silenciarme—

—Tenemos un problema... el motor esta fallando... abrochese el cinturón sr. Uchiha! Y asegure a la niña.

—Que ocurre! —lo escuche alterado—

—El motor esta fallando no responde...

—Solucionen esto ahora!

—Que o-ocurre... sr. Sa-sasuke... —sentí que apretaba las cintas que me sujetaban a la camilla—

—Tranquila mi amor... Aquí estoy contigo... —apretó mi mano con fuerza— Sakura pase lo que pase... Te amo, jamas lo dudes…

Tenten

Desperté un poco cansada Neji no se había quedado quieto en toda la noche, al parecer su Bufet estaba en asenso y eso lo tenia muy muy feliz y a mi mas por que llegaba con ganas de festejar todas las noches y esta no sabia sido la excepción, busque en el refrigerador algo que comer estaba hambrienta, mire el reloj y vi que eran las 8 del día... por dios era tardísimo ya no llegaba al colegio, revise el móvil para avisar que no asistiría por sentirme mal, vi que tenia la bandeja llena de mensajes y llamadas perdidas, devolví la ultima llamada que era de Sasori, pero no me respondió, Neji salía de la habitación buscando algo que beber, saco el cartón de leche y encendió la televisión como buen abogado necesitaba saber lo ultimo en noticias... yo seguía rebuscando que hacer de comer, la nevera estaba casi vacía definitivamente no era una buena ama de casa…

—Neji debemos ir a comprar la despensa no hay nada en la casa moriremos de hambre jaja...

—Tenten...

—Necesitamos huevos, leche, un poco de tocino, mmmm fruta por que no, jugo...

—Tenten...

—un poco de carne para asar... yogurt... estas anotando?

—Tenten!—me gire ante su grito—

—Que?

—Mira las noticias... —gire mi rostro y me sentí que el mundo se detuvo—

Sasori

Había estado llamando a Tenten desde que recibí la llamada de mi padre…

_2 Horas antes_

Estaba completamente dormido Dei chan era un torbellino que me consumía en energía no sé como el aguantaba tanto, escuche sonar mi móvil y me levante perezoso, despabile cuando vi quien era quien me llamaba.

— Papa... que ocurre?... no apenas estaba por tomar una ducha... no, casi nunca la enciendo... espera —prendi la tv— en que canal? Ok... —escuche la nota que daban y pase saliva—

**EL MAGNATE Y MILLONARIO UCHIHA SASUKE SUFRE ACCIDENTE AEREO CON SU HIJA EN LAS AGUAS DEL PACIFICO NORTE**

_"El empresario viajaba en un traslado aéreo de la ciudad de Yubari del distrito de Hokkaido a la ciudad de Tokio debido a que su hija había sufrido un percance y debía ser atendida de emergencia, lamentablemente el helicóptero sufrió lo que se especula una falla técnica a la altura de Tomakomai y Hakodate haciendolo caer en las aguas del pacifico Norte, las brigadas de rescate alcanzaron a llegar de los hechos pero las inclemencias del clima y la hora del percance que se especula eran las 2:35 de la madruga hicieron imposible rescatar a los tripulantes, ahora intentan rescatar la nave y obtener la caja negra para esclarecer que fue lo que ocurrió en el accidente, hasta el momento no han podido rescatar ninguno de los cuerpos que permanecen atrapados en la nave" _

"Cuerpos, cuerpos, cuerpos, cuerpos"

—... !... si... sigo aquí papa... disculpame debo colgar yo te llamo…

Colgué el teléfono sin esperarla respuesta de mi padre y me quede mirando la pantalla, las brigadas en medio del mar intentando rescatarlos, había una gran embarcación, el corazón se me helo cuando pasaron una cámara submarina mostrando en el fondo el helicóptero, comencé a llorar y me metí a la cama abrazándome de Dei chan.

—Que ocurre amor... —se despertó—

—Solo abrázame...

—Que ocurre Saso?! —se alarmo al verme llorando.—

_Actualidad_

Dei chan manejaba mi coche rumbo al hospital para encontrarnos con el Lic. Uzumaki quizá el sabía algo mas que pudiera aclarar mi mente y las dudas que me estaban mareando.

Naruto

_La noche anterior_

Me había quedado con los Hatake viendo como Sasuke se iba en el helicóptero, me di la media vuelta y descendí del helipuerto tomar mi jet y viajaría a Tokio para estar con ellos, los Hatake bajaban tras de mi.

—Permítanos ir con usted!

—Será mejor apresurarnos si lo hacemos quizá llegue unos minutos con demora...

Al llegar al hangar en Tokio subimos a la camioneta del sr. Hatake para ir al hospital privado, estaba seguro que ahí llegaría Sasuke era sin duda el mejor en todo Japón, al llegar la recepcionista nos dijo que no había llegado ningún traslado aéreo de emergencia, que de hecho no había llegado ningún paciente en traslado al helipuerto del hospital... Hatake me miro desconcertado.

—Cree que hayan ido a otro hospital?

—No lo creo... Sasuke trajo a Sakura a este hospital la ultima vez... pero quizá… —saque mi móvil y llame a Temari que era quien siempre solucionaba los asuntos de Sasuke en cuanto a logística.— Temari soy Naruto... sabes a que hospital llevo Sasuke a Sakura?... qué? No, no puede ser... estoy aquí y no la han ingresado y salí con casi 45 minutos de retraso, ellos ya debieron haber llegado... tienes el teléfono? Puedes marcar?... ok te lo agradezco espero tu llamada.

—Que sucede licenciado? —la sra. Rin me miraba con desesperación—

—Me dicen que si llegarían a este hospital pero que va a intentar localizar a Sasuke en su móvil o con la compañía que realizo el traslado... ella.. ella me llamara... —me sentía nervioso, podría decir que hasta un punto ansioso—

Después de unos largos minutos, muy largos, Temari devolvió la llamada.

—Temari que me tienes... Y bien?... que?! Como que hace 2 horas... y que saben?... llamaste a Sasuke?... Tranquilizate Temari, yo me haré cargo cualquier cosa comunícate conmigo... envíame los datos de la compañía a mi móvil...

—Que ocurre licenciado... —Hatake tenia un semblante serio y cabizbajo, preguntaba por no dejar pero en su mirada notaba que el sabia la respuesta.—

—El... helicóptero perdió contacto con la torre de control hace dos horas...

—Y eso que quiere decir —la mujer me miraba y miraba a su marido en busca de respuestas—

—Que el helicóptero esta desaparecido Rin... —Hatake se tallo el rostro con frutaración—

_Actualidad_

La compañía se reporto con conmigo en cuanto les deje claro que yo era el abogado de la familia Uchiha, el helicóptero se había desplomado en el océano Pacifico entre las localidades costeras de Tomakomai y Hakodate, al aparecer una falla técnica lo había hecho caer, las brigadas de rescate llegaron al lugar a las 5 de la mañana pero con la oscuridad de la noche y las lluvias no se podía hacer mucho, ahora eran las 7:30 de la mañana y con un poco de mas claridad y el cielo un poco mas despejado pudieron tomar las primeras imágenes del helicóptero era en el que habían despegado del hospital, al parecer estaba en una zona muy profunda y no podían sacarlo, debían maniobrar para rescatar los cuerpos del piloto, la enfermera, Sasuke y Sakura...

La sra. Rin entro en una crisis nerviosa al enterarse, el sr. Kakashi trato de consolarla pero fue inútil tuvieron que sedarla, minutos después llegaron al hospital sus hijos. Al parecer ya se habían enterado a pesar del intento de Hatake por tratar de darles la noticia una vez que llegaran al hospital.

—Como es que se enteraron?

—La nota esta en todos los noticieros, cuando nos despertamos Shino encendió su móvil y le apareció en sus redes sociales.

—Sakura esta... —el mas joven de la familia se acerco a su papa—

—Al parecer... encontraron el helicóptero pero no pueden sacar los cuerpos esta muy profundo y el clima no ayuda.

Veía a los hijos llorar y su padre intentar calmarlos, quería viajar a la zona del accidente pero sabia que ahí me sentiría mas inútil de lo que ya me sentía, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ayudarlos.

Mi teléfono sonó era Tenten que estaba desesperada por saber si lo que decían en las noticias era cierto, la escuche llorar con mas amargura cuando le dije que si era cierto, no demoro en llegar al hospital con Neji, minutos después llego Sasori con un amigo, Hyuga se me acerco y me saludo, no se en que momento mi peor enemigo con quien tuve tantos juicios y habíamos terminado casi destrozándonos ahora era un buen amigo...

—Ayer lo vi...

—Eh?

—A Uchiha... tuvo un accidente en la avenida principal lucia desesperado me encargo hacerme cargo de unos detalles sobre su accidente...

—Si lo vi pero no tuvimos tiempo de hablar en cuanto llego hizo todo por sacar a Sakura del hospital no me dijo nada.

—Su hija?

—Tuvo un accidente también.

—Que tragico, —miro a Tenten— ire a ver Shion creo aun no se entera.

—Crees que sea buena idea decirle? —lo mire confundido— tuvo una amenaza de aborto y con esta noticia no creo que lo tome bien...

—Quizá sea lo mejor que le pueda suceder

Lo miré caminar hacia el pasillo, recordé que era el mismo hospital en el que estaba ella internada, sin duda Neji sabia ser un hijo de puta cuando se lo proponía, no podía creer que le diera una noticia tan cruel a Shion en estos momentos.

Shion

Hinata miraba por el pasillo, se escuchaba mucho alboroto en los pasillos y al parecer en la entrada del hospital habían muchos medios, no entendíamos que pasaba, después de mi ingreso muchos periodistas habían intentado cubrir la nota sobre que era lo que me sucedía pero gracias a papa se habían retirado los había amenazado que de no dejarme tranquila a mi y a la familia demandaría a cada periódico, televisora o plataforma que fuera necesaria para evitar el acoso, pero ahora no entendíamos por que había tantos medios de comunicación y el ajetreo.

—No se que es lo que pase, no alcanzo a ver nada —Hinata volvió al sofá en donde había estado dormida—

—Tal vez alguna celebridad ingreso y por eso de nuevo están aquí...

—Quizá... odio que este lleno de medios —levantaba sus cosas de dormir— ya me imagino al salir volverán con sus insistencias...—alguien toco la puerta y Hinata me miro confundida no me tocaba ningún medicamento—Quien?

—Soy yo... Neji

Las dos nos miramos confundidas Neji no había venido a verme desde la discusión que habíamos tenido y tampoco era que fuera tan temprano a verme. Neji ingreso y por la cara que traía no debían ser buenas noticias.

—Que haces aquí tan temprano Neji —Hinata se acerco a saludarlo—

—No han escuchado el alboroto en el hospital?

—Si pero no sabemos de que va tanto escándalo...

—Uchiha tuvo un accidente cuando venia de Hokkaido a Tokio

—Que?! Él esta bien? Esta internado aquí? Quiero verlo —intente levantarme pero el abdomen me dolió—

—Él no esta aquí

—Entonces por qué el alboroto en el hospital? Qué ocurre Neji? Dónde esta?!

—La hija de Uchiha tuvo un accidente en Yubari y él fue por ella, la trasladaron en helicóptero con calidad de emergencia amigos de la familia le esperaban aquí para cuando la ingresaran pero como nunca llegaron reportaron el retraso horas después localizaron los restos en el mar... tuvieron un accidente —el corazón se me detuvo— una de las personas que les esperaba tuvo una crisis nerviosa y esta ingresada aquí, los medios se enteraron y han montado guardia para sacarle información a ellos, si saben algo acerca del accidente de la niña o por que Uchiha ayer huyo de un accidente... son unos buitres.

—Tuvo un accidente ayer? —como es que no sabia nada... mas bien no sabia nada de la vida de Sasuke, no tenia ni idea la vida tan ajetreada que el tenia me sentía estúpida jugando a querer tener una vida con ese hombre cuando era obvio que ni le conocía—

—Hinata vine a advertirte cuando salgas los medios se irán encima también de ti...

—Pero yo no se nada...

—Lo sé pero los medios no lo saben y como esta babosa se encargado de que todos piensan que esta esperando un hijo de Uchiha nos relacionan de inmediato. —Sentía la mirada de furia de Neji—

—Neji no le hables así a Shion... ella esta aun muy delicada —Hinata se interpuso entre nosotros— podría tener otra amenaza de ...

—Aborto? Seria lo mejor no lo crees Shion? Sin Uchiha ya no es necesario que sigas fingiendo por lo menos finge que tienes un aborto por la impresión de la muerte de Uchiha y sales de buena manera de toda esta situación! de paso no terminas de humillar a la familia más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

—Fingir? —Hinata me miro— No estas embarazada?

—Cállate Neji! Hinata yo te puedo explicar... —trataba de no llorar pero no podía contenerme, veía la tristeza en sus ojos—

—Te dije una semana... —me miro furioso y tomo a Hinata del brazo— Solo vine a advertirte Hinata si quieres salir te llevo ahora a casa y evitamos a la prensa... o quédate a conversar con tu hermana sobre su mentira y solaparle sus idioteces. —Hinata estaba llorando—

—Me voy contigo Neji...

—Hinata! por favor no te vayas!—salió de la habitación sin mirarme— Hinata!

Ahí estaba en el hospital sola, llorando por la partida de Hinata note en sus ojos el enojo y la decepción por mi mentira, lloraba por el accidente de Sasuke, él no podía estar muerto debía ser una equivocación y ese helicóptero no era el suyo, llore por ese bebe que en algún momento había representado la ilusión de una familia a la que me aferre con lo ultimo que me quedaba, llore aun mas al sentirme sola en esa habitación de hospital... sola completamente sola.

Naruto

Oficialmente se dio la muerte de los tripulantes no había nada que hacer para rescatarles con vida eso ya era mas que imposible, recordé el estado en el que ellos iban, Sasuke muy lastimado por su accidente y Sakura mas que convaleciente... era imposible que hubieran escapado con vida. Por una semana se intento sacar la nave del fondo, con ayuda de un submarino de búsqueda a control remoto extrajeron la caja negra con la conversación a la torre de control y efectivamente era el helicóptero de ellos, ademas de la conversación en la radio interna con la voz de Sasuke y el piloto cuando le anunciaba que el avión tenia una falla en el motor. Las inclemencias del clima no ayudaron, estábamos en época de tifones y uno precisamente hizo más complicado hacer el rescate de los cuerpos, arrastrando mas la nave y con ello los cuerpos al fondo, tuvimos que resignarnos a recuperarlos.

Habían pasado ya 2 meses y como el abogado debía hacerme cargo de todo lo concerniente a tramites legales, ver que pasaría con las posesiones de Sasuke, revise su testamento y había dejado estipulado que todos sus bienes materiales y legado familiar pasara a ser de Sakura... pero ahora los dos estaban muertos, revise que se podía hacer llegue a Uchiha's Corp me recibió Temari con una sonrisa amarga y sus ojos hinchados.

—Buenos dias Licenciado Uzumaki en que puedo ayudarle?

—Vengo a echar un vistazo para lo del testamento...

—Me temo que no se va a poder... —bajo la cabeza— el sr. Sasuke tuvo unos días muy complicados cuando su hija no estuvo por aquí —mordió su labio— el sr. Sasuke vendió la compañía

—Que?! —Esperaba todo menos que me dijeran que Sasuke había vendido la compañía de su familia, por la que había luchado mantener y hacerla prosperar— Pero...

—El sr. Sasuke no solo vendió la compañía, desde que estuvo ausente en el extranjero vendió casi todas sus propiedades, excepto la casa de sus padres...

—Déjame ver los informes de compra venta...

—Los de la empresa los tiene Nara el contador de la corporación pero me temo que como ya tiene nuevo dueño no puede revisarlos y los de las propiedades los debe tener la srta. Terumi Mei… Licenciado yo tengo al perro del sr. Uchiha en mi casa lo fui a recoger hace unos días ... yo no...

—Yo me haré cargo de Poppy... enviare a alguien por él.

En efecto Sasuke había vendido sus propiedades durante su estancia en Dubai al parecer creía que los Hatake lo denunciarían y al tener una demanda por pedofilia con orden de extradición era obvio que le congelarían sus cuentas se había puesto un paso adelante vendiendo sus propiedades y mandando su dinero a cuentas en el extranjero, por mas que quise rastrear el dinero no pude.

Afortunadamente Nara era un buen hombre y me dejo revisar a detalle todos los contratos y documentos de la corporación Uchiha en secreto y en efecto había pasado a ser de una corporación Sueca que pidió anonimato ante la compra. Sasuke había intentado hacer su vida con Sakura en Dubai sin tener que pisar Japón... pero sus planes se vinieron a bajo con todo lo que sucedió.

La casa fue tomada por el estado al quedar intestada, poco tiempo después cuando salió a la venta la compre, era una casa que Sasuke había querido mucho, había sido de sus padres y no podía permitir que se perdiera.

Shion me buscaba de vez en cuando, pero después de que me enterara del engaño que había ocasionado esta desgracia la evitaba... aunque era mas el cargo de conciencia no podía mirarla porque me sentía culpable, yo había sido quien había insistido en que esos dos salieran... Hinata decía que no era mi culpa, pero no entendía por que a pesar de todo no podía evitar sentirme culpable...

—Tu no obligaste a tu amigo a acostarse con ella, ni mucho menos hacer que Shion dijera las mentiras que dijo... créeme ella esta pagando por todo lo que hizo, papa no le solapo sus mentiras, le retiro el apoyo y el dinero que le daba, todas nuestras amistades se enteraron que intento amarrar a Sasuke Uchiha con un embarazo falso, al parecer una enfermera vendió la noticia al periódico ahora nadie quiere tener nada que ver con ella, su empresa se fue a la quiebra... papa esta furioso y aunque yo quisiera poyarla no puedo ni verla lo que hizo fue atroz por su culpa esa niña y él están muertos...

—No lo sé Hinata, así como lo dices suena como si no fuera mi culpa pero no entiendo por que en las noches no puedo dormir por el remordimiento... —me levante, jale la correa de Poppy y salí de la cafetería—

—Naruto... —se acerco a mi y me beso—

—Lo siento Hinata... pero no estoy listo para una relación.

—Sabre esperar Naruto...


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo29 **

Entre el cielo y el infierno; en el limbo mi destino

Sasuke

Aterrizamos en una pequeña ciudad en China bajamos a Sakura de inmediato para ingresarla en el hospital, estaba muy delicada aun pero afortunadamente el viaje no le había mermado tanto, el trayecto era la mitad del recorrido que a Tokio. A mí me atendieron y me pusieron transfusiones de sangre, estuvimos internados los dos por varios días, me recupere más pronto que ella y siempre que podía me iba a su habitación para hacerle compañía. El primero en ser dado de alta fui yo y después ella nos instalamos en un hotel en lo que me entregaban los documentos con nuestras nuevas identidades…

—Por qué no podemos volver a casa Sr. Sasuke?

—Porque esa ya no es nuestra casa Sakura —la bese de forma suave— debemos irnos a vivir a otro lugar...

—Por que sr. Sasuke?

—Por que la única forma para estar juntos era muriendo Sakura —abrió sus ojos de asombro— tu y yo ante la ley estamos muertos en este momento... Ahora seremos otras personas y la propiedad esta a nombre de Uchiha Sasuke... —acaricie su rostro— no puedo hacer nada el gobierno la tomara y la venderá... lo lamento mi amor sé cuanto amabas esa casa, pero debemos sacrificar algunas cosas por nosotros.

—Pero... nosotros no estamos muertos estamos aquí en ... —la vi mirar al rededor— que fue lo que paso sr. Sasuke? —su carita se notaba confundida y algo perdida—

—Estamos juntos y es lo que importa mi amor... jamas nos separaremos —la bese y la atraje hasta mi regazo, alce su faldita y baje sus bragas para masajearle su coñito, la escuche gemir— solo tu y yo sin nadie que nos moleste, no quieres que estemos juntos mi niña? —bese su boquita y entre jadeos me respondió con un dulce Sí!— no quieres que nos demos amor mi pequeña?— metí dos de mis dedos en su cavidad y gimió intentando decir que si— De ahora en adelante solo seremos tu yo grábatelo mi nińa... si mi amor? —metí mas mis dedos en ella...hasta el fondo y ella asintió con su cabecita perdida de placer— y harás lo que yo diga... si? —pose mi pulgar en su clítoris y comencé a frotarlo sin dejar de meter y sacar mis dedos en su interior... observaba su carita— a papa le gustan las niñas buenas...

—Sí, sr. Sasuke... siiii... haré lo que usted diga... ahhhhh... —sus piernitas temblaban— sere buena niña pero... ahhhh... hagame el amor... se lo suplico... ahhhhh...

— Lo que tu me pidas mi amor... Yo te daré todo lo que tu me pidas... Solo si te portas bien Sakura...

Sakura

Vivíamos ahora en Suiza yo sabia el idioma y el sr. Sasuke tenia ahora su compañía ahí, llevamos viviendo 2 años en ese sitio, yo ahora tenia 16 años papa iba al trabajo y yo al colegio como siempre solo que ahora ante todos él era el sr. Itachi Sharingan y yo su hija Sakura Shanrigan... decía que le gustaba mi nombre y que no me lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, él seria Itachi pero para mí siempre seria el sr. Sasuke en nuestra casa y mi papito en nuestra cama... llegue a casa como siempre a tiempo para hacer la comida él no debía demorar en llegar para comer juntos, la casa que había comprado era muy similar a la que teníamos en Tokio, estaba a las afuera de la ciudad era grande con un lago y un jardín hermoso.

Extrañaba mi vida en Tokio, no habiamos vuelto desde aquel día y a palabras del sr. Sasuke jamas volveríamos para evitar tener problemas. Entendía que todo lo que había hecho era para poder estar juntos porque no habíamos tenido de otra, estuvimos a punto de perdernos por mi culpa y el sr. Sasuke tuvo que fingir nuestras muertes para que todos nos dejaran en paz de una vez por todas, el sr. Sasuke me había perdonado por todas las tonterías que hice, él realmente me amaba y me lo demostraba todas las noches y yo me entregaba a él agradecida por su amor y por que yo le amaba tanto como él a mí.

Extrañaba a mis amigos y a mi familia en la granja pero el sr. Sasuke me aseguro que ellos estaban bien y que ya habían superado el trago amargo de nuestro accidente y era mejor dejar las cosas así, reaparecer seria algo mas doloroso para todos y yo no quería lastimarlos más.

Ahora preparaba la comida y esperaba con nervios que llegara tenia algo importante que decirle había estado pensando en cómo hacerlo o mas bien en como decirlo y no había encontrado el momento adecuado. Me asome por la ventana cuando escuche que su coche se aparcó en la entrada comencé a servir la comida, él llego me beso y se lavo las manos.

—Que tal tu día mi amor, como te fue en la escuela?

—Bien...

—No me has enviado tu boleta de calificaciones Sakura

—No

—No?

—Mañana se la envío —continúe sirviendo—

—Me llamaron del colegio para avisarme que hay junta de padres, no me habías dicho.

—Aja...

—No has ido a la oficina a verme...

—Aja...

—Mañana quiero que vayas después del colegio —vi que se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia mi—

—Que bien... —Me gire para cortar el pan—

—Sakura... Sakura!—me gire y ya lo tenia frente a mi— Que ocurre?

—Na-nada...

—Sakura...

—Na-daa...

—Sakura!

—Tengo un retraso! —cerré los ojos— No me ha bajado papi —abrí los ojos y lo mire sorprendido— me tenia que haber bajado hace...

—Dos semanas... —completo mi frase y cerro los ojos, paso saliva— fue ese día en mi oficina no me puse el maldito condón... —me abrazo— tranquila iré a comprar una prueba de embarazo ahora...

—Es mi culpa yo le dije que no se lo pusiera... —me abrace fuerte a él—

—Si es tu culpa Sakura... —me separe de él y lo mire sorprendida — Como se te ocurre llegar a mi oficina con ese uniforme de deportes meneadome el culo... —me sonrió y me beso— me pones tan duro cuando me visitas en la oficina con tu ropita del colegio...

—Sr. Sasuke... ahh! —sentí su dedo colándose por debajo de mi ropa interior—

—Que? —me sonrió y lo metió más en mi—

—La prueba de embarazo!

—Ok, ahora voy...

El sr. Sasuke se fue a comprar la prueba de embarazo a una farmacia a un pueblo vecino para no levantar tantas sospechas, en lo que él volvía yo entre a mi ordenador y abrí mi Facebook en el que no podía subir ni una foto, ni un dato de información personal, no podía tener contactos... nada absolutamente nada podía tener en ese perfil ni en ningún otro sitio de internet solo lo había creado para verlos...

Revise el perfil de Sasori, por lo que podía ver era feliz en los Angles con su esposo Dei chan, se habían casado hacia un mes y una lágrima se me escurrió por no haber podido estar ahí, Tenten fue la madrina y el sr. Neji le acompañaba en la ceremonia, Sasori tenia ahora una escuela de modelaje y fotografía con su esposo, eran los profesores y dueños de su escuelita, lo veía feliz y era lo único que me importaba...

El sr. Sasuke regreso a la casa con una bolsa llena de esas cosas.

—No supe cual era mejor... la señorita me dijo que esta debe dar dos lineas rosas y eso es positivo... esta si se pinta de azul es que es positivo y luego te dice cuantas semanas tienes... —leía las instrucciones de otra prueba mientras yo moría de nervios— haber esta dice que debemos esperar 20 minutos... de cuantos minutos son las otras?

—mmm —revise temblando las cajitas— esta 5 minutos y la otra 10...

—Ok prueba todas

—Que? y cómo lo hago?

—Espera... —leyó el instructivo— tienes que hacer en ellas...

—Pipi? —pase saliva—

—Solo sujétala mientras haces... ya sabes... mete tu manita por ahí...—estaba igual de nervioso que yo— quieres que te ayude?

—NO! —me moría de la vergüenza que él me ayudara en eso y más de esa forma— yo puedo sola...

—Yo te puedo sujetar en lo que tu...

—Nooooooo!

Entre en el baño con las cajitas y comencé con la odisea tener que orinar sobre cada una intentando acertar al mentado palito, reteniendo la orina para que me alcanzara para las cinco pruebas que había comprado el sr. Sasuke. Salí del baño con las pruebas sobre un trapito y me senté con él en nuestra cama, los dos estábamos muy callados, la primera prueba dio el resultado...

—Que dice sr. Sasuke? —lo ví tomarla—

—Negativo... —tomo aire— esperemos las siguientes...

Una a una dieron el resultado y para fortuna nuestra todas dieron negativo el sr. Sasuke me dijo que iríamos a Ginebra para ver si ya podía usar los parches anticonceptivos o algo más aparte de las condones, se levanto y saco cita con una ginecóloga.

Los años habían pasado y debía elegir a que universidad iría, el sr. Sasuke insistía en que nos quedaremos en Suiza que era un buen lugar para vivir nadie se metía en la vida de nadie, llevábamos una buena vida sin dificultades, hasta ahora nadie había sospechado de nuestra doble vida o mas bien era por que no teníamos ni un solo amigo, ni nadie que nos visitara en casa. Ante el pueblo éramos un chica que vivía con su padre…

—Estas segura de querer ir a esa universidad? —me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido—

—Si... es muy buena y tiene buenas referencias por favor sr. Sasuke... — le suplique y me arrodille ante él que estaba en el sofá sentado—

—Sakura no puedo mover la empresa tan rápido a Inglaterra, deberás irte primero tu... y yo te alcanzaría unos meses después... debiste decirme antes — tenia un semblante serió— no creo que sea buena idea...

—Anda papito... —comencé a zafarle el cinturón y tomar su verga entre mis manos, sabia como convencerlo— solo serán unos mesesitos y ya estaremos juntos... además —lamí la punta de su miembro y lo sentí tensar las piernas— podrás irme a ver los fines de semana —lo metí todo en mi boca y lo saque —o yo venir a consentirte... —comencé a mamarselo duro... cuando lo hice venirse en mi boca para tragarlo, me levante y me monte encima de él— Que dices papi?

—Te iras... pero te vas a portar bien Sakura... —me tomo del cabello con rudeza, bajo su mano a mi coño y movió mi tanga para penetrarme de golpe, me comenzó a follar duro—

Meses después ya estaba en Londres en la escuela de medicina, ese día el sr. Sasuke llegaba a Londres a visitarme, me había instalado hacia algunas semanas en la ciudad como de costumbre el sr. Sasuke viajaba uno que otro fin de semana para ver como estaba, por lo general me esperaba en el departamento que me había comprado pero esta vez al salir de la universidad él estaba en su coche afuera esperándome, me encantaba verlo con su típico traje negro se veía guapísimo y me encantaba mas saberlo mío cuando todas las chicas del campus se derretían por él, las muy zorras se le insinuaban con descaro cuando pasaban frente al coche, me acerque hasta él para demostrarles que ese hombre tenia ya a su mujer con él, pero un amigo me saludo.

—Adiós Sakurita... —me miro de arriba a abajo y continuo su camino— Hoy luces encantadora como siempre lindura!

—Adiós Miller!

Subí al coche y el sr. Sasuke estaba muy enojado aunque no entendía bien porque, el chico solo me había saludado quizá venia agotado del viaje. Condujo al departamento en silencio, intente hacerle conversación pero no me respondía mas allá de sus típicos monosílabos...

— Y cómo va el cambio de la empresa sr. Sasuke pronto se vendrá aquí conmigo?

—Aja

Mordí mi labio, no me gustaba estar así con él no lo soportaba...

—Sr. Sasuke mire ahí hay un parque... por qué no vamos papi? —acaricie su pierna hasta deslizarla a su miembro— hay un hotel cerca...

—No…

Llegamos a la casa y el sr. Sasuke seguía molesto, entre cabizbaja a dejar mis libros a mi escritorio cuando sentí que comenzó a quitarme el vestido, bajo mi sostén de golpe y comenzó a mamarme las tetas con voracidad, mordisqueaba mis pezones con rudeza y aunque me dolía no me importaba porque el me estaba tomando, lamia cada detalle de mis senos si bien no habían crecido como yo quería el sr. Sasuke siempre me decía que amaba mis senos, que eran del tamaño perfecto para él... senos de mujer sin dejar de ser su niña, me bajo las panties y me penetro duro, comenzó a follarme duro…

—Sr. Sasuke... ahhhhhh... ahhhhhh...no... espere... deténgase!

—No quieres Sakura —susurro en mi oido— Estas segura que no quieres hacerlo…? por que estas muy mojada mi amor...

—Oh por dios! siiiii siiiii quiero, lo necesito... pero... —se detuvo y recobre un poco el sentido— pero no me eh estado tomando las pastillas, como no hemos estado juntos no me he estado cuidado papito... deje de tomarlas después de que se fue la ultima vez sr. Sasuke….

—No te preocupes mi amor —beso mis pechos lamiéndolos— me saldré antes de terminar... no te preocupes —Comenzó a follarme recio que tuve que sujetarme con fuerza del marco de la puerta me estaba dando realmente duro y sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba con sus embestidas.—

—Papi.. papi...

Continuo follandome y yo me aprisione a su miembro con desesperación mis piernas se enroscaron a su torso mientras gemía de placer, sus manos sujetaban mi culo con fuerza empujando contra su miembro cada vez que me penetraba, frotaba mi pelvis a su cuerpo tallando mi entrepierna a su cuerpo para estimular mi clitoris, moví mi cuerpo con desesperación estaba por llegar y me aferre a su cuerpo con fuerza, sus manos me estrujaron con fuerza contra su verga y frote mi vagina a su cuerpo, lo sentí llenarme de su semilla y me tense de placer...

—Sakura...no me alcance a salir ... —cerro los ojos y me quede asustada— me vine dentro…

Llevaba mi primer semestre en la universidad aquel incidente no paso de eso me llego el periodo sin problema y pude respirar tranquila, papa había decidido no mudar la empresa y dejarla en Suiza dijo que lo mejor era que él viajaría a Inglaterra por temporadas para estar conmigo por algunas semanas y volver a Suiza para atender la empresa... no entendí su cambio de decisión pero él decía que era lo mejor para los dos y yo confiaba en él mas que en nada en el mundo.

Ese día lo esperaba en el departamento terminaba mis deberes y recordé el vivero de mis padres, busque a Utakata en la red social al parecer se había casado con una chica sureña llamada Hotaru, era muy bonita y al parecer habían tenido a su segundo hijo recientemente... un niño hermoso y regordete, mama cargaba al bebe con mucha alegría, había posteado un video en la granja con todos festejando el nacimiento del bebe... la granja estaba hermosa y producía muchísimo al parecer habían invertido el dinero que ganaron de la demanda, el vivero era uno de los mas famosos del país, papa se veía contento con sus dos nietos.

Shino aun no se casaba pero tenia su negocio de mascotas exóticas en el pueblo, ayudaba a papa con el control de plagas en la cosecha y ayudaba a a mama en el vivero con la producción de nuevas especies… me alegraba verlos bien a todos y aunque deseaba estar ahí con ellos para abrazar a ese pedacito de bodoque, sabía que si ellos eran felices yo también lo sería.

Cerré el ordenador cuando escuche que el sr. Sasuke llego, me había llevado los chocolates suizos que tanto me gustaban.

—Mira lo que te traje —me abalance sobre él para besarlo, lo había extrañado tanto... abrió la caja y me quiso dar un chocolate en la boca—

—No... no quiero —me aleje de golpe tapándome la nariz— que asco huelen horrible...

—Eh? —se acerco uno a la nariz y lo olió— Huelen a chocolate Sakura...

—No los acerque... aggggg... —comencé a arquear— que asco! —volví a arquear y salí corriendo al baño a vomitar—

—Sakura... —se agacho detrás de mi y me ayudo a sujetar mi cabello para no ensuciarme cuando vomitaba— vamos a ir al hospital...

—No... no es necesario sr. Sasuke debe ser algo que me ha caído mal... — me levante para lavarme la boca— Ayer comí una ensalada y creo el queso no me cayo bien...

—Sakura...

—Eh? —comence a cepillarme—

—Cuando fue la ultima vez que te bajo?

—Que?... —me giré— no sr. Sasuke eh estado tomando la píldora ... yo no... — comencé a sacar cuentas en la mente...— no... no... no... no puede ser... Me la he estado tomado...

—Cuanto tiene que no te baja... —se acerco y me miro serio—

—Un mes... —cerré los ojos y me estrecho en su cuerpo—

Tuve que darme de baja temporal en la universidad para atender mi embarazo, regresamos a Suiza para que tuviera a nuestro bebe en un lugar tranquilo y seguro, aunque no era un bebe planeado era un bebe amado, yo amaba a mi bebe y lo esperaba con ansias y sabia que el sr. Sasuke también, todas las noches antes de dormir besaba mi barriguita y hablaba con el bebe para decirle cuanto lo amaba a él y a mí.

—Sr. Sasuke...

—Eh...?

—Ya se durmió?

—...

—Es que se me antojaron unos dangos...

—Sakura... aquí no hay dangos... estamos en Suiza no en Japón.

—Pero... el bebe quiere dangos...

—Creo en el restaurante de la plaza venden... —estaba aun medio dormido sobre su almohada—

—Y es 24 horas... —se giró y me miro serio—

—Los quieres ahorita? —miro el reloj—Sakura son las 2:15

—Si... —mordi mi labio—

Lo vi levantarse e ir por mi dangos mientras yo lo esperaba en la cama viendo tv después de un rato volvió a la casa con un paquete de dangos que devore enseguida, él se recostó y se volvió a dormir…

—Sr. Sasuke...

—Eh...

—Ya se durmió?

—...

—Es que se me antojo un vaso de leche con chocochips...

—Sakura son las 3:45 de la mañana —sujetaba el reloj en su mano aun medio dormido—

—El bebe quiere lechita... —lo mire triste—

—Te puedo dar otro tipo de Leche... —Me sonrío y medio su mano bajo mi camisón, pero yo aun hacia mi puchero— Ok... ahora vuelvo…

Se levanto para ir a por la leche del bebe, espere a que volviera por que en casa no había de la lechita que me gustaba, tome mi móvil en lo que volvía y revise mi red social, sentí curiosidad y vi el perfil de Tenten... llore al verla, también había estado embarazada al igual que yo en las fechas, si estuviéramos juntas podríamos compartir nuestras anécdotas sobre nuestros bebes.

Al parecer en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad el año pasado se había casado con el sr. Neji en una boda muy intima, no lo había publicado pero notaba sus argollas de matrimonio en sus manos, había publicado el ultrasonido del bebe para anunciar su embarazo vi las fechas… sacando cuentas debía tener menos de un mes de haberse aliviado, yo tenia ahora tenia ya 8 meses nuestros bebes serian casi de las mismas fechas… si estuviéramos juntas nuestros bebes serian amiguitos… acaricie mi barriguita contemplando la foto de Tenten con la hermosa familia que habia formado.

El bebe ya casi tenia un año y podía hacerme cargo del bebe y de mis estudios así que hable con el sr. Sasuke para volver a la universidad, él al principio no quería decía que no quería tenernos lejos ni a mi ni al bebe y lo entendía yo debía estar en Inglaterra y el medio año en Suiza y medio año con nosotros, por lo que pedí mi intercambio a Suiza para atender mis estudios, a mi bebe y al sr. Sasuke... aunque no estábamos casados para mi era mi esposo y como su mujer quería atenderlo como se debía además de que siempre seria mi papa y no soportaba estar sin él.

Al principio pensé que seria sencillo la niñera nos ayudaba bastante, pero conforme la tira de materias crecían los deberes y las guardias también, la ultima noche en la que debía llegar temprano porque la niñera tenia un compromiso me quede en el hospital a revisar unas pruebas que me solicitaron, un compañero llamado Kiba me llevo en su coche a la casa era tardísimo casi de madrugada, me ayudo con mis libros y nos despedimos. Cuando entre el sr. Sasuke estaba en la sala cargando a Ichiro en sus brazos mi nene estaba dormidito…

—Sr. Sasuke... perdón se me hizo tarde en el hospital con...

—Sakura en qué quedamos? —estaba enojado—

—Perdón pero de verdad la doctora no me dejo sali...

—Sakura! quedamos que volverías a la escuela solo si podías hacerte cargo de todo... hoy te tocaba llegar antes la niñera se acaba de ir sus papas me hablaron enojados para decirme que ya no cuidara de Ichiro —bebe se despertó por los gritos del sr. Sasuke, comenzó a calmarlo para que dejara de llorar— Tuve que salirme de mi junta y conducir como loco para llegar por Ichiro

—Pasemelo... —trate de cargarlo para calmarlo pero no me lo dió—

—Ichiro quiere estar con su papa... —tomo su manita para consolarlo— verdad pequeñín que quieres estar con papa? —mirar al sr. Sasuke con nuestro bebe era hermoso, lo amaba tanto y siempre era dulce con él— ve a ducharte Sakura...

Me miro enojado y lo ví subir las escaleras de la casa para subir al bebe a su cuarto, yo entre a nuestro cuarto a bañarme, era verdad habíamos quedado en que volvería a la escuela solo si podía con la casa, el bebe, y la escuela y hoy había dejado al bebe al final de mis prioridades me sentía mal por ello, lo escuche entrar a la habitación y recostarse, siempre me esperaba para acostarnos juntos, termine de ducharme y salí, lo ví sentado en la cama con su mirada sería sobre mi, me miraba fijamente.

Se levanto y me quito la toalla del cuerpo dejándome desnuda, acaricio mis pechos despacio sin decir ni una palabra, me levanto en sus brazos y me acostó en la cama con delicadeza y ternura, hicimos el amor muy rico... ese día aprendí lo que era el sexo de reconciliación después de una discusión, el sr. Sasuke se disculpo por haberse alterado con Ichiro en sus brazos y prometió no volverlo hacer, yo le prometí no volver a anteponer nada por encima de nuestra familia, de nuestro hijo pero sobre todo de nosotros.

Desde ese día hacíamos el amor mas seguido por alguna razón el sr. Sasuke estaba mas animado de lo habitual llegaba de la oficina y me tomaba en la sala, en la cocina, en el patio o donde fuera y le dieran ganas, decía que debíamos aprovechar que nuestro hijo estaba chiquito porque una vez que caminara perderíamos libertad y tiempo para intimar...

Llegue al hospital para tener mi guardia con mis compañeros de clase, una de las pasantes revisaba su perfil en las redes sociales y no pude evitar buscar a alguien cuando se levanto y dejo su perfil abierto... Hacia tanto que no buscaba su perfil, era una de las personas que mas extrañaba sin duda, pero nunca lo había podido encontrar... tío Naruto había sido la persona que más quería después del sr. Sasuke... ingrese el apellido Uzumaki y me salieron algunas publicaciones pero su perfil no aparecía, ví que había una nota relacionada con la Sra. Karin y la abrí, era una nota de un periódico al parecer habían apelado por la reducción de condena cuando yo aparecí ahora enfrentaba una condena menor en un hospital privado y tenia un mejor semblante me alegró de cierto modo verla mejor, por lo que leí buscaban reducir aun mas su condena por buena conducta y mejoras en su tratamiento.

El sr. Suigetsu dijo que él se haría responsable de ella cuando saliera y la ayudaría a reintegrarse a la sociedad, revise el perfil del sr. Suigetsu y vi que se había casado hacia algunos años y tenia un pequeñito de 3 años llamado Mitsuki, me alegro verlo bien y que aun cuando él había logrado ser feliz ayudaba a la Sra. Karin, el sr. Suiguetsu era un buen hombre y por la foto con su hijito podía notar que era un hombre feliz… escuche que había una emergencia en el hospital y mi localizador comenzó a vibrar , cerré el perfil y corrí.

Al llegar al laboratorio donde nos solicitaban la doctora a cargo de esa clase nos hizo practicar la toma de muestras de sangre que si bien en un futuro nosotros no realizaríamos ese tipo de trabajo debíamos saber como hacerlas como buen doctor... debíamos tomar una muestra y enviarlas al laboratorio para analizarse, una chica tomo la mía y yo la de ella, las etiquetamos y las llevamos con los pasantes del laboratorio al terminar el día como practica de ellos debían entregarnos los resultados abrí los míos y casi me infarto... POSITIVO

Gritaba con fuerza... ni con Ichiro había pasado esos dolores, apretaba la mano del sr. Sasuke con fuerza, los dolores eran insoportables, mi pancita había crecido mas que con el primer embarazo y era obvio esta vez daría a luz a gemelos en el ultrasonido nos habíamos enterado que tendríamos a dos hermosos varoncitos llegamos al hospital y el sr. Sasuke me ayudo a bajar del coche, bajo a Ichiro con las pañaleras, un enfermero se acerco para sentarme en la silla de ruedas y ayudarme a llegar lo antes posible me ingresaron a la sala de parto, me prepararon para comenzar la labor pero yo pedía a gritos al sr. Sasuke para que estuviera conmigo en el parto sentía que no podía hacerlo sola, él entro y estaba igual de nervioso que yo aunque ya habíamos pasado por ello el nervio por recibir a los gemelos era enorme…

—Donde esta Ichiro Sr. Sasuke? —no dejaba de llorar por el dolor—

—Las enfermeras se ofrecieron a cuidarlo amor tranquila respira... —acariciaba mi frente—

—No voy a poder papa... no voy a poder...

—Si vas a poder mi amor... respira mi amor... respira... ya pasamos por esto, tú eres fuerte mi niña.

—Es su esposa? —una de las enfermeras intervino— Que usted no es el sr. Itachi?

—Si es mi mujer...

—Lo lamento es que cuando pidió que lo ingresáramos la señora dijo que quería a su papa... el sr. Sasuke

—ahhhhhhh! —aprete la mano del sr. Sasuke por el dolor—

—Creo que mi mujer por el dolor no sabe ni lo que dice...

Grite con todas mis fuerzas y comencé a pujar, el sr. Sasuke me besaba la frente y me pedía que fuera fuerte...

Después de un largo rato y mucho dolor pudimos abrazar a nuestros niñitos sanos y salvos, el sr. Sasuke me beso la frente y me sonrío llorando de alegría.

Tuve que darme de baja de forma indefinida en la universidad ahora con los gemelos no me daba a basto, Ichiro tenia 2 años los gemelos Daisuke y Sonosuke estaban de meses y tenia que amamantarlos casi al mismo tiempo... El sr. Sasuke decidió que nos mudaríamos a un pueblo cerca de las montañas con una casa mas grande desde ahí podía dirigir la empresa sin tener que estar yendo y viniendo... Si bien seguía siendo su hija para no tener que cambiar de identidad no teníamos que decirle a nadie que yo era su hijita ahora yo seria la sra. Sakura Sharingan esposa del sr. Itachi Shairngan así los niños no tendrían problemas de burlas o tener que aguantar habladurías de la gente... Con el tiempo olvide la idea de volver a la escuela si bien me hubiera gustado ser una doctora amaba estar con mis hijos y con el sr. Sasuke.

Contratamos una mujer para que me ayudara con la casa; tres niños, un esposo, mas atender un hogar era demasiado para mí sola aunque el sr. Sasuke siempre me ayudaba con los niños y con las tarea del hogar que nosotros podíamos hacer la ayuda de la sra. Aretha nos caía de maravilla. A pesar que en ese pueblo todos nos veían como un matrimonio seguíamos con la idea de no meter tanta gente a nuestro hogar, la sra. Aretha llegaba a una hora y se retiraba cuando terminaba sus actividades.

—Sr. Sasuke...

—Ehm?

—Tenemos una invitación para el evento de caridad en el pueblo.. Iremos?

—No tengo ánimos... —me miro fijamente— tu quieres ir?

—Es fin de mes... —baje la mirada y mordí mi labio — Si recuerda...? —lo vi humedecer sus labios y mirar mi cuerpo— podríamos ir y después...

Los fines de mes nos escapábamos a un motel para poder estar juntos con mas libertad, llamábamos a la sra. Aretha para qué cuidara de los niños y nos perdíamos por horas sin preocupaciones.

—Confirma la asistencia... —me jalo hacia él y comenzó a desvestirme— hay un motel cerca de la carretera hace tiempo que quiero llevarte... tengo tantas ganas de follarte duro mi niña...

—Sr. Sasuke... vamos a despertar a los niños y me costo mucho dormirlos... —me separe de él— esperemos a ir al motel papi...

—Pues tendrás que ser muy cuidadosa... no hagas ruido... —me arrojó a la cama y me beso el coño succionandome el clítoris—se buena niña Sakura y atiende a tu papa... —se comenzó a sacar la verga de los pantalones mientras me mamaba el coño—

—Ahhhhh.. Oh mi dios...

—shuuu... —estiro su brazo y con su palma me tapó la boca, y con su otra mano empujaba mi cuerpo a su boca lamía cada detalle de mi entrepierna y yo gemía bajo su mano….—

—Feliz cumpleaños feliz... Feliz cumpleaños feliz... Feliz cumpleaños querido papi... Feliz cumpleaños feliz... Bravooo! —cantaba feliz sacando la torta de cumpleaños para ponerla en la mesa el sr. Sasuke me miraba atento y los niños cantaban —

Ichiro ya tenia 5 años, Daisuke y Sonosuke tenían 3 años y le cantaban a su papa muy contentos, partimos la torta los niños comieron y jugaron en el patio mientras el sr. Sasuke y yo los mirábamos desde las sillas de la terraza…

—Ya me darás mi regalo?

—Eh?... Ahorita?

—Como quieras es sólo que te noto inquieta Sakura... Estas mas impaciente por el regalo tu que yo...

—No, es solo que... —me removí un poco.— Tenga sr. Sasuke —le entregue la trajeta de regalo —

El sr. Sasuke la abrió y me miro asustado…

—Tengo 8 semanas de embarazo papi... —tape mi cara para evitar ver su reacción y abrí mis dedos lento para ver que sucedía—

—Sakura... —no quitaba su mirada de la tarjeta— No te estabas cuidando?

—Si... pero ya ve que después de los gemelos mi periodo se volvió irregular... y creí que solo era eso...

—Sakura...—miraba absorto los resultados de los análisis dentro de la tarjeta— Este es el último... no me importa si es niño o niña, después de este nos operamos!

—Prometido —le Sonreí, le abrace con fuerza y lo bese, correspondió mi beso mientras acariciaba mi barriguita que se comenzaba asomar—

Los niños ya se habían dormido acabaron exhaustos de tanto jugar en el patio y como ellos nosotros igual habíamos hecho el amor casi toda la noche obvio sin condones mas embarazada no podía estar... El señor Sasuke bajo las sabanas no le gustaba que me tapara, le gustaba verme sin ropa, toco mi vientre y me dio un besito...

—Se imagina que fuera niña? Una nenita en casa...

—Aun tienes esperanzas después de 3 varones jajaja.. que sea lo que tenga que ser, pero que se parezca a ti... —acaricio mi rostro— Que saque tus ojos —acaricio mi cabello—o tu pelo mi amor... —nuestros niños eran igualitos a él ,tenían sus ojos, su cabello, su estructura facial... yo parecía fotocopiadora por que en nada se parecían a mi—

—Aun tiene fe sr. Sasuke —le Sonreí—

—jaja... Lo lamento mi amor son los genes Uchihas... —Me beso los labios— pero este ya es el ultimo... —me miró serio— Sakura no más hijos.

—Pues usted tiene la culpa es muy bueno haciéndome bebes —lo mire con un enojo fingido—

—Gracias —le beso en los labios y me correspondió con una sonrisita — me lo tomare como un halago…

La casa ahora estaba llena mis niños ya estaban más grandes Ichiro con 7 años, los gemelos con 5 y la pequeña Sarada con 2 terminaba de hacer el desayuno para mí gran muy grande familia, el sr. Sasuke jugaba con ellos en el patio ordene la mesa y entraron los niños corriendo.

—Lávense las manos niños...

—Pero mama solo jugábamos en el lago las tenemos limpias. —Ichiro me miraba con suplica—

—Lávense las manos igual...

—Háganle caso a mama... —el sr. Sasuke entro cargando a Sarada— amor ayudame —me dio a nuestra pequeña para que le lavara las manos —

—El último a sentarse es tonto! Sanosuke será el último... Lero lero

—Yo no seré el ultimo Daisuke!

—Niños no corran!

Todas las mañanas era lo mismo con los niños y las noches eran complicadas... según nosotros las noches de tormenta eran las mejores porque con el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos podíamos soltarnos un poquito y que los niños no nos escucharan.

—Levanta mas la pierna Sakura...

—Ahhhh... Ahhhhh... Espera papa Ay! me esta doliendo...

—Gírate un poco Sakura... —intente mover mis caderas pero me era imposible—

—No la imagen dice que debo conservar el pecho en la cama y la cadera levemente girada ademas papi... creo que me amarraste mas fuerte que la ves anterior —mis manos estaban amarradas a la cama y el nudo era muy fuerte casi ni podía moverme—

—Espera... deja veo el libro... —en uno de nuestros viajes habíamos descubierto el Shijūhatte el kamasutra japonés y se nos hacia tan divertido— gírate un poco... aggg... —lo escuche gruñir cuando me volvió a penetrar— Sakura levanta mas tu cadera y empinate mas... no puedo así... muévete un poco... —quede mas estirada y su verga entraba tan dulce en mi era como una caricia que rozaba cada detalle de mi interior—

—Ahhhhhhhh ay papi! no arriba... Ahi ahi ahii ahiiii mas al fondo... ahi justo ahiiii ahhhhhhh! dame ahiii papi ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhh!

—Sakura... —Tapo mi boca y me dio duro— los niños... ahhh... los niñ... nos van a oír

Comenzó a follarme mas recio una vez que me tenia dominada, que bien se sentía esta nueva posición sin duda de mis favoritas... sofoque mis gemidos en la almohada mientras papa me daba duro, esta posición era la gloria una de las que mas le pediría de ahora en adelante podía sentirlo tan dentro, tan profundo...

—Mama! Tengo miedo puedo domi con ustedes?!

Escuchamos los gritos de nuestra pequeña al otro lado de la puerta intentando abrir, afortunadamente siempre poníamos el seguro... El sr. Sasuke salió de mi y comenzó a desamarrarme de inmediato, lanzo las cuerdas bajo la cama.

—Mama! tengo miedooooo! abeme! —Sarada no dejaba de llorar—

—Jajaja.. Amor vístete —se puso de pie y busco ponerse los pantalones, me puse mi camisón y él abrió la puerta. — Que sucede Sarada?

—No puedo domi papi... porque no me abian?

—Papa y yo ya estábamos dormidos mi amor —me acomode el cabello—

—No es cieto yo los escuche que se estaban iendo —Sarada nos miraba con sus ojitos lagrimosos y un pucherito—

—Estábamos dormidos mi amor... debió ser el viento— mire al sr. Sasuke— No es así Itachi?

—Si... —la dejo en la cama y Sarada se acomodo en el centro—

—No le pongan segudo a la pueta asi cuando quieda puedo veni a domi con ustedes... —él y yo nos miramos—

—No Sarada tu tienes tu cuarto... por esta vez dormirás aquí pero no volverá a pasar entendido? —El sr. Sasuke la miro serio y ella solo asintió— Mama y yo debemos dormir en nuestra cama porque ella y yo... Tu tienes tu habitación fin de la conversación jovencita...

Se escucho que cayo otro rayo muy fuerte y La Luz se coló por toda la casa.

—Yo también quiero dormir con ustedes! —Sonosuke se aventó a la cama—

—Tengo miedo mama! —Daisuke se abrazo de mi.—

Las noches eran sin duda muy complicadas para nosotros ahora...

Nunca nos casamos pero... el sr. Sasuke y yo acostumbrábamos a festejar el día que me adopto como nuestro aniversario y esta vez tendríamos nuestro aniversario numero 15 de conocernos, ya tenia yo 27 años un niño de 8, mis gemelos de 6 y una pequeñita de 3 le avisamos a la sra. Aretha para qué cuidara de ellos por dos semanas, el sr. Sasuke quería que nos fuéramos de Luna de miel a las islas Fiji ese lugar al que por cuestiones del destino no habíamos podido ir.

—Pierda cuidado sr. Itachi yo me haré cargo de los niños —Sarada no paraba de llorar— Ya mi niña tus papas volverán pronto pero también deben cuidar de su matrimonio

—Gracias sra. Aretha... —bese a Sarada— Cariño volveremos en unos días pórtate bien...

—Yo quiedo ir, po que no me llevan?! —hipaba mi amorcito—

—Saldremos de vacaciones después todos juntos Sarada deja de llorar —le dio un beso el Sr. Sasuke y subimos al coche, me dolía dejarla llorando y dejar por unos días a los niños pero en serio necesitábamos un descanso de los chicos—

Nos despidieron nuestros pequeños Ichiro contento por qué decía que era el hombre de la casa y cuidaría de sus hermanos, los gemelos podía notar las ganas de hacer travesuras, que dios amparara a la sra. Aretha y Sarada ahogada en llanto por nosotros.

Al llegar al hotel note porque el sr. Sasuke insistía tanto en ir de vacaciones a ese lugar, era un paraíso en la tierra, agua turquesa y cristalina, una paz y quietud en el ambiente, nos instalamos en el hotel y disfrutamos de nuestra luna de miel, cuando salíamos notaba que mi hombre a sus 50 años aun era un adonis, siempre hacia ejercicio y se mantenía tan bien notaba la mirada de algunas chicas mirarlo y yo me abrazaba de él para que notaran que ese hombre tenia dueña...

Esa noche cenaríamos en el restaurante, el sr. Sasuke hizo una reservación en una mesa con biombos para darnos privacidad con vista al mar, cuando llegamos nos atendieron de maravilla y disfrute de esa libertad de nosotros solos como hacia mucho no gozábamos, al salir el sr. Sasuke olvido recoger su móvil de la mesa y regreso por el, salía del restaurante cuando sentí que alguien me miraba, levante la vista y lo ví...

—Que sucede mi amor? —el sr. Sasuke me abordo por la espalda—

—Tío... Naruto —Solte en un susurro, el sr. Sasuke levanto la vista y lo vió. Vimos cuando él se levanto y salimos casi huyendo del restaurante, rumbo a la recepción—

—Sasuke!

Escuchamos que él grito pero no volvimos la vista salimos casi corriendo rumbo a la entrada y abordamos un taxi, sentía que el corazón se me salía de la emoción por verlo y el miedo por ser descubiertos.

Al otro día enviamos a alguien por nuestras cosas y volveríamos a casa no queríamos arriesgarnos a nada, aunque ahora la tranquilidad se había esfumado... Tío Naruto nos había visto y sabíamos que nos buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Servía la mesa estábamos por festejar mi cumpleños numero 28 los niños me ayudaban a poner la mesa, el sr. Sasuke había ido a recoger mi regalo, escuche el timbre sonar pero antes de poder hacer algo los niños corrieron a abrir la puerta Ichiro grito que era el sr. Sasuke

—Papa llego mamá!

—No yo le digo!

—Tu cállate enana!

—Mamaaa Daisuke me dijo enana!

Me acerque a la entrada y lo vi... de pie junto a mi sr. Sasuke, el tío Naruto me sonreía lo abrace de inmediato y me felicito por mi cumpleaños, los niños me miraban desde el marco de la sala. EL sr. Sasuke cargo a Sarada y se acerco con los niños...

—El es el mayor es Ichiro, ellos los gemelos Daisuke y Sonosuke y ella es la princesa de la casa Sarada... —tío Naruto los saludo— El es el tío Naruto niños...

Los niños corrían en el patio y nosotros conversábamos, tío Naruto nos encontró después de ese día y tuvimos que decirle la verdad él entendió que habíamos actuado por desesperación y aunque estaba molesto por no haberle dicho la verdad ahora estaba feliz por saberlo, prometió guardarnos el secreto, solo él lo sabia y una de las condiciones del sr. Sasuke para convivir era que él no mencionara nada de la vida que habíamos dejado en Japón para evitar tentaciones de querer volver y él acepto.

—Me encantaría que conocieran a mis hijos... tengo 3 un niño que es casi de la misma edad que Ichiro se llama Boruto, y dos niñas Himawari de 7 y Mirai de 5 me falta uno para alcanzarlos —comenzó a reír—

—Y por que no los trajiste tío Naruto?

—No sería sencillo explicarle a mi esposa que mi sobrina no murió y se caso con mi mejor amigo que da la casualidad que es su papa... jajaja

—No se lo digas... aquí todos saben que Sakura es mi mujer y nada mas —el sr. Sasuke tomo mi mano— no le damos explicaciones a nadie.

—Emmm... si pero... me case con Hinata Hyuga... la hermana de Shion y yo creo que si los recuerda jaja...

El tío Naruto nunca le dijo a su esposa de nosotros y le agradecimos siempre que mantuviera nuestro secreto, nos presento a sus hijos como si fuéramos unos amigos inversionistas en un viaje que hicimos, sus hijos eran maravillosos. Nuca llevo a su esposa para evitar que nos descubrieran... ahora si mi felicidad estaba completa tenia a mi familia con mi sr. Sasuke y podía ver a mi tío Naruto, jamas creí que un día la niña del orfanato que nadie quiso adoptar seria inmensamente feliz.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo30 **

La felicidad a tu lado; como mi hija y como mi mujer

Sentí que algo en la cama se movía, debían ser los niños que andaban jugando me había dormido un rato en la tarde cansado de jugar con ellos, abrí los ojos pero me encontré con mi hija que me miraba atenta, ví su cuerpecito desnudo, conocía esa mirada con la que me observaba atenta, era esa miradita de deseo y ganas de que su papa jugara con ella...

—Sakura...

—Papi me ha tenido un poco abandonada... —bajo mis pantalones dejando mi pene a la vista— y su hija quiere que su papi le de cariñitos...

—Sakura... —mire a la puerta— colocaste el seguro?

—No... —tomo mi miembro en sus manos y lo lamió— la sra. Aretha se los llevo al pueblo... tenemos casa sola papi...

Lo introdujo por completo en su boca y me tense al sentir como lo metía por completo hasta sentir la cavidad de su garganta, entraba y salía de forma rápida a la vez que succionaba para abrazar mi miembro con toda su boca, sus manos jugaban con mis bolas y que bien se sentían esas manitas moverse, estaba por venirme cuando lo saco de su boquita y me miro...

—Alcanzame papi... —Brinco de la cama y me quede tumbado viéndola salir corriendo del cuarto.—

—Sakura! Sakura! —Le grite aun tendido den la cama con la erección que me punzaba— Sakura ven aquí!

Me levante como pude maldición! no podía ni caminar con la erección que tenia entre las piernas, no sabia donde diablos se había metido...

—Sakura... Mi amor... Mi niña por favor... Papi quiere que termines lo que iniciaste —me dolía demasiado la entrepierna— se buena niña...

—Una pista... —escuche su vocecita venir de la sala de tv— estoy en una habitación grande papi!

—Sakura... —entre y ví su piececito asomarse tras el sofá, me acerque lento y la jale del pie.—

—Ahhh! jajajajaja... —se agarraba de la pata del sofá intentando que no la atrajera a mi cuerpo—

De un tirón la jale hacia mí cargándola en mi hombro, se retorcía en mis brazos, la lleve a nuestra cama y la avente en ella, mi niña estaba muerta de la risa.

—Te causa gracia? —bajo su mirada a mi miembro que aun seguía duro y relamió sus labios— Date la vuelta ahora!

—Solo no me des muy duro papi... —se giró poniendo su culito en mis piernas, baje mi mano a su coño y comencé a prepararla— ma-mañana tengo q-que ir al festival de...de...del colegio de Ichiro y te-tenemos que... ahhhhhhhhhh!

Le di una nalgada fuerte maracandole la palma de mi mano en su blanco y terso culo.

—No me vuelvas a dejar con la mamada a medio terminar jovencita!

—Papa eso me dolió mucho!... ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Le di una nalgada más fuerte que la anterior y la sentí removerse bajo mi brazo que la tenia fuertemente sujetada por la cintura, se revolcaba de dolor e intentaba zafarse, no la solté ni deje de tocarla ya estaba húmeda a pesar de mis nalgadas.

—No me respondas Sakura, respetame!

—Papa yaaa!... No, no, no, te vuelvo hacer eso, te lo juro papi te lo juro! ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Azote mi palma completamente plana sobre su culito ya muy rojo, la escuche gritar y comenzar a sollozar sus nalgas estaban completamente rojas y calientes del dolor, pero su coño estaba chorreando se había venido en mi mano, mi niña era una sucia que le gustaba que le diera duro.

—Seguro quieres que pare... —hundió su rostro en la sábana— Eres una pequeña caliente Sakura...

—Papi ya... ahh... ahh... ahh... ahh... ya... hazlo por favor papi!

—Ahhh Sakura eres tan caliente —le di un besito en su culito caliente y pase mi lengua sobre su hinchazón, la sentí estremecerse y gemir alto— eres tan cachonda mi amor...

La empuje sobre la cama y me acomode encima de ella y me hundí en su humedad, estaba mas que lista para recibirme, comencé a embestirla fuerte, gemía y se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo, podía sentirla temblar y disfrutaba de su pequeño cuerpo temeroso y lleno de placer por mi, su coño comenzaba a contraerse estaba por venirse, su estrechez se abrazaba a mi verga de forma deliciosa... sus labios acariciaban cada vena de mi miembro excitándome mas.

—Ahi papi... ahhhh... Oh mi dios! papi... ahi ahi... ahhhhhhhh! ahhhh!

—Grrr... —Acomode mis piernas y me impulse para darle mas fuerte, su cuerpecito se aferraba para contener mi fuerza impulsandose hacia mi cuerpo.— Ahhh Sakura...

Me hundí en ella con fuerza terminando en su interior, la sentí temblar y gritar en un hilo de voz rota por ese orgasmos que la embriago, amaba escuchar salir de su boca ese placer en gritos de gloria después de hacerla mía

—Ay Papiii !... ah... ah... ah... Eso fue maravilloso!

La gire estábamos los dos muy agitados, su respiración estaba muy pesada y comencé a besar y mordisquear sus tetas dejando marcas sobre ellas pequeños mordiscos y chupetes... ella se retorcía ya estaba lista de nuevo para seguir en lo que yo me recomponía metí mis dedos en ella y comencé a masturbarla...

—Cu-cuanto tiempo tenemos...Sakura?

—No lo se... no pares papi... sigue... por favor papito... —La mire perdida de placer—

Introduje mis dedos mas al fondo y encorve ligeramente mis dedos en su interior hasta llegar a su parte frontal, comencé a masajearla en su rugosidad y se tenso, sus pezones se pusieron duros y sus mejillas rojas lo había encontrado, comencé a frotarlo con suavidad moviendo mi mano, me lleve uno de pezones a a boca y lo comencé a mamar con ansias, era tan suave, tan delicado mi lengua jugueteaba con el, mientras mis dedos se enfocaban en su punto G, su boca tembló a la par de sus piernas, comenzó a apretarlas mientras su vagina se contraía apretando mi mano de forma deliciosa, se vino en mi mano de nueva cuenta y lamí sus pechos con voracidad, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojitos estaban lagrimosos... mi niña era una nena multiorgasmica y como lo disfrutaba yo tanto como ella.

—Te gusto mi niña... —acaricie su cabello— se sintió bien verdad? —Aun temblaba bajo mis brazos su orgasmo había sido grande y largo...—

Acaricie su rostro era tan suave... tan delicado... tan terso... amaba ese rostro bello nívea coronado con esos grandes ojos jade que me miraban atentos... Me recompuse y levante su pierna hasta mi hombro.

—Ay! me duele ahí papi

—Alzala mas la pierna Saku... —me acomode para entrar— gira un poco tu cadera así no te dolerá.

—Ay!... espera papi... ahí... ahí no me duele.

Comencé a moverme sobre mi eje, su piernita sujetaba mi pecho para darme estabilidad, comencé a penetrarla duro y fuerte sin contenerme en lo absoluto quería follarla como hacia días no lo hacia por los niños, quería que gritara y me sintiera muy dentro, muy al fondo.

Esa tarde la escuche gritaba mi nombre por toda la habitación suplicando por mas y mas placer, amaba a mi niña, amaba a mi mujer, amaba a mi Sakura, una mujer caliente, deseosa y entregada como una fiera en la cama con la dulzura de una niña, sus manitas temblaban mientras la embestía duro, sus ojitos llorosos y suplicantes por mas placer se cerraron cuando la hice venirse por tercera ocasión y mi verga se hincho de placer llenándola por completo, sus pezones estaban rojos por mi boca, su piel tenia varios chupetes repartidos por todo el cuerpo, su culo estaba aun hinchado por mis nalgadas... Sakura estaba rendida y yo casi muerto de lo agitado que estaba….

—Papa!

Ichiro entraba corriendo a mi despacho, colgué la llamada que tenia con el contador y lo cargue en mis piernas, sus hermanos debían seguir en el kínder.

—Que ocurre?

—Mira papa saque el primer lugar en la carrera de velocidad y el segundo en carrera de relevos! —mi hijo me mostró sus medallas—

—Que bien... pero me prometiste 3 medallas no 2... donde esta la otra? —mi hijo me miro triste—

—Es que la tercera era una carrera con las mamas y mama no pudo participar dice que le duele todo el cuerpo —mi pequeño miro la puerta del despacho— creo que esta enfermita papa —contuve mis ganas de reírme mientras Sakura me miraba enfadada desde la puerta—

—Ve a colocar tus medallas en tu recamara campeón, estoy muy orgulloso de ti!... ahora te alcanzo

Mi hijo brinco y salió corriendo, estábamos en primavera y Sakura lucia un suéter holgado que le cubría el cuello y los brazos por completo.

—Le dije Sr. Sasuke que tenia festival con nuestro hijo hoy! pero tenia que nalguearme como loco y follarme recio... me duele tanto el culo que no me puedo ni sentar, me duele la entrepierna para caminar... es primavera y debo usar un suéter para cubrir los chupetes que me dejo por todo el cuerpo! tuve que decir en el colegio a las otras mamas que estoy constipada!

—Saku... jajaja... ay amor ven aquí con papi... ven mi amor jajaja

Se acerco hasta mi regazo y se sentó delicadamente en mis piernas, rozo mi verga con sus manos frotando de forma suave con su manita haciéndome reaccionar al instante...

—Ahhhh... Sakura... — saboree mis labios y trate de meter mi mano por debajo de su gran suéter en busca de sus pechos—

—Tuch! —me dio un manotazo en la mano y apretó mi miembro con su otra mano, doblándome de dolor—

—Ay! Sakura eso duele!

—No sr. Sasuke esta castigado no habrá jueguitos en una semana! —se levanto enojada— olvídese de la escapada de este fin de semana al motel! se cancela! —y se fue del despacho—

—Sakura! Sakura! No te enojes jajaja... Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Pero si te gusto ayer! Sakura! mi amor... Ey! yo soy el papa! vuelve aquí jovencita jajaja no me hables así! jajaja…


	32. Chapter 32

**Epilogo: **

Es tan subjetivo el amor, que es egoísta

Recuerdo aquellas discusiones con mi padre cuantas veces me sugirió, después me pidió y al final me exigió que le diera nietos... ahora estaba en mi casa en Suiza rodeado de mis hijos, mire al cielo y esperaba que si mi padre me viera y pudiese contemplar a esos niños fruto del amor que sentía por mi mujer mi amada Sakura quizá él estuviera satisfecho por esos hermosos niños...

Gracias papa por obligarme a tener un hijo, en este caso a mi hija Sakura ella era la luz de mi vida y la guía de mi camino, ella me había dado la mas grande felicidad que tú querías que conociera, dar vida a travez de mi mujer era sin duda el sentimiento mas completo, ahora veo cuan equivocado estaba cuando no quería tenerlos ahora no me veo sin ellos, sin mis hijos... no me veo sin mi hija Sakura.

Madre perdoname por no haberte dado un nieto en vida se cuanto lo deseaste y no pude darte ese gusto, se que si hubieras conocido a Sakura la habrías amado como a una nieta hasta como a una hija... quizá no habrían entendido este amor que nos tenemos al ser mi hija porque lo es y jamas dejara de serlo... entiendo que la forma en la que hice las cosas no seria de su agrado pero padre lo hice por amor a ella... no pido que me entiendan solo puedo decirles a los dos; gracias por esa lección que me dieron al presionarme por un hijo.

No podía dejar de verla, ella jugaba con los niños en el patio, Ichiro corría mientras sus hermanos Daisuke y Sonosuke intentaban alcanzarlo, la pequeña Sarada corría a tropezones con su madre detrás de ella para evitar que se lastimara...

Mi Sakura, mi niña hermosa, mi eterna nenita, eres tan hermosa, tan bella, tan linda... recuerdo el primer día que vi tus hermosos ojos jade, tu preciosa melena rosada, esa belleza tuya me embriago y me sedujo, por que si, desde el primer día lo supe, desde el primer día quise tenerte y no como hija, no como una niña a la cual utilizar para lograr mi objetivo de tener mas dinero, mas riqueza y mas poder, no... no, supe que quería tenerte en mi cama, quería poseerte, quería hacerte mi mujer, quería tomarte de todas las formas en las que un hombre posee a una mujer con el cuerpo, con el alma y con el corazón, fui un degenerado por desear a una niña pero no me importo hice todo por tenerte conmigo sin importarme el resto del mundo, que me llamaran pedofilo era absurdo porque yo no te amaba por ser una niña yo te amaba por ser tu, por tu inocencia por tu belleza y por tu encanto natural, esa alegría y sensibilidad que desbordabas y aun lo haces, por que con solo mirarme me haces adorarte e implorar tus besos y tu amor... amo tu esencia, tu feminidad, tu alegría todo de ti porque vi en tu ojos aquella tarde en ese orfanato cuan necesitada estabas de amor, de protección, de cuidados y cariños... Yo era quien te daría todo y me encargaría de que nunca te faltase nada a mi lado yo quería ser quien te diera todo lo que tu quisieras.

La primera en estorbarnos para estar juntos fue Karin aun recuerdo mi intento por conservarlas a ambas, sabia que necesitaba tener una coartada para que no sospecharan de lo nuestro y una esposa siempre era una muy buena pantalla para despistar no quería deshacerme de ella del todo, me sentía un idiota por desecharla de esa manera pero mi amor por ti entendí que era capaz de cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz y fue cuando comencé a trazar el rumbo a nuestra felicidad, pensé que dopandola la tendría a raya... pero me equivoque entre más te tenia mas deseaba tenerte y las noches ya no me bastaban para saciarme de ti; tenia que eliminarla sin duda, la locura de Karin no no fueron sus celos ni su vanidad, yo la provoque sabia perfectamente que el Royhpnol mezclado con alcohol producía efectos psico paranoicos, en altas dosis trastornos esquizofrénicos cuando investigue sobre el medicamento para dormirla sabia lo que podía ocasionar y aun así se la di por meses en dosis muy concentradas para acelerar el proceso, quería sacarla de nuestro camino, por que mi niña ella nos estorbaba para poder amarnos... cuando se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima no lo soporte y comencé a maquinar la forma en la que me desharía de ella de una vez por todas y pagara por haberte tocado mi amor, me encargue de acabarla en el juicio convenciendo a Naruto que ella estaba desequilibrada por celos y acoholismo, no tanto por la medicación que yo le di... con Karin aprendi que seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti mi amor.

Cuando te robo perdí la cordura y cuando me entere de tu muerte mi mundo se vino a bajo mi amor pero no te preocupes me cerciore de que esa maldita zorra pagara por lo que nos hizo, por que nos lo hizo a los dos te quiso matar a ti pero me había matado a mi también, pague para que la encerraran en el peor hospital psiquiátrico del país, uno con la fama de torturar a sus pacientes y me encargue de que fuera la paciente favorita del encargado de la terapia de electrochoques, por que si yo no dormiría tranquilo por las noches ella menos y yo se lo haría pagar...

Cuando Shion entro a mi vida mi amor estaba hundido en la depresión de tu ausencia mi amada Sakura mi querida Sakura no soportaba estar sin ti, quería tenerte, añoraba tenerte suplicaba por un poco de compasión a dios si existía alguno en algún lugar, no soportaba tu ausencia y como animal deseaba saciar mis ganas de ti, por que tu me acostumbraste a tu cuerpo y mi cuerpo te necesitaba la use como un maldito objeto y no me arrepiento de ello porque en esos momentos aunque no fue placentero por lo menos mi mente se saciaba de ti, de tu recuerdo imaginándote como tantas noches de placer tu te entregabas a mi por voluntad propia... aunque cuando acababa el dolor era mayor porque ninguna mujer se compararía jamas de contigo...

Cuando volviste todo volvió a la vida mi corazón, mi alma, mi cuerpo pero sobre todo mis esperanzas, corrí hasta ti para recuperarte y lo conseguí atrayendote a nuestra vida y aunque esas personas intentaron separarnos no lo consiguieron porque mi pequeña nuestro amor es mas grande que cualquier cosa mi nenita, había planeado hacer una vida contigo en Dubai me encargue de vender mis propiedades y enviar el dinero en cuantas fantasma para evitar rastreos, cree una sociedad con una identidad falsa para traspasar mi compañía y recomenzar en caso de que esas personas intentaran llevarte, pero los planes no siempre salen como uno quiere te herí de la peor manera y aun no me perdono esa estupidez tan grande que cometí mi pequeña no cumplí mi promesa de ser solo tuyo, perdoname mi amor, perdoname mi niña se que no te merezco pero soy tan malditamente egoísta que necesito y desesperadamente lucho para ser digno de ti...

Te busque cuando no me querías a tu lado porque sabia que estabas dolida por mi estupidez, por mi engaño, porque te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, sabia que si te explicaba todo tu volverías a mi lado pero tu pusiste una barrera temporal para nuestro amor por que esa denuncia no me detendría para recuperarte pero mí amor entiendo tu dolor, entiendo tu enojo, si tu hubieras estado con otro hombre yo lo hubiera matado a él y quizá después hubiera acabado con mi vida, no soportaría que alguien mas probara tu piel, tus besos y tu sabor, que alguien mas probara de tu estrechez, que supiera el sonido de tu placer cuando gimes en el estado mas puro del amor, cuando te tensas en la cúspide de tu entrega mas completa... tu orgasmo.

Pero eso lejos de alejarme de ti me acerco mas, nos unió mas por que ahora mi amor no solo me amabas y volvías a confiar en mi sino que me diste el poder sobre ti porque te arrepentías de lo que hiciste te sentías culpable de haberme hecho lo que hiciste volvía a tenerte en mi poder, ese poder que había perdido cuando esas personas con su falso amor y sus malos consejos te empezaron a alejar de mi los Hatake, Tenten, Sasori... por que tu comenzaste a verlos como una familia pero no amor, aquí tu única y verdadera familia solo soy yo mi niña.

Sus consejos te habían llevado lejos de mi y tu viste que ese no era el camino con esa mala decisión de denunciarme te diste cuenta que el único que de verdad te protegía era yo, por eso cuando me encarcelaron te di mi indiferencia aunque me costo todo el autocontrol que tenia para ignorarte, para no hablarte, para no verte, para no abrazarte y sobre todo no besarte pero era para hacerte ver cuanto me necesitabas y no lo habías notado, te aleje para retenerte mi amor por que ahora tu serias la que me buscarías a mi desesperadamente, serias tu la que vendría suplicando por mi amor y yo mi niña yo te lo daría a manos llenas.

Sabia que Naruto iría a llorarte para que te retractaras sobre la demanda y eso mi amor te hizo sentir aun mas culpable por el dolor que me causabas y solo te acercaba mas a mi, la culpa que tenias te hacia volver estar en deuda conmigo y de a poco me entregabas de nuevo el control mi amor, mi plan comenzó en ese momento agilice la falsa venta de mi empresa a una corporación que yo mismo había creado bajo una identidad falsa, moví todo mi dinero a cuentas con esa identidad, le di a los Hatake la oportunidad de tenerte como su hija, no por gusto si no por que renunciando a ti como hija te podría tener como mujer, así serias su hija y yo libre para poder tomarte como mi esposa ante todos y tu por voluntad propia te entregarías de nueva cuenta a mi, pero de nueva cuenta los planes se me venían abajo...

Cuando me entere que te habías intentado matar maldije mi estupidez de anteponer mi plan para tenerte que tu amor y tu sufrimiento, no había considerado tu dolor por mi indiferencia, amor perdoname no te merezco y soy un maldito que no pude vivir sin ti, corrí hasta ti para encontrarte y demostrarte cuanto te amo, no sin antes planear lo que seria un plan definitivo para poder tenerte de una vez por todas sin tener que compartirte con nadie, contrate dos helicópteros con el plan de estrellar uno en el océano con unos cadaveres en una zona que fuera de difícil acceso, mientras nosotros huíamos a nuestra nueva vida sabia que era un riesgo para ti mi amor pero debíamos correrlo por nuestra felicidad, me encargue de que ambos helicópteros fueran idénticos y el piloto se encargara de dejar en claro en la conversación con la torre de control que era la nave que transportaba a la paciente Uchiha, cuando los servicio de rescate lograron sacar la caja negra y la radio interna solo moví unos hilos para cambiar las grabaciones y con eso garantizar que éramos nosotros, por los cuerpos no tuve que preocuparme el clima hizo su trabajo y jamas pudieron sacar los cadaveres, no tuve que sobornar al forense para que certificara que éramos nosotros...el destino nos ponía la felicidad en bandeja de plata mi amor. Ahora éramos libres solo tu y yo

Convencerte de que era lo mejor y solo así seriamos felices no fue difícil te tenia de nuevo donde quería... en mis manos, dependías de mi, de mi amor, de mi protección y yo volvía a ser tu todo, tu mundo y solo confiabas en mi porque te sentías culpable de haberme denunciado te volvía a tener completamente a mi merced mi niña tenias de nueva cuenta fe ciega en mi y eso me hacia desearte mas de lo que ya lo hacia esa inocencia y vulnerabilidad tuya me volvía loco... yo era el único que podía darte todo lo que tu desearas mi amor, yo era tu papa, tu amante, tu amor, tu todo... no necesitabas a nadie mas.

De Shion también me encargue mi amor lo hice a la distancia nunca me importo el hijo que esperaba y a decir verdad una vez que desaparecimos no me importaba que pasara con ella pero cuando me dijiste que esa mujer no estaba embarazada decidí que debía pagar por todo lo que nos hizo pasar, sin la protección de su padre fue mas sencillo primero esparcí el rumor de que intento atrapar al pobre mártir de Sasuke Uchiha y haberlo engañado a él y a su preciada hija con un bebe falso, una falsa familia... quien querría tener que ver con una mujer tan perversa como ella, sus negocios se fueron a la quiebra y lo perdió todo... decir que yo facilite que quedara en la miseria seria mucho pero era algo que se merecía, considere que la humillación para alguien tan soberbia como ella era suficiente castigo vivir en la miseria y la soledad, pero no mi amor por su culpa casi te pierdo, por su culpa tu estuviste herida y pago por hacerte llorar mi amada Sakura, yo me encargue de cerrarle las puertas en todo Japón para que nadie la contratara en el negocio de Wedding Planner... ella pago sin duda por arruinar nuestra felicidad mi vida… tuve miedo de tener hijos, ahora sabía que no era el tener hijos sino el tenerlos con la persona equivoca…

La vida en Suiza al inicio fue buena solo tú y yo juntos en nuestro nuevo nido de amor solos sin tener que explicar nada a nadie dándonos amor cuando quisiéramos, pude hacernos una falsa identidad de una niña al cuidado de su tutor, pero no quise amaba tenerte como mi hija por que Sakura siempre serás mi hija amo ser tu papa, amo ser ese hombre que te da placer mientras nos escondemos en la careta de una pareja común y corriente... pero maldita sea! cuando se te metió esa estupida idea de estudiar la universidad en otro país entre en pánico de que vivieras sola y vieras el mundo que podías tener y yo te había negado, esa "libertad" de la que goza una chica de tu edad, deje que te fueras por que no quería negarte nada que tu me pidieras, pero cuando vi que ese baboso te saludo viéndote como lo que eras una mujer hermosa, porque que mujer te volviste Sakura eres preciosa, eres hermosa, tienes un cuerpo hermoso, un rostro precioso y un carisma sin comparación cualquier hombre seria feliz de tenerte y lo vi en el rostro de ese idiota, por eso te folle como loco cuando llegamos al departamento necesitaba saberte mía, reclamar tu cuerpo como de mi propiedad, pero cuando me dijiste que no habías estado tomando las pastillas lo vi, vi mi oportunidad debía retenerte a como diera lugar y aunque con esa follada no te embarace, cambie tus píldoras anticonceptivas por placebos para embarazarte y lo conseguí.

Nuestro pequeño Ichiro llego para unirnos mí amor, el hizo que volvieras a Suiza conmigo por eso no quite mi empresa Sharingan Corporation la empresa que habia creado en las sombras para hacer una vida libre tu y yo, la cual había absorbido a Uchiha's Corp sin que nadie sospechara de nosotros, no quite mi empresa de Suiza por que sabia que volverías conmigo de una u otra forma… lo conseguí una vez que te embarace de nuevo te tenía en mi poder y haría que jamas volvieras a estar lejos de mi.

Hice que te quedaras en Suiza pero tenias que insistir en volver a la maldita universidad, pero mi amor te juro que no me importaba si tu eras feliz yo también lo seria pero de nueva cuenta vi que comenzabas a tener una vida en la que involucrabas a mas personas y cuando ese hombre te llevo en la noche después de tus practicas volvió a mi la inseguridad, ese hombre convivía contigo sin que yo pudiera saber que intenciones tenia contigo... Sakura tu tan joven y hermosa rodeada de hombres que te admiraban, que podían notar tu belleza y tus cualidades solo de pensarlo me estaba matando yo sentía que cada día te perdía mas y volví al mismo juego... si con Ichiro había funcionado porque no recurrir a ello de nuevo decidí que tuviéramos otro hijo cambie de nuevo tus píldoras para embarazarte, sabia el amor que profesabas por nuestra familia y si teníamos otro bebe tu definitivamente desistirías de esa estúpida idea de estudiar y convivir con otras personas sin mi, no quería que tuvieras amigos, compañeros, colegas, no quería que tuvieras a nadie... solo a mi!

Cuando supe que eran gemelos mi felicidad fue mas grande porque ahora con nuestros tres hijos la universidad salía de nuestras vidas, por eso cuando tu misma sugeriste darte de baja de la universidad me devolvías el alma al cuerpo no tuve que ser yo quien quien te cortara tus sueños, tu sola le devolviste la calma a nuestro hogar y ahora te tenia en nuestra casa con nuestros hijos conmigo donde era tu lugar en mi casa como mi mujer... solo para mi, solo para atenderme a mi y mirarme solo a mi.

Nuestra pequeña Sarada fue realmente la única hija que no fue planeada al menos no por mi, con tres hijos te tenia mas que afianzada a nuestra vida, pero no me arrepiento de ella al contrario ella termino de amarrarte a nuestra familia, el sueño que tenias de tener una hija se te cumplió y era una hija que yo te di, que yo te hice y que nos uniría mas por siempre... era fruto del amor que me seguías teniendo mi pequeña Sakura y ahora con cuatro hijos menos tendrías tiempo para convivir con alguien mas... solo pensarías en mi y estarías solo para mi en nuestro hogar, el hogar que habías soñado tener y que yo había dado mi pequeña nenita.

Cuando Naruto nos descubrió supuse que era un riesgo para nuestra estabilidad, habíamos vivido por cerca de 12 años en completa tranquilidad sin tener que preocuparnos de que metieran sus narices donde no debían y con la aparición de él nuestro mundo se tambaleaba afortunadamente Naruto siempre fue tan maleable ante mi y no fue difícil convencerle de que lo que hice fue por tu bien y tu felicidad y al verte feliz con nuestros cuatro hijos le quedo claro...

La forma en la que él siempre te miro desde que te conoció nunca fue algo que me agradara aun así confié en él por ser mi amigo mas porque le necesitaba para defenderme en caso de cualquier percance, pero cuando te ayudo a escapar de mi en Dubai entendí que no podía confiar en él y no me volvería a arriesgar... por eso también lo aleje de nuestras vidas mi amor. Él que él estuviera ahora casado y te viera feliz conmigo me dejaba un poco mas tranquilo aunque siempre le tendría vigilado revisando tus conversaciones con él, el historial de tu navegador y el reporte de tu móvil, Sakura mi amor si hago todo esto es por nosotros...

Te aleje de todos los que representaban un peligro, te aleje de la vida que tu estabas formando sin mi por que no era una vida que te hiciera feliz, porque mi amada Sakura tu solo fuiste, eres y serás feliz conmigo con nadie mas mi pequeña Sakura, todo lo que he hecho es por nuestra felicidad, por ti, por que tu eres mi vida mi amor, mi estabilidad, y si tengo que hacer lo que deba hacer para hacerte feliz lo haré sin titubear voy a eliminar a quien represente un peligro para nosotros lo haré sin pensarlo pero tu Sakura tu serás solo mía...

—Itachi... Itachi...

Mire a Sakura que me había estado hablando estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, ella solo me llamaba así delante de la gente y los niños para guardar las apariencias, para ella era su sr. Sasuke a solas y en la intimidad siempre sería su papi.

—Que ocurre mi amor?

—Por favor limpie a Sarada se vertió el jugo encima —me paso a nuestra hija y un pañuelo— iré a levantar lo que derramo —la vi irse y mire a nuestra niña, era idéntica a mí, ninguno de nuestros hijos se aprecia a ella...—

—Papa... Sonosuke dice que el es tu hijo favoito peo yo le digo que eso no es vedad... vedad que no papa —Sarada me miraba muy atenta mientras limpiaba el rastro de mango de su vestidito—

—No es verdad...

—Ya lo sabia yo le dije que no ea tu favoito papi, peo no me hade caso, dime papi quien es tu hijo favoito?

—Mmm?

—Si quien es tu hijo favoito? Ichio dijo lo papas tienen hijos favoitos... quien es el tuyo? —Sarada me miraba con sus grandes ojos negros—

—Mama...

—No, mama no cuenta, solo tus hijos, quien es tu hijo favoito?

—Mama...

—Nooooo... —frunció el ceño enojada— Mamaaa! mira a papa me esta haciendo enoja!

—Que te hace papa? — Sakura se acerco y cargo a Sarada—

—Le pegunte que quien es su hijo favoito y me dice que tu —Sakura me miro con una sonrisita en los labios—

—Eso es porque papa ama a todos sus hijos por igual no tiene favoritos Sarada... —la puso en el pasto— Ve con tus hermanos pero no corras...

Vimos a Sarada caminar para alcanzar a sus hermanos...

Mi querida Sakura amaba la forma en la que me mirabas era como si yo fuera un dios, tu dios, un ser poderoso y glorioso porque en mi veías al hombre de tu vida al único hombre que podía amarte, cuidarte y protegerte, al hombre que podía hacerte feliz y al único que podía darte hijos, amaba que me miraras como el hombre perfecto que tu necesitabas, jamas tendrías que saber todo lo que hice para estar juntos, ese seria mi secreto porque ante tus ojos yo siempre seria un buen padre, un buen esposo y un buen amante, pero sobre todo seria un buen hombre para ti y nuestros hijos... aunque no lo fuera.

Por que aunque suene egoísta tu eres mía y te necesito a mi lado para vivir, para ser feliz por que sin ti no puedo avanzar, necesito tus besos, tus caricias, tu sexo, tu cuerpo, necesito todo de ti, te necesito solo a ti mi pequeña Sakura.

Sí soy un egoísta de ti mi pequeña nenita... te encerré en nuestra vida, en nuestra casa para tenerte solo para mi, para que nadie te mirara, me encargue de hacerte a mi modo, de moldearte a mi vida pero sobre todo guiar tu pasión hacia mi, que te entregaras por completo y gozaras en la cama como solo tu sabes hacerlo, entregándote por completo a mi en todos los sentidos, oh mi amada Sakura, amo tu entrega y tu dedicación, amo tu devoción a nuestra familia, eres mi eterna niña, te puse en esta enorme jaula llamada hogar para tenerte solo para mi, por que no soporto el tener que compartir tu tiempo, tu amor y tu cariño, mi amor es egoísta pero no me importa mi amor porque al final de este camino, de todo lo que hemos recorrido tu y yo juntos, todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para llegar a donde estamos, todas las personas que hemos tenido que dejar de lado… tu al final fuiste, eres y siempre serás mía...

— Un papa no tiene favoritos sr. Sasuke... —acomodo los vasos de la mesita de estar y la miré me observaba con su cálida mirada y sonrisa embriagadora—

—Yo si... y tú siempre serás mi favorita Sakura —la mire de pies a cabeza estaba preciosa, sus pechos eran pequeños eso me hacia recordar su cuerpo de niña pero con el segundo embarazo sus caderas se ensancharon dandole un culo más grande y ahhhhh! como disfruta ese culo cuando me la follaba, era una mujer hermosa…— pero no se los digas a los niños… —Se sentó en mis piernas.—

—Esta noche mi papito me demostrará su amor?

Deslizo su mano en mi entrepierna acariciando y haciendo presión sobre mi verga, su mirada era atenta a nuestros hijos para evitar que nos vieran.

—Siempre te demostrare cuanto te amo hija, será mejor que llames a la niñera…

Fin


End file.
